Jeanne D'Arc
by RilaZou
Summary: Una mentira de Lila ha puesto mal a Marinette delante de sus amigos, lo que la lleva a su Akumatización. Pero el verdadero problema será para Hawk Moth,¿Qué consecuencia puede ocurrir al tratar de convertir en villana a una chica de noble corazón? –Adrienette-Marichat-Lukanette. Dato:En mi Wattpad RilaZou y mi Devianart CleoBlueRiver encontrarán las ilustraciones del Fic
1. Prólogo

Capítulo 1

**Prólogo**

Marinette estaba emocionada, a pesar de todos los contratiempos con los akumas, las clases, y lidiar con las mentiras de Lila. No podía dejar de estar ansiosa ese día.

Después de varias entrevistas con Jagged Stone y Clara Ruiseñor, la pelinegra consiguió por fin, que ambos artistas se presentaran en un concierto sorpresa para el aniversario de su escuela.

Mientras preparaba los adornos para la fiesta en su habitación, Manon no dejaba de jugar con las muñecas de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Incluso, por petición de la pequeña más sus ojitos de cachorro, Marinette le confeccionó un muñeco de Hawk Moth.

Así, Manon recreaba el combate del Día de los Héroes, rememorando los principales acontecimientos. Marinette le escuchaba atenta, entre tanto diseñaba una nueva pancarta para el salón.

Fue entonces que una llamada del teléfono de la joven, interrumpió a ambas en sus labores.

-¡Hola Marinette! –Jagged Stone le saludaba sonriente del otro lado de la pantalla, con Penny un poco sonrojada por la cercanía del rockero.

-Hola Sr. Stone – acomodando a Manon para que ella también pudiera ver-, ¿Necesita algo?

-Hola, señorita Dupain-Cheng – le habló cordialmente la asistente -, quisiera llamarle para confirmar que tanto el señor Stone como la señora Ruiseñor han apartado un bloque de su agenda para el aniversario del Colegio Françoise Dupon. Todo irá según lo planeado.

-Muchas gracias – sonrió alegre la chica, mientras que Manon le abrazaba amorosa.

-¡Será muy divertido Marinette! –vitoreó la pequeña morenita-, pero ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie del colegio sepa de esto?

-Oh, pequeña rockerita – le habló fraternalmente Jagged-, si lo decimos, ya no sería una sorpresa.

-Manon, ¿Guardarías el secreto por mí? – le pidió Marinette enseñando su meñique, a lo que la pequeña asiente contenta, y así ambas hicieron la promesa.

-AWWW –dijeron Jagged y Penny al mismo tiempo, mientras que Marinette rió nerviosa y Manon abrazaba feliz el peluche de Ladybug.

…..

Al día siguiente, Marinette llega entusiasmada a su salón, luego de una breve charla con el director Damocles acerca de la sorpresa para el aniversario, encontrándose con Alya chequeando su Ladyblog , a Nino junto con sus demás compañeros escuchando un nuevo tema de Kitty Section, Adrien aún no llegaba por una sesión de fotos matutina y Chloé estaba pintándose las uñas mientras que Sabrina le enseñaba la nueva revista de moda "_Gabriel_".

Y antes que la pelinegra se acomodara en su asiento, llegó Lila con una amplia sonrisa, llamando la atención de todos, mientras cerraba la puerta del salón, fingiendo vigilar por todos lados como si el lugar tuviera micrófonos ocultos.

-¿Qué sucede Lila? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? – le preguntó curiosa Alya, pero Marinette sólo rodaba los ojos por el actuar de la chica.

-Vengan… -les llamó en susurro, y todos se acercaron a ella, claro a excepción de Marinette, Chloé y Sabrina-, verán, se supone que es un secreto, pero como son mis amados compañeros – a ese tono meloso, Marinette volvió a rodar los ojos y Chloé bufó hastiada-, voy a contárselos, pero deben prometerme que no le dirán nada a nadie –todos asintieron expectantes-, resulta que logré que Jagged Stone y Clara Ruiseñor den un concierto para el aniversario del colegio – chilló emocionada la chica, y los demás le siguieron con una expresión de asombro.

En cambio Marinette estaba de piedra por tal desfachatez de Lila, y preguntándose cómo supo ella sobre el concierto. En tanto Chloé frunció el ceño molesta y extrañada, mientras que Sabrina le miraba confundida.

-¡Eso es fantástico! – vitoreó Alya, junto con las chicas.

-¿Cómo has podido lograrlo? – le preguntó Kim.

-Ah, bueno, supongo que haber salvado el gato de Jagged tuvo sus ventajas –Lila contestó "humilde", pero Marinette sólo pudo sentir nauseas, y Chloé le miraba aún más molesta, mientras que Sabrina se cubría la boca, alternando su mirada entre Marinette y su amiga – pero recuerden que es un secreto, así que no deben decir nada a nadie, o el director se molestará conmigo –pidió inocente la joven, y eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso para Marinette.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan descarada! – la franco-china se acercó molesta – No has sido tú quién los contactó ¡No puedo creer que cayeras tan bajo! – Marinette le apuntó acusadoramente ante la mirada confusa de todos- Les diré quién fue la persona que hizo todo el trámite y luego hablaremos con el Director Da… - pero la acusación de la chica quedó a medias, ya que Lila comenzó a sollozar con fuerza.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa Marinette?! – le reprochó Alya, mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Lila, y sus compañeros le veían con reprobación – Lila nos ha confiado una gran noticia, ¿Y tú vienes de nuevo con tu ataque de celos?

-En primer lugar, yo no tengo nada que envidiarle a Lila, porque primero todas las cosas "_maravillosas_" que dice haber hecho, deberían ser reales, y en segundo, sé que está mintiendo, porque conozco a la persona que… - pero Marinette volvió a ser interrumpida cuando Lila soltó un chillido lastimero.

-¡Eres terrible Marinette! – la chica fingió tambalear para que Kim le sujetara - ¿Tanto me odias por verme como supuesta rival por Adrien, que siempre quieres hacerme quedar mal ante todos?

Marinette quedó de piedra ante esas palabras y Chloé se paró de golpe, pero antes que la rubia dijera algo, la joven panadera explotó.

-¡No metas a Adrien en esto! Él nada tiene que ver, eres tú la mentirosa que… - pero Lila fue más rápida y salió corriendo del salón "sollozando" con fuerza, ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-Ahora si te has pasado Marinette – le reprochó Alya, siendo apoyada por todo el grupo.

-Alya, hablo en serio, ella…

-La única razón que te lleves mal con Lila, es porque está interesada en Adrien – sentenció la morena, y a esto, unas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Marinette.

-¿Así es como me ves? –sollozo la pelinegra- ¿Qué actuó por celos? ¡No la conoces como yo! ¡Prefiero que Adrien termine junto con Chloé o Kagami antes que con esa arpía de Lila! - Así, indignada, la joven tomó sus cosas y salió del salón en dirección a su casa.

-No puedo creer lo que pasó… - dijo Alya, y a esto, Chloé soltó un quejido lastimero.

-Así es, no puedo creer que apuñalaras por la espalda a Dupain-Cheng de esa manera – comentó como si nada la rubia, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Disculpa?

-Obviamente – se burló Chloé, sacudiendo el esmalte de sus uñas para que se secarán más rápido-, me sorprende que pienses que la panadera es capaz de dañar a alguien por celos, si fuese así, hace tiempo ella habría hecho lo mismo conmigo para dejarme mal ante mi Adrichoo.

-Sin ofender rubia, pero no necesitas a nadie para quedar mal ante los demás – pero para sorpresa de Alya, Chloé amplio su sonrisa.

-Sí, es cierto, no voy a negar que soy única, entonces déjenme preguntar, ya que ustedes son las "grandes amigas" de Dupain-Cheng –Chloé se acomodó como diva en su asiento, mientras que Sabrina le miraba sorprendida-, ¿De por casualidad, Marinette ha tratado de lastimar, difamar o querer hablar mal de Kagami delante de ustedes o de Adrien?

Las chicas guardaron silencio, y se miraron extrañadas, antes estas palabras.

-La verdad – comentó en voz baja Rosita-, Marinette había dicho que si a Adrien en verdad le gustaba Kagami, entonces desistiría de él.

-¡JA! – se burló Chloé, dirigiéndose a Alya-, a diferencia de ti, conozco a la panadera por 4 años, y déjame decirte que ella es incapaz de matar una mosca, es insoportablemente buena y aún más cuando ocurre alguna injusticia – Chloé tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta con la cabeza en alto-, ¡Ah! y por cierto, Dupain-Cheng tenía razón, Rossi no fue quién se acercó a Stone y Ruiseñor. Lo sé, porque ambos cantantes tuvieron una reunión con mi papi para hacer el papeleo del permiso para el concierto, y ellos nos dijeron quién fue la persona que los contactó para poder seguir con el trámite.

-Apuesto que nos está mintiendo – contraatacó Alya-, a ti tampoco te agrada Lila.

-Es cierto –contestó tímida Sabrina, para sorpresa de todos-, ese día estaba acompañando a Chloé en sus compras y de regreso al hotel, vimos al alcalde y a Jagged con Clara Ruiseñor hablando del concierto y ellos tuvieron que decirnos el nombre de la persona que organizó todo.

-Entonces, ¿Quién es? – exigió saber Alya, pero Chloé se burló de ella.

-Eres reportera, ¿no? –la rubia le miró despectiva-, entonces averígualo, ¿O es que acaso te quedas con lo primero que te dice cualquiera, sin antes confirmar las fuentes? Vaya, que patético intento de investigadora has resultado ser, ¡Oh, oh, oh! –Chloé dio media vuelta con elegancia, mirando por sobre el hombro a todos-, vámonos Sabrina, es mejor buscar verdaderas compañías, hablaré con mi papi para que nos den el día libre luego de semejante espectáculo de traición.

Ante las palabras de la rubia, todos no pudieron evitar sentirse mal, pero nadie dijo nada.

-¡Bah! – bufó Alya con las manos en la cadera-. Todos sabemos que Chloé es una bruja y Sabrina le apoya en todo, de seguro dijo todo eso porque Lila es genial y para fastidiarnos.

-Pero… -comentó Rose-, también es cierto que Marinette desistiría de Adrien para que fuese feliz con Kagami, así que el que actúe por celos contra Lila es extraño…

-¡MPH! –Alya volteó indignada, mientras que Markov aparecía tras de Max luego de hacer unos cálculos.

-Bueno… - el pequeño robot les habló, un poco extrañado-, considerando las estadísticas y mis datos de todos los estudiantes del salón, es un 99.9% comprobable que Marinette jamás lastimaría a alguien.

-Entonces actualiza tus datos – contraatacó Alya, y esta vez Nino trataba de tranquilizarla.

-Perdón que diga esto Alya – le dijo Max-, pero apenas ayer actualizamos la base de datos de Markov.

-Afirmativo – dijo Markov volando delante de ellos-, y si quieren mis probabilidades de que Lila Rossi sí sea una mentirosa cómo lo ha dicho Marinette desde que ella regresó al salón, es de un 90% cierto- Ante esto todos quedaron callados, incluyendo Max, por la aseveración de su amigo.

-¡Wow! –exclamó Kim-, eso es serio pequeñín, ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-No hay evidencia física ni documentada de las cosas que Lila Rossi dice haber hecho o de la gente que afirma conocer, así como registros médicos de sus "enfermedades", las que de hecho, la mayoría corresponde a una persona de 50 años de edad, sólo han sido palabras – comenzó a enumerar el robot-, no hay fotografías, y las que ella ha mostrado tienen evidencia de un 99.9% de haber sido alteradas, así como tampoco hay registros que los Rossi hayan trabajado y viajado en otro lugar que no sea la embajada de París.

-¡Pero Lila se comunicó con nosotros el Día de los Héroes, durante su viaje con el príncipe Ali! – exclamó furiosa Alya, sin darse cuenta que Adrien acaba de ingresar desconcertado al salón de clases por la discusión.

-Con todo respeto señorita Cesarie, pero estuve analizando el video de aquella ocasión para mi actualización de mi banco de datos, y puede asegurarle con un 99% que la luz y el fondo que se ven en el paisaje son artificiales – hubo silencio en todo el salón y Adrien comenzó a sentir un nudo en el pecho al no ver a Marinette entre sus compañeros-, además, el Día de los Héroes, supuestamente Ladybug había sido akumatizada y destruía Chat Noir con el Cataclismo, pero en menos de una hora, la verdadera Ladybug y su equipo fueron a enfrentar a Hawk Moth y a su ejército de Akumas – A estas palabras, Nino y Alya intercambiaron miradas nerviosos, tratando de recordar lo que Ladybug le había dicho al villano, antes de ir contra él-. Y según las fuentes de Nadja Chamack, los distintos medios de comunicación y su Ladyblog, sólo hay un Akuma que pudo haber engañado a todo París con una Ladybug y Chat Noir falsos. Y considerando que ese día todos los akumatizados, a excepción de los compañeros de los héroes, eran de Akumas anteriores, la única villana que cumplía ese requisito, es Volpina por su habilidad de crear ilusiones, y todos sabemos que ese Akuma le corresponde a Lila Rossi.

Es imposible que Lila estuviera de viaje en el extranjero y al mismo tiempo siendo Volpina en París, la probabilidad es nula.

-¡De seguro Hawk Moth akumatizó a otra persona con esos mismos poderes! –exclamó Alya exasperada, y a esto, Markov hizo cálculos.

-Es una probabilidad, de un 1% considerando la evidencia y la gran cantidad de Akumas antiguos que habían regresado, sin mencionar la falsificación del video.

-¡Se acabó! – Alya se fue a su asiento- Marinette sólo actúa como siempre celosa de Lila, y eso nadie me lo quita de la cabeza.

Pero no era así, Alya y al resto del grupo comenzó a comerlos la duda por lo dicho por Markov, ya que de ser así, sería la primera vez que el pequeño robot fallara en uno de sus análisis.

-Nino –Adrien se acercó preocupado a su amigo, el cual estaba pálido-, ¿Qué sucedió?

…

Marinette estaba sollozando boca abajo en su cama, tratando de ser consolada por Tikki sin mayores resultados. La muchacha había logrado volver a su hogar, aprovechando que sus padres estaban en una entrega en el hotel Le Grand Paris.

-Tranquila Marinette, todo se resolverá, ya verás, esta vez Lila será descubierta porque tú fuiste la que contactó en persona a los cantantes, ¡No hay mejor evidencia! – la muchacha se enderezó, mientras sujetaba con fuerza el amuleto que Adrien le obsequiara en su cumpleaños.

-No es eso lo que me duele –hipó la joven, sujetando la pulsera en su pecho-, es la reacción de mis compañeros, aunque admito que me sorprende que Chloé no se uniera a la discusión para burlarse de mí –rió por lo bajo-. Pero aún así, el que Alya y los demás pensarán así de mí, de ser celosa por Adrien y llegar hacer cosas que puedan dañar seriamente a la gente…, duele, duele mucho – Marinette volvió ahogarse en llanto.

Y su dolor no tardó en hacer reaccionar el miraculous de la mariposa y Hawk Moth ya estaba en su habitación iluminada por el ventanal y las mariposas blancas, revoloteando a su alrededor.

-Siento una gran angustia y deseo de justicia – decía el villano, infectando una de sus mariposas-, víctima de una injusticia, y acusada falsamente por una chica que no tiene remordimientos de sus acciones –el hombre sonreía maliciosamente, dejando ir al Akuma-, ve mi pequeña mariposa, y contamina a ese noble corazón.

Y ese día, sería la última vez que un Akuma revoloteara por los cielos de París, ya que el destino jugaría una extraña pasada, cuando Hawk Moth trataría de akumatizar a una joven de noble corazón.

_-HOLA! Aquí RilaZou reportándose luego de una inactividad de ¿más de un año?_

_Okey, antes que nada, confieso…_

**_-Ya era hora que te aparecieras, chiquilla irresponsable – comenta Plagg posado en mi cabeza, engullendo su queso-, quedándote con tus animaciones y no hacerte el tiempo de escribir, ¡Que vergüenza!_**

_-Okey, admito que he dejado que "otras cosas" consumieran mi tiempo, sin mencionar el bloqueo que tengo para el final de la trilogía de Lady of the Paint._

_Pero también confieso que he estado pensando en el fic genderbender y que está idea ha estado rondándome en la cabeza desde el ep. Camaleón. En verdad, siempre temí las consecuencias del regreso de Lila, y para colmo, el mismo Thomas Astruc confirmó que el personaje que menos le gusta es precisamente la "italiana" ya que es muy mala, ¡A veces odio tener razón!_

**_-Pero al menos vas a poder desquitarte con este fic –Plagg flota delante de mí, con una sonrisa de gato Chesire-, tal vez en la serie se tarden hasta la temporad en desenmascarar a la mitómana esa, pero con esta historia te puedes dar un gustito – y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa que se convierte en una risa malvada, mientras me salen un par de cuernos y una cola._**

_-Oh, sí, vaya que voy a disfrutarlo, y apuesto que ustedes también._

_Y sin más me despido, enviándole mis saludos a Sonrais777, con la que siempre comparto ideas para fics y las noticias de Miraculous._

**_-Bye-Bye, y de paso, envíenme queso camembert, lo más añejo posible._**

_-Pues deberías probar el queso de cabra de mi región, desde luego no son de olores, pero asados saben exquisitos._

_Y me despido, huyendo de este Kwami, que me exige un asado de quesos._

_Bye-Bye!_

**_PSD: "En términos de estadísticas científicas, jamás se usa el 100% por el margen de error, es por eso que Markov sólo puede asegurar el 99,9% de sus observaciones"_**

…


	2. Amuleto Embrujado

Capítulo 2

**Amuleto Embrujado.**

* * *

Adrien no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, así como la culpabilidad por lo ocurrido con Marinette. El modelo conocía tan bien a la joven, y de paso sabía lo mentirosa que es Lila, por lo que temía lo afectada que podría estar su amiga. Y la idea que ella fuese akumatizada, le carcomía la consciencia.

-No puedo creer que piensen eso de Marinette –dijo al fin el rubio, sin saber que Lila, muy tranquilamente, ingresaba de vuelta al salón -. Ella siempre les ha ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio, ¿Y ustedes piensan que Marinette dañaría a alguien por celos?

-Pero así fue Adrien –le contestó Lila a sus espaldas, con una voz tan lastimera, que dio pena a sus compañeros, a excepción del modelo, que le veía con el ceño fruncido-, sé que cuesta creerlo, pero Marinette me trató horrible, y sólo porque les compartí mi sorpresa a nuestros queridos amigos, me esforcé tanto para convencer a Jagged y a Clara para este evento… - Lila comenzó a sollozar, siendo consolada tanto por Alya como por Rose.

-Adrien, está vez Marinette se pasó de la mano con Lila –sentenció severa la bloguera, pero Adrien frunció aún más el ceño, colocándose en una posición rígida, que a Nino le recordó a Gabriel Agreste.

-Lila –el muchacho le llamó con una voz tan fría que todos dieron un respingo-, debo suponer que este asunto de la "sorpresa" es tan verdad como tú "amistad" con Ladybug – a esta palabras, la chica guardó silencio, ella jamás espero que Adrien sacara ese tema delante de otros, ya que hasta ahora, solo era algo que "discutían" en privado.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices Adrien? –ahora Alya se dirigía molesta al rubio, con las manos en las caderas - ¿Acaso Marinette te inventó algo de Lila y su amistad con Ladybug? –a esta escena, Lila iba aprovechar de hacer una distracción, pero Adrien fue más rápido en sus palabras.

-No fue Marinette, sino…

-¡No! No es cierto –le interrumpió a tiempo la chica, muy nerviosa de que una de sus mentiras saliera a la luz, y por el mismísimo Adrien.

-¿Podrías dejar de mentir? Por favor Lila – el chico rubio se acercó a ella con aire autoritario-, ambos sabemos que ese día… –pero Lila ahogó un grito, rechinó los dientes, con la cara roja y "sollozando", empujó a Adrien. No alcanzó a botarlo, pero sí el joven trastabilló un poco, y cuando ella dio media vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con una anonadada Maestra Bustier.

-Señorita Rossi, ¿Se puede saber por qué esa actitud con su compañero?

-¡Ayúdeme maestra! -se ocultó detrás de la mujer, con una expresión horrorizada, como si fuera a punto de ser atacada por un supervillano – Adrien me ha estado diciendo cosas horribles –dijo con voz lastimera, aumentando la lástima en ella de parte de sus compañeros, cosa que molestó aún más al modelo.

-Te he tenido paciencia Lila –comenzó a decir serio el chico, que impresionó a todos, incluso a la maestra-, he tratado de hacerte ver de tus errores y mentiras de la mejor forma posible, pero no voy a permitir que lastimes a Marinette, **A MI AMIGA, MARINETTE** –el rubio remarcó sus palabras, apretando sus puños-, ella es una chica maravillosa, mi mejor amiga, y sí se convierte en Akuma por tu culpa, yo mismo voy a entregarte a ella para que al menos se le haga justicia – y luego de su amenaza, el chico salió corriendo del salón, sin escuchar los llamados de la maestra, logrando dejar el colegio antes que cerrara, para ir en dirección a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng.

-Miauch, pude sentir el miedo de la mitómana por tus palabras, no cabe duda que eres digno hijo de tu padre –le comentó sorprendido Plagg, pero Adrien no tenía cabeza para sus palabras, sólo quería llegar con Marinette, quería que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

* * *

….

_10 minutos antes…_

Marinette escuchó a lo lejos el revolotear de la mariposa que entraba por la ventana de su habitación. Por desgracia, ella no tenía las fuerzas para levantarse o animarse y ahuyentar al akuma.

-Tikki, te tengo una orden – dijo apenas, ante la mirada angustiada de la pequeña criatura-, toma los aretes, y huye con el Maestro Fu –la kwami, se apresuró en cumplir el mandato, muy a su pesar y salió del lugar en el momento que el Akuma infectó el brazalete de Marinette.

-" _Jeanne D'Arc, soy Hawk Moth, has sido acusada injustamente y traicionada por tus amigos"_ –curiosamente, Marinette pudo sentir que el dolor que le agobiaba poco a poco disminuía a las palabras del villano, lo que le ayudó a esclarecer su mente a las palabras de este-, "_te otorgaré el poder de hacer justicia, todos los que son mentirosos confesarán, tu armadura te protegerá de todo daño y contarás con tu propio ejército que jamás te traicionará, ¿Hacemos un trato?"_

La promesa del villano le hizo reaccionar, ¿las mentiras saldrían a la luz? ¡NO!, con ese poder Chat Noir y el Maestro Fu como el resto de portadores estarían en peligro. Hawk Moth descubriría sus identidades.

-Lo lamento mucho –respondió la chica, y el villano frunció el ceño al sentir su negatividad a la propuesta-, pero no pienso hacer ningún trato con usted, ya que sólo lastimaría a gente inocente.

-"_Pero no será la gente inocente la que sufra_" –comenzó a negociar Hawk Moth, a pesar que sentía que Marinette, poco a poco recuperaba la confianza-, "_el poder que te otorgo es impartir justicia contra esa chica sin corazón y tus amigos que te han apuñalado por la espalda_"

-Ellos sólo han pecado de ingenuos, y yo también hubiera caído en las mentiras de Lila de no haberla visto como robó un libro a un amigo, y sólo para encubrir otra de sus farsas –a estas palabras, el villano quedó confuso, especialmente por la mención de un libro-, lo lamento mucho, pero me niego a recibir tu ayuda – Marinette se enderezó, tratando de quitarse el brazalete que ahora, por el akuma, estaba en su muñeca-. Nada bueno viene de ti, y lo sé en carne propia luego que akumatizaras a varios miembros de mi familia, agradezco la oferta, pero no gracias –le rechazó finalmente Marinette, y Hawk Moth rechinó los dientes al sentir su determinación, pero aún así no iba a ceder tan fácil.

-"¿_Acaso a esa chica, llamada Lila, le dejarás impune?_"

-Por supuesto que no, pero hacer un trato contigo es aún peor de lo que ella puede hacer –afirmó al franco-china, con total confianza que descolocó al villano-, has dañado París y a su gente, sin titubear, y has inculpado de un principio a Ladybug y Chat Noir de los ataques cuando todos sabemos que has sido tú el responsable de tanta desgracia, ¿Qué te hace diferente de Lila? Si me convierto en el Akuma que deseas, entonces iría primero tras de ti, el mayor villano de todo París, para así poner fin a tu reino de terror.

Hawk Moth palideció por su error, en efecto, si Marinette se transformaba en Akuma, ella aplicaría la verdadera justicia y él sería el primero en su lista en pagar las consecuencias. Así que se apresuró en deshacer la akumatización, pero lo único que consiguió fue recibir una descarga eléctrica de su miraculous, lo suficientemente fuerte como para deshacer su transformación y dejarlo en el piso. Mientras que Marinette sufrió también una descarga y el amuleto de la buena suerte, infectado por el akuma, quedó incrustado en su muñeca.

-¡Nooro! –le llamó furioso Gabriel Agreste, pero para su sorpresa, el pequeño Kwami estaba desmayado, y con una extraña marca negra en su brazo derecho- ¿Qué ha pasado? –se preguntó, mientras levantaba a la pequeña criatura inconsciente entre sus manos.

…..

* * *

Las escaleras del departamento de los Dupain-Cheng nunca le parecieron tan interminables para Adrien, quien con la ayuda de Plagg, había logrado ingresar al edificio, y ahora, corría como le permitían las piernas por los escalones hasta llegar a la puerta deseada.

-¡Marinette! ¡Abre por favor! –le llamó preocupado, pero no recibía respuesta – Esto puede ser malo Plagg, ya sé, ¡Garras Fue... Puaj! –para su sorpresa, su Kwami le había interrumpido, cubriendo su boca con un camembert.

-No hagas locuras Adrien, sería sospechoso que Chat Noir aparezca justo cuando Marinette se vuelva un Akuma.

-¡Guacala! Sí, tienes razón, pero no era necesario el queso –se quejó asqueado el joven, mientras se limpiaba la boca con un pañuelo.

-Lo siento, entre pánico –comentó burlón el gatito negro, pero rápidamente tuvo que esconderse en la chaqueta de su portador, al escuchar que la perilla de la puerta giraba.

-¿Adrien? ¿Qué haces aquí? –el joven no pudo evitar apenarse al ver a su amiga con una bata de dormir color rosa palo, de manga larga y que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, aunque calzaba sus bailarinas de siempre.

-Estaba preocupado Marinette, Nino me contó lo que sucedió en el salón.

-Oh, y… ¡¿Te has saltado las clases?! –exclamó alarmada la chica al ver la hora – Tú padre se pondrá furioso, y tal vez te prohíba volver al colegio, ó quizás nunca más te deje salir de tu casa… -pero su ataque de drama se detiene cuando Adrien le toma de los hombros para abrazarla.

-Me alivia que no seas un Akuma, Marinette – la chica se sonroja por esta repentina acción de su amor platónico, y tímidamente, le devuelve el abrazo-, creo que voy a quedarme, sino te molesta.

-Pero Adrien… -ella no podía dejar de preocuparse de cómo podría reaccionar el diseñador.

-Llamaré a mi padre, sinceramente, no quiero que te conviertas en Akuma, y menos cuando estás aquí sola, por favor Marinette, déjame cuidar de ti el día de hoy, después de todo, tú ya lo hiciste una vez por mí, protegiéndome de esa horda de fans.

-Está bien –asintió, no muy convencida.

De esa forma, ante la mirada nerviosa de Marinette, Adrien llamó a su casa, y sorprendentemente, su padre le contestó la llamada.

-_¿Dónde estás Adrien?_ –la voz gélida y cansada del hombre se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono-, _hace poco llamaron de la escuela, diciendo que habías amenazado a una compañera de clases, ¿me puedes explicar lo que sucedió?_ – a esto, Marinette se quedó helada, ¿Adrien amenazando a alguien? Eso nunca se lo habría imaginado, ni en sus más locos sueños.

-Lo siento mucho padre, sólo puedo decir que esta vez Lila me ha sacado de mis casillas y…

-_Espera_ –le interrumpió el hombre-, _¿hablas de la señorita Rossi?_

-Sí, comenzó a decir mentiras sobre Marinette, y…

-_Detente ahí hijo, creo que ya me hago una idea de lo sucedido_ –suspiró Gabriel-, _¿Está la señorita Dupain-Cheng contigo?_

-Sí, padre.

-_Déjame hablar con ella_ –Adrien le entregó el móvil a Marinette, quién la recibió un poco nerviosa.

-S-señor Agreste, buenos días.

-_Buenos días, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, quisiera decirle que estoy al tanto de "ciertas hábitos" de la joven Rossi, así que supongo que mi hijo debió buscarle para asegurarse que no se convierta en akuma, ¿Me equivoco?_

-S-Sí, señor.

-_¿Y sus padres no están con usted?_

-Me temo que no señor Agreste, están con un pedido.

-_Muy bien, si conozco bien a mi hijo, el no querrá separarse de usted, hasta que esté mejor_ –reflexionó el hombre-, _de acuerdo, enviaré al guardaespaldas para que les acompañe hasta que regresen sus padres, ¿le parece bien?_

-Sí señor Agreste, claro –Marinette le entregó anonada el teléfono a Adrien, sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

-_Muchas gracias padre_ –le agradeció el muchacho, escuchando un suspiro de parte de su progenitor.

-_Adrien, sólo espero que demuestres una actitud intachable ante mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, luego hablaremos del colegio, ahora estoy ocupado, nos vemos después_ –Adrien escuchó como cortó la llamada, pero aun así no podía dejar de sonreír a una apenada Marinette.

-¿Qué te apetece que hagamos primero? – le preguntó entusiasmado y la chica no pudo evitar devolver una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal un torneo en el nuevo DLC de Ultimate Mecha Strike III?

-¡Hecho! –Adrien ingresó entusiasmado al salón, más tranquilo que Marinette estuviera a salvo.

Claro que Plagg no podía dejar de sentirse ansioso, su cúbito de azúcar no parecía estar en ninguna parte y no le gustaba la sensación extraña que emanaba de la muñeca derecha de la chica, pero que era cubierta por la manga larga de la bata de dormir.

….

* * *

Gabriel estaba revisando la copia digital del libro de los Miraculous, especialmente en la sección de su Kwami, pero seguía sin poder descifrar el contenido, para su molestia.

-¿Señor Agreste? – le llamó su asistente desde la entrada del despacho, un poco atareada, luego de tener que hablar con la madre de Lila y llevarse ciertas desagradables sorpresas – Vengo a informarle que ya me he comunicado con la señora Rossi, y logré que sólo le exigieran una disculpa por parte de Adrien, aunque ella mencionó algo extraño.

-¿Qué cosa Nathalie? –preguntó molesto el hombre, sin quitar sus ojos del libro que había sacado de su caja fuerte para ver si podía descifrarlo mejor teniéndolo en su versión impresa.

-Dijo… ughhh-la mujer suspiró molesta e indignada-, dijo que no le parecía bien el trato de Adrien hacia su hija, especialmente siendo su novio –a estas palabras, si Gabriel Agreste tuviera un vaso de agua, la hubiera escupido.

-¿Perdón?

-A mí también me ha… incomodado esta situación, y aunque fui lo más clara posible en explicarle, cortésmente, que Adrien no tiene esa clase de relación con la señorita Rossi, la madre se negó a escuchar, alegando que cree en su hija y no porque estemos en una "posición privilegiada", Adrien puede "tratar" así a su propia "novia".

El puño del señor Agreste resonó en su pantalla, totalmente indignado, y no sólo por el descaro de Lila de alegar que su propio hijo sea su novio, sino que también podría usar esa "pelea" como medio de chantaje, y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-Nathalie, quiero que llames al colegio y me contactes directamente con esa jovencita.

-S-Sí, señor Agreste –tartamudeo del miedo la asistente, pero también un poco aliviada de que su jefe tomara cartas en el asunto por el bien de Adrien.

Mientras tanto en el colegio, a la hora del receso, Lila se explayaba con sus compañeros, contándoles de sus "maravillosas" charlas que tuvo con Clara Ruiseñor para el evento.

-¿Ya estás mejor, Lila? –le preguntó preocupada Rosita, y la chica le sonrió "amable".

-Oh sí, muy bien, gracias a ustedes y a la Maestra Bustier por haberme defendido, yo… -pero esta vez le interrumpieron en su discurso, por la llamada del padre de Mylene, que tenía alguien deseaba hablar con ella por teléfono.

La chica se despidió educadamente de sus compañeros, pero mientras nadie lo notara, les miró en menos y con una sonrisa perversa al ver cómo los tenía fácilmente manipulados.

-¡Ah! Señorita Rossi –le recibió el director Damocles, con teléfono en mano-, que bueno que llega, tenga –el robusto hombre le extiende el aparato, y la chica lo recibe con una amplia sonrisa-, es el señor Agreste, insistió en hablar con usted, y una vez que termine, por favor, deje todo como estaba, ya que debo ir a hablar con los maestros para organizar el aniversario –el director se marchó de la oficina, dejando a Lila con una amplia sonrisa de victoria, pensando en cómo podría usar a esta situación a su favor.

-Hola, buenas tardes –habló con la voz más dulce posible, pero la respuesta que le dieran no era la esperada.

-_¿Hablo con Lila Rossi?_ –la voz grave del diseñador le bajó las defensas, y le hizo temblar un poco.

-S-sí, señor, quisiera decirle que para mí es honor que…

-_¡¿Qué significa esa mentira que mi hijo y usted son novios?! _–le interrumpió bruscamente, y Lila se puso pálida.

-Bueno, señor Agreste, tal vez Adrien no le ha dicho que…

-_Ahórrese el numerito, jovencita_ –le volvió a interrumpir, y Lila tragó grueso-, _sé muy bien que no es nada de mi hijo, puesto que regularmente reviso sus contactos de teléfono como sus e-mails, y déjeme decirle, que usted no aparece en ninguno de ellos_.

-Bueno, señor Agreste, entenderá que Adrien quiso que tuviéramos esta relación lo más discreta posible…

-_Se nota que no tiene vergüenza_, "**_señorita_**" –Lila quedó callada ante las palabras de aquel hombre-, _le seré claro, vuelva a decir esas mentiras de ser la novia de mi hijo y yo mismo me encargaré de darle a Nadja Chamack la exclusiva de su vida sobre el escándalo político de una joven parisina, que ha engañado a toda una escuela diciendo ser una extranjera italiana, de haber viajado con el príncipe Ali, de conocer a Jagged Stone y Clara Ruiseñor, de haber tenido reuniones con actores y directores famosos de Hollywood, cuando en realidad, ha estado en un internado de la ciudad casi toda su vida, puesto que sus padres __**parisinos**__ que trabajan en el embajada italiana, estaban demasiados ocupados para cuidar de _"**_ella_**".

-U-Usted… -Lila apenas pudo sostenerse de pie por la impresión y el miedo.

-_Así es "señorita" Rossi, sé todo sobre usted, así que si no quiere convertirse en la estafadora más joven y conocida de todo París de la última década, le reitero que no vuelva jamás a decir ser la novia de mi hijo_ –Lila ahogó un grito, y Gabriel Agreste dio su última advertencia-, _le conozco bien, pero no querrá conocerme a mí, buenas tardes y hasta luego._

En cuanto la llamada se cortara, Lila azotó ofuscada el aparato en contra el mueble, totalmente roja. ¡Gabriel Agreste sabía todo acerca de ella, y conociéndole, seguramente tendría evidencias sólidas! Ó, solamente podía ir a hablar con su madre en privado y, no, no, no, ¡No! Ella había llegado demasiado lejos como para que todo se arruinara, sólo debía jugar bien sus cartas, aceptar lo más humilde, las disculpas exigidas por su madre de parte de Adrien y después pensar en cómo sacar del camino a Dupain-Cheng, la que últimamente era demasiado cercana al joven Agreste.

Pero mientras maquinaba otra farsa, no sintió a las chicas llegar al umbral de la sala.

-¿Todo bien, Lila? –le preguntó preocupada Alya, y la chica dio un respingo por la sorpresa, para solo poner casi de inmediato su mejor expresión de ternura.

-Todo bien, el señor Agreste sólo me llamó para disculparse conmigo por la actitud de Adrien, es muy caballeroso de su parte.

-¡WOW! Yo siempre creí que ese hombre tiene un tempano por corazón – se burló Alix.

-Sí, ya ven, uno nunca deja de conocer a las personas –comentó entre dientes la chica, pero con el terror de ser delatada por alguno de los Agreste, carcomiéndole por dentro.

-Bueno chicas –les llamó Alya-, ya casi es hora de volver a clases.

Todas asintieron, saliendo del salón, sin notar que la computadora del director Damocles estuvo encendida todo el tiempo.

…..

* * *

Gabriel Agreste colgó el teléfono y se sentó en el sofá, totalmente estresado por todo lo sucedido; Nooro seguía inconsciente, la joven Dupain-Cheng aún conservaba el Akuma pero seguía sin transformarse, su hijo le dio "problemas" en el colegio, y para colmo, una mitómana compulsiva podía difamar a Adrien con tal de mantener sus mentiras en pie.

-Ughhh –el hombre se quitó los anteojos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, hasta que sintió a su asistente a su lado-, Nathalie, necesito que me hagas un par de favores, y luego contactes con la señora Rossi y el director Damocles, quiero salir lo más pronto de este embrollo que nos ha dejado esa "jovencita", para así, después hablar con Nooro más tranquilo y saber exactamente qué sucedió con la Akumatización.

-Sí, señor Agreste-asintió la mujer con una sonrisa, aliviada de las acciones de su jefe, pero sin dejar de estar preocupada por lo sucedido con el Kwami y la joven.

….

* * *

Adrien volvió a ser derrotado de forma contundente por Marinette en el videojuego, olvidando por completo que junto a ellos estaba el Gorilla, comiendo con una media sonrisa los croissants que la muchacha le ofreciera cuando éste llegó.

Ambos jóvenes pasaban un rato ameno, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abrirse les interrumpió. Y asomándose detrás de ellos, un poco sorprendidos, estaban el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng y, para su sorpresa, también Luka.

-¡Cariño! –se apresuró en abrazarle su madre, mientras que Adrien y Luka le ayudaban a Tom con las cajas de la panadería –, la asistente del señor Agreste nos envió un mensaje que estabas aquí con Adrien y nos encontramos con uno de tus amigos de Kitty Section –le indicó a Luka, que le dio una media sonrisa que Marinette lo interpretó que era una señal de apoyo-, él nos contó lo que sucedió con esa jovencita llamada Lila, ¡Esto es tan injusto, querida! –la mujer se veía molesta, y parecía no ser frecuente que sucediera, por lo que pudo Adrien descifrar, al ver las expresiones del padre y la hija-, esa jovencita no tiene vergüenza, ¡Cuándo habías sido tú quién hizo la invitación a los cantantes!

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritaron al unísono, Adrien y Luka, mientras que Gorilla sólo levantó las cejas sorprendido.

-¡Mamá! –se avergonzó Marinette-, se supone que era un secreto.

-Ups… -rió por lo bajo la madre, mientras que Luka, saliendo de su impresión, se acercó a Marinette.

-¿Es cierto eso, Marinette? –le preguntó el músico, y la chica asintió apenada.

-Sí, lo es, de vez en cuando estoy en contacto con ellos y logré hacer el arreglo –Marinette suspiró molesta y continuó su explicación-, esta mañana hablé con el director Damocles sobre el evento, Lila debió haber escuchado, y bueno, ya conocen el resto.

-En verdad, Lila no tiene vergüenza –comentó indignado Adrien-, Marinette, hay que decirles a todos la verdad… -pero la chica le calla con un gesto de mano y negando tristemente.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Marinette tiene razón, Adrien –reflexionó Luka-, imagina que ambos lleguemos diciendo la verdad junto a Marinette. Seguramente Lila hará un drama para ganarse la lástima de todos, haciéndoles creer que hacemos eso por ser sus amigos, y si nos piden pruebas, no podremos hacer nada, puesto que Jagged y Clara han salido esta mañana a una gira y no volverán hasta un día antes del aniversario.

-Y durante esos días, es prácticamente imposible contactarlos por sus agendas-comentó resignada Marinette.

Adrien chocó los puños molesto, esta vez, Lila había hecho una buena maniobra, y sí, era verdad, si ambos trataban de convencer a todos que era un engaño de esa chica, sólo se arriesgaban a dejar a Marinette como a una mentirosa.

La mano de su guardaespaldas sobre su hombro le sacó de sus pensamientos, y sólo pudo ver apenado a Marinette, que le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

-Necesito hacer algo antes de irnos –le dijo al hombre, y este asintió-, Marinette, ¿Podemos hablar en privado unos momentos?

La chica miró a sus padres, los que le dieron el permiso, y ambos adolescentes subieron al cuarto del piso superior.

-¿Estás bien Adrien? –le preguntó Marinette, al verlo tan callado y triste, cuando entraron a su habitación.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo finalmente el rubio, y Marinette abrió los ojos por la sorpresa-, fui yo el que te dijo que no había que desenmascarar a Lila, y ahora, eres tú la que paga las consecuencias, ¡Lo siento mucho, Marinette! –el muchacho soltó leves sollozos, pero para su sorpresa, ella le abraza con fuerza.

-No digas eso, aunque no lo creas, yo también soy culpable de no haber dicho nada desde que Lila apareció por primera vez, y me di cuenta que es una embaucadora –ella le miró a los ojos enternecida-, creo que tomamos la decisión correcta en ese momento, el problema fue que Lila resultó ser peor de lo pensábamos, ambos fallamos, sólo te pido, que no me dejes sola, por favor.

-Eso nunca prin…, es decir, Marinette –la chica le miró extrañada, pero Adrien, rápidamente, le abrazó para distraerla-, siempre me tendrás de tu lado, mientras estemos juntos en esto, lo demás no importa.

-Muchas gracias, Adrien –le abrazó la chica, sintiendo que la molestia de su muñeca derecha disminuía un poco.

….

* * *

Mientras tanto, la madre de Lila llegó justo al mismo tiempo junto con el señor Damocles, a la salida de la mansión Agreste, siendo recibidos por Nathalie y con Gabriel esperando en su despacho. Y luego de darse los saludos pertinentes, las preguntas de los ambos invitados no se hicieron esperar.

-Señor Agreste, creía que este asunto ya había sido resuelto –comentó extrañado el director.

-Así es, ya acordamos que su hijo deberá disculparse con mi pequeño ángel.

-Señor Damocles, puedo preguntarle ¿Por qué Lila Rossi se ausentó por meses en el colegio? –ambos adultos se miraron desconcertados, y la madre de Lila fue la primera en responder.

-¿Cómo no se habrá ausentado, si el colegio estuvo cerrado por meses por los ataques de Akuma? –fue entonces que la señora Rossi se sintió observada por los que estaban en el lugar, como si hubiera dicho un chiste de mal gusto.

-Disculpe –respondió el director-, pero el establecimiento **jamás** ha estado cerrado, la ausencia de su hija se justifica por el viaje que realizó con el príncipe Ali, en la cumbre internacional por el Medio Ambiente -la señora Rossi quedó sin habla, y dirigió su mirada indignada al señor Agreste.

-¿Acaso esta es alguna artimaña para lastimar a mi niña?

-Nathalie, por favor –la mujer de lentes abrió una página web, que el director no tardó en reconocer, era el blogg del colegio.

-Este es un video, tomado por la administradora del Ladyblog, durante el Día de Los Héroes, como lo comprobará en la fecha y en su contenido –Nathalie reprodujo el archivo, que contenía la video-llamada en vivo de Lila a sus compañeros.

Luego de ver el contenido, la señora Rossi totalmente pálida, tuvo que buscar una silla donde sentarse. Mientras que el señor Damocles, se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

-Ahora que hemos dejado en claro, ciertos aspectos de su hija, voy a proponerle lo siguiente –habló el diseñador, llamando la atención de sus invitados-, en primer lugar, mi hijo tuvo razones de sobra en amenazar a Lila, pero se disculpará con ella cómo se ha acordado. Sin embargo, me he enterado que su hija va diciendo que Adrien es su novio, lo cual, obviamente, es falso –Gabriel se acomodó la corbata para continuar-, estoy consciente de su posición y seré compasivo, pero por sólo esta vez. No divulgaré los "_hábitos_" de su hija, pero a cambio, no la quiero cerca de mi hijo nunca más, y mucho menos, que ella vaya diciendo por ahí que son pareja, mi prioridad, es el bienestar de Adrien, y Lila me ha demostrado que no es adecuada en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera como amiga para él - la mujer asintió en silencio y la mirada perdida, luego Gabriel se dirigió al señor Damocles-. Le seré sincero, le aprecio como Director, y estoy consciente que esta situación también le compromete, así que le daré mi apoyo, siempre y cuando, aplique el castigo de rigor contra esa jovencita por la ausencia escolar, justificada falsamente.

-El castigo de rigor, es la expulsión –a esto, la madre de Lila, finalmente reaccionó.

-¡No por favor! Si se enteran los medios, perderé mi trabajo, esto es muy delicado –le rogó la mujer.

-En efecto lo es –dijo Gabriel, viéndola con un poco de lástima-, tal vez una suspensión sea un buen escarmiento, después de todo, Lila tiene 14 años, aún es una niña –la señora Rossi suspiró aliviada-, una niña con un fuerte caso de mitomanía –sentenció el hombre, para horror de ella, y el director entendió a lo que se refería.

-Muy bien, en ese caso, el colegio se hará cargo de buscar la ayuda especializada para la señorita Rossi, lo más pronto posible, y se le aplicará incluso en su suspensión de 15 días hábiles –la señora Rossi abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada.

-¿15 días de ayuda especializada intensiva? –preguntó Gabriel cómo cualquiera que hablara del clima.

-Sí, de manera intensiva –remarcó el director, viendo a la madre, la que ahora aceptaba todo en silencio-, le agradezco que se haya tomado estas molestias, señor Agreste –el director le tendió la mano y el diseñador le devolvió el gesto.

-Un gusto, y siendo eso todo, creo que podemos dar por finalizada esta pequeña reunión, ¿Le parece, señora Rossi? –la mujer asintió en silencio y salió del despacho, bajo las miradas de todos.

…..

* * *

Luka caminaba preocupado por las calles de París, conocía bien a Marinette y lo dulce como firme de su melodía, pero si la discusión con sus compañeros fue tan mala como lo dijo su hermana, temía que su amiga se convirtiera en Akuma.

Fue por eso, que en cuanto se enteró de lo sucedido, corrió a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, encontrándose con el matrimonio a medio camino y llevándose la sorpresa que Adrien estuviera haciéndole compañía a la azabache.

Pero aunque ella dijera que ya estaba bien, sentía que algo no cuadraba en su actitud, especialmente, después que el modelo tuviera que marcharse.

Personalmente, él no conocía a la tal Lila Rossi, pero comenzó a sospechar de su credibilidad cuando su hermana y sus amigos le habían comentado que ella había salvado al gato de Jagged Stone. Y como gran fan que era del cantante, él sabía perfectamente que éste no ha tenido otra mascota que no fuese su cocodrilo Fang.

Pero todo parecía indicar, que esa chica era una experta en mentir como en la manipulación a través de la lástima, y no sería fácil desenmascararla ante todos.

Y aún con el amargo recuerdo de Bob Roth y su robo intelectual a Kitty Section seguía molestándolo, Luka sabía que necesitaría más que "suerte" para exponer a esa chica y proteger la reputación de Marinette.

Por lo que aprovechó en caminar por las calles de París, para ordenar sus ideas, así como una pequeña inquietud que le carcomía.

…

* * *

Esa noche, Marinette estaba haciendo sus deberes cuando su teléfono vibró por enésima vez, mostrando la imagen de Alya.

La joven diseñadora ya tenía una idea del motivo de la llamada, por lo que no le apetecía contestar. Pero por desgracia, las llamadas se volvían más insistentes a medida que pasaba el tiempo, así que, muy a su pesar, (y deseando que Tikki estuviera con ella para algún concejo), contestó el teléfono.

-"_Al fin te dignas a contestar_"-le habló molesta la bloguera, pero Marinette sólo rodó los ojos, contando hasta 10-"_Ni creas que te vas a librar de disculparte con Lila por tu escena de celos de esta mañana, ahora sí te has pasado de inmadura Marinette"_-la pelinegra suspiró molesta.

-Escucha Alya… ¡UGH! –en cuanto la chica le dirigió la palabra, el amuleto akumatizado comenzó a dolerle, como si fuesen punzadas de agujas en toda su muñeca, e ignorando la voz de Alya al otro lado del aparato, se apresuró a revisarse, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa.

A partir del objeto contaminado, brotaban unas extrañas marcas en su muñeca, de forma de espinas, las que no estaban ahí desde un principio.

Un poco asustada, la chica levantó su celular, para hablar con Alya, pero en cuanto intentó dirigirle la palabra, el dolor regresó y presenció con horror como las marcas crecían cada vez que trataba de entablar una conversación con su "amiga".

Así que apagó el teléfono, muy asustada, y con un poco de alivió, vio que las espinas se detenían, aunque tuvo que dejar a Alya con la palabra en la boca para lograrlo.

Marinette, muy preocupada, decidió dejar todo como estaba e ir a dormir, creyendo que así, pudiera mejorar algo, hasta que para su mala suerte, la silueta del Akuma apareció en su rostro.

-"_Señorita Dupain-Cheng, puedo sentir que aún sigue dolida por la traición de su amiga, y…_" –un bufido molesto de Marinette le interrumpió el discurso al villano.

-Escucha bien, Hawk Moth, es claro que ninguno de los dos ha tenido un buen día, por lo que voy a pedirte que me tengas un poco de consideración y me dejes dormir.

-"_Pero…_"

-Nada de "pero", ya pasan de media noche, mañana tengo escuela, estoy cansada y necesito dormir, ya es asunto tuyo si te gusta trasnochar para fastidiar a los demás con tus akumas –Marinette se acomodó en su cama, un poco indignada por el villano y su falta de tacto-, así que buenas noches, y no me vuelvas a molestar, porque te juro, que si me despiertas para alguno de tus discursos de supervillano, dejaré que me conviertas en Akuma, sólo para vengarme de ti por no dejarme dormir – sentenció molesta la chica y Hawk Moth hizo un berrinche, aunque sentía que ella decía la verdad con respecto a vengarse contra él por la falta de sueño, así que le dejó tranquila. Y Marinette, por fin pudo descansar.

Así, a las 2:00 A.M, de la madrugada, una pequeña figura roja dejó una nota al lado de la cama de Marinette, que tenía anotado un número telefónico y con el nombre de "Bridgette".

….

* * *

-_Y empezamos con el gallito en Marinette y Hawk Moth, a ver quién sede primero._

_-_**Yo apuesto que el mariposón –comentó Plagg, revisando un catálogo de quesos chilenos que logré conseguir para que dejara de perseguirme-, Marinette es más terca que una mula.**

-_No lo voy a negar, por cierto, ¿Notaron que HM pudo transformarse de nuevo? Y ¿Qué significará la nota que ya saben quién, dejó para Marinette? ¿Cómo reaccionará Lila cuando se entere que su madre está al tanto de sus actos? ¿Qué hará Gabriel con la situación de Marinette y la de Adrien?_

**-HUYYY… Spoilers –se burla Plagg a su lado-, pero lo que más espero es ver cómo Lila se las arregla para que el curso no descubra lo de su suspensión, y cómo será la relación de Marinette con sus compañeros de ahora en adelante, ñacañaca!**

_-¡Cállese Plagg!-le reclamó, lanzando el catalogo lejos, a lo que el Kwami vuela como alma en pena en su búsqueda-, bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap, y como se habrán dado cuenta, este fic voy a centrarlo un poco más en humor que en drama, aunque admito, que tendrá su buena dosis de pelotita anti estrés, pero ¿Para quién o quién s?_

_Y un saludo a todos!_

_Nos vemos!_

_PSD: Cada cap del fic va a ir acompañado con una EndCard, hecha por su servidora, pero por desgracia no puedo colocarlas en fanfiction, pero sí están en mi cuenta RilaZou de wattpad XD, también en mi devianart CleoBlueRiver y mi blog, Soledad de los Ríos…_

_(sip, tengo varios seudónimos, pero aclaro que el oficial es Soledad de los Ríos, los otros fue cuando recién comenzaba con mis dibujos y fics ;) )_


	3. Villanos

Capítulo 3

**Villanos.**

* * *

**Como mañana tendremos clip spoiler, (hasta ahora) de la 1º interacción a fondo entre Kagami y Marinette, he decidido subir un poco antes el cap del fic, ya sabrán porque~ Después sabremos sí me equivoqué o le di al clavo de cómo se llevarían estos dos personajes~**

**Y comento, que cada viernes, (si no tengo contratiempos en diseñar las endcards) se publicará un cap de fic XD, por lo que hoy es una excepción ;)**

* * *

**…..**

Eran las 5:00 A.M, y Marinette Dupain-Cheng estaba trabajando en una pulsera de tela, color rosa con puntos blancos, que hiciera juego con su ropa y cubriera la marca de Akuma, que afortunadamente, había detenido su crecimiento.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba, es lo poco que había dormido, y aún así, no se sentía para nada fatigada, más bien llena de energía, así que decidió aprovechar el tiempo en confeccionar algo para cubrir el objeto akumatizado.

Después, llamaría a ese misterioso número telefónico que encontró en su almohada, aunque estaba casi segura de que se trataba de Tikki, ya que el mensaje estaba firmado con un logo que ha estado diseñando en la última semana, y su Kwami roja era la única que sabía de eso.

También estaba aliviada que su identidad de Ladybug estuviera a salvo de Hawk Moth por el momento, ya que según los estudios que le impartiera el Maestro Fu acerca del libro de Miraculous. La muchacha sabe que Hawk Moth no puede leer la mente, sólo los sentimientos. Así, a menos que ella misma le dijera su secreto sobre su alterego, el villano jamás se enteraría.

Pero, mientras Marinette tenía su delicada situación un poco bajo control, otra chica de cabello castaño no tenía tanta suerte.

Lila Rossi estaba encerrada en su habitación sin computador ni teléfono, por castigo de sus padres. Jamás creyó que el día anterior llegaría a su hogar justo un poco después que su madre, la cuál estaba roja de ira, y junto a ella, estaba el Director.

Y a pesar de haber tratado de escapar de la situación, llegando incluso a incriminar a Marinette, lo que enfureció aún más a su progenitora, quién le recalcó haber visto su video-llamada de su supuesto viaje al extranjero. No pudo evitar su castigo, una suspensión de casi un mes, sin derecho a ingresar a páginas sociales, internet y ni siquiera su teléfono, sino que a cambio, debería ir a "sesiones especiales" con un psiquiatra, exigidas por el mismísimo Gabriel Agreste, el cual, también le había prohibido acercarse a su hijo.

Y ella que había pensado haber logrado manipularlo en aquella ocasión para estar más cerca de Adrien y su fortuna.

Fue entonces que escuchó el timbre de su hogar sonar, teniendo que ir a abrir a regañadientes y encontrarse con la Maestra Mendeleiv, la que no le veía con buenos ojos. Obviamente, a la profesora y al resto de plantel educativo le fueron informados de su "situación", y por consideración a la posición de sus padres, la situación debía manejarse con el mayor tacto posible.

Así, mientras ambas caminaban frente al colegio, en dirección al Centro psiquiátrico, Alya apareció delante de ellas, un poco preocupada.

-¡Lila! ¿No vienes a clases? – inquirió la morena, alternando su vista entre la chica y la profesora.

-Oh, no te preocupes – Lila respondió cariñosa, antes que la señora Mendeliev dijera algo-, sólo acompaño a nuestra querida docente para ver algunos detalles de "ya sabes qué" para el aniversario.

-¡Claro! –comentó entusiasmada Alya, pero la profesora sólo frunció más el ceño por el actuar de la joven-, en ese caso no te retraso más, ¡Buena suerte! –se despidió la bloguera, y Lila volteó sonriendo a la maestra.

-Tal vez esto le moleste, pero creí que sería mejor no causar ningún escándalo, por el bien de mis padres –comentó tímidamente la joven, pero la profesora endureció aún más su expresión.

-A todos los docentes y empleados del establecimiento se nos comunicó sus "costumbres", pero ahora, veo que tan grave es su situación, señorita Rossi, y le seré sincera, no me agrada –la mujer caminó a su lado, y Lila no podía dejar de su expresión de frustración-, y por cierto, fue la joven Dupain-Cheng la que contactó a los cantantes, no usted –le comentó por lo bajo, y la chica le volteó a ver horrorizada.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Soy científica, señorita, me baso en evidencias sólidas, la lógica y matemática ante una situación problemática –le explicó tranquilamente, mirándola por sobre el hombro-, y sé que el único alumno del establecimiento que ha preparado algo especial y con el apoyo de los docentes, es _mademoiselle _Dupain-Cheng, eso, sin mencionar que la vi espiando al Director y a la joven sobre su conversación del concierto –sentenció la docente, y Lila agachó la cabeza furiosa, jamás pensó que su artimaña de dejar mal a Marinette y ganarse más a sus compañeros del salón, tuviera como resultado una sesión psiquiátrica, que sus padres y profesores le descubrieran, y haberse ganado la antipatía de Gabriel Agreste.

Pero el remordimiento y el arrepentimiento no son parte de la naturaleza de Lila Rossi, ya que haber perdido una batalla no significaba haber perdido la guerra. La muchacha estaba dispuesta a vengarse de Marinette, y obtendría a Adrien Agreste para sí sola, y si no lo lograba, entonces el modelo no sería de nadie.

* * *

…..

Adrien estaba de mal humor ese día, aparte de tener que haberse disculpado con Lila, (aunque agradecía que su padre se lo obligara hacer por teléfono). Aun no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con Marinette y sus compañeros.

Apenas probó bocado durante su desayuno, y al llegar a la puerta del establecimiento, tenía un semblante tan frío que espantaba a sus propios amigos. Incluso a Alya, que estaba esperando en las escaleras a Marinette para reclamarle algo por una llamada, pero en cuanto lo vio, prefirió mantener su distancia de él.

Sin embargo, nada lo tenía preparado para lo que vio al ingresar al salón.

Marinette ya estaba dentro del aula y había tomado asiento al final del salón, observando el paisaje por la ventana con un semblante estoico, lo que le descorazonó profundamente.

-¿Marinette? –le llamó el rubio, y ella volteó a verle sorprendida, dedicándole una media sonrisa –. Eh…Buenos días.

-Buenos días Adrien –le contestó seca, y perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Todo bien? –el rubio se sentó a su lado, sin quitarle los ojos de encima y de esa peculiar pulsera que ahora lucía en su muñeca.

-Sí, bueno, me gustaría decir que sí –Marinette se sujetó la cien en señal de estrés-, es sólo que no tuve una buena noche que digamos…

-¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng! –la voz de Alya resonó en el lugar desde la entrada, y la joven sólo suspiró desganada, mientras que Adrien no se molestó en ocultar su disgusto por la morena y su interrupción.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me cortaste la llamada anoche? –la bloguera caminó a zancadas hacia ellos, siendo observados por sus compañeros, los que ya ingresaban al salón de clases.

-"A esto me refería" –le susurró la franco-china, y Adrien suspiró.

-No me sentía bien, lo siento Alya –la morena cruzó los brazos, arrugando la nariz al notar que Adrien no se movía del lado de Marinette.

-Pues no es conmigo con quién te deberías disculpar –comentó seca la bloguera, pero una risa a sus espaldas le hace respingar.

-¡Ho, ho, ho! –Chloé apareció detrás de ella, con su típica pose de diva-. Vaya Césaire, veo que no tienes vergüenza –se burló la rubia, dejando a los tres adolescentes con los ojos abiertos por su actitud-, creí haberte dicho antes que Dupain-Cheng tenía razón sobre Lila, y ¡Ah! –la chica sacó su espejo de mano para revisar su maquillaje, mientras continuaba -, creo que será imposible que Marinette se deba disculpar con Rossi, ya que escuché por ahí, que casi todo este mes esa insoportable estará algo ausente por un pequeño problema que tiene, y bien creo que se lo merece –Alya gruñó por lo bajo, pero antes de quejarse, sonó la campana e ingresó la maestra Bustier con un semblante decaído.

Los alumnos, rápidamente, fueron a sus asientos, pero Chloé se detiene a medio camino al notar que Adrien no se ha movido del lado de Marinette.

-Adrichooo, tenemos que ir a nuestros lugares –le comentó con su voz empalagosa, pero él sólo le sonrió de vuelta.

-Está bien Chloé, pero creo que me quiero quedar aquí.

-Pero Adrichoo –la rubia hizo un mohín, hasta que la profesora le llama a su asiento.

-En verdad, no tienes que quedarte –le comentó preocupada Marinette-, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.

-Eso nunca Marinette, además, no quiero que te quedes sola, esta vez no voy a dejar que te lastimen y mucho menos por culpa de Lila –respondió firme el chico y ella sólo se ruborizó.

-Muy buenos días clase –la maestra se paró frente a todos y con un semblante serio se dirigió a ellos-, quisiera comunicarles que su compañera Lila a tenido un problema, y estará "ausente" por 15 días –el murmulló no se hizo esperar, mientras que Chloé miró despectiva a Alya, la que tenía la boca abierta por el comunicado.

-Disculpe maestra –la bloguera levantó la mano-, pero ¿Podríamos saber cuál es el problema que ella tiene? Tal vez podemos ayudarla.

-Vaya, que rápido cambias de mejor amiga, y a mí me decían interesada –se burló la hija del alcalde-, se ve que te aburriste de Dupain-Cheng y la reemplazaste por la "interesante y famosa" Lila Rossi, supongo que ella te conviene más por sus "contactos", mientras que la panadera sólo podía ofrecerte pan –a esas palabras, Alya se puso roja por la vergüenza. En tanto, Adrien y Marinette se veían boquiabiertos.

-¡Señorita Bourgeois! Le voy a pedir que se comporte como es debido –exclamó la profesora.

-No se preocupe profesora, la verdad, es que estoy al tanto del problemilla de Lila, pero como soy buena compañera, no pienso abrir la boca –la rubia sonrió de lado, mientras que Alya no dejaba de bufar por lo bajo.

Afortunadamente, la maestra no tardó en reponer el orden en el salón y las clases continuaron su curso normal, aunque estaba un poco agradecida que Chloé no dijera nada sobre el "problema" de Lila.

* * *

…..

Mientras tanto, Gabriel estaba en su oficina, trabajando en uno de sus modelos cuando ingresó Nathalie, con un su usual semblante sereno.

-Buenos días señor, vengo a entregarle el itinerario de esta semana y de informarle que la señorita Rossi ha comenzado a asistir a sus sesiones -El hombre suspiró quitándose los lentes, y su asistente le observó intranquila-. Señor, ¿Alguna novedad sobre la señorita Dupain-Cheng?

-A diferencia de lo sucedido aquella vez con la joven Bourgeois, tal parece, que encontré a mi campeón definitivo.

-¿Disculpe?

-Nooro –el Kwami salió de la chaqueta de su amo, un poco cabizbajo, y Nathalie pudo observar una extraña marca en su brazo derecho-, por lo visto, cuando un portador de la mariposa encuentra a su campeón, el Akuma se fusiona con el alma de este para otorgarle más poder.

-Eso es bueno –comentó la mujer, aunque un poco confundida-, es decir, significa que Marinette será su akuma más poderoso.

-En realidad –el pequeño Kwami tomó la palabra-, ella es su Akuma definitivo, pero los ideales de mi amo y los de la señorita chocan.

-¿Entonces…? –preguntó confundida Nathalie, mirando a su jefe.

-Significa que estoy atorado Nathalie, el akuma no saldrá de Marinette hasta que ella y yo estemos de acuerdo en usar ese poder en algo concreto –comentó derrotado el diseñador.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gabriel suspiró y Nooro decidió continuar la explicación.

-Verá señorita Nathalie, los Kwamis somos seres abstractos que representamos elementos que conforman este mundo, así como existen los Kwamis de la creación y la destrucción, yo soy el Kwami de la bondad, mi deber es crear aliados que ayuden de forma desinteresada a la gente, la señorita Marinette resultó ser una persona llena de bondad, y su única preocupación era proteger a sus amigos de las mentiras de Lila, no buscar venganza, eso le hace diferente de los otros "Akumas", y eso le valió el título de campeón, pero al temer dañar a gente inocente por esto y rehusarse a la elección, fue que el proceso de la mariposa se vio truncado –Nooro suspiró preocupado-, y es la primera vez que algo como esto ocurre, y me aterra, la única pista que tenemos es que Marinette y yo tenemos la misma marca en nuestras muñecas derechas, ya que puedo sentirlo, pero nada más, es por eso que le he pedido a mi amo que se contacte con ella para saber cuáles son sus síntomas, pero…

-¡Esa jovencita tiene un carácter testarudo! – gruñó el hombre, sobresaltándolos-, traté anoche de nuevo de convencerla para que se volviera mi Akuma, pero lo único que me dijo… ¡NO! ¡Me exigió que la dejase dormir y si seguía molestándola, sólo conseguiría convertirme en su objetivo si se tornaba en una supervillana! –Gabriel rascándose furioso la cabeza, y Nathalie no podía creer que semejante obstáculo se les presentara en sus planes-, después de eso, Nooro ya no tuvo energías para seguir con la transformación, y ya no sé qué hacer. Sería útil volver a usar los "talentos" de Lila, pero eso sería exponer más Adrien a un chantaje de parte de esa mentirosa, mi única esperanza es que tenga alguna discusión o algo parecido con sus compañeros para que se vuelva vulnerable, pero no parece que la señorita Marinette vaya a ceder tan fácil.

-Si quiere mi concejo, señor Gabriel, espere un par de días –meditó la asistente-, tal vez usted y Nooro requieren descansar más de lo habitual, después de todo, no se trata de un Akuma común, es su campeón definitivo, ¿No hay alguna forma que esa marca que su Kwami y la joven pueda influenciar en esta situación?

-Lo dudo, cuando el portador del Miraculous de la Mariposa encuentra a su campeón, aparece esta marca en mi brazo, pero la conexión se interrumpió de forma brusca y por eso tenemos este problema, no tengo influencia sobre la señorita Dupain-Cheng –respondió apenado Nooro.

-Mmhhmm… -Gabriel se quitó los lentes para aliviar un poco la migraña que se estaba haciendo presente-, creo que tienes razón Nathalie, he estado demasiado estresado con todo esto, y un descanso no me vendría mal.

Nathalie sonrió tranquila y Nooro voló hacia su amo, para acurrucarse en su bolsillo.

* * *

…..

Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal, aunque Marinette no hablaba con ninguno de sus compañeros, ellos tampoco parecían muy interesados en entablar una conversación con ella. Afortunadamente, para ensoñación de la joven diseñadora, Adrien estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, y mientras ella estaba leyendo algo o dibujando en su cuaderno de bocetos, el modelo prácticamente ahuyentaba con la mirada a Alya. La que más de una ocasión trató de acercarse para discutir, pero los ojos verdes del rubio le dejaban helada, lo que le hacía recordar que a pesar de lo amable que llegase a ser Adrien, él seguía siendo hijo de Gabriel Agreste.

Por desgracia, no todo podía continuar tan bien, a la salida de clases, Marinette tuvo que pasar al baño, en tanto Adrien tuvo que hablar con Nino por un trabajo que debían hacer de física. Y no notó cómo Lila se había escabullido por el patio e ingresado al baño, tras Marinette.

La joven estaba aseándose el rostro, y de paso, revisar la marca de Akuma, la que por alguna razón, había empezado a arderle, cuando sintió una risilla a su lado, encontrándose, para su sorpresa, con Lila.

-Vaya, veo que estás mejor, Dupain-Cheng –habló burlona, pero Marinette prefirió no mirarle y terminar de arreglarse, lo que le molestó de sobremanera-, ¿Pretendes hacerme la ley de hielo acaso? –sonrió de lado con su pose de autosuficiencia-, ¿Acaso olvidaste que tu mejor amiga y todos del salón te han abandonado? Y pronto Adrien hará lo mismo, de hecho, me llevo de maravilla con su padre, no te pongas a llorar si deciden comprometernos.

-Lila, lamento bajarte los humos pero… -Marinette no pudo continuar, puesto que sintió una punzada en su muñeca, y vió con horror que la marca se asomaba debajo de su pulsera de tela, por lo que decidió terminar rápido con la conversación-, Adrien sabe que eres una mentirosa, y dudo que el señor Agreste comprometa a su único hijo con una chica que no haya investigado primero –a esto, Lila hizo una mueca al recordar su "charla" con el diseñador en la oficina del director-, y te aseguro, que tú no eres el tipo de chica que le atrae Adrien –esto último lo dijo con melancolía, pero Lila sólo se enfureció, acorralándola contra la pared como había hecho antes.

-¿En serio lo crees? ¿Acaso dirás que tú eres su tipo? – pero Marinette sólo negó con la cabeza, y por alguna razón, comenzó a sentirse mareada y la marca le ardía de sobre manera.

-No lo soy, Kagami es más de su tipo – respondió apenas, sentía una fiebre enorme y no reaccionó cuando una furiosa Lila le agarró bruscamente por la chaqueta.

-Pues no me será difícil hacer que todos se vuelvan contra ella, lo logré contigo que eres sólo una niña buena, una vez que te quité todo lo apreciado para ti… -pero la pelicafé no siguió con su amenaza, puesto que una de las puertas de los cubículos se azotó con fuerza, saliendo Kagami enfurecida.

-Repítelo de nuevo – Lila quedó pálida a su presencia, pero Marinette no escuchaba nada por lo que no reparó que estaba la japonesa en el lugar -, ¿Acaso te crees digna de Adrien? ¿Qué puedes ofrecerle además de mentiras y vanos sentimientos?

Lila se volteó a refutar en su papel de víctima, pero un ruido seco las asustó, fue entonces que ambas vieron que Marinette estaba inconsciente en el suelo y respiraba con dificultad.

La siguiente sorpresa fue para Kagami, ya que Lila le sonrió de forma retorcida e inmediatamente cambió a su expresión a una de horror, y luego empezó a gritar.

-¡SOCORRO! ¡Kagami atacó a Marinette! – a la esgrimista se le bajaron los colores, pero antes de hacerla callar, ingresaron Alix, Alya, Myelene y varias chicas de distintos salones - ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Kagami se ha vuelto loca! -Reafirmó Lila, colocándose al lado de Marinette, fingiendo querer protegerla de la chica.

-¿Qué pasó Lila? –preguntó Alya, acercándose a la franco-china, para comprobar que estaba inconsciente – Dios mío, hay que llamar a un profesor, ¡de prisa! – Mylene fue la primera en reaccionar y fue a buscar a su padre, mientras que Kagami estaba clavada en su sitio, sin poder creer lo que veía. Por alguna razón, Marinette se había desmayado luego de ser amenazada por Lila, y para colmo, esta última no dejaba de sollozar y temblar como si algo malo le fuese a pasar - ¿Qué te pasa? – la voz de Alya le hizo reaccionar- ¿Es que acaso todas las chicas que se "enamoran" del Agreste tienen problemas en la cabeza?

-Yo no… - ella trató de explicarse, pero el llanto de Lila le interrumpió.

-¡Fue horrible! Yo sólo vine en cuanto tuve un poco de tiempo para hablar con Marinette, de seguro ya saben que no podré venir por un casi un mes, es que, falleció mi tío abuelo, y debo viajar con mi familia a Italia por el velorio – todas las chicas le miraron con lástima, pero Kagami seguía sin poder creerlo lo que veía y escuchaba, ¿Qué clase de persona podía mentir de esa manera? -, y bueno… snif, no quería irme enemistada con Marinette. Estábamos hablando tranquilamente, cuando de repente llegó Kagami, amenazándonos de que si seguíamos siendo amigas de Adrien, lo íbamos a lamentar, y ya saben cómo es Marinette, ella no iba a permitir que Kagami nos tratara así –Lila fue abrazada por varias chicas, mientras que otras revisaban a la franco-china-, así que le dijo que no tenía derecho a decir eso y que Adrien era libre de tener cuantos amigos quisiera, entonces… ¡Kagami empujó con fuerza a Marinette contra la pared! ¡Fue terrible! – Lila lloró con fuerza, y la japonesa estuvo a punto de echársele encima, pero fue detenida por otras estudiantes.

-No es secreto que en el colegio digan que eres una loca, hasta te ganaste el título de la "Reina de Hielo" – afirmó Alya, mientras se llevaba a Lila-, pero hoy quedó claro, ¡No eres más cómo una de esas locas Yandere! – a esas palabras, Kagami se sintió horrorosamente ofendida, pero no logró defenderse a esas palabras, puesto que habían llegado los profesores, y durante el tumulto, Lila aprovechó de escabullirse e irse del colegio antes que le dijeran algo.

Luego del "incidente", Kagami fue enviada a la oficina del director y Marinette a la enfermería.

* * *

…

Más tarde, la señora Tsurugi estaba con su hija, en el despacho del director, y aunque al ser ciega, podía leerse perfectamente su semblante, el que no auguraba nada bueno. Ambas esperaban a la madre de Lila, mientras que Kagami no dejaba de apretar sus puños, indignada, por la humillación vivida, de parte de Lila y de varios estudiantes, que comenzaron a soltarle pestes en su cara cuando se dirigía al despacho.

En cuanto ingresó la señora Rossi, el ambiente en la oficina se volvió aún más denso.

Mientras tanto, Marinette seguía inconsciente en la enfermería, acompañada por sus padres y por Adrien, los que esperaban nerviosos la respuesta de la enfermera de turno.

Pero, para desgracia del modelo, había ido a recogerlo Nathalie en persona, por lo que tuvo que retirarse, no sin pedir antes al matrimonio Dupain-Cheng que le avisarán de cualquier cosa.

Y en cuanto Adrien salía de la enfermería, Luka había llegado, alertado por lo ocurrido por los amigos de su hermana.

-¿Cómo está Marinette? –preguntó asustado el músico.

-Aún inconsciente –respondió la madre de la muchacha-, pero esto es muy extraño, Marinette tal vez no sea amiga de la joven Kagami, pero jamás ha hablado mal de ella o mencionado que es agresiva.

-A excepción si se trata de un duelo de esgrima –comentó secó el padre.

Fue entonces, que para alivio de todos, Marinette poco a poco abrió los ojos, y lo primero que hicieron sus padres fue abrazarla y gimotear de alegría.

-¡Marinette! – Luka exclamó aliviado, y notó que la chica estaba un poco desorientada.

-Papá, mamá, Luka, ¿Qué pasó?

-Eso queríamos preguntarte tesoro –inquirió la señora Sabine.

-Ugh… -Marinette sentía que le retumbaba la cabeza-, sólo recuerdo a Lila amenazándome y… -ella no midió sus palabras, hasta que escuchó el gruñido furioso de su padre.

-¿Espera? ¡¿Qué?! –bramó el panadero-, ¿Cómo que esa jovencita estuvo amenazando a mi pequeña princesita?

-Tranquilo Tom –Sabine se dirigió a su hija, con el ceño fruncido-, Marinette ¿Podrías decirnos qué pasó?

-Bueno…

Luego de la explicación dada por Marinette, (y claro omitiendo los detalles de sus síntomas, provocados seguramente por la marca de Akuma, y no mencionó a Kagami, puesto que había perdido la noción de todo antes que la japonesa interfiriera), el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng se marchó directamente dónde el director, esperando tener una buena conversación con la madre de Lila, mientras que Luka permaneció al lado de la franco-china.

-No puedo creer que esa chica llegase a eso, creo que necesita "ayuda" y de forma urgente – Marinette rió a su forma de expresarse, entonces, Luka sacó su inseparable guitarra para tocarle una melodía.

* * *

…

En la oficina, estaba el Director junto a las madres de las afectadas, las que no tenían muchos ánimos de una conversación.

-¿Están seguros que mi Lila era la que estaba con la joven Dupain-Cheng? – volvió a preguntar la señora Rossi y Kagami gruñó por lo bajo.

-No hay dudas, -respondió el Director Damocles, conteniendo la ira que sentía en ese momento-, tenemos la declaración de varias alumnas y dos profesores que la vieron en el baño, alegando que estaría ausente por casi un mes por el velorio de su tío abuelo en Italia –esto último lo dijo casi apretando los dientes y la señora Rossi tragó seco.

Fue entonces que la puerta de la dirección se abrió de golpe, asustando a los presentes, y de ella, ingresó el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng, los que parecían a punto de explotar.

-¿Usted es la madre de Lila Rossi? –bramó el panadero y la mujer asintió cohibida –.Mi hija acaba de despertar, y nos dijo que Lila le amenazó en el baño, ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?

-N-no-no, mi hija jamás haría algo así…

-¿Cómo tampoco decir que ella fue la preparó el concierto para el aniversario por qué es una gran amiga de Jagged Stone y Clara Ruiseñor? –contraatacó Sabine, y la señora Rossi quedó muda por unos segundos.

-¡Es una acusación grave que le hacen a mi hija! ¡No tiene pruebas! –contraatacó la mujer.

-Entonces que la afectada sea la que hable –comentó la señora Tsurugi, llamando la atención de todos-, Kagami, de por casualidad, ¿Eres amiga de la joven Dupain-Cheng?

-Nos conocemos desde que ingresé al equipo de esgrima, pero no la considero una amiga –respondió sincera la joven, y su madre se puso de pie para tomar la palabra.

-Tengo una propuesta, si les interesa escuchar y aclarecer esto de la mejor manera.

* * *

…

Luka estaba sentado al pie de la cama, tocando una música relajante para Marinette, quién le escuchaba con los ojos cerrados y una mano en el pecho por tan bella melodía. Fue entonces, que para sorpresa de ambos, llegó Kagami con su semblante tan serio, que el músico tuvo que dejar de entonar su guitarra.

-Necesito hablar a solas con Marinette –le ordenó la japonesa a Luka, el cual hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Sabes? Con esa actitud, cualquiera pensaría que la historia que atacaste a Marinette, es verdad –comentó el chico, y Kagami sólo desvió molesta la mirada, aunque la más pérdida en la conversación era Marinette.

-¿De qué hablas Luka? – preguntó confundida Marinette, llamando la atención de ambos-, Kagami no me ha atacado, ella no es una cobarde –a esta afirmación sincera, la japonesa sintió un poco de alivio, pero Luka le seguía viendo con un poco de desconfianza.

-¿Está bien que las deje solas? –le preguntó preocupado, a lo que Marinette le sonrió confiada.

-No te preocupes, Kagami no es una mala persona –le respondió segura, y Luka sólo asintió, dejando la enfermería pero viendo a Kagami con recelo, lo que a ella le incomodo bastante.

Una vez solas, Marinette decidió iniciar la conversación, ya que habían cosas que no comprendía del todo.

-Kagami, ¿Por qué Luka mencionó un "ataque"? –la japonesa suspiró resignada.

-¿Qué crees? Fue Lila quién lo dijo, aprovechando que te desmayaste –respondió con hastío, y Marinette suspiró molesta.

-No puedo creerlo, espera… -Marinette se puso pálida por unos momentos-, ¡¿No pensarás que me desmayé a propósito, cierto?! –a eso, Kagami negó tranquila.

-No te preocupes, no me agradas, pero sé que no harías algo tan bajo –a sus palabras, Marinette rió nerviosa-, sin embargo, lo que me preocupa es esa chica Lila, la escuché decirle algo de poner a tus amigos en tu contra.

-¿Estabas en el baño? –la esgrimista asintió confundida-, lo siento, la enfermera me dijo hace poco que sufrí el desmayo por el estrés y la subida de presión, no tenía la menor idea que también estabas ahí cuando Lila me amenazó –mientras Marinette hablaba, Kagami, extrañada, pudo notar que ella no dejaba de sujetarse la muñeca derecha-, verás, Lila es una mentirosa compulsiva, y cómo la descubrí me ha hecho la vida imposible, poco a poco se ha estado "ganando" a mis compañeros, hasta ahora, los únicos que sabíamos sobre su verdadera naturaleza, éramos Adrien y yo, pero ahora también lo saben mis padres, Luka y, por supuesto, tú –Marinette dio suspiró profundo y le miró de forma seria-, soy consciente que no somos amigas, y que también no te agrade en lo absoluto, pero como verás, lo que me ha hecho Lila ha afectado mi salud, y no soy tan fuerte como tú, por eso, aunque sé que no es necesario pedírtelo, si algo me llegase a pasar, ¿Podrías cuidar a Adrien por mí?

-Desde luego que no es necesario pedírmelo, por supuesto que cuidaré de Adrien –respondió fría, y Marinette no pudo evitar soltar una risilla nerviosa-, pero, eso de que llegué a suceder algo, ¿Hablas de ser akumatizada? – a eso, Marinette apretó su muñeca, y Kagami entrecerró los ojos por esa acción.

-¿Puedo contar contigo en cuidar de Adrien de las mentiras de Lila? –repuso firme la joven Dupain-Cheng.

-Claro que sí –respondió Kagami, entendiendo que Marinette no deseaba ondear más en el asunto-, por cierto, sí no te has dado cuenta, Lila me incriminó con el director de haberte atacado en el baño, y que por eso, te desmayaste –para su sorpresa, Marinette gruñó indignada.

-¡DE ESO NADA! –la japonesa quedó con la boca abierta, al ver como la chica que siempre consideraba débil, apenas se levantaba de la cama por su condición, pero con una fuerte determinación-, tal vez Lila haya destruido mis amistades con sus mentiras, pero no dejaré que arruine tu reputación, iré de inmediato con el Director a aclarar todo esto, no me atacaste y tengo pruebas, la enfermera tiene mi informe médico, ¡Esta vez no dejaré que Lila dañe a nadie más! –pero al dar unos pasos, tambaleó un poco, teniendo que ser sostenida por la esgrimista-, lo siento Kagami, pero creo que necesitaré tu ayuda para ir al despacho –se avergonzó un poco la joven diseñadora, pero unos aplausos del otro lado de la puerta le detuvieron, y Marinette vio con sorpresa que ingresaban sus padres, junto al director, la señora Tsurugi, Luka y la madre de Lila, quién estaba pálida.

Tomoe Tsurugi era la persona de los aplausos y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Veo que no son amigas, pero eso no significa que se deban odiar –comentó la mujer, la que realizó una reverencia a Marinette-, le agradezco que limpiara el nombre de mi hija y mi familia, señorita Dupain-Cheng, me ha demostrado que tiene honor, incluso con quién podría considerarse una rival.

-¿Eh? –Marinette estaba confundida, pero en cuanto reaccionó se dirigió al director-, disculpe señor Damocles, pero debo comunicarle que Kagami no me ha hecho daño alguno, y… -pero se detuvo por una señal del corpulento hombre.

-No se preocupe, señorita Dupain-Cheng, ya todo ha sido aclarado –le contestó tranquilo-, ahora sólo debe preocuparse por descansar, me comunicaré con la enfermera para que haga un informe y mañana tenga el día para reposo – y mientras explicaba esto, Kagami junto al matrimonio Dupain y Luka, ayudaron a Marinette a acomodarse de vuelta en la cama.

-Señorita Dupain-Cheng –le habló la señora Tsurugi-, una vez más le agradezco su sinceridad, y le prometo, por el honor de mi familia, que voy a pagar la deuda, y le aseguro que será lo más pronto de lo que piensa –ambas mujeres hicieron una reverencia-, señor Damocles, creo que debemos continuar con nuestra conversación –a estas palabras, la señora Rossi sudó en seco-, aún hay "cabos" sueltos que resolver.

-En efecto, _mademoiselle _Tsurugi, ¿Nos hace el favor de acompañarnos, señora Rossi? –Así, el director salió de la enfermería, acompañado por la familia Tsurugi y la señora Rossi. Y ese día quedaría claro, que Tomoe Tsurugi es una mujer de palabra, que no pierde tiempo en saldar deudas, especialmente, si su única hija se ha visto afectada.

* * *

….

_Esa misma noche…_

Marinette estaba en su cuarto, tratando de aclararse todo lo sucedido ese día, al parecer, la señora Tsurugi había hecho algo con los Rossi, puesto que a la salida del colegio, mientras regresaba a su hogar acompañada por sus padres y Luka. Juraba haber visto a la madre de Lila pálida como la nieve, mientras hablaba por teléfono, por el que parecía ser su esposo. Por lo visto, enemistarse con la familia de Kagami no era algo muy inteligente.

Y luego de pasada la tormenta, y un poco tranquila de sentir, o más bien, no sentir la presencia de Hawk Moth, Marinette decidió enviar un mensaje a ese misterioso teléfono que, seguramente, Tikki le dejara.

A los pocos minutos, recibió la respuesta.

-"_¡Hola Marinette, cuánto tiempo! Soy yo, Bridgette, quería saber cómo has estado _–al leer el mensaje, Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, Tikki y el Maestro Fu habían tomado precauciones extras para poder comunicarse con ella-, ¡_AH_! _antes que nada, quería decirte que mi tío y yo nos hemos mudado, así que nos tomará un tiempo para asentarnos y enviar la nueva dirección a tus padres, ups, sorry"_

-"_No te preocupes" _–respondió la chica, relajada de que Hawk Moth estuviera ausente en esa ocasión-, "_A pesar de haber tenido un mal día, en lo demás, estoy muy bien_"

-"_¿Mal día?_"

-"_Verás, tengo un dolor terrible en la muñeca derecha, que parece recorrer parte de mi brazo, sufrí un desmayo , por lo visto, por estrés y falta de alimentación, aunque no me siento con hambre o fatigada, también tengo problemas con algunos compañeros, me cuesta tener que hablar con ellos, y cuándo lo hago, me siento fatal"_

-"_Uhmm, en ese caso, es mejor alimentarse bien, aunque no sientes la necesidad, y con respecto a tus compañeros, tal vez lo mejor, no será hablarles por un tiempo hasta que las cosas se puedan resolver_"- a estas palabras, Marinette frunció el ceño pensativa-, "_no se me ocurre cómo pueda ayudarte, pero hablaré con mi tío, de seguro algo se nos ocurrirá para que ya no tengas problemas, buenas noches!"_

-"_Buenas noches"_ –se despidió la joven, y luego volteó a ver su marca de Akuma, la que había crecido luego de su interacción con Alya y Lila, y por lo que pudo entender de los mensajes de Tikki, si seguía hablando con sus compañeros, específicamente, con los responsables de su Akumatización, aquella marca seguiría creciendo y ya había llegado hasta su hombro.

Por lo que decidió poner manos a la obra, y tomar varias telas de color púrpura, violeta y negra, junto a su libreta de diseño.

Pero al poco rato de estar trabajando en la máquina de coser, para su molestia, la silueta del Akuma volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

-_Señorita Dupain-Cheng, he sentido que ha vuelto a tener un problema con sus compañeros, especialmente con la señorita Rossi, he de suponer que ahora ¿ Le gustaría mi asesoría para poner las cosas en su lugar?_

-No, gracias –la respuesta seca provocó un tic en el ojo del villano.

-_Ejem, puedo percibir la incertidumbre en usted y…_

-La única incertidumbre que tengo es que apenas siento apetito y fatiga –le interrumpió la chica, dejándolo con el discurso en la boca-, si te tomaras la molestia de explicarme porque me pasa esto, y así el evitar el volver a desmayarme, te lo agradecería.

-¡_Si aceptara el poder que le ofrezco, no pasaría por estas cosas!_-reclamó el villano.

-¡Sí no te dedicarás a aterrorizar París con tus Akumas con mal sentido de la moda, no estaríamos en esta situación! –contrataatacó la chica.

-¡_Sí Ladybug y Chat Noir me hubieran entregado los Miraculous desde el primer día, no dejaría sueltos a mis Akumas! _– a estas palabras, Marinette suspiró indignada.

-¿Esperabas que Ladybug y Chat Noir le entregaran sus Miraculous a un hombre que convirtió a uno de mis compañeros y a cientos de civiles en monstruos de piedra para aterrorizar la ciudad? –Marinette se enderezó molesta- ¡A Alya casi la aplasta un auto por eso, Mylene fue secuestrada y Chloé por poco termina cómo una mancha en el suelo! Sin mencionar todas las vidas que has puesto en riesgo, NADA, repito, NADA, justifica lo que haces –a estas duras palabras, Hawk Moth guardó silencio-, si eres capaz de semejantes atrocidades con el Miraculous que posees, ¡¿Qué clase de horrible destino nos depara si pones tus manos sobre los de Chat Noir y Ladybug?! Obviamente que los héroes no van permitir que obtengas esas joyas.

-¡_Usted no sabe lo que dice! _–rechinó el hombre-. _No me conoce para juzgarme de esa manera._

-¡No necesito conocerlo, cuando sus acciones hablan por sí solas! – a esta frase, Gabriel quedó sin habla-. Tus Akumas han congelado, quemado, lastimado, controlado, secuestrado, jugado con los sentimientos, sin mencionar el daño físico que muchos han recibido, si no fuese por las mariquitas mágicas, ¡Por Dios! No quiero pensar en todas las tragedias que has podido dejar a tu paso, -la chica respiró profundo, y continuó-, es cierto Hawk Moth, no te conozco, pero tus acciones gritan a los cuatro vientos que eres un hombre maquiavélico, sin corazón, que no le importa nada ni nadie, egoísta, hambriento de poder, no eres mejor que Lila en su maldad, y deseo en el fondo de mi corazón que Ladybug y Chat Noir pongan fin a tu reinado de terror.

Hawk Moth cortó la comunicación con esa joven, y deshizo su transformación, dejando en silencio el cuarto de mariposas, seguido por su Kwami, que podía sentir el peso en el corazón de su amo.

Los pasos de Gabriel Agreste lo llevaron con hasta la cápsula de su esposa, mientras que las palabras de Marinette resonaban en su cabeza, así como las emociones de ella.

-¿Amo? –le habló tímidamente Nooro, y para su sorpresa, vio que una lágrima caía de la mejilla de su dueño.

-¿Puedes creerlo, Emily? –sollozó el hombre-, que una inocente y amable jovencita me dijera las verdades a la cara, sin que le temblara la voz, y que a cada palabra podía sentir la repulsión e indignación que tiene hacia mí –sin notarlo, Nathalie apareció detrás de él, escuchando atentamente a sus palabras-, ¿En verdad no eres justificación suficiente para hacer lo que hago? ¿Acaso, por mis acciones, ya no soy digno de ti? Aun cuando logre cambiar el pasado, ¿Seré capaz de verles a la cara, a ti y a Adrien, sin sentirme sucio por mis acciones?

-Señor Agreste –la voz de la asistente le hizo voltearse-, creo que es mejor que descanse, mañana será un nuevo día.

-Sí, tienes razón Nathalie –el hombre se volteó una vez más para ver a su esposa, y dejó el lugar con la cabeza gacha.

La mujer de lentes le siguió en silencio, pensando en que podía traer esta nueva serie de eventos a la vida de su jefe y al destino de la señora Emily.

* * *

…

_-¡Auch! Marinette le ha cantado su verdades a HM, y lo ha dejado KO!– sonrío de oreja a oreja, sin ver que Plagg ha tomado mi teléfono-, y ya se sabe porque el akuma de Marinette no fue "expulsado" a diferencia de lo sucedido con Chloe en el episodio Miraculer._

-**Ya era hora que alguien pusiera en su lugar al mariposón, pero ahora me estoy riendo de Lila, las cosas se les están poniendo feas, en especial, por haberse metido con Kagami –el kwami teclea el teléfono, mientras que yo rio con satisfacción.**

_-Ni que lo digas, lo único que voy a decir, que los compañeros de Marinette no se enteraran de nada aún, pero cuando ocurra, ¡SERÁ UN ESCANDALO!_

**-Y para celebrar ya hice mi pedido de quesos –Plagg me muestra su compra que hizo con MI TELEFONO, y se me bajan los colores.**

_-Plaggita,¿Si quieras sabes cuánto cuesta un envío de París a Latinoamérica? –le pregunto, apretando mi puño._

**-No creo que sea mucho, además lo va a valer –el Kwami negro sonríe glotón, pero al sentir mi cosmos, su pelaje se vuelve blanco.**

_-¿Te conté que cuando era niña, era una fan de Caballeros de Zodiaco y me encantaba practicar el meteoro de Pegaso con mis primos? –le sujeto de la cola, y el Kwami sólo se pone a sudar._

**-Oye, ¿Qué eso no era un anime para niños? –Plagg tiene un tic en el ojo y ahora lo sujeto por el cuello.**

_-Y bien que sigo siendo una mujer, pero vaya que aprendí a defenderme muy bien de un par de brabucones de mi escuela gracias a eso, y para que te sepas, jugaba con mis Barbies en aventuras sobre luchar contra monstruos, ¿Te hago una demostración? _

**-No gracias…**

**_Disculpamos, pero tenemos problemas técnicos._**

_-¡Qué bien se sintió! Al menos logré cancelar el pedido a tiempo –guardo muy contenta mi teléfono, mientras que Plagg está boca abajo, con un buen chichón que le he propinado con una Barbie morena de cabello morado-, espero les haya gustado el cap, ¡Nos vemos con el siguiente episodio!_

* * *

…..

_PSD: Cada cap del fic va a ir acompañado con una EndCard, hecha por su servidora, pero por desgracia no puedo colocarlas en fanfiction, pero sí están en mi cuenta RilaZou de wattpad XD, también en mi devianart CleoBlueRiver y mi blog, Soledad de los Ríos…_

_(sip, tengo varios seudónimos, peor aclaro que el oficial es Soledad de los ríos, los otros fue cuando recién comenzaba con mis dibujos y fics ;) )_


	4. Una nueva Marinette

Capítulo 4

**Una nueva Marinette.**

* * *

_La noche de la tarde del incidente en el baño de la escuela…_

-¡¿CÓMO ES ESO DE UN FUNERAL DE UN TÍO ABUELO EN ITALIA?! –la voz del señor Rossi retumbó en la habitación de Lila, mientras que la madre estaba en el comedor, llorando amargamente -. ¡Y no sólo eso! Sino que también que incriminaste a la heredera de una de las familias más importantes de Japón de agredir a una estudiante, la que por cierto, ¿Has estado amenazando?

-¡Te equivocas papá! Yo nunca he hecho tal cosa con Marinette, y tampoco he puesto a sus amigos en su contra, todo esto es una trampa entre ella y Kagami para arruinarme la vida –lloriqueó la chica, pero su padre endureció su mirada.

-Lila, en ningún momento he dicho que has puesto a los amigos de esa jovencita en su contra –la morena palideció y el señor Rossi suspiró hastiado-, por "insistencia" del clan Tsurugi, el alcalde Burgeois y el mismísimo Gabriel Agreste, y por la seguridad e integridad de los alumnos, el director Damocles decidió tu expulsión inmediata del colegio –le informó el progenitor y Lila ahogó un grito-, pero seguirás con tu ayuda psiquiátrica, contrataré a un guardaespaldas que te lleve directamente al consultorio en auto, ida y vuelta, ¡Tienes prohibido ingresar al Colegio Françoise Dupon y ver a tus excompañeros!

-¡No pueden hacerme esto! –reclamó indignada la chica, pero su padre le calló con su mirada.

-Se te dio una segunda oportunidad, ¿Y qué hiciste? –contestó su padre, levantándose de su lugar, abatido y furioso-, arrojaste todo por la borda, necesitas ayuda, y si esta es la única forma de curar esa mente tuya, que así sea entonces –el señor Rossi salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta, y Lila respondió con un grito de ira, tirando todo lo que encontró en el suelo y pateando sus muebles.

-¿Qué esperas Hawk Moth? –rechinó los dientes, viendo al cielo oscuro -. Estoy lo suficientemente furiosa para que envíes uno de tus Akumas, ¡Dame poder, dame mi maldito poder!

Lo que ignoraba la chica, es que el villano de París tenía sus propios problemas a resolver, los que le daba más de una migraña.

* * *

….

A la mañana siguiente, el matrimonio Dupain-cheng quedó en shock por dos cosas que ocurrieron al mismo tiempo; Marinette estaba levantada desde muy temprano, y vestía un atuendo parecido al de su madre; un Qipao color purpura oscuro de manga larga que le llegaba hasta altura de la rodilla, adornado con el detalle de sus sellos flores en rosa pálido, y con aberturas en ambos lados de la falda. E igualmente, vestía unos pantalones negros, con unas bailarinas purpuras y franjas negras.

Su peinado había cambiado a un moño trenzado sujeto con un broche en forma de flor loto blanco, lo que le hacía ver más madura y elegante.

-Buenos días –les saludó tímida, pero luego da un respingo cuando su padre saca su teléfono y le toma varias fotografías.

-¡Te ves preciosa, mi princesita! Toda una damita –le vitoreó Tom Dupain, pero su madre tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-Amor, ¿Podrías ir por las galletas? –su esposo asintió contento, sin notar cómo Sabine se llevaba a un rincón a su hija.

-Marinette, ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho? –le preguntó preocupada su madre, pero la chica sólo volteó la mirada cohibida.

-N-No te preocupes mamá, estoy perfectamente, sólo pensé que luego de todo lo ocurrido, sería bueno un cambio.

-Cielo –la señora Dupain-Cheng suspiró derrotada-, muy bien, pero seguiremos con esta conversación en otro momento, no quiero preocupar a tu padre - Marinette asintió nerviosa, siempre ha escuchado que las madres tienen un sexto sentido con respecto a sus hijos, y está podía ser una de esas ocasiones.

El desayuno transcurrió ameno en la familia, y aunque a los padres no les gustaba mucho la idea, Marinette les acompañó a la panadería, ya que no deseaba quedarse sola. Y también para mantener su mente ocupada, como a la vez, alejada de Hawk Moth.

Así, durante el transcurso de la mañana, hasta mediodía, la joven ayudó a su familia a reponer las barras de pan y la variedad de dulces en los mostradores.

Pero no todo fue tranquilo, porque a pesar que varios clientes frecuentes le elogiaban su nuevo look, más de un chico coqueteó con ella, algunos más descarados que otros. Pero no duraban mucho, puesto que bastaba una mirada del corpulento panadero para ahuyentarlos, lo que hacía reír nerviosa a Marinette.

Así, de entre la clientela, apareció Luka acompañado con su inseparable guitarra. Quién quedó pasmado por unos segundos al verla con su nuevo estilo.

-¡Wow! Te has hecho un gran cambio Marinette.

-G-gracias Luka –tartamudeó la joven, lo que al músico le pareció adorable-, ¿Qué se te apetece comprar?

-En realidad, he venido a verte –sonrió el joven, haciéndola poner más roja de lo que estaba-, me tenías un poco preocupado, pero me alegra ver que estás mejor.

Antes que Marinette le contestara, la campanilla del local tintineó y para sorpresa de ambos, Kagami ingresaba por el umbral de la puerta, con su usual semblante estoico.

-Buenas tardes Dupain-Cheng –le habló seria, lo que molestó un poco a Luka.

-Buenos tardes Kagami, ¿Se te ofrece algo en especial? –la japonesa niega en silencio, y un poco incomoda por la presencia de Luka.

-En realidad, he venido a decirte algo de forma personal, pero me gustaría que no saliera de aquí –comentó ella, mirando al músico, que sólo se cruzó de brazos.

-Si deseas hablar con Marinette, y no es nada grave, no veo el misterio-la esgrimista bufó molesta, pero continuó.

-Quería comunicarte personalmente, que mi madre junto a otros apoderados del Colegio insistieron en la expulsión de Rossi, lo cual el director finalmente accedió –ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa-, sin embargo, por asuntos "políticos", es preferible no divulgar lo que sucedió hasta que los padres de Lila puedan manejar la situación, al parecer, ella fue demasiado lejos en sus mentiras y no sólo en tratar de incriminarme.

-¿Qué tan lejos? –preguntó curiosa Marinette, y Luka sólo se abstenía a escuchar en silencio.

-¿Recuerdas que ella haya dicho ser de Italia? –la joven diseñadora asintió extrañada-, resulta que Lila es francesa, jamás ha sido del extranjero, de hecho, jamás ha hecho un viaje en su vida, y sólo hasta el año pasado, ella asistía a un internado de la ciudad, supongo que sus padres desean evitar el escándalo, puesto que todo el Françoise Dupon cree firmemente que Lila es italiana, cuando en realidad es solo una descendiente, pero ella siempre ha sido francesa, sin mencionar el fraude de sus "viajes" con el Príncipe Alí.

-No puedo creerlo, si se llegase a saber… -comentó Marinette, entre apenada y confundida.

-Sus padres perderían el trabajo y, quizás, no lograrían encontrar otro, y todo por culpa de las mentiras de su propia hija –sentenció molesta la japonesa-, supongo que ahora entienden de porque hay que guardar el secreto hasta que la situación se calme, pero ya no tendrás que preocuparte por Rossi, ahora es asunto de los adultos. La deuda está pagada, Marinette –Kagami sonrió de lado e hizo una reverencia, y Marinette le respondió de la misma manera, un poco atolondrada-, sin más me despido, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego –le dijo Marinette se despidió agitando su mano.

-Ella sigue sin agradarme –comentó Luka, pero Marinette le sonrió de lado.

-Tiene un carácter difícil, pero no es mala, si la comparamos con XY o Lila, ella es una buena persona, además, Kagami debe mostrar esa actitud o tendrá más problemas con su madre- a sus palabras, el músico arqueó su ceja confundido-, Kagami y yo ya somos amigas, desde el día que su madre fue akumatizada en Ikari Gozen, pero ella no lo puede expresar libremente por la señora Tsurugi, ella cree que, hasta ahora, que el único amigo que tiene es Adrien – el muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido a esta revelación-. Kagami me contó lo sucedido en el despacho del Director y porque tuvo que actuar tan fría en la enfermería, fue por eso que le seguí la corriente cuando me habló tan seria en ese momento, pensé que su madre estaba al otro lado, jamás creí que estuviera el director y la señora Rossi también -la chica suspiró preocupada-, ella aún no arregla las cosas con su mamá y, sinceramente, ninguna de las dos quiere que el Akuma Ikari Gozen regrese, así que comprendo a Kagami y la actitud que debe mostrar delante de ella, por favor Luka, no seas duro con Kagami, es en parte también mi culpa por no saber ayudarla bien en esta situación- Luka suspiró a sus palabras, y le acarició la mejilla, a lo que Marinette no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Cómo siempre, tu melodía es cálida y bondadosa Marinette, como ninguna otra –la chica ahogó un suspiro, y Luka sonrió más-, me temo que debo irme, tengo que reunirme con Juleka y los demás, nos vemos pronto Marinette.

-Sí, nos vemos pronto Luka –se despidió soñadora la muchacha.

En cuanto el músico salió de la panadería y diera media vuelta por la esquina, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Kagami le esperaba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada inexpresiva, pero bien podía sentir su molestia en sus ojos.

-Debemos hablar –le ordenó la chica, a lo que Luka frunció más el ceño.

-Deberías ser menos tensa y agresiva, o la gente seguirá teniendo una mala impresión de ti –Kagami hizo una mueca, y sin pedir permiso, le tomo de la mano, guiándolo al parque.

Una vez que tomaron asiento en uno de los bancos, ella le habló sin rodeos.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te desagrado tanto? Ya quedó claro que no ataque a Marinette en el baño.

-No es por eso, creo en Marinette y sé que no lo agrediste, pero no voy a olvidar cómo la trataste en la pista hielo – Kagami frunció más ceño y su mirada.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó molesta la japonesa, pero calló cuando contempló lo duro que el rostro del músico se tornó.

-Ella no me dijo nada, te escuché –Luka cruzó los brazos indignado-, "_La única razón por la que caes es porque siempre dudas, en cambio yo nunca dudo_", la única melodía que explayabas en tus palabras era la arrogancia y un poco de narcisismo, algo muy desagradable, y te diré algo, tal vez Marinette suela caerse pero su mayor fortaleza es que vuelve a levantarse, ¿Qué me dices de ti?

-¡Yo jamás caigo! –respondió indignada, pero Luka no se inmutó a sus palabras.

-¿Y esa vez que perdiste esa prueba de duelo de esgrima contra Adrien? ¿O cuando sobreactuaste por esa foto de Lila dándole un beso en la mejilla a Adrien, cuándo ella no ha sido la única chica que lo ha hecho? –Kagami calló ante eso, y Luka se levantó tranquilo-, caíste en ambas situaciones y fuiste sucumbida por un Akuma, todo por cosas triviales. En cambio, Marinette ha caído varias veces en tener que lidiar con personas como Lila, Chloé e incluso otros individuos sin escrúpulos. La verdadera fuerza no consiste en jamás caer, sino en volver a levantarse, y en eso, Marinette supera a cualquiera -Luka se acomodó la guitarra y Kagami sólo guardó silencio-, agradezco lo que tu familia hizo por Marinette, pero si quieres tener más amigos, debes dejar de actuar como te lo ordenan –a esas palabras, la chica le vio con grandes ojos-,lo siento, pero Marinette me dijo que ustedes ya son amigas, pero no me parece bien que debas esconderlo de tu madre–él joven le miró con lástima-. Sé que no es asunto mío, pero Marinette te aprecia como amiga, hasta supo llevarte la corriente en la enfermería- Kagami se sonrojó avergonzada por su comportamiento en ese momento–, recuerda que sólo tienes una vida, y Marinette es una gran amiga, no lo eches por la borda una amistad como esa, habla con tu madre, que sus miedos no se vuelvan los tuyos, nos vemos y espero escuchar tu propia melodía la próxima vez y no una copia de la tu mamá –le aconsejó Luka, dejando a la esgrimista apenas despidiéndose de él, pero agradecida por el consejo.

* * *

…..

Mientras tanto, Adrien no tenía un buen día en la escuela cómo hubiese esperado.

El joven modelo, para demostrar su apoyo a Marinette, volvió a tomar asiento en el último puesto del salón, a pesar de los berrinches de Chloé y de la insistencia de Nino, a los que no accedió. Y no se arrepintió, puesto que desde su puesto, podía escuchar los improperios que Alya soltaba tanto de Marinette como de Kagami. A los que hubiera puesto un freno, si la profesora Mendeliev no se le hubiera adelantado, enviando a la joven bloguera castigada a la oficina del Director, por no mantener la boca cerrada en clase.

Durante el primer receso, Adrien pudo notar lo deprimida que estaba Alya, lo que le sorprendió de sobremanera, y por lo que pudo escuchar de Nino y las chicas. El Director Damocles le había dado una fuerte reprimenda a la morena por su actitud y como castigo, debería quedarse después de la jornada para cumplir horas extras por haber interrumpido las clases.

-Al parecer, la intento de periodista recibió un buen escarmiento por hablar tanto sin pensar –le comentó Chloé a sus espaldas, lo que casi le hace maullar de miedo-, en mi opinión, ella se lo buscó solita.

-Hola, Chloé, hola Sabrina –saludó a ambas, recuperando el aliento por la sorpresa.

-Hola Adrichooo –respondió melosa la rubia, mientras que Sabrina le respondía tímida-, supongo que ya sabrás la buena noticia, es tan buena que hasta me alegró lo suficiente para superar que no te sentarás a mi lado el día de hoy –Chloé se estiró como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima, mientras que Sabrina le llevaba las cosas.

-¿Cuál noticia Chloé? –preguntó extrañado.

-Ay, Adrinkis~-la chica le hizo un gesto coqueto, y para sorpresa de Adrien, Sabrina también parecía muy feliz-, pues que la peste de Rossi no volverá a pisar este lugar, en otras palabras, ayer la sacaron a pataditas del Colegio.

-¡¿Qué?! –por el grito del rubio, Chloé se vio obligada a cambiar de lugar, llevándolo lejos del patio y de las miradas curiosos, seguidos por Sabrina-, ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué pasó?

-Pffff, por favor Adrinkis, no me digas que tu padre no te ha dicho nada –el joven negó rápidamente, y la hija del alcalde bufó de nuevo-, pues para hacerlo rápido, cuando Dupain-Cheng recobró el conocimiento, se descubrió que Lila había incriminado a Kagami del supuesto ataque, y para colmo, que había estado amenazando a la panadera en hacerle la vida imposible y poner a esos perdedores en su contra, en resumen, Lila le estuvo haciendo bullying a Marinette todo este tiempo a escondidas de todos, y no me extrañaría que ella hubiera estado detrás de esa ocasión cuando a Dupain-Cheng la expulsaron del colegio, y todo porque la buena de Marinette sabía de un principio que esa Lila es una mentirosa compulsiva –pero las palabras de Chloé tuvieron el efecto contrario para Adrien de lo que ella esperaba, ya que el rubio estaba pálido como la nieve.

-Lila, ¿A estado amenazando a Marinette todo este tiempo? –susurró con voz ahogada, preocupando a Chloé.

-P-pues sí –contestó Sabrina, mientras que su amiga ayudaba a Adrien a tomar asiento en una de las bancas-, Marinette confesó todo a Kagami durante una charla, la cual parece ser que fue muy amena entre ellas. Y esa conversación fue escuchada por el Director y otros adultos, sin mencionar una grabación que tomó Albert, la I.A. del Búho Negro, de una llamada del señor Agreste a Lila en la oficina, hace apenas unos días.

-¿Q-qué grabación? –Chloé hizo un ademán con la mano, y Sabrina le mostró la grabación cuándo Gabriel amenazó a Lila con exponerla si continuaba diciendo ser pareja de Adrien.

-Ughhhh, cada vez que pienso que esa mentirosa estuviera diciendo ser tu novia, juro que quisiera enterrarle mi Aguijón para callarla de una buena vez –comentó indignada la rubia, una vez terminado el video, pero Adrien seguía deprimido.

-¿Y los adultos? ¿Por qué no han dicho nada? –preguntó serio el rubio, y el semblante de Chloé se volvió neutro.

-Situaciones políticas Adrinkis, lo sé de primera mano, las mentiras que ha dicho Rossi no tienen el mismo peso si los dijera una don nadie a una hija de dos diplomáticos que trabajan en un embajada extranjera, eso, sin mencionar de su supuesto viaje con el príncipe Ali –Chloé sacó su espejo para verse las pestañas, mientras seguía hablando-, hasta yo he aprendido que hay cosas que no se deben "abusar" si tus padres trabajan en la política.

-Debido a eso, el hecho que Lila sea una mentirosa, vaya al psiquiátrico y haya sido expulsada del colegio por distintos delitos, sólo lo saben los adultos y otros pocos –continuó explicando Sabrina-, y todo más que nada, para evitar un escándalo a nivel internacional.

-En resumen, por mucho que me molesta, no podemos abrir la boca.

-¡Pero eso no es justo para Marinette! –dijo indignado el muchacho, para luego quejarse-, esto es mi culpa, si no le hubiera dicho a Marinette que no desenmascarara a Lila, ahora ella estaría bien…

-¡Ay, por favor Adrinkis! No seas tan melodramático –comentó desganada la rubia, molestando un poco al rubio.

-Esto es serio Chloé, Marinette ha sufrido mucho por mi culpa, y claramente, no podremos contar con los adultos para arreglar esto –pero de respuesta, Chloé soltó una risilla chillona.

-¡Oh,oh,oh! Eres tan dulce e inocente Adrinkis~-Chloé le abrazó empalagosa-, pero estás subestimando a la panadera, porque créeme, si ella fue capaz de soportarme por cuatro años y recuperar su asiento cuando iniciamos este año escolar, así como de ayudarte con tus salidas con Kagami y no sé qué otras cosas caritativas más ha hecho. El que esa banda de perdedores buenos para nada le hayan dado la espalda, no es nada –la rubia se alejó caminando, cuando el timbre de clases sonó-, y teniéndonos a nosotros, que somos ricos y famosos DE VERDAD, y otros que son tan nobles como ella, como el guitarrista punk y el escritor sin personalidad, ¿Para qué ella necesita a esa parvada de idiotas? Es más, te apuesto mi más fina colección de joyería de oro y diamantes, que esos cabezas huecas volverán arrastrándose a implorar perdón a Dupain-Cheng cuando se den cuenta que no son nada sin ella –Chloé se arregló el cabello, mientras que Sabrina le observaba admirada por sus palabras, y Adrien tenía la boca abierta-, y si gano la apuesta, me invitarás a una de tus sesiones de fotos.

-Claro… -respondió por inercia, y la rubia se fue acompañada por su amiga con una sonrisa triunfante-, Plagg, ¿Esa era Chloé?

-Sip, por un momento pensé que podría ser una Akuma –contestó el pequeño Kwami, también sorprendido por lo mucho que ha cambiado la rubia desde que la conoció-, tal vez, el haber sido Queen Bee le ha asentado bien, creo que tu amiga de coletas dijo algo parecido una vez. Y aunque ya no puede volver a ser la superheroina por el asunto de las identidades secretas, parece que se ha estado esforzando en mejorar, a su manera, claro, pero a lo mí en lo personal, más me importa que me des mi ración de queso de mediodía.

El modelo suspiró divertido, y acarició las orejas de su Kwami, recordando las palabras de Chloe e interpretándolas a su manera; si Marinette los tenía a ellos, ¿Qué importaban los demás? Ellos eran los que perdían a una hermosa persona, una persona que él mismo se encargaría de protegerla cualquier costo.

* * *

….

Terminada la jornada de clases, Alya debió ir al salón de ciencias a cumplir su castigo con la Maestra Mendeliev. Pero mientras la docente aprovechaba de trabajar en su laptop, la morena se comunicaba por texto con Lila.

La que le comentaba que ya había llegado a Italia y no podría comunicarse un tiempo con ella por el velorio, sin mencionar que tuvo que cambiar de teléfono ya que el anterior se le había roto durante el viaje en avión. Y le rogaba que no siguiera peleada con Marinette, que trataran de hacer las paces, ya que ella la había defendido de Kagami.

Alya le contestó apenas con un "tal vez", antes que la maestra casi la descubriera que estaba con el teléfono, en vez de contestar la guía de trabajo que se le había entregado.

Aunque la bloguera seguía pensando que Lila era una chica genial, los datos de Markov y el comportamiento de Adrien le estaban carcomiendo su consciencia, incluso, los comentarios de Chloé no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza cuando le llamó "interesada". Así que decidió que arreglaría las cosas con la franco-china al día siguiente, ya que una parte de ella seguía preocupada por lo ocurrido con Kagami.

Y aunque, el director le dijera que la japonesa no había atacado a Marinette, ella se negaba a creerlo, porque no sería la primera vez que el señor Damocles encubriera los actos de la hija de alguien con influencia. Ya lo había vivido varias veces con Chloé, y estaba segura que con la japonesa había ocurrido algo similar.

Así, mientras contestaba las preguntas del trabajo, había decidido tragarse su orgullo y hablar con Marinette al día siguiente.

Por desgracia, sin que ella lo supiera, eso ya nunca más sería posible, por un buen tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Lila formateaba el celular que había logrado hurtar de uno de los trabajadores del centro psiquiátrico, y lo actualizaba con algunos contactos que había logrado respaldar en su agenda del colegio.

Tenía los datos de la mayoría del salón, a excepción, de los de Chloé, Adrien y Marinette.

Y a pesar que había conseguido hacer todo sin que el guardaespaldas se diera cuenta así como sus padres, aún se sentía furiosa.

No sólo por su expulsión y que la trataran como a una loca, sino que Hawk Moth no había enviado ningún Akuma, ¡NINGUNO! Y ella estaba tan furibunda, que se sorprendía que no hubiera aparecido la mariposa negra.

Fue entonces que notó algo curioso; anoche, lo único que quería era vengarse de Marinette por haberle arruinado la vida, pero no hubo akuma. Esa mañana, ella misma produjo un pequeño "accidente" en el lobby del psiquiátrico con una carretilla con medicamentos, del cual, logró robar el teléfono nuevo de una de las enfermeras. Y por lo que escuchó de los lamentos de ésta al no encontrar el aparato, aún lo estaba pagando y no tenía dinero para costear otro. A pesar de eso, no apareció ningún akuma.

A esa idea, se enderezó pensativa, ya que recordó perfectamente que en el viaje de vuelta en el auto de su guardaespaldas, pudo ver un choque automovilístico cerca de la Torre Eiffel y a los conductores entablados en una fuerte discusión. Y no hubo akuma alguno en la escena.

-¿Qué está pasando Hawk Moth? –inquirió molesta- ¿Acaso te has dado por vencido? No creo que ese bicho con su mascota te hayan derrotado, sería la noticia del momento en París –dirigió su mirada hacia el parque, viendo con desprecio como sus compañeros se divertían en una de las competencias entre Kim y Alix-, más te vale que envíes a una de tus mariposas, hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer, y no puedo salir de aquí con facilidad –comentó con hastió, ya que la puerta de su departamento era vigilada por el guardaespaldas hasta que llegaran sus padres.

Por lo que ofuscada, bajó las persianas de su ventana, y una vez que el teléfono estuvo habilitado de nuevo, comenzó a buscar en internet ciertos experimentos químicos caseros, así como empezar a anotar en su agenda los hábitos de su guardaespaldas como el de sus padres. Y por último, marcó en su calendario, el día del concierto en el colegio.

Y con una sonrisa retorcida, dio marcha su plan.

* * *

….

Al día siguiente, Marinette, un poco nerviosa, preparó su nuevo bolso purpura que hacia juego con su ropa. Y cómo "Bridgette" le había recomendado, comió lo que le correspondía normalmente, aunque no tuviese apetito.

Pero dormir fue un problema, ya que no tenía mucho sueño, y descansaba apenas unas horas, así que aprovechó el tiempo para confeccionar su nuevo bolso y de practicar los ejercicios de relajación anti-Akuma de la Maestra Bustier.

Gracias a eso, la joven diseñadora se sentía bien, y con la cabeza en alto caminó desde su hogar hasta el establecimiento, aunque tuvo que prepararse mentalmente para lo que vendría.

Por mucho que le doliera y estropearía más sus amistades, Marinette no debía hablar con nadie de su curso a excepción de Chloe, Sabrina y Adrien, o si no, la marca de Akuma le corrompería por completo.

Al ingresar por el umbral de la puerta del colegio, un ruido le sacó de sus pensamientos, volteando a ver a Marc, al que se le había caído su inseparable libreta. El chico le veía con los ojos y boca muy abiertos, y con fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Hola Marc –le saludó la azabache, recogiendo la libreta y tendiéndosela, pero el joven no reaccionaba- ¿Todo bien? –le preguntó, temiendo que algún falso rumor de ella hubiese llegado a él, y en verdad, no quería que la amistad de ambos se arruinara como ocurrió con Alya.

-S-sí, todo está bien, es sólo que… -el escritor respiró hondo, recibiendo el cuaderno-, Marinette ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad?

-Sí, decidí hacerme un cambio –respondió tímida la joven, girando sobre su eje para enseñar su nuevo conjunto- ¿No se ve bien?

-¡No! Te ves muy bien, ¡Hasta pareces modelo! –le elogió el escritor, y ella se ruborizó.

-Woooaaahhh! –la exclamación de Kim les interrumpió, y Marinette se encontró con toda su clase, a excepción de Adrien que aún no llegaba y de Lila, que había sido expulsada, pero de ésta última no podía mencionar nada.

-Marinette ¡Te ves preciosa! –le comentó soñadora Rose, pero la azabache bajó la mirada, y sosteniendo su muñeca, se alejó del grupo. Algo que dejó confundidos a los adolescentes, hasta que una molesta Alya tomó la palabra.

-¡¿Qué te pasa ahora Marinette?! –la mencionada se detuvo, pero no volteó a verle, lo que molestó aún más a la bloguera y desconcertó a Marc-, Rose sólo te estaba elogiando tu nuevo conjunto, mínimo deberías responderle –pero la chica retomó su camino, sin decir nada, y Alya gruñó molesta- ¿Qué rayos le pasa? ¿Se le habrán subido los humos a la cabeza por su nueva ropa?

-Pues yo vi bien a Marinette, hasta que ustedes llegaron –comentó indignado Marc, y todos sintieron un poco apenados por su tono de voz-, más bien, yo les pregunto ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes y Marinette?

-Marinette trató mal a una chica que es genial, diciéndole mentirosa, y todo por ser una celosa de todas las cosas asombrosas que Lila ha hecho –respondió indignada Alya, y Marc frunció el ceño por sus palabras.

-No puedo creer que digan que Marinette sea una celosa, con razón ella no quiere saber nada de ustedes, ¿Y se dicen ser sus amigos? –la palabras honestas del escritor dejaron desarmada a Alya.

-Escucha Marc, conozco a Marinette desde hace un año, y déjame decirte que ella es bastante celosa cuando se trata de un cierto rubio –sentenció molesta Alya, sin medir las consecuencias a sus palabras.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO DE MARINETTE?! –la ira del escritor la enmudecieron-, y por cierto, yo conozco a Marinette desde hace casi medio año, y si algo he aprendido de ella, es que siempre pone el bienestar de otros por sobre el suyo, ella es amable con todo el mundo, hasta lo ha sido con Chloé –dijo indicando a la rubia que sonrió de lado con autosuficiencia-, ¿O acaso olvidaron esa fiesta sorpresa que ella le hizo por haber salvado la ciudad como Queen Bee? –a sus palabras, Chloé miró burlona a Alya, la que no podía contradecir al muchacho-, y si Marinette dice que esa tal Lila es una mentirosa, ¡Pues yo le creo, porque soy su amigo! Sé cómo es Marinette, así que debe tener razón –luego de expresar su opinión, Marc les dejó furioso, y la hija del alcalde no tardó en reírse con fuerza.

-¿Quién lo diría? Al parecer no todos los "amigos" de la panadera son unos idiotas, buenos para nada –les comentó burlona Chloé, dirigiéndose al aula-, vamos Sabrina, dejemos que Pepe Grillo haga lo suyo con estos plebeyos –comentó divertida la rubia, y el grupo de estudiantes sintieron una gran vergüenza y nada de fuerza para contradecirla.

En el aula, Marinette se había acomodado en su nuevo asiento, y le enviaba un mensaje al número de "Bridgette", comentándole que la marca de Akuma no reaccionó cuando sus amigos le dirigieron la palabra, pero aun así, sentía molestia si estos se acercaban demasiado a ella.

La joven estaba tan concentrada en lo que escribía que no notó cuando Marc se acercó a ella, hasta que sintió su voz con un saludo tímido.

-¡Marc! –la joven brincó por la sorpresa, y el muchacho se apresuró a disculparse mientras ella recuperaba el aliento.

-¡Perdón Marinette! No quise asustarte, es sólo, que Alya me dijo algo de que tenías celos de una tal Lila… -pero al ver la expresión de angustia de la chica, se apresuró a explicarse con claridad- ¡Te creo! –por su aseveración, Marinette quedó un poco confundida-, sé que no eres alguien que pueda tener celos por alguna persona, no eres una mentirosa, y si dices que esa chica Lila es una mala persona, te creo Marinette –la muchacha sonrió agradecida a su amigo, y la molestia que tenía en el brazalete desapareció por completo.

-Muchas gracias Marc –un suspiro se escuchó detrás de ellos y vieron a Sabrina conmovida mientras que Chloé los miraba de reojo, para luego ir a su asiento.

Luego llegó Adrien, que al parecer, había estado corriendo un buen trecho, puesto que le faltaba el aire.

-¡Marinette! Escuché lo que pasó en la entrada… –el modelo subió a zancadas hasta ella, ignorando a Marc, a Chloé y a todos sus compañeros que ingresaban al salón- ¿Estás bi-…? –pero el joven se quedó mudo al verla, llegando a caerse su bolso por la impresión.

-A-Adrien, ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó tímida Marinette, pero el rubio tenía la boca y ojos abiertos por completo, incluso un divertido Marc agitó su mano frente la cara del rubio para comprobar que no reaccionaba.

-Creo que mejor regreso a mi salón, nos vemos Marinette, y ya sabes, si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo –el escritor se despidió con una media sonrisa, mientras que Adrien seguía congelado en su lugar sin quitar su mirada de su compañera.

-¡Wow! Viejo, ahora sí has quedado K.O. –comentó divertido Nino-, ¿No lo crees Marinette? –pero para su sorpresa, la chica desvió su mirada, sin responderle.

Esta acción de la joven, hizo que Adrien reaccionara por fin, y que Nino se retirara a su lugar, muy apenado de que la azabache no le dirigiera la palabra.

Todos en el salón tomaron sus lugares correspondientes, y la Maestra Bustier elogió a Marinette por su vestimenta, y para sorpresa de los alumnos, ella le agradeció tímida. Pero cuando Rose volvió a ser un comentario positivo del atuendo de Marinette, esta no respondió, y en su lugar, tomó el libro para estudiar, para extrañeza de los jóvenes, especialmente de un par de rubios.

Esta ocasión, Adrien se dedicó a hacer guardia a Marinette, aunque de vez en cuando, se notaba lo ensimismado que se le quedaba viendo, lo que incomodaba un poco a la chica.

Pero el resto de sus compañeros empezaron a sentirse molestos y un poco deprimidos, ya que Marinette no les hablaba, y tampoco les sonreía como acostumbraba.

Incluso Alya debió abstenerse de tratar de hablar con ella, ya que Adrien no le dejaba acercarse y tampoco sentía fuerzas para dirigirle la palabra por la actitud distante de la azabache y la reprimenda de Marc.

Luego de clases, y que el joven Agreste acompañara a Marinette hasta su casa. Ella planeaba buscar en su computador alguna ayuda para romper maldiciones.

Fue entonces que el timbre de su casa sonó de improviso, y al no sentir nada extraño en su marca, abrió la puerta con confianza, creyendo que sería Adrien o Luka, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Chloe Bourgeois.

-Muy bien Dupain-Cheng, no están Adrien, ni Alya y el resto de perdedores, así que no puedes escapar de esta –la rubia ingresó decidida acorralando a Marinette contra el sillón-, empieza a hablar, ¿Qué está pasando? Te conozco desde hace años, y no eres del tipo rencorosa ni mucho menos alguien que le haga la ley de hielo a una chica cabeza de unicornios y cursilerías como Rose, así que no me moveré de aquí hasta que te expliques.

Marinette estaba en shock, y sabía que necesitaría suerte para que Chloé no descubriera su Akuma.

Está sería una larga tarde.

* * *

…..

**_-Esto ya se puso bueeenoo! Vaya giro de eventos –comenta Plagg sentado en un sillón, comiendo distintos quesos, mientras que yo trabajo en la ilustración del cap._**

_-Sip, me encanta la personalidad "explosiva" de la forma akumatizada de Marc, así que decidí adaptarla al fic, lástima que Nathaniel sea uno de los que miraron mal a Marinette ese día._

**_-¿Y por qué la rubia con su sirvienta no se vieron afectadas por la "ley del hielo"?_**

_-Eso es simple, son compañeras de Marinette pero no son amigas, amigas, a diferencia Alya y las chicas. Así como el resto de los chicos, por lo que Chloé y Sabrina digan, bueno, Mari ya está acostumbrada y no le afectaría…_

**_-Entonces, ¿Los amigos se han vuelto enemigos y los enemigos se han vuelto amigos?_**

_-Plaggita, eso es spoiler – con un tic en el ojo, le tomo de la cola y lo estiro como un resorte-, mejor llena esa boquita con tu queso o practicaré el tiro al blanco con tus aperitivos –a eso el Kwami se asusta y vuela por su colección de quesos._

**_-Ya, ya, me callo –prometió, atragantándose con su comida, mientras que yo suspiro cansada._**

_-Debo confesar que después de Ikari Gozen, (filtrado en la SDCC), tuve que hacer cambios en este cap, espero que no haya quedado muy incongruente o forzado DX…._

_Sin más me despido, y nos vemos el próximo viernes!_

_Nos vemos!_

* * *

...

_PSD: Cada cap del fic va a ir acompañado con una EndCard, hecha por su servidora, pero por desgracia no puedo colocarlas en fanfiction, pero sí están en mi cuenta RilaZou de wattpad XD, también en mi devianart CleoBlueRiver y mi blog, Soledad de los Ríos…_

_(sip, tengo varios seudónimos, peor aclaro que el oficial es Soledad de los ríos, los otros fue cuando recién comenzaba con mis dibujos y fics ;) )_


	5. Espejo

Marinette estaba pálida, no podía creer lo que sucedía, Chloe Bourgeois, hija del alcalde y la misma que le había hecho la vida imposible por 4 años. La había llevado a rastras a su habitación, sentado en su sillón-cama y con un semblante serio, ¡LE ESTABA EXIGIENDO QUE SUCEDÍA CON ELLA!

¿En qué momento el mundo se había vuelto al revés? Por un instante, creyó que se trataba de un efecto secundario del Akuma.

-Ya me está dando migraña Dupain-Cheng, así que como hija del alcalde de París y la superheroína, Queen Bee, ¡Exijo saber qué ocurre con esa cabeza de chorlito tuya, y me expliques ese extraño cambio de actitud que has tenido con esos descerebrados!

-Nada, no sucede nada –respondió apresurada la chica, ante la mirada inquisitiva de Chloé-, es sólo que aún me duele la pelea que tuve con ellos el otro día… -comentó desganada, pero Chloé bufó furiosa.

-¡Que me digas la verdad, Dupain-Cheng! –la rubia le apuntó acusadora, y Marinette desviaba nerviosa la mirada, como si pidiera ayuda a algún ente misericordioso-. Admito que tu cambio de ropa es "aceptable", pero ¿Ley de hielo? ¿Y a Rose? ¡Esto es ridículo, totalmente ridículo! –le sermoneó, al mismo tiempo que le sujeto su muñeca derecha y sintió una extraña protuberancia de esta.

Asustada, Marinette trató de zafarse del agarre, pero Chloé fue más rápida y subió la manga lo suficiente para ver el objeto akumatizado incrustado en la piel de la joven diseñadora.

-Marinette… -susurró en shock la chica rubia, observando como la azabache se cubría de nuevo la muñeca- _¿Por qué no has dicho nada?_ –susurró molesta Chloé, para sorpresa de Marinette- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO HAS DICHO NADA?! –la muchacha sujetó a Marinette de los hombros, totalmente desesperada- ¿Acaso querías hacerte la fuerte? ¿O que arreglarías esto por tu cuenta? ¡Esto raya en lo ridículo, si trabajaras para mí, hace tiempo te habría despedido por necia!

Marinette quedó helada, la voz y actitud de Chloé mostraban verdadera angustia por ella, hasta le pareció que unas lágrimas se asomaban por los ojos de la rubia.

-E-Es complicado Chloé… -pero el bufido de la chica le interrumpe.

-Primero contesta; ¿Desde cuándo tienes esa cosa pegada a tu muñeca?, ¿Por qué no te has convertido en Akuma? ¿Y Ladybug está al tanto de esto? –Marinette parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder contestar.

-Tengo el Akuma desde que Lila mintió sobre el concierto, no me he convertido en supervillana porque me he negado escuchar a Hawk Moth, pero aún no sé la razón de seguir atascada con esto –la chica señaló de mala gana el objeto corrupto-, y Ladybug, sí está enterada de lo sucedido y en estos momentos debe estar investigando cómo romper este hechizo –contestó lo último, lo que en parte, no era totalmente mentira.

Chloé bufó, gruñó, caminó dando unas vueltas por el centro de la habitación como si le diera migraña, y finalmente, se le puso enfrente con expresión decidida.

-Muy bien, ¿Quién más sabe que tienes ese insecto en tu amuleto?

-Ladybug, Hawk Moth obviamente, y tú… -contestó la chica, teniendo que omitir al guardián, pero era por seguridad de él y de ambas.

-De acuerdo Dupain-Cheng, como miembro honorario del equipo de héroes de París, voy hacerme cargo de ti hasta que Ladybug encuentre una solución o que el bueno para nada de Hawk Moth desista de ese Akuma –Marinette quedó sin habla ante la decisión de la rubia-, y no tienes que agradecerme, ya sé que esto es una gran responsabilidad, y yo soy muy responsable en mis deberes como Queen Bee, así que de ahora en adelante, vas a permanecer a mi lado, y no dejaré que la banda de plebeyos se te acerque para no tener percances futuros, ¿Es por el akuma que no les has vuelto dirigir la palabra, cierto?

-Sí –respondió triste la azabache-, no puedo hablar con ellos o esto sucede –tímida, ella le mostró su brazo con la marca del Akuma-, Ladybug dijo que si entraba en contacto con alguno de mis amigos o con Lila, la marca del Akuma se extendería por todo mi cuerpo y podría akumatizarme, aún en contra de mi voluntad.

-Mmmmhhh… -Chloé observó con detenimiento la corrupción de espinas negras en el brazo blanco de la azabache, lo que le ayudó a entender el cambio de vestuario-, ¿Ha sucedido algo más? –Marinette negó tranquila, cubriéndose de nuevo el brazo, Chloé bufó por enésima vez esa tarde.

-Muy bien, está decidido, voy a cuidarte y no quiero objeciones –sentenció la rubia, tomando su bolso-, no hace falta decirte que no hay que hablar esto con nadie, en especial con Adrikins, al pobre podría darle un ataque, nos vemos mañana, Marinette.

Chloé dejó el hogar de Marinette, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Y cuando al fin reaccionó, la azabache de inmediato envió un mensaje a "Bridgette" que Chloé Bourgeois le había descubierto el Akuma, y que ahora, ella se encargaría de protegerla de sus compañeros. Increíble pero cierto.

* * *

….

En la mansión Agreste, el dueño se encontraba contemplado a su esposa en su capsula de cristal, y flotando a su lado estaba su Kwami, con su marca creciendo aún más.

-Esto está saliéndose de las manos Nooro –le encaró el hombre, pero el Kwami bajo la mirada apenado-, ahora los Akumas ni siquiera florecen de sus capullos –comentó molesto, y con un semblante sombrío se dirigió a la criaturita-, te ordeno que me expliques lo que sucede – a esas palabras, un brillo tintineó en Nooro, lo que le hizo responder de forma casi automática.

-Esto sucede por primera vez, y está más allá de mi control, desconozco en cómo pudo haber afectado a los capullos de las mariposas –contestó sincero a su mandato, y Gabriel bufó resignado.

-Por favor, ten paciencia Emily, haré lo posible de salir de esta crisis, hasta entonces espera y no pierdas las esperanzas.

Frustrado, el hombre regresó a la planta principal de la mansión, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

Y en su despacho, se dispuso a trabajar en algún modelo para distraerse un poco y no sobrecargase de preocupación, como se lo habían recomendado su asistente.

Fue entonces que escuchó una melodía que no esperaba volver a oír en la 2° planta de su hogar. Detuvo todo lo que hacía, creyendo que había escuchado mal, pero al poner atención, quedó pasmado.

Salió del estudio, encontrándose con Nathalie y el "Gorilla" en el lobby, que también escuchaban aquella música, un poco sorprendidos, y hasta conmovidos.

Gabriel caminó hasta la puerta de donde se escuchaba la música, con el corazón desbocándole por los recuerdos que estaban llegando a su mente en ese momento.

-¿Adrien? –el hombre llamó con una voz más aguda de la esperada, y del otro, su hijo detuvo su piano para llamarlo a pasar-, hijo, esa melodía… -pero calló al verle, porque su muchacho tenía un semblante tan serio como preocupado, que le desconcertó por completo.

-H-hola papá, es bueno verte por aquí –le saludó el muchacho, un poco desanimado.

-Adrien, creí que no volverías a tocar esa melodía –comentó el diseñador tomando asiento a su lado en el taburete.

-Sí, yo también creí que no volvería a tocarla desde que mamá desapareció, pero creo que han pasado tantas cosas, que de algún modo, la necesito cerca y por eso, bueno… -a estas palabras, el Sr. Agreste se tensó un poco, y posando su mano en uno de los hombros de su hijo, tomó el valor de preguntarle sobre su inquietud.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

-La verdad… –Adrien frunció el ceño, y con una expresión decidida le habló-, Chloé me dijo que expulsaron a Lila por varias faltas, entre ella haberle hecho bullying a Marinette, padre, ¿Por qué no me contaste nada? –su padre suspiró cansado, ya sospechaba en qué dirección iba a tomar esta conversación.

-La señorita Rossi tiene un grave problema de mitomanía compulsiva, lo que la hace una persona peligrosa, y por esa razón no la quería cerca de ti.

-¿Tienes pruebas de lo que dices? – ha esta pregunta, Gabriel levantó la ceja confundido, y luego asintió-, ¿Podrías facilitármelas? Por favor, es importante padre.

-¿Para qué las quieres Adrien? Esa jovencita ya recibió su castigo, y bien merecido que se lo tiene por haber estado diciendo ser tu novia.

-No es por eso –repuso nervioso el rubio, apretando algo en su bolsillo-, es para limpiar la reputación de Marinette, me estoy enfermando que casi todos en la clase la traten como a una resentida, cuando todo ha sido por malicia de Lila, por favor papá.

-Lo siento mucho Adrien, pero no puedo, llegué a un acuerdo con los Rossi, y el tema de su hija con nosotros se ha cerrado –a estas palabras, Adrien se sintió fatal-, y entregarte esas evidencias sería una falta a mi palabra, y sabes bien que un Agreste jamás falta a su palabra –lo último lo dijo severo, y Adrien se puso de pie de golpe, molesto y sacando el amuleto que Marinette le obsequiara. El objeto le pareció familiar a Gabriel.

-¡No es justo! Marinette ha estado sufriendo mucho, por culpa de Lila y… por culpa mía… -el muchacho sollozó sujetando su amuleto, y Gabriel se apresuró a abrazarlo para reconfortarlo-, yo le dije que no había que desmentir a Lila cuando ella regresó a clases, que haciendo eso no se iba a arreglar el problema, ¡PERO SÓLO LOGRÉ HACERLO PEOR! –el muchacho hipó un par de veces, y se dirigió a su padre-, papá, ¿Acaso eso me hace cómplice de Lila? –Gabriel abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y el dolor que veía en su hijo, que estuvo tentado en convertirse en Hawk Moth en ese momento y darle un buen escarmiento a la pequeña mentirosa.

-Por supuesto que no hijo, sólo pecaste de ingenuo –a estas palabras, tuvo que morderse la lengua, ya que fue lo mismo que le dijo Marinette cuando se rehusó a ser Akumatizada, entonces que recordó algo en especial de esa pequeña discusión que tuvo con ella-, por cierto hijo, ¿Tú sabías de antes que Lila mentía? –el muchacho se calmó poco a poco, asintió un poco apenado.

-Lila trató de engañarme cuándo la conocí, diciendo ser una superheroina y de conocer a Ladybug, hasta que la misma Ladybug llegó furiosa con nosotros, y la enfrentó por su mentira de ser mejores amigas, y bueno –Adrien hizo una mueca de disgusto-, todo indica que no aprendió la lección, y siguió mintiendo a todos con lo mismo –el señor Agreste se puso pensativo a esto, relacionando lo dicho por su hijo con un comentario de Marinette.

-Adrien, de por casualidad, ¿El día que conociste a Lila fue el mismo cuándo sacaste mi libro sin permiso? –el modelo asintió cohibido-¿En qué momento fue que lo perdiste? –el muchacho, ya tranquilo, hizo un esfuerzo en recordar, hasta que dio que un grito indignado, que llegó a sobresaltar a su padre.

-¡AHORA RECUERDO! La última vez que tuve el libro, estaba con Lila, y ella llegó a darle un vistazo rápido, luego se me hizo tarde para esgrima, y cuando guardaba mis cosas, Lila me sobresaltó con uno de sus comentarios, se me cayeron los libros y los recogí con prisa –Adrien abrió los ojos ante lo sucedido que pasó por alto-, no reparé si guardé ese libro en mi bolso en ese momento –Gabriel rechinó los dientes, y llamó molesto a su asistente.

-Nathalie, necesito las fotografías y/o registros de un día en específico, y que también, llames a la señorita Dupain-Cheng a venir –a esto último, Adrien se inquietó un poco.

Al cabo de unas horas, una confundida Marinette se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de la mansión Agreste, siendo recibida por Nathalie, quién la guió hasta el despacho de su jefe. Y por cautela, Gabriel había renunciado a su Kwami, y guardado el miraculous en la bóveda de su esposa, por lo que esperaba no tener ninguna clase de percance al estar cerca de Marinette.

-Buenas tardes, señor Agreste, buenas tardes Adrien –les saludó tímida la chica, aun reponiéndose de la visita sorpresa de Chloé-, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

El diseñador colocó el grimorio en la mesa, ante la mirada atónita de ambos jóvenes.

-Creo que es hora de ser sinceros, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, y me diga cómo llegó este libro a sus manos realmente –Marinette quedó muda, y alternó su mirada con Adrien, luego suspiró.

-B-bueno, es un poco vergonzoso…

-Señorita Marinette, le tengo una gran estima, por favor no me defraude –comentó el hombre, mientras que Nathalie revisaba algo en su Tablet y Adrien seguía confundido con lo que sucedía.

-La verdad, es que estaba preocupada por Adrien –esto tomó por sorpresa a los presentes-, Lila había llegado a la escuela contando un montón de historias que me parecían irreales, así que cuando ella se acercó a Adrien, los espié… -confesó sonrojada la chica, y el rubio no supo cómo sentirse ante eso, estaba entre conmovido y un poco incómodo-. Fue entonces que vi a Lila robando el libro cuando a Adrien se le cayeron las cosas de la mochila –a esto los Agreste, asombrados, intercambiaron sus miradas-, n-no sabía cómo actuar o qué debía hacer, así que la seguí y la descubrí comprando un medallón parecido al de Rena Rouge -Marinette tomó un respiro, pero un poco más tranquila al ver el semblante pasivo del señor Agreste ante su relato-. Luego, Lila se reunió con Adrien en el parque, pero previamente, ella había tirado el libro a la basura, y antes que me armara de valor de decirle que pasó a Adrien, llegó Ladybug, muy furiosa sobre una mentira de ser amiga de Lila, luego Lila se fue, Ladybug se fue, Adrien se fue y yo… ¡ESTABA EN SHOCK! –se exasperó la chica, desconcertado un poco a los presentes-. Y para colmo, después de recuperar el libro de la basura, Ladybug regresó al parque diciendo que se le había pasado un poco la mano con Lila, me vio con el libro en las manos, ¡Y SE LO LLEVÓ! Después apareció Volpina, y luego a Adrien le prohibieron regresar al colegio por la pérdida de ese raro libro, luego usted es akumatizado en el Coleccionista, ¡Y yo ya no sabía qué hacer! –la chica se cubrió el rostro con las manos, avergonzada por la confesión-, me costó mucho encontrar a Ladybug y convencerla de entregarme el libro. Y como ambas sabíamos que Lila jamás iba a confesar haberlo hurtado, tuve que echarme la culpa para que Adrien pudiera regresar al colegio ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! –la chica hizo una reverencia, totalmente avergonzada.

-Lo que dice es grave, no sólo porque este libro es valioso en su contenido sino también un recuerdo de mi esposa –a esto Adrien se entristeció un poco-, ¿Tiene alguna prueba de lo que dice?

-Lo lamento, pero no tengo ninguna prueba, y sí me ha mandado a llamar para prohibirme estar cerca de Adrien lo comprenderé –a estas palabras, el rubio se horrorizó.

-¡Pero tú no lo robaste Marinette! Fue Lila, y yo confío en tu palabra –pero la chica niega con una dulce sonrisa.

-Pero tu padre tiene razón, es una acusación grave y no tengo pruebas –la chica agachó la cabeza con culpabilidad-, además, aunque hubiese estado preocupada por ti, no debí espiarte, eso estuvo mal.

-La verdad, me hubiera gustado que nos interrumpieras en ese momento con alguna buena excusa, estar a solas con Lila no fue para nada agradable –comentó sincero el modelo, y luego se sonrojó por sus palabras, al igual que Marinette.

-¡Ejem! –"tosió" Gabriel, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes-, considerando que lo dicho por usted, concuerda con lo contado por mi hijo hace unas horas –Marinette quedó impresionada, y Adrien le miraba con una sonrisa confiada-, y si no tiene pruebas, permítame decir que yo sí las tengo –a su señal, Nathalie le mostró la Tablet que contenía fotografías de la cámara de seguridad de una de las joyerías de Gabriel, en que se veía perfectamente a Lila portando el dichoso libro.

-No puedo creerlo, apenas la conocí por 5 minutos y me robó sin dudarlo –dijo indignado el rubio, observando la risa burlona en la chica con el grimorio y el collar del zorro recién comprado.

-No sólo es una mentirosa, manipuladora, bullying, es además una ladrona, si eso hace ahora no quiero imaginar cuando sea adulta –comentó furioso el señor Agreste, para luego dirigirse a los dos chicos-, Adrien, está demás decirte que tienes explícitamente prohibido acercarte a esa chica, y con respecto a la joven Rossi, por las dudas, pediré una orden de alejamiento para ella –Adrien rio nervioso, algo así era muy típico de su padre- Y señorita Dupain-Cheng –a su voz, Marinette respingó asustada junto a pequeño chillido de ratón, por lo que Adrien posó sus manos en los hombros de ella para brindarle calma-, por favor no se alarme, sólo quería decirle que agradezco que haya cuidado de mi hijo todo este tiempo, y está más que bienvenida a nuestro hogar para trabajos o estudios que deba hacer con Adrien –Marinette alternó la mirada entre ambos Agreste, y el modelo le guiñó el ojo, a lo que ella se sonrojó un poco-, y por último, quisiera tener una palabra con usted en privado –ambos jóvenes le miraron extrañados-, Nathalie, Adrien, por favor.

La asistente se llevó al chico, el que le dirigió una mirada de confianza a Marinette, la que ahora estaba un poco cohibida.

-¿Señor Agreste, de qué desea hablar? –le consultó, una vez quedaron solos.

-Tengo una duda, considerando la confianza que mi hijo tiene en usted ¿Por qué no le dijo nada acerca del robo? –Marinette ahogó un suspiro, y le miró nerviosa.

-Es que… -la chica empezó a balbucear y Gabriel suavizó la mirada.

-No se preocupe, lo que diga aquí, se queda entre nosotros –le prometió amablemente, ya que como Hawk Moth, sabía de antemano que aquella joven frente a él no era para nada maliciosa.

-¿No se va sentir ofendido o enojado si se lo digo? –un poco extrañado a esto, el diseñador negó tranquilo verá… no le dije nada antes a Adrien, por algo que me había contado Ladybug…

-¿Y se puede saber qué fue lo que le dijo? –inquirió el hombre, y Marinette le respondió sincera.

-Que si el libro era de usted, entonces usted era Hawk Moth –dijo apenada la chica, y Gabriel abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, y un poco, miedo.

-¿Ladybug le dijo eso?

-¡Yo estaba en shock cuando me lo dijo! Temía por Adrien, pero admito que me tranquilicé cuando usted fue akumatizado, ¡No se lo tome a mal, por favor!

-No se preocupe, con eso se probó mi inocencia –comentó desinteresado el hombre, pero lo que más le preocupaba era lo que Marinette sabía-, y supongo que por esa razón buscó a Ladybug para recuperar el libro y ayudar a mi hijo, pero entonces, ¿Por qué no le dijo a Adrien lo que hizo Lila? –Marinette mostró una sonrisa apenada, pero su mirada decidida al hombre.

-Si le hubiese dicho a Adrien que Ladybug llegó a sospechar de usted como Hawk Moth, eso lo hubiera destrozado –su respuesta sincera, desarmó al hombre, y Gabriel por fin entendió, que la joven Dupain-Cheng quería a su hijo de forma desinteresada, hasta el punto de protegerlo ocultándole ciertas cosas, no muy diferente a lo que él hace.

-Me deja sin palabras, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng –Gabriel dirige su vista a la ventana, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le hace una pregunta que no imaginó volver hacer - ¿Qué harías en mi posición? –Marinette lo meditó un momento.

-Normalmente alguien diría que le diera más libertad a su hijo, o que le dejara tener más amigos, pero en lo personal, creo que lo mejor que puede hacer por Adrien es que usted comparta más tiempo con él; que charlen o jueguen videojuegos, el Mecha Strike es una buena opción, incluso podrían ver videos graciosos de gatos por internet, también les ayudaría a unirse más, son muy divertidos, se los aconsejo –Gabriel quedó anonadado por su respuesta-, de esa forma, creo que Adrien se abrirá con usted así como usted con él, y entonces, será que él le diga lo que quiere, ya que le ha dado todo lo que necesita, pero ¿Alguna vez Adrien le ha pedido algo, sin estar nervioso?

A su pregunta, Gabriel Agreste suspiró profundo, y dirigió su mirada al cuadro de su esposa, y a la joven Dupain-Cheng, que le había sido sincera en sus recomendaciones. Y se sintió fatal de haber akumatizado a una joven tan pura de corazón, que quería en verdad a su hijo y lo único que deseaba, es que ellos volvieran a ser una familia.

Si Lila era oscuridad, Marinette era luz, y por eso tomó una decisión.

-No, mi hijo siempre se ha puesto nervioso al hablarme, no había reparado en eso antes, gracias por abrirme los ojos y le prometo que seguiré su consejo, a cambio, le agradecería que siguiera cuidando de mi hijo, -el diseñador suavizó su mirada, para sorpresa de la joven- ¿Algún video de gatos que me recomiende? –Marinette sonrió tan deslumbrante a su pregunta, que Gabriel, llegó a olvidar por un momento, que ella portaba un Akuma.

-Le aconsejo los _Try Not to Laugh!_, a Adrien le pondría muy feliz si compiten en quién no se ríe con esos videos, aunque claro, encontrará de todo un poco, pero le aseguro que pasará un buen rato con él –Gabriel asintió feliz.

-Muchas gracias, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, espero con ansias volver a charlar con usted y pedir sus concejos –el hombre le tendió la mano, y Marinette respondió contenta el gesto.

-Y yo sólo espero que sea feliz con su hijo, señor Agreste.

* * *

….

Gabriel Agreste estaba de vuelta en la bóveda de su esposa, interrogando a su Kwami, mientras que Nathalie llegaba a sus espaldas para informarle de los recientes sucesos.

-Señor Agreste, Adrien se ofreció a llevar a la joven Dupain-Cheng de vuelta a su hogar, y por lo visto, los padres de ella le han invitado a cenar, Adrien espera una respuesta de su parte.

-Dile que no hay problema, y si mi hijo desea volver a cenar en casa de su amiga, que me lo diga con anticipación para que no tenga inconvenientes en reunirse con ella –Nathalie quedó muda unos momentos y realizó la llamada correspondiente.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Nooro al ver sonreír feliz a su amo, luego de escuchar la voz contenta de su hijo del otro lado del aparato.

-Listo señor Agreste, y debo decirle, que Adrien está más que contento por su permiso –la mujer de lentes tecleo su Tablet para continuar-, y sobre la orden de alejamiento para la señorita Rossi, ya tengo hora con el abogado mañana a primera hora, y el señor Rossi me acompañará, aunque me atrevo a decir que no está nada contento con esto.

-El resultado de la hija que tiene, fue por la malacrianza e indulgencia de su parte, tendrá que abstenerse de los reclamos y afrontar las consecuencias –comentó hastiado el diseñador, acercándose más la cápsula de su esposa y posando una de sus manos-, perdóname Emily, he alejado tanto a Adrien, que no vi que sufría igual o más que yo, pero te prometo que esta vez arreglaré las cosas.

-¿Qué planea hacer señor Agreste? –preguntó confundida Nathalie, y al ver el semblante contento de Nooro, su inquietud aumentó.

-He decidido que no voy a seguir tratando de convertir en Akuma a Marinette Dupain-Cheng –a su decisión, la asistente quedó anonadada-, ella es demasiado pura, y se debe considerar que no puedo darme el lujo de revelarle mi verdadera identidad así como la razón de porque necesito los miraculous –Gabriel se acomodó los lentes, pero Nathalie seguía sin estar muy convencida con esa medida.

-Si me permite opinar, señor Agreste, creo que está desperdiciando a un Akuma con potencial, sin mencionar que se trata de su campeón.

-Y el campeón del Miraculous de la Mariposa es una persona llena de bondad –contestó el hombre, a lo que Nathalie guardó silencio-, hemos olvidado algo crucial, este Miraculous –Gabriel apuntó al broche de su cuello-, está hecho para crear héroes, no supervillanos, en otras palabras, es mi culpa por olvidar lo más básico de este objeto –Gabriel caminó al lado de su asistente apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de ella-. Marinette es más una heroína que una villana, por eso no puedo controlarla, posee un temple mayor de lo que esperaba, y considero que es mejor y menos arriesgado buscar una forma de curarla que obligarla a volverse mi Akuma –el diseñador le indicó que viera al Kwami-, el daño se ha extendido, y no sabemos qué consecuencias pueda acarrear.

-¿Pero cómo puede estar tan seguro que esta jovencita no tiene una pizca de malicia en su interior? –repuso la mujer.

-La tiene, como todos –respondió Nooro-, pero la gran diferencia, es que ella tiene la fuerza de superarla y velar por los demás antes que sí misma –el Kwami de la mariposa acarició su marca-. Ella sufre al no poder advertirles a sus amigos de Lila, pero decidió que eso no la derribaría, así como estuvo decidida a ayudar a Adrien en sus citas con Kagami, a pesar de lo que siente por él –a esto último, ambos adultos le miraron con los ojos abiertos-, sí, puedo sentir las emociones de Marinette, por eso sé que fue sincera en toda su conversación con ustedes el día de hoy, así como percibo el amor que siente por su hijo, amo, pero ella está dispuesta a dejarlo ir con tal que sea él sea feliz –a estas palabras, Gabriel suspiró profundamente.

-Ella no tiene madera de villana, Nathalie, lo mejor que puedo hacer por todos es poner fin a esto.

-Como ordene señor –dijo Nathalie, pero aún con duda sobre sus acciones y semejante oportunidad desaprovechada.

* * *

…

En la noche, el cuarto de Marinette estaba lleno de los suspiros enamorados y chillidos emocionados de la chica.

La joven estaba en las nubes, Adrien, su amado Adrien había cenado con ella y su familia. Y la despedida que tuvieron la dejó aún más en los laureles, en donde el joven le invitó a estudiar Física juntos mañana después de clases, ya que sabía que no le había ido bien en el último examen, y deseaba ayudarle a mejorar. Y como broche de oro, se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, ¡ADRIEN AGRESTE LE HABÍA BESADO LA MEJILLA!

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! No volveré a lavarme la cara –comentaba contenta, pero luego sacudió la cabeza- ¡No! Concéntrate Marinette, no olvides que tienes un Akuma, Tikki no está, tienes problemas con tus amigos por culpa de la mentirosilla y que… ¡ADRIEN TE BESÓ EN LA MEJILLA! –la chica ahogó un grito de alegría en la almohada de su sillón, hasta que su madre le interrumpe.

-Cielo, sé que estas contenta con la visita de tu **_amigo_** Adrien, pero ya es hora de dormir, mañana tienes escuela –le ordenó cariñosamente la señora Dupain-Cheng.

-S-sí mamá, buenas noches –contestó más calmada la chica, y su madre le sonrió para luego cerrar la trampilla.

-"**_Amigo_**" –dijo en melancolía la chica, observando su reflejo en su espejo ovalado-, ¿Lo habías olvidado cierto? –Marinette se hablaba a sí misma mientras se acercaba al espejo y posaba su mano en él-, Adrien sólo te ve como una amiga, y todo lo que hace por mí, es por la bondad de su corazón, ¿Cómo no quererlo entonces? Es difícil mantener los pies sobre la tierra, y lo peor de todo, es que valoro mi nueva amistad con Kagami…-la chica posó su frente en el espejo, buscando fuerzas en sus palabras-, amo a Adrien, pero lo que más quiero es que sea feliz, y si es con Kagami, entonces, ya no insistiré –sonrió de lado, alejándose del espejo, pero antes de retirar su mano, algo extraño sucedió.

Lo que le hizo chillar de horror y alejarse "cómicamente" de su espejo, pero al escuchar los pasos de su madre, reaccionó a tiempo y volteó el objeto antes que ella se asomara por la trampilla.

-Cielo, ¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó, al ver en una pose extraña, luego de voltear el espejo.

-No, no es nada –la chica se enderezó, y agitó sus manos como si espantara alguna mosca-, es que una polilla me tomó por la sorpresa, me dio muchos nervios, jijijiji.

-Está bien, no me asustes así, y recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente, que en cuanto tenga tiempo en la panadería, la tendremos, ¿Entendido? – repuso la señora Dupain-Cheng, y Marinette sólo asintió nerviosa-, buenas noches querida.

-Buenas noches mami – una vez que ya no escuchó cerca a su madre, Marinette colocó en su lugar el espejo, mostrando a Hawk Moth en su guarida - ¿Me puedes explicar porque puedo verte a través de mi espejo? –preguntó indignada la chica, y el villano sólo bufó hastiado.

-No tengo la menor idea –respondió con desgano, la verdad, ya nada le sorprendía con esta situación-, en realidad, estaba por comunicarme contigo como suelo hacerlo siempre, esto también me ha tomado por sorpresa.

-Mmmm… -la chica lo meditó un poco-, se decía antiguamente, que el espejo en cierto punto, están ligados con las almas o como un portal al mundo espiritual, tal vez haya una relación con esas leyendas y tu miraculous –comentó Marinette, posando un dedo en el vidrio, pero no ocurrió nada-, bueno, supongo que la parte de portal queda descartado.

-¡Ejem! –la tos de Hawk Moth llamó su atención-, señorita Marinette, está claro que estamos en el mismo barco, y ya no podemos seguir con esta situación, por lo que deseo poner fin a esto –la chica soltó una expresión de sorpresa-, así que le propongo que terminemos con esta fallida akumatización para que usted vuelva a la normalidad.

-Vaya, me las puesto difícil –comentó pensativa la chica, extrañando a Hawk Moth.

-¿Disculpe?

-Por un lado, liberarme a mi Akuma garantizaría mi seguridad, pero si lo mantengo, estoy garantizando la seguridad de París –comentó la chica, para sorpresa del hombre, quién podía sentir la verdad de esas palabras.

-Con todo respeto, pero lo segundo es demasiado arriesgado, no sabemos lo que pueda ocurrirle, pero no sería bueno, y este miraculous, incluso también podría dañarse –respondió el villano, y Marinette le volteó a verle extrañada.

-No estás siendo del todo sincero, no sé cómo, pero puedo sentirlo –la joven se acercó al espejo-, estas preocupado por algo o alguien más…

-No, no lo estoy –negó el hombre, pero Marinette le sonrió burlona.

-Sip, sí lo está –ella se acomodó en el asiento de su computador, y le miró divertida-, una vez, para presumir en clases, Chloé habló de los Kwamis de los Miraculous, ¿Acaso está preocupado por el suyo? –Hawk Moth bufó ofendido, pero Marinette rió con ganas-, ¡Sí lo está! ¿Quién lo diría? ¡El viejo mariposón tiene corazón!

-¡¿VIEJO MARIPOSÓN?! –gritó indignado el villano y con un tic en el ojo, en tanto, Marinette se cubrió la boca avergonzada.

-¡Lo siento! Se me salió, es que hay algunos que le llaman así, y bueno… -la chica sintió pena por el hombre, ya que esté empezó a revisarse el atuendo por si se encontraba algo extraño-, no se preocupe, su traje no tiene nada **_anormal_**, es que sólo…

-Por ser el villano de París, era tarde o temprano que me ganase un "apodo" de ese tipo –la azabache sonrió apenada-, ¡Ejem!, bueno, volviendo a lo primordial, quisiera proponerle el anular la akumatización, pero para lograrlo, creo que deberemos hacer una tregua, ¿No le parece? –Marinette le miró un poco desconfiada, pero podía "sentir" que Hawk Moth decía la verdad, así que sin más, asintió.

Y transcurrido casi una hora, ambos se enteraron de varias cosas; sobre los síntomas de Nooro y que podía sentir las emociones de Marinette, pero la más grande sorpresa fue para Hawk Moth, al enterarse que la chica estaba de algún modo en contacto con Ladybug, pero como él prometió que sólo quería deshacer la akumatización, debió dar su palabra de no tratar nada en contra la heroína. De esa forma, la chica le compartió que no debía hablar con sus compañeros, y ya fuese para bien o para mal, Chloé la había descubierto pero guardaría el secreto.

-En verdad, esto se ha complicado cada vez más –comentó cansado el villano, mientras que Marinette asentía apenada-, esperemos que esto no pase a mayores, sin más me despido, señorita Marinette.

-Sí, buenas noches Hawk Moth –se despidió igualmente la chica, y para sorpresa de ambos, la "conexión" del espejo desapareció.

* * *

…

Marinette no pudo descansar bien, las pocas horas que durmió, la charla de Hawk Moth le había dejado pensando en sus intenciones, aunque percibía que él había sido sincero, aún le carcomía un poco la duda. Fue así que unas horas después de asegurarse que no había conexión con el villano, envió un mensaje a "Bridgette", pero aún no recibía respuesta, y eso le estaba poniendo ansiosa.

De camino a la escuela, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó a Chloé llamarla hasta que se la encontró cara a cara.

-Al fin reaccionas Dupain-Cheng, he estado llamándote por 5 minutos, que mi garganta ya está seca –la rubia le hizo un gesto a Sabrina, la que fue a buscarle algo para beber-, muy bien, ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Tienes ganas de tirarles las orejas a esos plebeyos o quieres patear el trasero de esa mentirosa?

-Buenos días Chloé, y no, no siento la necesidad de desquitarme con nadie –le saludó extrañada la azabache.

La rubia no parecía muy preocupada por su respuesta, hasta que a lo lejos divisó a Alya, la que se les acercaba con semblante serio. Por lo que con una sonrisa traviesa, Chloé se colocó al lado de Marinette, y se sacó una selfie con ella, para sorpresa de la bloguera como de los demás, mientras que la joven diseñadora estaba sin habla con esta acción.

-"_Aquí empezando el día con Marinette Dupain-Cheng…_" –comenzó a teclear y dictar en voz alta para que todos le escucharan- "_…la joven diseñadora descubierta por Gabriel Agreste y Audrey Bourgeois, mi increíble y sofisticada mami, y que ha sido contratada para la creación de la nueva línea Agreste inspirada en los héroes de Paris_" –a estas palabras, Marinette quedó sin habla, al igual que sus compañeros.

-¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó sorprendida la azabache, mientras que el resto de la clase le observó atónito -, ¿De qué hablas Chloé?

-¡Ups! Creo que tengo la primicia, Cesarie –respondió la rubia, sujetando con su brazo a Marinette, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia -. Resulta que el próximo mes, se ha programado una pasarela por motivos para celebrar a Ladybug y Chat Noir, así como todos los héroes que han dado su apoyo, y obviamente, moi –Chloé le guiñó un ojo a Marinette, la que aún no salía de su asombro.

-¡Bah! De seguro esto es invento tuyo Chloé –comentó con desdén la bloguera-, no ha habido ningún informe sobre… -pero una notificación del canal de noticias le interrumpió, y al reproducir la página web, todos quedaron en silencio.

-"**_Aquí, Alec Cataldi, informando de las novedades de la moda en esta hermosa mañana, nos complace darle la bienvenida al gran diseñador de todo París, el señor Gabriel Agreste, quién dará un anuncio importante el día de hoy" _**–y sin que nadie lo supiera, Lila Rossi también veía la noticia desde la clínica psiquiátrica, con una clara mueca de disgusto por la orden de alejamiento que Gabriel Agreste había exigido tras descubrirse el robo del libro, y que ahora, él aparecía en televisión como si nada, como si no se cansara de arruinarle la vida, al igual que Ladybug, al igual que Marinette.

**_-"Un gusto Alec y a toda la gente de París, es un placer para mí, compartir este nuevo tributo a los héroes de París, en especial a Ladybug…" _**–Lila hizo una mueca de asco- **_"…así como dar el 1° gran empujón a una joven prodigio en el diseño de la moda, quién no sólo ha ganado concursos que he dirigido con el más riguroso ojo crítico, sino que ha hecho trabajos especiales para uno de nuestros cantantes favoritos, Jagged Stone, quién personalmente me ha hablado maravillas de esta jovencita…" _**–la envidia comenzó a corroer a Lila por la don nadie que Gabriel Agreste se empeñaba en alabar, cuando estaba ella que era mejor que cualquiera –"**_… sino que también logró algo casi imposible de conseguir, la aprobación de su trabajo a los ojos de Audrey Bourgeois, la aclamada critica de la moda a nivel mundial…" –_**Lila rechinó los dientes-**_"…hablo de nada ni nada menos, que el primer desfile de modas de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, financiado y patrocinado tanto por GABRIEL como por Madam Bourgeois" _**–Lila Rossi gritó furiosa en el salón de espera, llegando a tomar uno de los floreros y aventarlo en contra el televisor que transmitía la noticia, mientras soltaba pestes contra los Agreste, los Bourgeois, Marinette y Ladybug. Fue tal escándalo, que su guardaespaldas junto a algunos enfermeros tuvieron que sedarla antes que llegase a lastimar a alguno de los pacientes o personal que estaba cerca, por la agresividad que empezó a demostrar y que a varios dejó en shock.

Mientras que en el colegio Françoise Dupont, todos los estudiantes, en especial la clase de Marinette, estaba en boquiabiertos por el anuncio, en donde Gabriel Agreste volvía a alabar el trabajo de la joven azabache, con la cual esperaba reunirse pronto para preparar el evento especial.

Y aun recuperándose de la impresión, nadie reparó en la llegada de Adrien junto a Kagami y Luka, hasta que todos se alarmaron, cuando Marinette llegó a desmayarse por la reciente noticia, siendo atrapada a tiempo por el músico y el modelo.

Ese día fue de locos, ha Marinette no le dejaban de llegar notificaciones a su correo, que hasta Chloé tuvo que tomar su teléfono y bloquearlo, ya que según ella, el tintineo incesante de la alarma le estaba dando migraña.

Aunque no todo era felicidad, ya que la azabache pudo notar que la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban decaídos, incluso Alya, parecía alma en pena. Pero por mucho que le preguntaba a Adrien, Chloé o Sabrina, ellos negaban en decirle, asegurando que no era de importancia.

Después de clases, Adrien, prácticamente con la ayuda de Chloé y Gorila, tuvieron que alejar a la prensa, y llevar a Marinette en el auto de los Agreste.

En donde el mismo dueño de la casa se disculpó por la abrupta noticia, pero era algo que tanto Audrey como él llevaban tiempo preparando, y él decidió dar la sorpresa antes de comunicarle formalmente.

Marinette aceptó las disculpas, y se acordó que al día siguiente se reunirían en el hotel Le Gran Paris, para el evento.

* * *

…

Esa noche, Marinette ataviada con su pijama de polar, estaba concentrada en diseñar los atuendos en base a los héroes. Aunque de vez en cuando, recordaba cuando estudió con Adrien esta tarde, y a pesar de haberse distraído un poco al principio por admirar al modelo, este, cortésmente, le comentó que si necesitaba explicarle todo de nuevo por si no entendía, lo que obviamente, le hizo sentir fatal y decidió no "distraerse" más y enfocarse en los estudios. Lo que fue mejor, ya que comprendió varías cosas que le dificultaban, y luego les sobró tiempo para jugar un torneo de Mecha Strike, el cual, obviamente, ella ganó.

-Ains… -suspiró la chica enamorada-, no sé cómo sentirme el día de hoy, han sido muchas emociones –de pronto unos golpes en su ventana le sacan de sus pensamientos, y grande es su sorpresa de encontrarse en Chat Noir.

Lo que le hizo recordar el Akuma en su muñeca, y aunque no había tenido ningún problema, no quería que nada le pasara a su compañero, pero tampoco quería parecer muy sospechosa. Por lo que mantuvo la calma, y le abrió la ventana al gato negro.

-Buenas noches, prrrruincesa –le saludó divertido el héroe, y Marinette le sonrió de vuelta.

-Buenas noches Chat Noir, pasa –le invitó la chica, a lo que el felino brincó enérgico, y su mirada gatuna no tardó en posarse en los bocetos que Marinette ya había hecho-, ¿A qué debo que uno de los grandes héroes de París me visite esta noche?

-Las buenas noticias corren rápido, mi pequeña Lady –el gato negro le hizo una reverencia, y tomó la mano de la joven para besar sus nudillos, a lo que Marinette se sonrojó un poco-, creí que te vendría bien un modelo para inspirarte en esta nueva etapa de tu carrera artística, y heme aquí, estoy más que dispuesto a ser tu empleado part-time, y el único sueldo que pido son las delicias culinarias que la panadería de tus adorados padres pueda ofrecer a este gatito callejero, no hay miaujor oferta que se pueda pedir.

Marinette rió con ganas, lo que para Chat le pareció adorable.

Por unos instantes, para él como para Marinette, el mal recuerdo de Lila y el resentimiento de su clase se quedaron en el olvido, y sólo estaban ellos. Un gato callejero haciendo reír a su pequeña princesa.

-En ese caso, sacaré de inmediato los holanes y las faldas negras para probártelas –a esto, a Chat se le desfiguró el rostro, y Marinette soltó varias carcajadas-, ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡Era broma Chat, no pongas esa cara, pfff! –la chica volvió a reírse, y el gato negro, entre venganza y travesura, agarró la libreta de dibujo de la chica y empezó a ojearla descaradamente.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Marinette ya había dejado de burlarse, y trataba en vano recuperar la libreta, pero como el héroe era más alto, le era imposible de alcanzar -, hummm, ¿Por qué tienes más diseños de Viperion que míos? –preguntó berrinchudo el gato negro.

-¡Chat malo! Devuélveme eso –le ordenó Marinette, pero el chico sólo se sonrió a lo gato Chesiere, y brincó cerca del espejo.

-Nop, miau no quiere –fue su respuesta infantil.

Así durante el forcejeo, lo impensable sucedió.

Marinette chocó con el espejo, y al poco tiempo, apareció Hawk Moth, que quedó sin habla ante lo que veía.

La joven Dupain-Cheng peleaba infantilmente contra Chat Noir, usando una almohada para que este le regresara una libreta rosa.

-¿Hawk Moth? –dijo horrorizado el héroe felino, a lo que Marinette finalmente reaccionó y quedó de piedra, ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! - ¡Quédate detrás de mí Marinette! –gritó a la defensiva el héroe, colocándose delante de su amiga y sacando su bastón.

-Esto ya no puede volverse peor… -comentó estresado el villano.

* * *

….

**_-Mira que eres perversa, has sacado un capítulo más largo de lo habitual y has dejado así las cosas –Plagg me sonrié, mientras que yo tacho una hoja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿Qué tanto haces?_**

-Oh, nada en especial, sólo marcando la lista de castigos para Lila, y los ratos vergonzosos que HM deberá enfrentar de ahora en adelante.

**_-Admito que lo de "Viejo Mariposón" me tomó por sorpresa, jijijiji._**

-Es un clásico, si llevas un buen tiempo en el Fandom de Miraculous–le comentó al pequeño Kwami, mientras me empiezan a salir mis cuernitos y cola de diablillo.

**_-¿Y ahora qué pretendes? –Plagg se posa en mi cabeza y ríe malicioso a lo que agrego a la , vaya, como de seguro faltará mucho en la serie para que se descubra públicamente a mentirosa de la Arroz de Lila, te estas "desquitando" con este fic._**

-Sí, me duele decirlo, pero Lila es una verdadera villana, por lo que dudo que en esta temporada la descubran, yo creo que eso ocurriría recién al final de la S4, pero eso es sólo mi impresión, al menos con esto puedo darle el gusto a varios lectores que no la soportan.

**_-Eres una niña mala… -Plagg ronronea en mi cabeza y yo le sonrío de vuelta._**

-"Larga vida al mal" – lo siento, he estado viendo muchos clips de Descendientes, y más aún que se viene la 3° película.

Como último dato curioso, me he dado cuenta que muchos esperan la akumatización de Marinette, por lo que les comunico que aún falta pero les aseguro que no serán cómo la mayoría piensa, muajajajja!

Y aprovecho de agradecer a todos los reviews que me han dejado!

Así que los dio un gran abrazo junto a Plagg a:

-Sonrais777

-laurenImprinces

-karen Agreste

-Deidydbz

-natsuri1416

-Emely-nya

-alixcorn-rex-21

-lila cessarie

-Sakurita24

-mafer el panda

-Y todos los demás lector s!

Ya que fue gracias a ustedes que me he entusiasmado con este cap!

Espero les haya gustado!

PSD: Debo informar que es muy posible que el próximo cap salga fuera de plazo, y quizás algunos más, y no, no lo hago por quedar sin ideas (le doy una mirada asesina a Plagg, que ya anda con carteles de protesta por el retraso de los capitulos)

Resulta que hay un cierto evento a fin de mes, y debo preparar una "demo" para un juego en una exposición, y mi hermano me está asesorando.

-No sé cuánto tarde, así que pido paciencia DX.

**_-Tu y tus videosjuegos – me reclama Plagg._**

-Entonces no te haré ese nivel especial con camembert –respondí sin interes, y a los segundos, Plagg ya me está tirando flores- Gatito interesado.


	6. Lentes Oscuros

Capítulo 6

**Lentes Oscuros.**

* * *

Esa mañana, Adrien no dejaba de cepillarse el cabello y ponerse loción, tan ansioso se veía arreglándose, que Plagg voló hasta posarse en la cabellera rubia de su portador.

-Hey, tranquilo niño, creo que ya te has puesto suficiente de esa agua olorosa en el cuerpo, y se te va hacer tarde para el desayuno.

-Sí, lo siento Plagg –contestó el joven modelo, dejando a un lado los utensilios-, es que cuando estoy nervioso, suelo hacer esto más de la cuenta.

El Kwami rodó los ojos, él sabía que el rubio sufría por su amiga diseñadora, pero lo que al pequeño ser realmente le carcomía, era la ausencia de Tikki.

Incluso, una noche fue a visitar al Maestro Fu en su nuevo escondite, y grande fue su sorpresa de que no estaba, ni siquiera había dejado un aviso.

Sólo rogaba al creador de los quesos que su cubito de azúcar se encontrara bien.

Adrien bajó al comedor, sin mucho apetito así como esperando el comer solo.

Pero una enorme sorpresa le aguardaba, su padre le esperaba sentado en la mesa para comer con él.

El joven Agreste quedó estático por unos segundos al ver a su progenitor, que llegó a restregarse los ojos, para comprobar que no estaba dormido.

-Hijo, ven a sentarte, se enfriará el desayuno –le ordenó su padre.

-S-Sí… -el chico respondió con la voz quebrada, lo que conmocionó un poco al hombre, ¿Hasta qué punto había hecho daño a su hijo, para que él tuviera esa reacción?

Gabriel Agreste comenzaba a agradecer el momento en que escuchó los concejos de Marinette, ya que Adrien tenía una sonrisa radiante cuando se sentó a su lado con el apetito renovado.

-¿Está bueno? –le preguntó el diseñador, cuando ya merendaban.

-Esta delicioso padre –respondió entusiasmado el chico, hasta el punto de llegar a atragantarse con un croissant, lo que le dio un buen susto a Gabriel –Lo siento, es que me alegra el poder comer contigo, papá.

-A mí también hijo –el Agreste se limpió con una servilleta-, y quiero aprovechar de comunicarte algo en especial.

-Claro papá.

-La señora Bourgeois y yo preparemos un desfile juvenil este próximo mes, con motivos de los héroes de París, obviamente tú serás el modelo principal –el joven asintió animado-, pero yo no seré el diseñador para este evento – Adrien frunció el ceño confundido-, será mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, el anuncio lo daré esta mañana –el modelo sonrió contento y tuvo que abstenerse de brincar de alegría por su amiga-, y como es una sorpresa, lo más probable es que se entere antes que llegues al colegio, por lo que me gustaría que esta tarde, ella pase hablar conmigo antes que inicien sus estudios de Física.

-¡Claro padre! –Adrien se puso de pie, muy contento por la noticia-, ¡Marinette va a amar esta sorpresa!

-Así lo espero Adrien, ahora ve a prepararte que ya es hora que vayas al colegio –le ordenó su padre, pero el chico antes de tomar su bolso, corrió a abrazarlo, lo que fue correspondido por él.

-Muchas gracias padre.

-La joven Marinette tiene un gran talento que debe ser nutrido, sin mencionar que ha cuidado bien de ti, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-En realidad, también te agradecía el haber comido conmigo el día de hoy –dijo tímido el muchacho, y el diseñador abrió los ojos por estas palabras, para luego sonreír de lado.

* * *

…..

Adrien estaba impaciente por llegar a la escuela, aunque de camino, pudo ver el anuncio de su padre en las noticias, y su pecho se infló de orgullo al escuchar los elogios que su padre daba a su amiga.

Y al arribar frente al colegio, se encontró nada más y nada menos que con Luka y Kagami, los que parecían tener una conversación un poco incomoda, más para la esgrimista que para el músico.

-Hola chicos –le saludó el modelo, tratando de aliviar la tensión entre ambos.

-Hola Adrien –le respondió Luka, mientras que Kagami saludaba por lo bajo.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-No lo sé –comentó el músico para sorpresa del rubio-, al parecer es ella la que tiene el problema –dijo honesto, a lo que Kagami dio un respingo.

-¡Yo no tengo ningún problema! –repuso la japonesa, para sorpresa de ambos.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó el músico, y a su respuesta, Kagami extendió su celular delante de los jóvenes, en donde se veían los contactos de la señora Tsurugi y de Marinette –. Ehm… ¿Quieres mi teléfono? – inquirió sin más el músico, y Kagami asintió cohibida.

-Marinette me contó que eres un gran amigo, y que sería bueno que te conociera más… - el chico de cabello verde agua soltó una leve risa, que avergonzó un poco a la chica.

-Si eso era todo, no era necesario que te asustaras –le comentó sincero.

-Pues resulta, que no sé cómo hacerlo –contraatacó molesta la japonesa, y Luka se sintió un poco mal por su comportamiento, mientras que todo era visto por un divertido Adrien.

Así, ambos chicos intercambiaron sus números telefónicos, y acompañaron al modelo al interior del colegio, ya que también deseaban ver a Marinette.

Fue entonces que se encontraron con un espectáculo extraño, en donde la hija del alcalde parecía provocar a Alya, mientras que "protegía" a Marinette, la que parecía estar en shock con la noticia del desfile.

Y para horror de Adrien, su amiga azabache se desvanecía de la impresión, y con una velocidad que no se esperaba en sí mismo, corrió a sujetarla junto con Luka.

-Vaya, veo que Dupain-Cheng aún no se hace la idea que tendrá su primer desfile de modas –comentó sarcástica la rubia, al mismo tiempo, que le daba una risa burlona a Alya-, tal parece que de ahora en adelante, la panadera tendrá que subir sus estándares de "círculo de amigos" ahora que entrará oficialmente al mundo de la moda.

-¿En serio Chloé? – contraatacó la bloguera-, pues yo sigo insistiendo que esto es obra tuya, ¡De seguro es otro de tus caprichos! – Adrien iba a refutar con las palabras de la morena, pero la risa estridente de su amiga de la infancia lo detuvo en seco.

-¡HO,HO,HO! ¿Te estás escuchando Cesaire? –la rubia caminó hacia ella con su pose de realeza que tanto le caracterizaba-, ¿De verdad crees que yo puedo influir en los criterios de la moda de dos de las personas más respetadas de ese mundo? ¿Crees que moi, puede convencer a Gabriel Agreste, **AL MISMISIMO** **GABRIEL AGRESTE**, de darle a Dupain-Cheng su propio desfile? –Chloé guardó silencio por unos 5 segundos por la respuesta de Alya, pero ésta no supo que contestar-. Vaya, eso demuestra lo poco que te informas, no me extraña que hayas llenado tu blogg de todas las farsas de Rossi, sin haber confirmado esa información y por si lo dudas, recuerda que yo soy Queen Bee, lo que por desgracia, no es un secreto para nadie –Chloé comentó eso con pena, y Adrien se percató que su amiga en verdad se arrepentía de haber expuesto su identidad-, y una de las cosas que más me ha recalcado Ladybug es de la importancia de la identidad secreta, entonces ¿Por qué Lila se "expone" cada vez que puede, diciendo ser la mejor amiga de Ladybug?

-Eso sólo lo dices porque Ladybug te quitó el Miraculous, y no soportas que Lila sea la mejor amiga de la heroína de París –contestó indignada la morena, pero Chloé sólo bufó desinteresada.

-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Chloé –habló Kagami, para sorpresa de todos-, no es un secreto que yo fui Ryuko, pero mis circunstancias de la revelación de mi identidad, fueron diferentes a las suyas –la rubia desvió su cabeza despectiva a la japonesa-, y si no mal recuerdo, después que Ladybug y Chat Noir me salvaran luego de convertirme en Oni-chan, hubo un comentario del gato a la mariquita que llamó mi atención - a sus palabras, todos le escucharon expectantes-, recuerdo perfectamente que Chat Noir le advertía a Ladybug que Lila miente cada vez que respira, y confieso, que eso lo comprobé en carne propia.

-¿Por qué todos se empeñan en dejar mal a Lila? – Alya se restregó frustrada la cabeza-. Además, las únicas personas que han hablado pestes de ella, han sido ustedes, las chicas que están enamoradas del "Ángel de París", no me extraña que traten de hacerle la vida imposible a alguien que ha hecho cosas increíbles…

-Increíblementes repugnantes –le interrumpió la japonesa, con una voz tan gélida que acalló a la morena-, sé lo que oí, sé que Marinette tiene un carácter "especial", pero fue la primera persona en acercarse a mí para ser amigas, a pesar que no nos llevábamos para nada bien desde un principio, de hecho, ni siquiera nos simpatizábamos, pero cuando se empeñó en protegerme del sermón de mi madre por haberle desobedecido, Marinette se ganó mi respeto –la esgrimista caminó decidida hacia Alya, la que retrocedió unos pasos-, tú dices ser su amiga, entonces ¿Por qué escuchas a una embustera en vez de a ella? Si no eres capaz de ver más allá de tus narices, no mereces la amistad de Marinette, así que déjame darte un concejo –Kagami entrecerró los ojos y Chloé sintió un escalofrío, ella conocía esa mirada de la japonesa-, continua atormentando a Marinette con tus acusaciones y difamaciones de ser "celosa" o "resentida", y despídete de tu reputación como administradora del Ladyblog, ya que es claro que no sabes confirmar las fuentes antes de publicar algo, ¿He sido clara? –Alya bajó la cabeza y se fue al salón junto a sus compañeros, que no dijeron ninguna palabra.

-Creo que fuiste un poco dura con ella –comentó un poco incómodo Adrien.

-Alguien debía decirle las verdades a la cara –respondió seca la esgrimista, y Luka rió, extrañado a los jóvenes.

-Marinette tenía razón sobre ti –el músico le sonrió a la japonesa-, eres una chica muy buena y también muy especial –por primera vez en su vida, Kagami sintió su rostro rojo, y sin saber qué hacer, se volteó comentando algo en japonés, que sólo Adrien pudo entender.

Para evitar más situaciones complicadas, tanto Adrien como Chloé y Sabrina decidieron no decirle nada a Marinette, en cuanto esta despertara.

El resto del día no fue tan malo para modelo, hasta que llegó la noche.

En la que decidió hacer una visita a su amiga, ya que le parecía haberla visto actuar extraño durante sus estudios de Física en la mansión.

Marinette no dejaba de verse sujetarse nerviosa su muñeca derecha, por lo que la excusa de visitarla como Chat Noir por el asunto del desfile era válida.

Lo que no esperaba, era encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de Hawk Moth reflejado en el espejo ovalado del cuarto de Marinette.

* * *

…

Chat Noir gruñía hacia el reflejo del mayor villano de París, mientras que Marinette trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace este gato negro aquí? –repuso molesto el portador de la mariposa, y Chat soltó un siseó indignado.

-¡Cállese viejo lesb…!- pero el felino héroe fue interrumpido por Marinette, la que le jaló la cola más que molesta.

-¡Chat Noir! Te prohíbo que uses ese lenguaje delante de mí –le ordenó molesta la chica, pero quién soltó un bufido fue Hawk Moth.

-¿Debo recordarle lo que me dijo la otra vez, jovencita? –preguntó ofendido el villano.

-Ese es un apodo, lo que Chat Noir iba decirle es un insulto – respondió la chica, y el rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Apodo? –ronroneó divertido el felino, y a Hawk Moth le apareció un tic en el ojo-, no me digas, ¿Ya sabes que te dicen el _Viejo Mariposón_? – por la expresión pálida del hombre, Chat Noir se rió a carcajadas, mientras que Marinette suspiraba derrotada.

-Muy bien Chat Noir, quiero que tomes asiento –le mandó la azabache, a lo que el gato obedeció automáticamente, lo que sorprendió a Hawk Moth -Supongo que era tiempo que lo supieras, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

-¿Vas a decirle a este payaso? – inquirió molesto el hombre, pero Marinette se volteó a verle con las manos posadas en forma de jarras.

-Tiene derecho a saber, después de todo, yo no tengo que seguir tus ordenes –Chat veía todo la situación confundido, mientras que Hawk Moth bufaba un "haz lo que quieras", y así, Marinette le contó todo el incidente del Akuma, y que tanto Chloé como Ladybug estaban al tanto-. Y bueno, ahora Hawk Moth se ha decidido en desistir y revertir la akumatización, pero la única forma de hacerlo seguro es que estemos de acuerdo en algo, lo que, cómo podrás imaginarte, no será nada fácil de lidiar.

-Miauch, todo es difícil de procesar –Chat Noir se acomodó en su posición de loto, examinando la muñeca de su amiga, y un nudo se le formó en el estómago al ver el amuleto ennegrecido e insertado en la piel blanca de Marinette-, la verdad, no sé qué hacer primero con mi cataclismo; si destruir esto, o usarlo en Hawk Moth –el felino miró furioso al villano, que desvió la mirada molesto-, quizás aplicarlo en la lengua de Lila, o tal vez, juntar a tus "compañeros" de curso y hacer que la Torre Eiffel les caiga encima –comentó sombrío el rubio, pero para su sorpresa, Marinette le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Pues no quiero que hagas ninguna de esas cosas, no me gusta la violencia para resolver un problema –repuso la chica, y el muchacho hizo un puchero.

-Además no es recomendable usar tu poder en el amuleto akumatizado –comentó Hawk Moth-, en esta ocasión, mi Akuma se ha funcionado con el alma de Marinette, si lo destruyes con tu Cataclismo, la más afectada será ella.

-Entonces debiste pensar antes de akumatizarla –contraatacó Chat Noir, sacando las garras.

-De haber sabido las consecuencias, no lo hubiera hecho –repuso molesto el villano.

-¡JA! Se ve que eres un bueno para nada, y ahora, gracias a tus fechorías, ¡Marinette está en la cuerda floja por tu culpa y de esa mentirosa de Lila! –rugió molesto el héroe.

-Esta vez no apoyé a Lila para que… -pero Hawk Moth calló a sus palabras, sin embargo Chat Noir y Marinette comprendieron muy bien lo que decía.

-Dios mío –la azabache sujetó con fuerza su brazalete-, nos estas diciendo, ¿Qué Lila Rossi es tu aliada?

-¡Ugh! –Hawk Moth quería darse contra el suelo-. Aliada honoraria, por así decirlo, la he mantenido vigilada desde su akumatización en Volpina, y de su absurdo rencor hacia Ladybug, luego que ella la desenmascarara frente a Adrien Agreste, es increíble la cantidad de odio injustificado que esa chica acumuló por meses encerrada en su habitación, mientras le hacía creer a sus compañeros que estaba en un viaje en el extranjero –explicó hastiado el villano, y Chat Noir gruñó molesto.

-Eso significa, que en el Día de los Héroes, el incidente con Oni-chan y cuando Marinette fue afectada por Mayura, ¡¿Lila ha sido tu aliada desde entonces?!

-La verdad, me apoyó en esa ilusión del Día de los Héroes, y como yo mismo deshice su akumatización, ella recordaba todo lo hecho y siguió con el plan.

-No puedo creerlo, Lila está comenzando a darme miedo, más que tú – el comentario de Marinette, descolocó tanto a Hawk Moth como a Chat Noir.

-Odio decirlo, pero debo darle la razón, señorita Dupain-Cheng –contestó Hawk Moth con sinceridad-, ¿Recuerda el akuma que usted misma ahuyentó en el colegio? –la chica asintió ante la mirada confusa de Chat Noir-, luego que se sobrepusiera a las amenazas de Lila, esta misma chica, prácticamente se akumatizó a sí misma al coger con la mano a la mariposa e insertándola en uno de sus aros –Marinette y Chat Noir se horrorizaron ante esto-, así que sí, Lila es bastante peligrosa, incluso yo mismo me he estado cuestionando mi alianza con ella.

-Hawk Moth –la voz seria de Marinette desconcertó al hombre-, si conozco bien a Lila, ella buscará ser la primera en todo, y si digo todo, **ES TODO** –razonó la chica-, sin importar lo que ella deba hacer y a quién dañe, Lila no se detendrá en alcanzar su objetivo, lo sé en carne propia, así que no me extrañaría que ella llegase a traicionarte en algún punto de su alianza.

Hawk Moth asintió molesto, no quería aceptarlo, pero últimamente la mentirosilla le estaba siendo difícil de lidiar.

-Oh, Marinette –Chat Noir se acercó a la azabache y le abrazó amoroso-, se supone que soy un héroe, pero ni yo mismo sé que hacer en esta situación –comentó frustrado, sujetando más fuerte a la chica, y a esto, Hawk Moth hizo un comentario inesperado.

-Quizás si dejaras de ser un gato callejero, funcionara de algo.

-¿Disculpa? – a Chat se le erizó el cabello, pero aun así, no soltaba a Marinette.

-Digo, si tienes tiempo de coquetear con Ladybug y visitar de noche a jovencitas, lo que esto último no me parece apropiado… -le sermoneó el villano, a lo que Marinette estaba anonadada y Chat, un poco indignado.

-Lo dice el "Mariposón" que aparece en el espejo del cuarto de **mi amiga**-siseó el gato, y Marinette ya chilló molesta.

-¡Muy bien! Suficiente los dos –les detuvo la azabache-, en primera Hawk Moth, no es asunto tuyo a quien visite o no Chat Noir, él es un caballero, y sólo vino a verme por el asunto del desfile.

-Sí, ya escuché sobre, felicidades –comentó desinteresado el villano, pero sin notar que Marinette sonreía de lado.

-Y Chat Noir tiene razón, no me gusta que te aparezcas en el espejo de sorpresa y sin avisar.

-Todavía no sé cómo se controla esto, pero creo que podemos dar por zanjada la reunión de hoy.

-Me parece bien –dijo el gato negro, volviendo a abrazar a Marinette, y a su vez, sin que ella lo viera, el gato negro le hizo la seña al villano de "estoy vigilando".

Y bastante ofendido, Hawk Moth cortó la comunicación en el espejo, para alivio de ambos jóvenes.

Chat Noir se despidió de Marinette, prometiendo visitarla lo más pronto posible, despidiéndose ambos en el balcón de la chica.

Luego de toda la sorpresa de apenas unos momentos, Marinette volvió a enviar un mensaje a "Bridgette", revelándole que Chat Noir ya estaba enterado, y que hasta el momento, el único método seguro de revertir la akumatización es que tanto ella como Hawk Moth se pongan de acuerdo en algo.

Y también, por el mismo villano, descubrieron que Lila le ha estado apoyando en varias situaciones que han generado un Akuma.

Luego de enviar el mensaje, Marinette esperaba que al día siguiente, Tikki o el Maestro Fu por fin le contestaran algo.

* * *

…..

Mientras tanto, Chat Noir llegó exhausto a su casa, aún procesando toda las revelaciones de hace unos momentos.

-No puedo creerlo –suspiró derrotado Adrien, mientras deshacía su transformación-, Marinette tiene un Akuma todo este tiempo, y yo recién me doy cuenta, ¡Incluso Chloé se percató antes de lo que le sucedía! ¿Qué clase de amigo soy? – el chico se cubrió el rostro con las manos, mientras que su Kwami voló hacia él para consolarlo un poco.

-Uno que es capaz de amenazar al mayor villano de París si se atreve a lastimar a su mejor amiga, ¡Por un momento creí ver caer la quijada cuando lo llamaste "Mariposón"! –se burló Plagg- ¡Ja! Creo que voy a empezarlo a llamarlo así también.

-¡Esto es serio Plagg! –le reclamó su portador.

-Sí lo es, y creo que es bueno que te hayas enterado, créeme chico, como hay cosas que uno no debe saber, hay otras que sí se deben conocer, por muy duras que sean –dijo el gatito negro, en tanto se acomodaba para comer su queso-, por lo menos sabes lo de Marinette, y conociéndote, de seguro estarás a su lado tanto como héroe como civil.

-Tenlo por seguro –afirmó decidido el rubio.

Y esa misma noche, en cuanto el modelo logró conciliar el sueño, Plagg tuvo la visita de cierta Kwami roja, a la que no tardó en abrazar de alegría, al verle sana y salva.

* * *

…..

A la mañana siguiente, en el patio del colegio, Alya se la pasaba texteando a Lila, junto con sus amigas.

La morena estaba descargando su "frustración" del supuesto capricho de Chloé sobre el supuesto desfile que había conseguido para Marinette, mientras que parecía que Kagami ahora se creía la nueva amiga de Marinette.

-"_¡Es terrible!" _–escribió de vuelta Rossi- _"Sólo espero que Kagami no esté amenazando a Marinette" _– a esto, las chicas ahogaron una exclamación –_"Por favor amigas, no sean duras con Marinette, tal vez Chloé y Kagami quieran aprovecharse de ella, recuerden que fue nuestra querida Marinette la que me defendió de la terrible Kagami" –_ lo último, Lila lo escribió con tal malicia, pues sabía que eso rompería más las amistades de Dupain-Cheng con las otras chicas.

Luego de Alya, prometiera que haría lo posible de "ayudar" a Marinette, se dio por terminado el chat. A lo que Lila suspiró hastiada, ya que odiaba que Alya se la pasara diciendo maravillas de Ladybug, pero cómo debía hacerle creer que las dos eran las mejores amigas, tenía que llevarle la corriente, aunque sintiera tanta repulsión de tener que hablar bien sobre una de las personas responsables de sus desgracias.

Y vaya que Lila Rossi tenía graves problemas.

Debido al espectáculo que mostró el día anterior en el lobby del psiquiátrico, su padre apenas logró convencer al médico a cargo que no era necesario internarla, pero aún así, ese tonto hombre de bata blanca había comentado que le había llamado la atención de porqué ella odiaba a Ladybug. Y sin permiso, delante de ella y sus padres, ese medicucho contactó a Gabriel Agreste, ya que ella insistía que no tenía nada en contra la heroína moteada.

El diseñador respondió que eso debía decirlo otra persona.

Y esa persona resultó ser Adrien Agreste, ¡ADRIEN AGRESTE!, que aprovechando que Marinette estaba en una reunión con su Gabriel y Nathalie, envió la video-llamada, que fue redireccionada por el médico a los padres de la chica.

No hacía falta decir lo furiosos y decepcionados que estaban los Rossi, sobre la mentira de Lila. Y para colmo, ya estaban pensando en internarla de nuevo a su antiguo colegio. Pero debido a sus antecedentes, les estaba siendo muy difícil que la aceptaran de regreso.

-¡MALDITA SEA! –Lila pateó los muebles, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que su padre finalmente accediera a que ella fuese "hospitalizada" en el psiquiátrico, lo cual no iba a permitir.

Pero lo otro que aún no entendía, era por qué no aparecía aún ningún Akuma.

Sus padres habían sido presas fáciles durante esos dos días, y nada sucedió.

-Hawk Moth, ¿Qué está pasando? –siseó furiosa a la nada en su habitación, sin notar que una figura de azul oscuro le vigilaba a lo lejos.

* * *

….

Sin embargo, Lila no era la única que había notado la ausencia de Akumas en París.

Durante el receso, Alya estaba chequeando su Ladyblog, y los comentarios de la falta de acción de Hawk Moth estaba siendo eco en las redes.

Muchos usuarios estaban diciendo que habían presenciado situaciones en que se podía a ver dado un Akuma, pero nada había ocurrido.

-¡Hey chicos! – la morena llamó a sus compañeros, los que estaban un poco desanimados por la ley de hielo de parte de Marinette, y que tanto como Chloé y Adrien no les dejaban acercarse a ella –Cambien esas caras largas, y chequen esto –la bloguera les mostró su teléfono-, no me han dejado de llegar notificaciones acerca de la ausencia de Akuma por casi una semana, así que necesito ayuda, estoy pensando en hacer un post de posibles teorías sobre lo que ocurre ¿Alguna idea?

-Tal vez el Mariposón cayó enfermo o se murió por estrés –Alix fue la primera en contestar, pero su respuesta fue tan cortante, que les hizo ver que no estaba ánimos de hablar con nadie.

-Es una posibilidad –comenzó a analizar Max junto con Markov.

-¡Quizás Ladybug y Chat Noir lo derrotaron por fin! –comentó Kim.

-Pero sí fuese así, ¿Entonces por qué no lo han comunicado? –dijo Mylene, y su novio le dio la razón.

-Quizás sólo se dio por vencido, y cómo nadie sabe quién es, no le han quitado el miraculous –respondió Nathaniel.

-O se fue de viaje – dijo por lo bajo Juleka -, es decir, ¿Él debe tener una vida también? ¿No?

-Quizás esté preparando algo grande y espere el momento exacto para atacar –propuso Nino, a lo que la mayoría asintió de acuerdo.

-¿Y si Marinette es la que tiene el Akuma? –preguntó inocente Rose, y sus compañeros abrieron los ojos como platos, y ella continuó con su pequeña reflexión -. Lo digo porque ha pasado una vez, ¿recuerdan cuando Sabrina fue akumatizada en Desvanecida, y nadie lo supo por lo menos en tres días? – todos se miraron inquietos-, y hay que admitirlo, Marinette ha estado actuando muy raro, no nos habla y se ha cambiado su ropa a tonos oscuros, eso va a lo contrario a su estilo, sin mencionar que Chloé no se separa de ella en ningún momento, ¿Y si Marinette fue Akumatizada desde el día que discutimos por el asunto del concierto organizado por Lila?

-¿Te estás escuchando Rose? –preguntó Alya indignada, pero su tono de voz no fue bien recibida por sus compañeros-, si Marinette fuese un Akuma, hace mucho ella nos habría atacado.

-Pero estamos hablando de Marinette –contraatacó Markov -, he estado haciendo análisis, y efectivamente, ella era un blanco perfecto para volverse Akuma ese día, pero no ocurrió ¿cierto? –preguntó inquisitivo el robot a Alya, con una voz tan aguda, que asustó a más de uno de los presentes.

-¿Cuál es la probabilidad que Marinette pueda ser un Akuma inactivo? –consultó Max a su amigo.

-Según mis probabilidades y por el análisis que tengo de la personalidad de Marinette, es de un 80%

-¡Ugh! Por favor –bufó molesta Alya, y al ver que Marinette estaba con Chloé y Sabrina, bosquejando algo en su libreta, no muy lejos de dónde estaban -, muy bien, en ese caso salgamos de dudas –la morena caminó a paso decidido hacia el grupo de chicas, siendo seguida por el resto de la clase.

-¿Cuánto va a tardar Adrinkis en salir del despacho del director? –se preguntaba lastimosa Chloe, mientras que Sabrina veía con asombro los dibujos de Marinette de los modelos para Queen Bee.

-Adrien no me dijo nada –respondió pensativa Marinette-, pero por su expresión, parece ser que es algo sobre Li…- pero la rubia le hizo un gesto con la mano, acortando su frase.

-¿Qué dijimos Dupain-Cheng? Ese nombre es TABÚ entre nosotras, está prohibido, con su sola pronunciación ya me está dando migraña –se quejó la rubia, y Marinette sonrió de lado, jamás pensó que pasar tiempo con la hija del alcalde resultara ser grato.

-Uhmm, ¿Chloé? –la voz de Sabrina les alertó de la cercanía de Alya y el curso, y Chloé actuó rápido al cortarles el paso.

-¿Se te ha perdido algo Cesarie? –inquirió molesta la rubia, y la morena le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

-Sólo quiero hacer una pregunta rápida.

-Pues que lo sea, ya que estamos muy ocupadas con la línea de ropa de Queen Bee –contestó despectiva la rubia.

-Marinette, ¿Acaso fuiste akumatizada? –tanto la azabache como la rubia se pusieron pálidas, pero la primera en reaccionar fue Sabrina.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Ahora estás molestando a Marinette de ser un Akuma? –Sabrina caminó firme hacia la morena-, si ella fuese una villana, hace mucho habría ido tras de ti por tu traición, después de todo, la cambiaste por Lila.

-¿Disculpa? –Alya bufó molesta, pero Sabrina no se inmutó.

-Lila dice ser amiga de Ladybug, pero hasta ahora, ¡La única persona que logró conseguirte una entrevista con la heroína fue Marinette! –repuso molesta la chica de lentes, y Alya quedó sin habla-, y hasta donde sé, Lila se le ha pasado diciendo que ella habla todos los días con Ladybug, pero cuando tú le has pedido ayuda para una nueva entrevista, esa mentirosa siempre se escapa diciendo que necesita tiempo para convencer a Ladybug por la entrevista, ¿Y cuánto se demoró Marinette para conseguirte ella una verdadera reunión con la heroína? –Alya no supo qué decir, no era un secreto que Marinette consiguió esa entrevista en menos de un día.

-Así se habla Sabrina –le elogió Chloé, mientras tomaba de la mano a Marinette-, creo que sería bueno cambiar de aires para seguir con proyecto sobre moi.

-¡OH NO! Primero me respondes la pregunta Marinette –reaccionó Alya, consiguiendo esquivar tanto a Chloé como a Sabrina, y posar su mano en el hombro derecho de Marinette.

A lo que la azabache soltó un chillido doloroso, zafándose casi de inmediato del agarre y cubriendo su ojo derecho.

-¡Aléjate de ella, mala amiga! – reclamó Chloé, llevándose a Marinette lo más lejos de todos, en dirección al baño de chicas -. Sabrina, nadie tiene permitido entrar –le ordenó la rubia antes de cerrar la puerta.

Y mientras que la pelirroja forcejeaba con Alya para que no ingresara al lugar, Markov, aprovechó la confusión y logró entrar al baño.

Sin que las chicas lo notaran, Markov quedó en shock al ver que el ojo derecho de Marinette, se había tornado un celeste cristalino, en contraste del ojo izquierdo.

-Marinette –la voz del pequeño robot sobresaltó a ambas-, entonces sí tienes un Akuma, ¿Cierto?

-Por favor Markov –le rogó la azabache-, nadie debe saber esto.

-Es cierto mini robot –repuso Chloé-, si esos buenos para nada se enteran, la condición de Marinette empeorará.

La conversación de los tres se vio interrumpida, cuando Alya logró entrar al baño, totalmente enojada y exigiendo respuestas.

En un rápido movimiento, Chloé cubrió los ojos de Marinette con sus propios lentes oscuros, y Markov voló hacia la morena, arrebatándole los anteojos.

-¡MARKOV! –Alya le llamó indignada.

-Marinette no se siente bien, así que creo que esta es la mejor manera que usted la deje respirar.

Así, el pequeño robot fue correteado por Alya en el patio de la escuela en un intento de recuperar sus lentes.

-Sabrina –Chloé llamó a la chica, mientras que Marinette se acomodaba los lentes oscuros-, voy a llevarme a Dupain-Cheng al hotel de mi papi, la pobre ha sufrido un cuadro de estrés y es mejor que descanse lo más lejos de este grupito de ¡Cegatones! –esto último, lo gritó en dirección a Alya, que seguía sin éxito en recuperar sus lentes-, así que te encargo las copias de las materias de hoy, y que le informes a Adrichoo que Marinette está conmigo en el hotel.

-Claro Chloe –respondió la chica, un poco preocupada por el estado de la azabache.

Una vez que Chloé y Marinette dejaron el colegio, Markov por fin devolvió los lentes a Alya, la que no dejaba de reclamarle.

-¡WOW! Calma linda –le trató de tranquilizar Nino, pero Alya no dejaba de bufar.

-Señorita Cesarie –la voz grave del robot tomó la atención de los presentes-, sabe, si hubiese demostrado ese "entusiasmo" en querer comprobar la veracidad de las historias de Lila así como le exige a Marinette saber lo que le sucede, quizás esto nunca hubiese pasado.

Todos quedaron mirando molestos a la bloguera, la que se sentía cohibida por el reproche de sus compañeros, mientras que Markov regresó al casillero de Max sin comentar nada más.

Y el pequeño robot se dispuso a buscar cualquier información sobre los Akumas, para así, poder ayudar a Marinette.

* * *

…

En la habitación de Chloé, en el Hotel Le Gran Paris, la rubia había pedido un contundente reportorio de chocolates y luego dado la orden que nadie entrara a su habitación.

-¡Esto es un desastre! –exclamó la rubia, observando el ojo cristalino de la azabache, la que ahora respiraba un poco mejor una vez que el dolor pasara-, bien, admito que no se te ve nada mal el color, pero ser de ojos bicolor, ¡Es ridículo, totalmente ridículo!

-Debe haber una forma de cubrir esto –Marinette se revisó en el espejo de mano que Chloé le prestara, y volvió a suceder lo que menos quería que pasara de nuevo.

-¿Dupain-Cheng? –la voz de Hawk Moth salió desde el otro lado del espejito, que llegó a sobresaltar a Chloé - ¿Por qué tiene así su ojo?

-¡¿POR QUÉ CREES VIEJO MARIPOSÓN?! –gritó furiosa la rubia a espaldas de Marinette, y antes que esta reaccionara, Chloé le quitó el espejo-, ¡Ha sido por tu Akuma, desastre de moda andante! –el villano estaba de piedra, una cosa era discutir con el gato negro, otro, era con la chillona hija del alcalde-,¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas al akumatizar a la panaderita? Está claro que te estás quedando sin ideas, aunque no es de extrañar, con el pésimo gusto que tienes al dar sus trajes ridículos, totalmente ridículos a tus akumas.

-Yo… -Hawk Moth estaba sin habla y Marinette trataba de encontrar las palabras para calmar a la rubia.

-Ni hablar de esos colores pasados de moda, sólo hay que ver a Party Crasher, dios, ¡Eso fue un crimen con todo lo decente en vestimenta y estilo! ¡Eres un villano ridículo, totalmente ridículo! Si fueras diseñador, te mueres de hambre por tu poca imaginación, ¿De dónde sacas tus ideas? ¿De un basurero? –el hombre se dio con en la cara con su mano, si tan sólo Chloé supiera –Ni hablar de los nombrecitos poco originarios con lo que los bautizas, ¿Llegaste tarde a la repartición de cerebros acaso?

-Chloé, creo que es suficiente… -Marinette trató de calmar a la rubia, que no dejaba de insultar el villano, el que se abstenía de contestar luego de ver humillada su dignidad, hasta que su teléfono sonó y al chequear, se dio cuenta que era una video-llamada de un número desconocido, por lo que al contestar, la voz del emisor detuvo en seco los berrinches de la rubia.

-¡Hola Marinette! –del otro lado, estaba Lila, saludándole con una sonrisa retorcida- ¿Cómo has estado?, como verás, Alya fue muy amable en enviarme los teléfonos de todos, luego que el mío se rompiera, ¿A qué es una buena amiga? –le dijo burlona.

Pero Chloé reaccionó rápido, y de inmediato, intercambió el espejo de Marinette con su teléfono.

-Hola mentirosilla, dime ¿De dónde llamas? ¿De tu casa o el psiquiátrico? –le inquirió la rubia, y Lila entrecerró los ojos, pero río con suficiencia.

-¡Ja, ja! Pero que dices Chloé, estoy llamando desde Italia…

-Sé que vas al psiquiátrico, sé que fuiste expulsada y que Gabriel Agreste te envió una orden de alejamiento para que nunca más estuvieras cerca de mi Adrichoo –le interrumpió feliz Chloé, y su dicha aumentó cuando vio la desfiguración en el rostro de la chica -, y ni te molestes con fastidiar a Dupain-Cheng sobre el "círculo de amigos", porque créeme, Alya es una don nadie si las comparamos con figuras importantes como mi mami, Gabriel Agreste, Adrichoo, Jagged Stone, Clara Ruiseñor, Nadja Chamack, moi, ¿Continuo?

Lila rechinó los dientes, en tanto Marinette y Hawk Moth escuchaban atentos el discurso de Chloé, pero de pronto, una risotada de mitómana, los descolocó.

-¿Sabes lo fácil que es arruinarle la vida a alguien? –contraataco Lila-, esto es una piedra en el camino para mí, sólo debo esperar la oportunidad perfecta para arruinar la imagen de Marinette, por ejemplo, podría decir para el día del desfile que ella me robó mis ideas –a esto Hawk Moth frunció el ceño molesto-, o que Adrien Agreste me acoso en el pasado, claro está, que los medios me creerán más a mí, la chica inocente que sufrió a manos del lado oscuro y lujurioso del "Ángel de Paris" –Lila fingió miedo, ante la mirada asqueada de Chloé, Marinette estaba horrorizada y Hawk Moth rechinó los dientes-, obviamente, que su padre para evitar el escándalo, sería capaz de retirar esa orden y me dejaría estar cerca de Adrien, así viviré de la fama y fortuna de los Agreste, hasta que conozca a alguien más famoso y rico que Adrien, porque les diré, y no, no miento, Adrien es muy aburrido sin mencionar un completo idiota si creía que podía hacerme cambiar, ¡Ja! Cómo si tuviera algo malo, cuando él es perdedor –al escuchar eso, Hawk Moth mordió su bastón para no gritarle sus verdades a la chiquilla mentirosa, pero a su acción, Marinette soltó una risa divertida, que interrumpió tanto a Lila como al villano de sus acciones.

-No te preocupes Chloé, Gabriel Agreste tiene pruebas sólidas de todas las farsas de Lila, y Nadja Chamack siempre habla con la verdad por delante en base a fuentes confiables y/o evidencias –Marinette caminó hacia la rubia, tan tranquila, que descolocó a los oyentes-, tal vez Lila pueda decir eso, pero cuando se presenten las pruebas, será ella la que caiga, a cada problema hay una solución.

-¡Puse a todos en tu contra una vez, lo puedo hacer de nuevo, Dupain-Cheng! –reclamó histérica Lila, pero Marinette aún con los lentes oscuros de Chloé, le sonrió sincera de vuelta, lo que asqueó a la chica al no poder amedrentarla como quería en un principio, y cortó la llamada.

-¿Qué se cree esa loca? –repuso Chloé, mientras bloqueaba el teléfono de Lila-, listo con esto, la mitómana no volverá a molestarte, y en cuanto a ti –la rubia se dirigió a Hawk Moth, que aún se veía en el espejo-, estamos en reunión de chicas, por lo tanto, no admitimos a ningún varón aunque vaya vestido de mariposita desgarbada –Marinette chilló por la sorpresa de sus palabras y Hawk Moth quedó en blanco-, así, que _adieu _–Chloé lanzó el espejo en uno de sus gabinetes, y volteándose a la azabache, la que dio un pequeño respingo por la mirada decidida de la rubia-, muy bien Marinette, volvamos a lo importante.

-Pero Chloé, ¿No te molesta que Hawk Moth se haya aparecido en tu espejo? –preguntó tímida la chica, y la rubia hizo un despectivo.

-Por favor Dupain-Cheng, estamos con una emergencia de moda aquí, que ese villano se quede jugando a los espejitos mágicos, mi verdadera preocupación es ¿Cuál par de lentes le vienen a tu atuendo? –y sin previo aviso, Chloé sentó a Marinette delante de un gran gabinete, y al abrirlo, la azabache se llevó la sorpresa de que habían más de cien lentes para el sol, de todas las formas y colores-, ¡Ah, por favor Marinette! Esta es mi primera colección, aún me quedan los otros que tengo en mi ropero en otro cuarto, y que pronto llamaré para que los traigan, por mientras, empezamos con estos.

Marinette estaba sin habla, no sabía si sentir lastima de Hawk Moth al haber quedado en un oscuro cajón, o de sí misma, al tener que cumplir con las exigencias de Chloé para cubrir su ojo derecho.

Lo que ambas no sabían, es que un pequeño Kwami verde, les estuvo observando a lo lejos desde colegio hasta el hotel, y con una amplia sonrisa, daba media vuelta para volar con su portador, con la información que necesitaba el guardián de los Miraculous para tomar una decisión que involucraba a un cierto grupo de 4 jóvenes.

* * *

…..

-_Plagg, ¿Ya puedo quitarme la venda? –pregunto extrañada._

**_-Nop, solo un par de pasos más._**

_Y después de darlos, el Kwami negro me quita la venda, y despliega un poster gigante del dibujo de TheZoe611, my sis, que hizo de mi fic, como regalo para mi cumpleaños._

_-¡Es hermoso! –la imagen de Jeanne D'Arc es magnífica, con el uso del atardecer y su expresión._

**_-Ya saben, recuerden visitar el bloggy devianart de la hermanita de RilaZou, TheZoe611, y he aquí mi contribución, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Plagg me presenta una torta de chocolate, pero sin velas._**

_-No hay velas –pero el Kwami desvía la mirada-, está bien, no diré nada._

_Y de paso, quiero agradecer a Sonrais777 por el divertido fic que me dedicó por mi cumpleaños, ¡Lo Amé! El Fic "Hemorroides" me partió de la risa, jijijiji._

Y como se habrán dado cuenta, estoy fuera de plazo para la publicación, pero les recuerdo tener paciencia, al menos este mes, ya que estoy full con el demo del juego, y debo estar siguiendo paso a paso para la acciones del personaje.

Lo que único que puedo decir es que trataré que el fic sea semanal, o sino, por lo menos, cada 10 días, pero algo es seguro, **YO NO ABANDONO NINGUN FIC.**

_\- Y como aviso especial, queda menos para el día del concierto, y aún falta que cierta japonesa se una al club de chicas de Marinette XD!_


	7. Eres mi princesa

Capítulo 7

**Eres mi princesa**

* * *

Adrien salía del despacho del director, un poco intranquilo, luego de haber tenido que atender la llamada del médico a cargo del centro psiquiátrico, y posteriormente, su reunión con el director Damocles para explicar la situación de Lila, ya que estaban pidiendo un informe detallado sobre las actividades de la joven Rossi. Esto debido a que estaba en evaluación para ser internada.

Aunque una parte de él sentía lástima por el destino de la chica, su lado felino ronroneaba gustoso por la justicia impartida a la principal causante de la akumatización de Marinette. ¡Nadie lastimaba a su princesa!

Sin embargo, una vez terminada la reunión, el director le reprochó de no haber hablado antes del asunto de Lila, y más aún, haber convencido a Marinette de no revelar nada.

_"Fue caballeroso de su parte, tomando en cuenta que la joven Lila podía ser akumatizada, pero mentir puede llegar acarrear graves consecuencias, aún más que ser un supervillano, y dudo mucho que el Lucky Charm pueda reparar esa clase daño. Y el no haber dicho nada, le hace cómplice de las acciones de la señorita Rossi, espero que esto le haya servido de lección, joven Agreste"_

Las palabras del señor Damocles hicieron eco en su cabeza, y lo martirizaron hasta que llegó al aula, y el lugar estaba tan silencioso, que costaba creer que ya estaban sentados sus compañeros.

Generalmente, el salón estaba lleno de risas y conversación, pero desde la llegada de Lila y sus "historias" que excluían a Marinette, eso se fue perdiendo poco a poco.

Fue entonces que el peso de la culpa cayó en Adrien, si él hubiera actuado desde un principio, sus compañeros no estarían con un aura tan deprimente, y su querida amiga no pasaría por ese problema tan grave que llevaba a cuestas.

Una amiga que no estaba viendo en el salón, al igual que no veía a Chloé por ningún lado.

-Hola Sabrina –el chico se dirigió a la joven de lentes, la que parecía estar texteando con alguien-, ¿Sabes dónde están Chloé y Marinette?

-Hola Adrien –le saludó la pelirroja, con una voz angustiosa, que preocupó a Adrien-, Chloé se ha llevado a Marinette a su hotel, es que, la pobre sufrió un colapso nervioso, ya sabes, todo esto del desfile la tiene estresada.

-Ya veo –el muchacho dirigió su mirada a los demás asientos, y le sorprendió ver a Alya con su rostro pegado al mesón, cubierto por sus brazos- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Alya?

-Karma –respondió seco Sabrina-, como si no le bastara haber cambiado a Marinette por Lila, ahora se la pasa diciendo que ella tiene un Akuma y que por eso no les dirige la palabra –Adrien tragó duro por esto-. Pero ahora se le ha pasado la mano, **todos** están molestos con ella por la forma en que le habló a Rose, ni mencionar Markov, quien la ha estado contradiciendo con argumentos en contra su gran defensa por Lila -la chica revisó su celular, mientras continuaba-. Sin mencionar que últimamente se ha vuelto insoportable con sus críticas contra Marinette.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer, ¿Y sabes algo de Marinette y Chloé? –preguntó preocupado el modelo.

-Bueno, tal parece, que están trabajando en un vestido exclusivo para que Chloé use en el desfile –en tanto Sabrina le explicaba, Alya chequeaba su teléfono, hasta que una notificación le hizo gritar de indignación.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?! –su grito sobresaltado a todos - ¡Todos! Revisen el blogg del colegio –les ordenó crispada.

Curioso, Adrien se apresuró a abrir la página, y tanto él como Sabrina fruncieron el ceño, extrañados e indignados sobre el contenido.

Un usuario anónimo había posteado en el Blogg la siguiente noticia:

"_Preparados para el día del Aniversario del colegio, se confirma de buena fuente, ¡Que Lila Rossi ha organizado un concierto con Jagged Stone y Clara Ruiseñor!"_

Adrien sintió asco, no podía creer el descaro de Lila, puesto que estaba seguro que era ella, ¿Quién más se beneficiaría si todos los estudiantes llegaban a saber esa mentira?

-¡Muy bien! ¿Quién fue el soplón? – Alya preguntó furiosa, pero sus compañeros se veían extrañados - ¿Nino? –la morena se dirigió a su novio, el cual negó rápidamente.

-Yo no fui Alya, tal vez no sea bueno guardando secretos, pero las redes sociales no son lo mío.

-¡Ugh! Tal vez fue Chloé –la chica comentó molesta, mientras revisaba la cuenta, pero ya varios alumnos habían reblogueado la noticia-, o de seguro fue Marinette – a lo dicho por ella, Adrien gruñó molesto, pero quién habló primero, fue Rose.

-¿Otra vez estás hablando mal de Marinette? –todos quedaron viendo a la chica de rosa, la que continuó con suave voz-, últimamente has estado atacando mucho a Marinette y defendiendo a Lila en su lugar, es cierto que Marinette ha faltado a algunas de nuestras reuniones, o que Lila te ha ayudado a cuidar a tus hermanas un par de veces cuando Marinette no puede, pero –Rose se puso de pie, con un suave suspiro-, actúas como si Marinette siempre hubiese sido una mala compañera, y prácticamente idolatras a Lila, cuando todos aquí le debemos más de un favor a Marinette.

-¡Estoy segura que Marinette odia a Lila porque envidia su vida! ¿O acaso olvidaste cómo se comportó el día cuándo Lila regresó de su viaje con el príncipe Ali?

-Pues yo recuerdo que no le dijiste nada que habíamos cambiado de asiento, y prácticamente, le habían asignado el último lugar sin respetar su opinión –contestó frío Adrien, y Alya se volteó de golpe al escucharlo-, además, eso que el Lucky Charm curó el oído de Lila es absurdo, en la entrevista que tuviste con Ladybug, la que por cierto, Marinette te consiguió –a esto, Alya apartó apenada la mirada-, su poder sólo restaura las cosas que son dañadas y/o alteradas en el momento que aparece un Akuma, no antes, además, ella misma dijo que no sirve para curar enfermedades –el rubio caminó hacia la bloguera, acorralándola en contra su mesón-, tu misma la entrevistaste, y aun así, ¿Olvidaste semejante detalle?

Alya bajó la cabeza, guardando silencio, y ni siquiera la llegada de la profesora Bustier mejoró el ambiente del salón. El cual carecía de entusiasmo, como era costumbre, y había sido reemplazado por uno tan tenso que podía cortase con una tijera.

Adrien fue a tomar su lugar al último lugar del salón, dejando su mochila en el sitio de Marinette. El chico estaba indignado con sus compañeros, se había dado cuenta que ellos estaban en una especie de "Etapas del duelo". Pero en este caso, sería sobre la muerte de la amistad que tenían con Marinette.

Todos parecían estar en la etapa de negación, ya que no podían creer que su amistad con la azabache se terminara de forma abrupta por una mentirosa, pero la que parecía estar ya con un pie en la etapa de la ira, era Alya.

El resto de los bloques de clase, fueron igual de depresivos por la actitud de sus compañeros.

Alix contestaba cortante, Nathaniel sólo hacia rayones en su cuaderno de dibujo. Kim y Max sólo veían sus libros sin hacer nada, Rose ya no sonreía y Juleka se la pasaba jugando con su cabello. Nino sólo apoyaba su cara en su puño sin poner atención, Alya jugaba con su lápiz, mientras que Mylene se abstenía de estar sentada con las manos bajo la mesa con una cara de aflicción e Iván estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a la pared.

A excepción de Adrien y Sabrina, nadie ponía atención a las explicaciones de los profesores, lo que preocupó a los adultos una vez que las clases terminaron, y los estudiantes regresaban a sus hogares con su semblante decaído.

El único que tuvo que quedarse fue Adrien por sus clases de esgrima, por lo que tuvo que soportar los comentarios de varios alumnos de como la "genial" Lila había conseguido convencer a los dos cantantes para el concierto.

Adrien no dijo nada para contrariarlos, no porque no estuviera molesto, sino que tenía miedo de lo que llegase a decir y los problemas que le pudiera traer con su padre.

Por lo que optó otro medio de desahogarse su frustración, y varios compañeros de esgrima sufrieron las consecuencias. Claro, hasta que le tocó con Kagami, con la que perdió los estribos al no poder derribarla durante su duelo.

Fue tal la violencia, que el Maestro Armand tuvo que detener el ejercicio antes que ambos jóvenes llegasen a lastimarse seriamente.

-Muy bien –le habló seria la japonesa, apuntándole con su sable-, comienza a hablar Adrien, ¿Qué sucede?

* * *

…

En el hotel del Alcalde de París, y por órdenes de Chloé, Marinette se encontraba sentada en la terraza, boceteando varias ideas para el vestido de la rubia, el cual, usaría en el desfile.

La joven azabache ahora lucía un par de lentes de sol Luxury, estilo Small cat eyes, de vidrio negro, marco purpura y tres pequeños diamantes en cada extremo.

Para su sorpresa, Chloé le dijo que se los podía quedar, ya que no le hacía gracia tener en su colección unos lentes usados por un portador de Akuma.

En otro tiempo, Marinette se habría tomado sus palabras como un insulto, pero al ser testigo del esfuerzo de la rubia para que ella se viera bien, y con la timidez que le habló, pudo entender, que Chloé estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ser "amable" con ella. Pero aún debía aprender a medir sus palabras, pero la intención es la que cuenta.

Aunque, la actitud que tomó hace poco le extraño bastante, ya que la rubia no parecía dejar de chequear su teléfono, y un grito de indignación se oyó en su cuarto, pero de inmediato, Chloé le había ordenado volver a sus dibujos.

Así pasaron gran parte del día, con Marinette dibujando y Chloé, por lo que parecía, reorganizando su guardarropas.

La joden diseñadora estaba tan sumergida en su trabajo que no sintió Chloé acercarse por detrás y cerrarle la libreta.

-¡Tiempo fuera Dupain-Cheng! –le ordenó la rubia, tomándola de la mano, y dirigiéndola a su guardarropa-, ahora tú me ayudas a moi –la chica extendió varios vestidos formales-, necesito ayuda para escoger el atuendo, que usaré para este almuerzo con Agreste y mi mami.

-¿Eh? –la azabache parpadeó unos segundos, y el tronar de los dedos de la rubia le hizo reaccionar -¡OH! Sólo déjame ver un momento, creo que podríamos jugar con tu usual estilo –a sus palabras, Chloé le miró extrañada.

En la hora del almuerzo, Audrey Bourgeois había dado las instrucciones de mantener fuera a la prensa del restaurant del hotel, en tanto ella con Nathalie, quién tenía al señor Agreste en línea en su Tablet, aguardaban por las jóvenes.

Y en cuanto estas arribaron al lugar, el alcalde ordenó de inmediato a uno de los mayordomos que le sacara fotos a su hija.

Chloé vestía una holgada polera campana de color negro, de cuello redondo, sin hombros y manga larga, sujetada por un cinturón dorado con diamantina blanca, llevaba puesto sus pantalones blancos y zapatillas de brillantina dorada. Tenía el cabello suelto, sujeto sólo con sus lentes de sol de marco blanco y un fino collar de oro blanco con un corazón de diamante, adornaba su cuello.

-¡Estas excepcionalmente divina Chloé! – le elogió su madre, y la chica le modelo orgullosa para que le apreciara más.

-Debo admitirlo –la hija del alcalde se dirigió a Marinette, la que tampoco le faltaron los elogios de parte de la crítica de moda, por su nuevo atuendo-, tener de amiga a Dupain-Cheng tiene sus ventajas, si pudo hacerme ver fabulosa con esta polera fuera de moda, imagina lo que podríamos hacer cuando vayamos de compras, mami.

-¡Esta decidido! –Audrey se volteó a ver a Marinette-, después de esto, iremos a las mejores tiendas de París, y usted Dupain-Cheng, nos va asesorar –la mujer no esperó a la respuesta de la chica, y se dirigió a Gabriel-. Cuidado Agreste, tal parece que tendrás una dura competencia en el futuro, sólo hay que ver la maravilla que hizo con mi hija, y con tan poco, ¡Esplendido! ¡Simplemente, magnífico!

-O que puedo asegurar el futuro de mi empresa –le contestó el diseñador con una sonrisa-, me alegra que haya podido presentar, _mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, _escuché que no se sintió bien esta mañana.

-No se preocupe señor Agreste, Chloé me ha apoyado bastante –comentó un poco melancólica, a lo que Gabriel entendió que se refería a sus compañeros de clases.

-¡Bah! No seas tan modesta, Marinette, ahora estas en las ligas mayores, y déjame decirte, que aquí en París, los únicos buenos diseñadores son Agreste y tú –tanto Gabriel como Nathalie no pudieron evitar un pequeño tic en sus caras por las palabras de la rubia-, en cambio, hay otros que se mueren de hambre –remato la chica, a lo que Agreste suspiró derrotado.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de empezar con la reunión –les invitó el hombre.

-¡Por supuesto! Entre más rápido comencemos, más rápido podremos ir de compras –repuso emocionada la señora Bourgeois.

* * *

…

Esa tarde, encerrada en su cuarto, luego de una fastidiosa sesión, en la que el médico parecía haber disfrutado humillándola con la supuesta irracionalidad de su odio hacia Marinette.

Lila Rossi veía las noticias en el teléfono, pero con audífonos para no ser descubierta por su guardaespaldas, mientras que estaba atenta a la hora.

Quince minutos, sólo le faltaban quince minutos para dar marcha al primer paso de su plan.

Entre tanto, debía ponerse al día con las redes sociales de algunos famosos para después usarlo a su favor.

Pero en ese momento, sentía que la sangre le hervía al escuchar las novedades de París.

**_-Aquí Nadja Chamack, informando desde el hotel Le Grand Paris, en donde se ha llevado a cabo la primera reunión entre Agreste, Bourgeois y la promesa de la moda, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, y… ¿Esa es Chloé Bourgeois? _**–Lila pensó con hastió que la rubia iba disfrazada de adulta con esas ropas- **_Señorita Bourgeois, ¿Nos puede comentar el porqué de su cambio de look?_**

**_-¿Qué? ¿Esto? _**–la chica giro en su eje, como si no llevase nada en especial-**_. Es menos de la punta del iceberg de las maravillas de la moda que Marinette Dupain-Cheng puede hacer, ni se imagina, que en menos de 10 minutos, escogió estos atuendos de mi sofisticado guardarropa, y me ha hecho ver mejor que nunca, algo que antes consideraba imposible, totalmente imposible _**–la rubia sonrió de lado, mirando a la cámara-**_,y es tal su talento, que Gabriel Agreste ya le ha reservado una vacante de practica en su casa de moda, y como me siento una reina el día de hoy, le daré una pequeña exclusiva _**–Chloé tomó el micrófono de la reportera, y luego de acomodarse el cabello, continuó-**_, que Clara Ruiseñor, el príncipe Ali, Thomas Astruc y Jagged Stone acaban de contactar con Dupain-Cheng, para firmar contrato con ellos como diseñadora exclusiva de sus futuros proyectos._**

Lila dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, obviamente furiosa y con la envidia corroerla como una serpiente en todo su ser, ¿Cómo era posible que la buena para nada de Marinette le cayera de la noche a la mañana semejante oportunidad?

**_-Esa una gran exclusiva, ¿Cuál es su fuente? _**–detrás de Chloé, apareció Nathalie, con su Tablet en que se podía ver una video-llamada múltiple con los aludidos por la rubia-**_, bueno supongo que aquí tenemos nuestra fuente –_**Nadja sonrió contenta al ver a Marinette asomarse junto a la señora Bourgeois desde la entrada del hotel

-**_¡YEAH! Rock and Roll _**–vitoreó Jagged Stone -**_ Aquí su rockero favorito, anunciando que la pequeña rockerita ahora es miembro oficial del stuff de Jagged Stone, ¡YEAHH!_**

**_-A pesar que el señor Agreste ha sido mi diseñador por siempre, para mí es un honor que Marinette su talento me preste –_**rimó entusiasmada Clara Ruiseñor.

**_-Nos da gusto que la joven Dupain-Cheng junto con el señor Agreste, apoyen con la donación especial de un atuendo exclusivo para la caridad, que será diseñado para el próximo desfile a realizarse de los superhéroes de Paris_**-elogió el príncipe Ali, y Lila rechinó los dientes, pero su ira aumento con lo siguiente dicho por el príncipe-**_, para mí, sería un honor, que mademoiselle Marinette sea una de las invitadas de honor para este fin de semana, en donde celebraré en mi yate privado, una subasta por el hospital de niños._**

**_-La joven Dupain-Cheng, ya se ha comprometido, una vez pasado el desfile, en diseñar el atuendo del nuevo protagonista de mi próxima película –_**le elogio el director.

Luego de escuchar todo eso, Lila cerró la aplicación llena de indignación, convencida que Marinette le estaba quitando todo lo que le pertenecía, y mientras pensaba en una forma de vengarse, se escuchó su alarma.

A lo que de inmediato, se dirigió a la cocina, y en el momento exacto, le sacó una foto a su guardaespaldas.

-¿Señorita Lila? –el hombre le preguntó extrañado por su acción-, su padre le ha dicho que no tiene permitido salir de su habitación –pero la chica le sonrió de tal manera, que el guardaespaldas le dio escalofríos.

-No creo que a mi padre le haga gracia saber, que el hombre contratado para "cuidarme" este bebiendo alcohol en la cocina de su casa –se burló ella, pero esto extrañó más al guardaespaldas.

-Disculpe, pero no le entiendo, sabe tanto como su padre, que sufro de estreñimiento, debo beber agua a ciertas horas –Lila le indicó la botella que tenía en mano, y el pobre hombre se puso pálido, a su botella de agua mineral sin gas le habían cambiado la etiqueta a una de alcohol-, usted…

-Ha,ha,ha –la chica negó con su dedo-, solo he decidido jugarte una "pequeña broma", pero ahora que lo pienso –ella se hizo la inocente, y el guardaespaldas no dejaba de apretar, furioso, la botella-, con esta foto, que no está trucada, podrías tener graves problemas –le sonrió retorcida, y el hombre se lamentó de haber tomado el trabajo de cuidar semejante monstruo.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Así me gusta –respondió con autosuficencia-, en un par de días voy a salir, quiero ver a mis queridos amigos –el empleado hizo una mueca ante su falsa actitud cariñosa, sintiendo lastima por sus supuestos amigos-, así que vas a tener que dejarme salir a partir de entonces, sin que mis padres se enteren –sentenció la chica, y el hombre asintió-, muy bien, me retiro a mi cuarto, y por cierto, haces un trabajo excelente al velar por mí –se despidió con falsa molestia, y el guardaespaldas quitó la etiqueta para guardarla en su bolsillo.

-Antes creía que sólo exageraban con internarla en un psiquiátrico, pero a esa niña, deberían encerrarla de por vida y tirar la llave –repuso indignado, para sí mismo, pensando en cómo salir de ese problema, sin que esa pequeña arpía le siguiera chantajeando.

* * *

…..

_Más tarde…_

Alya estaba con la boca abierta, al igual que Nino.

Ambos estaban en el parque, cuidando a sus hermanos menores, así como a Manon, ya que era imposible para Nadja pedirle que la cuidara Marinette esa misma tarde.

-Wow, tal parece que ha Marinette le ha ido bastante bien –comentó Nino, pero Alya dio un quejido lastimero-, vamos linda, sólo tienes que hablar con Marinette, ya te disculpaste con lo de Rose.

-Lo sé, pero ¡UGH! –la morena se rascó ofuscada la cabeza-, Chloé, Sabrina, incluso Adrien, me la han puesto difícil, no me dejan acercarme ni un metro, sin mencionar que tampoco al resto de nosotros.

-¿Y si Rose tenía razón? –se preguntó Nino, y Alya rodó los ojos.

-Lo dudo, y lo vuelvo a decir, si Marinette fuese un Akuma, ya hubiera pasado algo.

-Pero ese el asunto Alya –repuso el Dj-, no ha habido ningún Akuma en días.

Mientras que la pareja de adolescentes intercambiaban sus opiniones, Manon jugaba alegre con las gemelas Cesaire, pero Chris era otro asunto.

El chico estaba molesto ya que su hermano no le había dejado jugar Freestyle Clash, en su lugar, estaba jugando un mini partido de futbol con las chicas, pero le molestaba no tener el balón todo el tiempo.

-¡Me aburrí! –el niño empujó a Etta, haciéndole llorar, lo que alertó a los adolescentes-, ¡JA! Ahora si tengo el balón, ¡Oye! –su hermano mayor le quitó el juguete, con un claro ceño fruncido por su actitud.

-Eso no estuvo cool, hermanito, no se debe empujar a tus compañeros de equipo –le sermoneó Nino, pero Chris cruzó los brazos.

-¡No es justo! No me dejan tener el balón.

-Se supone que son amigos Chris –le dijo Alya, mientras revisaba a su hermanita-, los amigos no se lastiman entre sí.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lastimaste a Marinette? –preguntó inocente Manon, y la morena se puso de piedra-, mi mamá le preguntó a la hija del alcalde porque no estabas con ella durante el almuerzo con el diseñador, y ella le respondió que le habías hecho daño a Marinette, y que por eso no te quería en el hotel –pero antes que Alya dijese algo, Chris bufó molesto.

-¡Bah! No sé porque te gusta estar con Marinette –el niño de lentes le dirigió la palabra a la pequeña niña-, Lila es mucho más genial –al escuchar ese nombre, Manon se puso pálida-, ¡Quería que ella me cuidara! –Chris le reclamó a los jóvenes.

-Lo siento, pero ya te dijimos que Lila está en Italia por el funeral de su tío abuelo –le contestó cariñosa Alya, pero el niño hizo un berrinche.

-¡NO! Yo quiero que ella me cuide, ¡No es justo! –el niño apuntó furioso a Manon-, la última vez, Lila la cuidó a ella –pero para sorpresa de todos, la pequeña lloriqueó.

-¡NO! No quiero que ella me cuide de nuevo, ¡Lila es mala! –contestó Manon, lo que dejó sin habla a Nino y a Alya.

-¡Mentirosa! Lila es genial, ella inventó el Freestyle Clash –sentenció orgulloso Chris, y tanto Alya como Nino intercambiaron miradas, sentían que estaban viviendo un dejavú-, ella misma me lo dijo, también inventó el juego Monstruos Demolidos 3, ¡Lila es lo máximo!

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡No quiero que ella me cuide! ¡No quiero que me vuelva a encerrar en el armario! –Manon salió corriendo a la calle, siendo seguida por Nino, mientras que Alya se quedó con Chris y sus hermanitas, la que estaban extrañadas con la actitud de su amiga.

-Chris –la bloguera sujetó de los hombros al niño-, ¿Lila te contó todo eso? ¿Qué ella inventó los juegos?

-Sí, y que también inventó el nuevo juego de pelea de Ladybug y Chat Noir, el que ganó un concurso o algo así –a Alya se le desfiguró el rostro, ese juego había sido inventado por Max, y la misma Lila había negado a probarlo, ya que estaba muy ocupada con sus reuniones con el príncipe Ali - ¡Lila es lo máximo!, pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué a Manon no le agrada? –sin embargo, a la bloguera se la había comenzado a formar una piedra en el estómago por las palabras de Chris.

En tanto, Nino seguía sin éxito a Manon, y se aterró al perderle de vista, por lo que llamó de inmediato a su novia, y al resto de la clase, por si alguien podía ayudarle.

Cuando Lila recibió el mensaje, y al ver que se trataba de Manon, rodó los ojos con fastidio al recordar a la pequeña insoportable que no dejaba de hablar de Ladybug y Marinette, y que había decidido encerrarla en su armario, ya que no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía, y sin más, borró el texto para continuar comiendo tranquilamente su dulces mientras veía con una revista de moda.

Entre tanto, Marinette y Chloé, las que estaban en las compras en las Boutiques junto con Sabrina y la señora Bourgeois, recibieron también el mensaje.

-Oh no, es primera vez que Manon se escapa –comentó alarmada Marinette, mientras que a Sabrina casi se les caen las cosas por la noticia.

-Nadja Chamack debería escoger mejor a las niñeras para su hija –repuso ofendida Chloé, sin notar que su madre aparecía detrás de ellas.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué dicen que una niña pequeña se ha perdido? –preguntó desinteresada la crítica de moda.

-Señora Bourgeois, debo ir a buscar Manon –dijo Marinette, y a Chloé casi se le cae la quijada-, por lo general, yo soy su niñera, así que puedo ayudar a encontrarla –antes que la mujer dijera algo, Chloé se la llevó a un lugar apartado.

-¿Te has vuelto loca, Dupain-Cheng? –le preguntó por lo bajo la rubia-, si te acercas a Alya o a Nino, ese Akuma seguirá corrompiéndote.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar a Manon, todos las están buscando, pero yo la conozco bien, ¡Sé que puedo encontrarla! –Chloé se sujetó la cabeza fastidiada.

-No puedo creer que haga esto –la chica llamó por su teléfono, y su pedido, sorprendió a Marinette.

Al poco tiempo, Chloé consiguió convencer a su madre de volver juntas al hotel, no sin antes, que Marinettte le prometiera un diseño exclusivo para la señora Bourgeois en compensación.

Y a las afueras de la Boutique, Marinette recibió Adrien, quién estaba acompañado por Kagami y Luka, que llegaron en el auto del Agreste.

-Llegamos tan pronto supimos lo que pasó –le dijo el modelo-, Nadja Chamak está furiosa, y nadie ha visto a Manon desde que escapó del parque.

-No está en la panadería, pero mis padres estarán atentos a cualquier cosa –dijo Marinette -¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

-No lo sé –repuso Luka -, me enteré mientras ensayaba con la banda, así que nos separamos para buscarla, y así me encontré con ellos –el músico apuntó a Adrien y a Kagami.

-Nino no ha dado detalles de lo sucedido –comentó molesta la japonesa-, así es imposible dar con la niña.

Marinette apretó los puños, muy asustada, y si ella estaba así, no se quería imaginar cómo estaría Nadja Chamack por su pequeña Manon.

Por lo que hizo lo impensable, tomó su celular y marcó el número de Nino.

-Nino, ¿Qué pasó con Manon? –Adrien se puso pálido por su acción, y pudo notar el esfuerzo sobrehumano de Marinette de no ceder al dolor que se propagaba en su cuerpo, pero los tres jóvenes notaron de cómo el cuerpo de su amiga temblaba descontroladamente.

-H-hola Marinette –tartamudeó el moreno, sorprendido que su antigua amiga le dirigiera la palabra.

-Ella te hizo una pregunta –sentenció seca Kagami, tomando el teléfono de la azabache, mientras que Marinette fue rápidamente atendida por Luka.

-B-bueno, es que…

-Nino, Manon está perdida, debemos saber lo que pasó –repuso serio Adrien, y su amigo suspiró derrotado.

-Manon huyó de nosotros, porque pensó que la íbamos a dejar con Lila –todos los jóvenes abrieron los ojos, muy preocupados-, la pequeña dijo que Lila la había encerrado en un armario la última vez que la cuidó, y luego se echó a correr, no pude alcanzarla.

-Manon tiene miedo –comentó Marinette, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba sus lentes y se restregaba los ojos-, creo saber a donde fue –dijo firme, volviéndose a colocar los lentes de sol.

En unos minutos, el auto de los Agreste llegó a los Jardines del Trocadero, en donde bajaron los jóvenes, aunque tres de ellos estaban preocupados por cierta azabache que apenas podía ponerse en pie.

-Deberías esperar en el auto –le sermoneó Kagami, pero Marinette negó tranquilamente.

-No, primero debo encontrar a Manon –Marinette caminó por las escaleras, siendo vigilada de cerca por Luka y Adrien, mientras que Kagami se adelantó un poco.

-¿Estás segura que Manon está aquí? –le preguntó el músico, y la azabache asintió segura.

-Una vez le dije a Manon, que vengo aquí a relajarme, o a ordenar mis ideas, que es mi "Jardín de inspiración" –la muchacha revisó por las columnas, junto a sus amigos, hasta que Adrien dio con una pequeña figura encorvada, que no dejaba de sollozar.

-¡Aquí está! –les llamó por lo bajo el modelo, y todos corrieron sin ser vistos por la niña.

-¿Manon? –Marinette se acercó sigilosa hacia la niña, la que al voltear a verle con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, le rompió el corazón -, hola, soy yo, Marine… -pero no termino la oración, ya que la pequeña corrió a abrazarla, lo que ella no tardó en corresponder-, ya, ya, ya todo está bien –le habló maternalmente, mientras que Luka y Adrien llamaban a sus amigos, comunicando que Marinette había encontrado a Manon.

* * *

…

Alya y Nino recibieron la reprimenda de sus vidas de parte de sus padres, mientras que Nadja se reencontraba con su hija, la que estaba sana y salva, y agradeciendo de corazón a Marinette y sus amigos por hallarla.

Luego de todo lo ocurrido, los morenos no fueron capaces de mirar a la cara a Marinette, y se fueron apenas diciendo una disculpa.

Los cuatro amigos se dirigieron al auto de Adrien, ya que este les había ofrecido llevarlos de vuelta, pero algo inesperado sucedió, una vez que estaban todos dentro del automóvil, Marinette gritó de dolor y a retorcerse.

Lo que horrorizó a los jóvenes y obligó a Gorrila a estacionarse de emergencia.

-¡Marinette! – Adrien le abrazó con fuerza, mientras que Kagami le ayudaba a sujetarse, en tanto, Luka tuvo que bajarse del asiento del copiloto, para ayudarles.

-¿Qué le sucede a Marinette? –preguntó asustado el guitarrista, y Kagami revisó el brazo derecho de la chica que se había vuelto totalmente negro.

-Por kami-sama… -Luka y Kagami descubrieron el objeto akumatizado de Marinette, pero para ellos era obvio que no era normal, mientras que Adrien sólo abrazaba con fuerza a la azabache, repitiéndole que todo iba a estar bien –Llévanos a mi casa, de inmediato –le ordenó la japonesa a Gorilla, el que una vez salido de la impresión, puso en marcha el auto, mientras que Kagami hacia una llamada – Abuelo, prepara un ritual Misogi y el vestido blanco–Luka no entendió lo que dijo, pero confiaba en la nueva amiga de Marinette.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión japonesa Tsurugi, la señora Tomoe Tsurugi les recibió, extrañada, al sentir que Gorilla cargaba a Marinette por órdenes de Kagami.

-Todo está listo, pero quieres decirme, ¿Qué sucede Kagami? –inquirió molesta la dueña de casa, pero al sentir la extraña energía que desprendía Marinette guardó silencio.

-Debemos preparar a Marinette, no hay tiempo –sentenció la esgrimista.

Por lo rápido de los eventos, tanto Luka como Adrien debieron esperar en un jardín con una enorme cascada artificial, en la que se encontraba el abuelo de Kagami, vestido con ropas de sacerdote, y con un bastón blanco para la purificación.

Al poco rato, llegaron las Tsurugi con Marinette, la que ahora estaba ataviada con un traje blanco, pero se podía ver la marca del akuma expandiéndose rápidamente por el cuerpo de la azabache.

-Daremos inicio al ritual de purificación, Misogi –sentenció el sacerdote, y su nieta ayudó a Marinette a colocarse bajo la cascada.

En cuanto la joven estuvo acomodada, el abuelo Tsurugi empezó con el ritual, agitando su bastón alternadamente mientras recitaba una oración en japonés, y ante el asombro de los presentes, la marca de Akuma empezó poco a poco a retroceder.

Para Adrien pasaron horas, teniendo que abstenerse de acercarse a Marinette, y Luka no estaba en mejores condiciones, apretando sus manos y sudando en seco.

Una vez que el ritual terminó, tuvieron que contactar a los padres de Marinette, así como a Chloé, ya que está no había dejado de llamar a Adrien desde que regresara al hotel.

Ya pasada la tormenta, Marinette estaba profundamente dormida en una de las habitaciones tradicionales, recostada en un futon, ignorando que Adrien Agreste no se había apartado de su lado en todo ese tiempo.

Mientras que Chloe tuvo que darles la terrible noticia al matrimonio Dupain-Cheng sobre la condición de Marinette, y al mismo tiempo, tanto Luka como Kagami y su familia se enteraban igualmente.

-Así que, su hija ha mantenido al Akuma de Hawk Moth dentro de su alma, todo este tiempo –comentó seria la señora Tsurugi -, su fuerza de voluntad es admirable.

-¿Pero acaso no hay alguna solución? –preguntó angustiada, la señora Dupain-Cheng, y para sorpresa de todos, Markov había ingresado por la ventana de la mansión, sin previo aviso.

-¿Y ese robot? –preguntó molesta Kagami.

-Es una invención de uno de los amigos de mi hermana –comentó extrañado Luka.

-¡Buenas tardes! –el pequeño robot se dirigió a la rubia-. Chloé, creo que tengo una solución temporal para la condición de Marinette –la rubia hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

* * *

….

Esa noche, en el hotel Le Gran Paris, una Suit de lujo con balcón y vista a la Torre Eiffel, estaba siendo preparada para la estadía de Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Los padres de la joven arreglaban sus pertenencias personales, mientras que Chloé con ayuda de Sabrina, Luka y Kagami, así como de su mayordomo, (ya que a Adrien le habían ordenado regresar a la mansión Agreste), se encargaban de acomodar las telas y herramientas de diseño de Marinette en la enorme habitación que estaba dividida en tres cuartos.

Una vez terminado con la mudanza, Chloé ordenó a su mayordomo que reuniera a todos los empleados del hotel para un anuncio en especial.

En el lobby del hotel, la hija del alcalde se acomodó de tal porte, que impresionó a sus empleados, y era acompañada por Sabrina, la que portaba una Tablet y unos papeles.

-Muy bien, como ya sabrán, Dupain-Cheng pasará una temporada hospedada en el hotel, esto es debido a que debe preparar los diseños para el desfile, así que están prohibidas "ciertas" distracciones –a esto, el personal se extrañó-, y cuando me refiero a distracciones, es que de ahora en adelante, y hasta nuevo aviso, estos jóvenes tienen prohibida la entrada al hotel, y mucho menos, acercarse a Marinette Dupain-Cheng durante su estadía –Chloé indicó a la Tablet, y Sabrina enseñó a sus compañeros de clases, incluyendo a Lila-, Sabrina se encargará de repartirles las fotografías, y aquel que aprecie su empleo, no permitirá que ninguno de estos "plebeyos" ponga un pie en el Le Grand Paris.

Una vez dicho esto, Chloé les dejo, seguida por Sabrina la que no dejaba de estar preocupada, y una vez que ambas estuvieron solas en el ascensor, la chica de lentes se dirigió a su amiga.

-¿Cómo sigue Marinette? –preguntó tímida, y Chloé rechinó los dientes.

-Más le vale que este bien, porque una vez que se despierte, vaya que me va escuchar esa panaderita, ¿En qué rayos pensaba al hablarle a Nino? –la rubia chocó varias veces su puño en su palma, como si rompiera una nuez.

-Si esto sigue así, pronto, todo París se enterará del Akuma de Marinette –comentó preocupada Sabrina, y Chloé suspiró profundo.

-Sabrina, desde un principio, te conté el asunto del Akuma, y hasta ahora, no me has defraudado, al menos este plan de ese robot volador puede servir para estabilizar a Marinette, hasta entonces, espero seguir contando con tu ayuda.

-Por supuesto Chloé, siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesites –respondió segura la chica.

En tanto, Luka estaba en la habitación de Marinette, con el alma en un hilo, sin saber que era observado desde lejos por Kagami, mientras que el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng dejaba en la nevera, los dulces favoritos de su hija.

Y la joven diseñadora seguía con su sueño profundo.

-Marinette, ¿Cómo no pude verlo antes? –se lamentó el músico-, eres la canción en mi mente desde que te conocí, y no pude escuchar el cambio de ritmo de tu corazón, quiero ayudarte, pero no sé cómo.

-Permaneciendo a su lado –le comentó Kagami, mientras arropaba a la chica-, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, la madre de Marinette también empezará a dormir aquí, al parecer, van a turnarse.

-Muchas gracias Kagami –le dijo Luka, tomándola por sorpresa-, si no hubieras actuado, quién sabe lo que le hubiera ocurrido a Marinette.

-Ella es mi amiga, y creo que tuvimos suerte que el ritual funcionara –comentó un poco cohibida la japonesa.

-Aun así, muchas gracias – le sonrió el músico, y Kagami le hizo una reverencia.

* * *

…..

Esa medianoche, en el hotel, cierto felino negro se escabulló en la Suit de Marinette, con mucho cuidado para que la madre, que dormía en el cuarto contiguo no le escuchara.

-Oh, princesa, con el susto que me has dado hoy, creo que me has robado una de mis siete vidas –Chat Noir acarició con delicadeza el cabello suelto de la azabache, pero no imaginó que eso la despertaría.

-¿Chat Noir? –preguntó un poco somnolienta la joven.

-Hola, prrrincesa –el chico se acercó más ella, y Marinette extendió sus brazos.

-Por favor, abrázame, estoy muy cansada y tengo frío -el felino héroe le correspondió de inmediato, y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola delicadamente –no me dejes, por favor… no tú también… -rogó la chica, cayendo nuevamente en un profundo sueño.

-Jamás, permaneceré para siempre a tu lado Marinette, y juro, que te haré feliz como mereces –respondió seguro el chico, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente de ella al mismo tiempo que chocaban los puños, y al sentir la respiración tranquila de su princesa, él también, poco a poco, cerraba los ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

Y a horas de esa misma madrugada, sin que nadie lo supiera, una caja de Miraculous había aparecido en los cuartos en que dormían cuatro jóvenes; Chloé Bourgeois, Sabrina Raincomprix, Kagami Tsurugi y Luka Couffaine.

* * *

…..

**_-Tic-tac-tic-tac –canturrea Plagg, mientras que revisa el fic-, se nos está acercando cada vez más el akuma, y ya era hora que mi portador se preocupara más por Marinette._**

-Tampoco hay que olvidar a Luka~ -le comento con una sonrisa traviesa.

_**-Aún así, quiero que Lila y mi Cataclismo se conozcan –repuso Plagg, con cara seria-, ya maúlla, ¿Cuánto falta para que todos sepan de la mentirosa? Porque, si esto sigue así, TODOS sabrán del Akuma de Marinette.**_

-Bueno, digamos que la "revelación" del Akuma se termino, por el momento, ahora le toca a Lila, pero antes quiero más interacción entre cierto minimo, princesa y ¿serpiente? UYYYYY

_**-¡DEJA DE MATARNOS DE LA INTRIGA, MUJER! –Plagg me toma de mi polera, reclamándome-, ten un poco de compasión.**_

**-****嘘つきを発見するためにあと約****2****つの章が残っていて、彼女の地獄は始まります**-le respondo tranquilamente.

_**-¿Me estás…? ¡¿Dónde está el traductor?! –Plagg vuela para al computador para traducir lo que dije en japonés XD.**_

-Bueno, aquí el nuevo cap, un poco largo, y les recuerdo que por ahora, el fic se actualizará de 7 a 10 días.


	8. Protectores

Capítulo 8

**Protectores**

* * *

Chat Noir corría por los techos de París, no encontraba a Ladybug en ninguna parte.

La escuela había sido destruida, Chloé ayudaba a los profesores a reponerse, y al ver a Chat Noir, le gritó que Marinette había cedido al Akuma y se había llevado a toda la clase consigo a la Torre Eiffel.

El héroe se dirigió lo más rápido posible, pero el Akuma que encontró le heló la sangre.

Era una forma fantasmagórica de Marinette, con un vestido blanco, su usual cabello azabache se había vuelto negro carbón.

Sus ojos se habían ennegrecido y de ellos brotaban lágrimas negras.

-_No me salvaste…_-le recitó con voz lastimera, y de sus manos, tiró hilos invisibles que descubrieron a sus compañeros atados en las bisagras de la torre, llorando y suplicando por perdón-, _me traicionaron, me abandonaron, al final, resulté ser poca cosa para ellos, nuestra amistad no significaba nada, y ahora, ellos sienten el dolor que yo sentí._

-¡Detente Marinette! –le rogó el gato negro, pero sin darse cuenta, Lila le atacó por detrás, aprisionándolo con una llave.

-Hola gatito estúpido~ -se burló de él, y con consternación, vio como Marinette no le ayudaba, en cambio, lo aprisionó con sus hilos -, no esperes que esa imbécil me detenga, finalmente Hawk Moth la ha controlado, ahora es sólo una marioneta más, y por lo tanto, no puede atacarme porque soy la aliada más fiel del mayor villano de París– Lila logró quitarle el anillo, y al revelarse a Adrien Agreste bajo la máscara, Marinette lanzó un grito desgarrador -, ¡JA,JA,JA! ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que el gato callejero de Ladybug era también mi mejor cómplice?

-¡Devuélveme mi Miraculous Lila, cuando Ladybug llegue…! –pero calló al ver los aretes de la mariquita en las manos de Rossi.

-¿No te lo he dicho? Marinette acabó con ese insecto, **permanentemente** –Adrien volteó a ver al akuma y se horrorizó al ver manchas de sangre en las manos de Marinette.

-No, no por favor –el joven no podía respirar y su visión se volvió cada vez más borrosa hasta que todo a su alrededor se volvió penumbras-, Marinette perdóname, es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa, no merezco tu amistad, no merezco nada de ti, soy de lo peor… -pero antes de seguir lamentándose en esa oscuridad, una figura iluminada se acercó a él, y posó delicadamente en sus mejillas, unas manos enguatadas con una armadura fina pero poderosa.

-No es cierto, eres mi amigo Adrien, y nunca me has dejado –la voz de Marinette le hizo reaccionar, y el muchacho levantó la cabeza, quedando sin habla ante esa visión.

Era Marinette, pero ataviada con una armadura que le recordaba a Jeanne D'Arc, con una capa rosa de puntos blancos saliendo por sus hombros, al igual que una falda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Sus coletas habían crecido en un par de trenzas que llegaban hasta sus talones, su cabello oscuro brillaba como diamante azul, al igual que sus ojos se habían tornado cielo cristal, su piel parecía porcelana de blanco inmaculado y podía ver su distintivo sello de flores engalanando su traje de combate.

Y por último, llevaba una diadema de metal que adornaba su cabeza, en forma de protección.

Para Adrien, la aparición de esta Marinette era algo angelical, nunca antes visto, y que le sonreía cariñosamente.

-No te preocupes, eso no va a pasar, voy a cuidarte, quiero que sea feliz… -le dijo está Marinette, acercando su rostro al suyo, y entonces…

Chat Noir despertó asustado, descubriendo que estaba en la nueva alcoba de su princesa, y que ésta misma, le tenía abrazado contra su pecho, por lo que no podía respirar.

Así que con delicadeza, se separó de ella, y al verle profundamente dormida, con un semblante tan tranquilo, respiró hondo.

-Ha sido el sueño más raro que he tenido –el gato tocó su labios con sus garras, y dirigiendo su mirada a su amiga que seguía en su sueño, por lo que sentó en la cama para ordenar sus ideas -, y lo peor de todo, es que no me siento arrepentido de querer recibir ese beso –se dijo a sí mismo, e inconscientemente, se acercó al rostro de Marinette, pero cuando sus narices rozaban, algo inesperado sucedió.

-**¿Qué crees que haces? **–una voz grave lo sobresaltó, separándose de la chica dormida, y para su sorpresa y estupefacción, Hawk Moth estaba de pie, en persona, en la alcoba, estrujando su bastón y con un tic en el ojo.

Gabriel Agreste, luego de enterarse de lo sucedido sobre Marinette por parte de lo que sintió su Kwami, más de lo que le describió el guardalespaldas, se aterró.

Temía que las repercusiones del akuma acabasen con la vida de la muchacha, por lo que su plan consistía en escabullarse en la madrugada a la nueva morada de Marinette, y mientras que ella durmiera, Nooro la revisaría de forma minuciosa para chequear su estado de salud.

Lo que no esperaba, era encontrarse con el gato negro que parecía estar aprovechando el sueño de la joven para robarle un beso, eso no lo iba a permitir, aunque fuese el mayor villano de París, ¡A una dama se le debía respeto! Una parte de él se sentía tranquilo de haberle enseñado esos valores a su hijo, ya que no se imaginaba a Adrien en una situación semejante.

-¿Tú que haces aquí? –repuso enojado el felino, blandiendo su arma, pero el hombre le apuntó molesto con su bastón.

-Me enteré de un incidente con la joven Dupain-Cheng, pero primero me encargo de ti ¡GATO LIBIDINOSO! – por esto último, el héroe apenas logró esquivar el ataque de Hawk Moth, entablándose un combate de esgrima entre ellos - ¿Acaso no te han enseñado a respetar a las damas? –le sermoneó el hombre, para sorpresa del joven.

-¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Hawk Moth dándome lecciones modales? Ahora sí lo he visto todo –contraatacó Chat Noir-, más bien, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Mi trabajo, luego de hoy, tenía que chequear la salud de la joven, es mi responsabilidad.

-¡Pues estás haciendo un maravilloso trabajo! –repuso indignado el gato-, ¡Marinette está taaaaaaaaaaaan bien!

-Tú sarcasmo no te salvará de tu falta, jovencito –ambos chocaron sus armas, en una pelea de fuerza, hasta que la luz de la habitación se encendió y los detuvo.

En el umbral de la puerta, apareció Sabine Dupain-Cheng, armada con una escoba.

Todo parecía indicar que el combate entre ambos le había despertado, y debido a su presencia, tanto Chat como Hawk Moth se separaron de golpe.

-Buenas noches, supongo que usted es madame Dupain-Cheng… -trató de presentarse el hombre pero el rechinar de los dientes de la mujer lo dejó helado.

-**Tú…** -Chat Noir se alejó de Hawk Moth, debido al tono sombrío de la madre de Marinette-, **tú eres el culpable que mi única hija este sufriendo por esa maldición de Akuma **–la mujer realizó una maniobra con la escoba, lo que intimido a ambos portadores de Miraculous.

Lo que ocurrió después, obligó a Chat Noir a cubrir sus ojos y esconderse detrás unos de los biombos de la habitación.

Cabe mencionar lo traumados que ambos quedaron esa madrugada luego que Sabine Dupain-Cheng, por poco, casi matara a golpes de escoba al mayor villano de París, el que no dejaba de chillar y rogar por perdón.

-L-las madre-es dan miedo… -comentó Chat y luego dio un respingo al escuchar el grito de niña de Hawk Moth -, creo que debería hablar con My Lady para pensar a la señora Dupain-Cheng como portadora –otro gritó de horror del portador de la mariposa le puso pálido-, pensándolo bien, creo que no necesita un Miraculous…

…

* * *

_Al mismo tiempo, en la mansión Agreste…_

Aprovechando que su jefe no estaba y Adrien dormía profundo en su habitación, Nathalie se colocó el miraculous del Pavo Real, para tener una pequeña reunión con Duusu.

-¿Tiene idea de qué hora es? –el Kwami bostezó molesto, y luego se puso a lloriquear- ¡BUAHHH! ¡Le voy a demandar!

-¡Silencio! –le exigió la mujer, y la criaturita calló de golpe-, muy bien, necesito que me digas el nivel de frustración de Lila Rossi.

-Es alto, pero no tanto como para crear el Sentimonstruo que desea, ama –contestó desinteresado-, es claro que la pequeña psicópata cree tener aún control de la situación, por lo que todavía no cae en la desesperación –rió malicioso, para molestia de su portadora-, tan joven y tan podrida, su jefe es un santo comparado con ella.

-No lo voy a negar, pero por eso necesito preparar todo y obtener más información, si creo un enemigo en común tanto para Hawk Moth como para Marinette, este asunto de la maldición de akuma se acabará –repuso segura la asistente, pero Duusu soltó un bufido.

-O empeorara, recuerde que no debe abusar de la transformación, o tendremos más pronto de lo esperado a otra Emily –comentó con voz lastimera, a lo que Nathalie chasqueo los dientes.

Sí, era cierto que estaba abusando del poder del Miraculous para vigilar de cerca a la mitómana, y vaya que había tenido una excelente información.

Gracias a sus constantes vigilancias como Mayura, y del espionaje de parte de Duusu, descubrió que Rossi chantajeó a su guardaespaldas sobre incriminarlo de beber alcohol dentro de la casa, el nulo interés que demostró al enterarse de la desaparición de Manon y sus ataques de ira cada vez que su padre le confrontaba sus mentiras, mientras que ella lo negaba todo, hasta el extremo de inculpar a Marinette.

Lila Rossi estaba a un pie de la frustración y desesperación, pero siempre encontraba una salida, ya sea por la situación o sus juegos de palabras.

Nathalie necesitaba algo para desesperarla por completo, y así, crear un Sentimonstruo tan poderoso, que Marinette no tendría otra opción que ceder, especialmente si el origen era la principal culpable de su akumatización.

Un destello azul se presentó en el lobby de la mansión, y la villana Mayura se encaminó por los techados de Paris, hasta la residencia de Lila Rossi, la que en ese momento, vestía con ropas negras mientras tenía una videollamada con alguien. Mayura sonrió, esta podría ser una excelente oportunidad de obtener información. Por lo que con sumo cuidado, se acercó a la ventana, para escuchar la conversación.

-Me alegra que hayan encontrado a Manon, de haber estado, habría ayudado –Lila le hablaba lastimera a Alya, pero debido al velo negro que portaba así como el fondo trucado con la imagen de la pared de un hotel, a la bloguera le fue imposible ver la farsa-, ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Has podido arreglar las cosas con Marinette?

-Ugh, ni me lo recuerdes, el par de rubios, con Sabrina, la japonesa, y hasta Luka, se han empeñado en evitar que nos acerquemos, hasta las veces que trato de llamar a Marinette, quién contesta es Chloé, exigiéndome que la deje de molestar, se ha vuelto una situación insoportable.

-Qué extraño, espero que no estén sobreexplotando a Marinette –comentó Lila un poco "preocupada" -, me entere de las cosas buenas que le han pasado, pero creo que a larga pueda ser trabajo en exceso, ¡Temo que ha Marinette la hayan engañado con promesas falsas, y decidan robarle todos sus diseños!

-Sí, eso sería terrible –comentó la morena con cierta incertidumbre, que a Lila le llamó la atención.

-¿Sucede algo malo Alya?

-Bueno, quiero que me respondas con la verdad –repuso seria la morena, y Lila parpadeó temerosa-, ¿Es cierto que encerraste a Manon en tu armario, la última vez que la cuidaste? –Lila entre abrió la boca, y luego cambió a una expresión de vergüenza.

-Oh cielos, ¿Manon no te dijo que estábamos jugando a las escondidas? –preguntó inocente, y Alya dudó un poco.

-No, sólo dijo…

-¡Que terrible! –Lila le interrumpió-, Manon deseó jugar a las escondidas, pero cuando era mi turno de buscarla, recibí una llamada urgente del Príncipe Ali, y mi armario suele trabarse con facilidad si no se cierra bien, tal vez por eso Manon cree que la encerré.

-Bueno, eso explica con respecto a Manon, pero ¿Qué hay de lo que le dijiste a Chris?

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó curiosa.

-¿Sobre haber creado los juegos de Ladybug y Chat Noir, el Freestyle Clash y el Monstruos Demolidos 3?

-Vaya, ¿Recuerdas que el hermano de Nino tiene un "carácter muy especial"? –Alya asintió resignada-, para evitar que discutiera con tus hermanas, tuve que decirle esa mentirilla blanca, ya sabes que Chris es muy complicado de manejar, en especial si empieza a patear los juguetes alegando ser un niño grande – Lila comentó "avergonzada", y Alya estuvo de acuerdo, en especial, cuando ese día, el hermano de Nino empujara a su hermanita-, por favor, no pienses mal de mí, no se me ocurrió otra cosa –Lila puso ojos de cachorro, y luego cambió a una pose de reflexión-, recuerdo que una vez me comentaste que le hiciste creer a Manon que eras una princesa unicornio con disfraz humano, acaso, ¿Me excedí con lo que le dije a Chris? –preguntó "inocente", y Alya quedó muda.

-N-No, claro que no, ya saben cómo son los niños, son tan especiales, lamento haberte molestado con estas tontas preguntas Lila –contestó la morena -, ¿Y cuándo crees que puedas regresar de tu viaje? Me comentaste que tus padres decidieron que volvieras antes, para que no sufrieras mucho por el velorio y el duelo.

-Sí, mis padres han sido muy compasivos conmigo –Lila sonrió, fingiendo cariño a sus progenitores-, espero volver en un par de días, pero por la licencia escolar, no podré regresar con ustedes a clases, creo que a mi padre se le pasó un poco la mano con el tiempo que necesitaba.

-¡Vaya que sí! Aún así te preparemos una bienvenida muy especial, también nos da gusto que podrás estar para el día del concierto –a estas palabras, Mayura abrió los ojos, una idea se le había pasado por la mente-, lástima que ya no es sorpresa, un soplón te delató, es tan indignante.

-Sí, bastante –Lila fingió pena-, sólo esperemos que no llegue la prensa, es que, sería muy incómodo con todas las cámaras, y no poder disfrutar del concierto, de hecho, es por eso que era sorpresa –comentó desconcertada, pero la única que sabía la doble intención de sus palabras, era Mayura.

-Bueno, esperemos que todo salga bien Lila, y ya me tengo que ir, es muy tarde, ¡Guau! Como se pasa la hora.

-Sí, bueno, siempre dicen que el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes, especialmente con un querido amigo.

Alya dio un respingo, y Lila pudo notar culpabilidad en su rostro, pero no dijo nada luego de recibir la última despedida de la bloguera.

-¡UGH, POR FIN! –la chica se quitó el velo negro, tirándolo al suelo-, pensé que nunca cortaría, al menos no me hizo hablar de ese insecto asqueroso –Lila cargó el teléfono, mientras se preparaba para dormir-, mañana le enviaré el correo anónimo a Chamack sobre el concierto –la muchacha se dirigió al ropero con una sonrisa retorcida-, si me toca de nuevo cuidar a su hija, la próxima vez, Manon tendrá un "accidente" en mi cocina si vuelve a decirme que a quien quiere es a Marinette y no a mí.

A sus palabras, Mayura rechinó los dientes furiosa, pero tuvo que contenerse y regresar a la mansión. Pero luego de desentransformarse, sufrió un pequeño ataque de tos.

-Le dije, pero no me escucha, ¡BUAHHH! –Duusu lloriqueó a su alrededor-, ya sabía que esa niña es maligna… -sentenció con una mirada sombría.

-Silencio Duusu, esto es lo que necesitamos para manipular a Lila –Nathalie se repuso en el sillón-, ella nos ha dado el mejor momento para provocarle la mayor desesperación que cualquiera pueda tener, el día del concierto, toda París conocerá a la verdadera Lila Rossi.

-Cuidado con lo que desea ama… -comentó el Kwami azul con una sonrisa traviesa y un tono malicioso-, esa chica alberga más odio y rencor que dolor, si el Sentimonstruo que desea se logra, será un reflejo del alma de esa niña, y algo me dice, que no podrá controlarlo, a excepción de esa tal Lila…

Pero Nathalie no le escuchó, y luego de renunciar al Miraculous, fue a dormir. Así, podría estar fresca al día siguiente para preparar el plan que ayudará a su jefe, y de paso, vengarse por todo el mal que Lila Rossi le hizo a Adrien. Mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro, de eso estaba segura, sin importarle las advertencias del Kwami.

…..

* * *

Nooro revisaba a una durmiente Marinette, bajo la atenta mirada de la madre de la chica como de Chat Noir, ya que su portador se había encerrado en el baño, esperando que el gato cumpliera su parte del acuerdo sobre la tregua momentánea así como escapar de las represalias de la mujer asiática.

-¿Cómo está Marinette? –le preguntó el gato negro, y el Kwami le sonrió tranquilo.

-Está bien, considerando su condición actual, ¿Dicen que le hicieron un ritual Misogi? –el felino héroe asintió-, eso es bueno, ha ayudado a detener la expansión de la contaminación, pero por el momento, no es bueno que Marinette tenga contacto con alguno de sus compañeros, ni mucho menos con Lila Rossi –tanto Chat como la señora Dupain-Cheng hicieron una mueca de disgusto-, hasta ahora, a menos que mi amo y la señorita Marinette no se pongan de acuerdo en algo, no habrá forma de revertir esto.

-Entonces, simplemente debemos hacer que se pongan de acuerdo en que ya no quieren este akuma –repuso molestó el rubio, pero el Kwami negó tristemente.

-Me temo que no funciona así –Nooro se posó al lado de Marinette, apoyando su manita en la mejilla de la joven, lo que a la Sabine le pareció muy tierno-, soy el Kwami encargado de crear héroes, aunque mi amo sólo lo ha hecho para crear supervillanos. Si no sucede una amenaza real, y tanto Marinette como Hawk Moth decidan enfrentarla, no habrá otra forma.

-Entonces sólo hay que buscar o arreglar una situación –comentó Sabine, pero Nooro volvió a negar.

-Eso no funcionará, tiene que ser una acuerdo genuino de ambos, no arreglado, esa es la diferencia entre Marinette y el resto de los Akumas creados por mi amo.

Chat Noir y Sabine Dupain-Cheng suspiraron derrotados, no parecía que pudieran hacer mucho. Así que esperaron que Hawk Moth se transformara y saliera del baño para dar por zanjado el asunto.

-Entonces, ¿Sólo podemos aislar a mi hija de sus compañeros y de esa Lila para evitar su corrupción?

-S-Sí, me temo que así es, Madam –respondió el hombre, sudando en frío, y luego dirigió su mirada a la chica-, me sorprende lo profundo que duerme, al menos Nooro dijo que se encuentra en buen estado de salud, aunque aún no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que no despertó luego nuestro pequeño pleito? –el villano observó a Chat Noir con ojo crítico, pero la mujer asiática soltó una risa avergonzada.

-¡Oh! ¿Habla de eso? –Sabine miró con ternura a su hija, y prosiguió con la explicación-, Marinette tiene el sueño pesado, y debido a esa costumbre siempre llega tarde a clases, su alarma puede llegar a sonar a su lado por más de quince minutos y ni aun así se despierta, a veces me preocupa, pero es algo muy natural en ella.

-¿Sueño pesado? –Hawk Moth dirigió su mirada al gato, el cual sólo dio un respingo por su expresión dura.

-¿Ahora qué problemas tienes? –refunfuñó el felino, pero Hawk Moth, simplemente dio la vuelta en dirección a la ventana, aunque se dirigió una última vez a la señora Dupain-Cheng.

-Antes de marcharme, debo informarle que al llegar, me había encontrado con este gato, demasiado cerca de su hija, así que creo que Chat Noir le debe una explicación –ante sus palabras, el héroe maulló asustado, sintiendo la mirada de la mujer en su espalda, mientras que Hawk Moth dejaba el lugar, con un peso menos en la consciencia.

….

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Chloé se desperezó en su cama, dispuesta a darse un buen desayuno y suministrar la reprimenda de su vida a Dupain-Cheng, pero algo llamó su atención, una caja de madera estaba en su velador, y tuvo que ahogar un chillido al reconocerla.

Con nerviosismo, la tomó en sus manos y la abrió con cuidado, dejando salir un destello dorado, mostrando a Pollen.

-Buenos días, mi reina –la rubia sollozó al ver al Kwami, y lo estrechó entre sus manos, acariciándolo contra su mejilla.

-¡Pollen! Creía que nunca más nos volveríamos a ver –la criaturita se dejó mimar primero, y luego se daría el tiempo para explicarle a su portadora, la razón de ser escogida de nuevo.

Entre tanto, en la mansión Tsurugi, Kagami ya estaba vestida y charlando tranquilamente con Longg, con quién compartía una taza de té verde.

-Así que, ¿tanto Ladybug como el Guardián desean que vigile de cerca a Marinette Dupain-Cheng?

-En efecto, Tsurugi-dono, la situación de Dupein-Cheng-san es única y rara, Ladybug y el Guardián están investigando una cura, pero si algo sale de control…

-Tendré que interferir –sentenció la japonesa, dejando de lado su bebida, y haciendo una pequeña reverencia al Kwami-, me siento honrada de ser considerada digna de portar tu Miraculous, esta vez, no voy a fallarte, Longg-san.

-Yo también me siento honrado de trabajar una vez más con usted, Tsurugi-dono.

-Por favor, puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

-Claro que sí, Kagami-dono –la chica sonrió de lado, y luego de que su Kwami se ocultara en su chaqueta, ambos bajaron para ir a entrenar con la matriarca de la familia y de paso, ir a ver a Marinette.

Mientras que en el barco Liberty, Luka componía una melodía mientras que Sass le escuchaba tranquilo, hasta que Juleka con Rose entran a su habitación obligando al Kwami a esconderse.

-¡Hola Luka! –la rubia se dirige al músico, más emocionada de lo usual-, Alya nos envió un mensaje esta mañana, diciendo que Lila regresará más pronto de lo esperado –a la mención de ese nombre, el guitarrista mostró una clara mueca de disgusto, que no pasó desapercibida para ninguna de las chicas, lo que obviamente les incomodo bastante-, y yo, ehmmm, me preguntaba si Kitty Section podríamos hacerle una canción de bienvenida, la pobre viene de un velorio… -pero no alcanzó a terminar, ya que Luka tocó una nota aguda, sobresaltándolas.

¿La pobre? Esa chiquilla mentirosa era la culpable de lo que le sucedía a Marinette, y con el susto que tuvo el día anterior, de lo que le pudo ocurrirle a su más amada inspiración, ¿Querían que le dedicara una canción de "bienvenida" al monstruo que la lastimó?

-No –fue la respuesta tajante de Luka-, no soy amigo de Lila, y al igual que Marinette, no creo nada de lo que esa chica diga, ya que sé que Jagged Stone jamás ha tenido un gato en su vida, si quieren háganle un concierto, pero no cuenten conmigo y tampoco con ninguna de mis canciones.

-P-pero hermano…

-Juleka, ya te he dicho que no te quiero cerca de Rossi, pero si no quieres hacerme caso –el músico suspiró, acomodando su guitarra en su espalda-, que te sirva de lección que a las personas se les debe juzgar por sus acciones y no sólo por sus palabras –el muchacho se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes dar una última advertencia-, y les prohíbo que interpreten alguna canción que he compuesto a esa mentirosa, y si Alya reclama, pues que venga a verme en persona.

Y sin más, el joven Couffine se marchó de la habitación, dejando sin habla a su hermana como a su amiga.

-Creo que te has excedido un poco –le comentó tranquilo Sass-, el amor es bueno, pero tampoco hay que dejar que nuble el juicio, has sido elegido para velar por Marinette, no permitas que estás cosas puedan empeorar la situación.

-Sí, lo lamento mucho Sass, es sólo que…

-Si alguien te lástima duele, pero ver que lastimen a alguien amado, duele aún más, entiendo, sólo pido que enfoques, aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-Me pareció bien que defendieras la integridad de tu trabajo, a mí tampoco me gustaría que dedicaran alguna obra mía a una mala persona –el músico sonrió de lado, y luego de salir del barco, se dispuso a pasear por las calles de París, y de paso, ir a ver a su amada canción.

Aunque, en el hogar de los Raincomprix, Sabrina estaba en shock al ver a un perrito flotante delante de ella.

-¿Qué dices qué eres tú?

-Mucho gusto, soy Barkk, y soy tu Kwami –pero la chica de lentes volvió su mirada a varios lados, y luego cayó desmayada, nuevamente, por lo que Barkk tuvo que otra vez, ir por un vaso de agua para despertar a su nueva portadora.

…

Adrien iba con semblante estoico, mientras se dirigía en su auto hacia la escuela, sin dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con Marinette, y cómo se salvó de los pelos de la reprimenda de la señora Dupain-Cheng, cuando logró convencerla que sólo pretendía darle un beso de buenas noches a su hija.

Aunque ni él se explicaba su comportamiento con su amiga al querer besarla, y claro, las burlas de Plagg no ayudaban en lo absoluto.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, caminó por el colegio, sin poner atención a las "ovaciones" que algunos comentaban hacia Lila por el concierto. Pero al dar un par de pasos, una exclamación de Alya le hace levantar la cabeza.

-¿Eso dijo Luka? –preguntó indignada la morena, y Adrien se acercó más al escuchar el nombre del músico, mientras que Juleka y Rose asentían tristes -¡Ugh! Es el colmo, ¿Cómo haremos la fiesta de bienvenida para Lila, entonces? –al escuchar el nombre de la mitómana, Adrien dio media vuelta, indignado y con todo su apoyo a la decisión de Luka.

-¡Amigo! –la voz de Nino le detuvo a mitad de camino por las escaleras-, bueno, antes que nada, gracias por lo de ayer y también, bueno, ¿Crees que puedas ayudarnos con la fiesta de bienvenida para …? –pero el moreno guardó silencio por la mirada gélida del rubio.

-Lo siento Nino, pero no, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Pero es para que Lila se olvide del mal rato del velorio –comentó tímida Mylene, y todo lo que recibió una expresión dura del Agreste, y todos guardaron silencio.

-No, y es no, desde que llegó esa chica con sus "historias" el salón ya no es lo mismo, sin mencionar todo el daño que le han hecho a Marinette.

-¿Cuál daño? –repuso molesta Alya, pero Nino se apresuró a que guardara silencio antes que volviera a hablar de más.

-¿Por qué no se miran al espejo? Tal vez así encuentren la pista que necesitan –sin más, el modelo fue al salón y poco después llegó Chloé, más radiante de lo usual, luciendo su nuevo conjunto y con el Miraculous oculto bajo sus lentes. Seguida de cerca por Sabrina, la que ataviaba un nuevo cintillo de cabello.

-¿Y ahora que se traen, plebeyos? –la hija del alcalde se les dirigió molesta-, ¿Por qué molestan a mi Adrinkis?

-Bueno, sólo queríamos pedirle ayuda de convencer a Luka para que tocara en una fiesta sorpresa para el regreso de Lila… -contestó apenada Rose, pero Chloé le detuvo con un gesto de mano.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo es eso, del "regreso" de esa don nadie? –la molestia de Chloe no se hizo esperar, y Sabrina fruncía el ceño con hastió.

-Lila regresa de su viaje de Italia, lo sé, porque hablé con ella anoche –respondió Alya-, y también me explicó el malentendido que ocurrió con Manon; Lila jamás la encerró en su armario, lo que pasó fue que la puerta se trabó.

-Que conveniente… -comentó sarcástica la rubia-, bueno, si el músico punk no quiere tocar para esa buena para nada, no lo culpo, suerte con solucionar su pequeño problema, ¡Oh no, es cierto! –Chloé hizo un ademán de reflexión-, ya no quieren a Dupain-Cheng como su amiga, y como ella era la que siempre les resolvía los problemas, y que además es amiga del músico ese, bueno, perdieron como los perdedores que son.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesitamos a Marinette para solucionar esto? –preguntó molesta la bloguera.

-No lo sé, ¿Me dicen si hay algún problema con el que no hayan pedido ayuda a Marinette para solucionar? –preguntó Chloé con autosuficiencia, y cuando Alya iba a replicar, quedó muda, al igual que todos sus compañeros. Recordaron que la persona que siempre les ayudaba a resolver problemas y percances, era siempre Marinette-, Sabrina, creo que debemos hablar con Adrinkis, tal parece que voy a ganar la apuesta~ -la rubia caminó paso de diva por las escaleras, pero Alya es más rápida y le detiene con una pregunta.

-¿Cuál apuesta? ¿Qué Lila no es la chica increíble que ustedes dicen? –Chloé encarnó una ceja por la interrogante, y se echó a reír.

\- ¡Oh, oh, oh! ¿Le has escuchado Sabrina?

-Fuerte y claro Chloé, y yo que pensaba que la amistad de Alya y Marinette era la segunda mejor después de la nuestra –repuso sería la pelirroja, lo que dejó de piedra a la bloguera.

-Para que sepas, Cesaire –Chloé se acomodó el cabello para continuar-, la apuesta con Adricho es sobre que tarde o temprano, ustedes, montón de plebeyos, irían hacia Dupain-Cheng implorando perdón en cuanto descubrieran que no son nada sin ella –la rubia sacó su espejo de mano para revisar su maquillaje, mientras seguía con su explicación-, si perdía, le daría a Adrichoo mi más fina joyería de oro y diamantes, pero si ganaba, él debería invitarme a una sesión de fotos, lo que al parecer, sucederá más pronto de lo previsto, ¡Oh, oh, oh! –Chloé y Sabrina los dejaron con la palabra en la boca, y nadie quiso admitir, que en verdad, deseaban a Marinette de vuelta más que a Lila.

…..

* * *

Luego de clases, Chloé y Sabrina conversaban con Adrien, sobre la salud de Marinette, mientras esperaban que les fueran a buscar.

-Es muy sospechoso, ¿No se supone que los padres de Lila le habían prohibido salir de su casa? –se preguntó Sabrina.

-¡Ugh! Sabrina, ya he dicho que ese nombre es TABÚ entre nosotros, podemos decirle por lo que es realmente; loca, mitómana, psicópata, villana, podrida, estafadora, mentirosa, caza fortuna, embaucadora, desquiciada, bullying… - la rubia habría seguido, pero Adrien la detuvo para que no se desviara del asunto.

-Okey, Chloé, tienes razón, pero creo que eso no responde la pregunta de Sabrina.

-Tienes razón Adrichooo~, pero no te preocupes, pensaré en algo, te juro como hija del alcalde y Queen Bee, llegaré al fondo de esto – su conversación se ve interrumpida cuando llega la limosina de los Bourgeois-, ahora si me disculpas, debo seguir con mi reprimenda hacia Dupain-Cheng por su torpeza del día de ayer, andando Sabrina, nos vemos Adrichoo y ve preparando tu agenda para esa sesión de fotos~.

-Hasta luego Adrien – Sabrina se despidió de prisa, mientras seguía a Chloé en el automóvil, mientras que Adrien se despedía a lo lejos.

-Tal parece que tu princesa se ha ganado todo un escuadrón de protección, y aún me sorprende que la líder sea Chloé – comentó Plagg, desde la chaqueta del modelo, mientras que él revisaba su teléfono.

-Es bueno ver que haber sido una heroína, le ha hecho madurar a Chloé, aunque de a poco, además, Kagami me ha enviado un mensaje al igual que Luka, ambos fueron hoy a visitar a Marinette, y parece estar bien.

-¿Parece? –preguntó desconcertado el Kwami.

-Kagami dice que no es seguro comentarlo por teléfono, y en cuanto tenga tiempo, vaya a visitar a Marinette –el modelo chequeó la hora, y descubrió que aún tenía unos minutos de gracia-, iré a ver a los Dupain-Cheng.

Y mientras que Adrien se encaminaba a la panadería, Rose hablaba con Juleka y Nathaniel.

-No lo sé Rose, ¿Será buena idea? –comentó el dibujante.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo –repuso seria la pequeña chica de rosa.

-Muy bien, hagámoslo entonces – así, los tres se encaminaron también a la panadería.

En el mostrador estaba la señora Dupain-Cheng, que recibió con una sonrisa a Adrien, el cual le devolvió el gesto, aunque aún nervioso por su presencia, después de todo, ella fue capaz de doblegar al mismísimo Hawk Moth con sus propias manos.

-Buenas tardes, Madam Cheng – le saludó el modelo.

-Buenas tardes –la voz de Rose sobresaltó a rubio, y tomó por sorpresa a la mujer asiática, la que frunció el ceño al verles-, señora Sabine, ¿Podemos ir a ver a Marinette?

-Mi hija no tiene nada que hablar con ustedes –respondió con claro resentimiento la señora Dupain-Cheng, lo que incomodo a los adolescentes.

-Por favor, es urgente –volvió a pedir Rose, pero la dueña de casa endureció aún más su rostro.

-Mi hija ya no vive aquí, ahora hospeda en el Le Gran Paris –respondió Tom, que había escuchado parte de la conversación, y veía seriamente a los jóvenes-, pero les voy a decir algo, **nunca más vuelvan a acercarse a mi pequeña princesa ** -a sus duras palabras, los tres adolescentes salieron del local, apenas articulando un gracias y un hasta luego.

-Lamentó que hayas visto eso Adrien –se lamentó la señora Sabine-, pero el sólo pensar lo que le sucedió ayer a Marinette, y que ellos hayan sido en parte los culpables…

-No se disculpe, madam, yo también he sido duro con ellos, no me fue agradable ver a Marinette así, por dios, de haber estado más temprano en la escuela ese día…

-No fue tu culpa muchacho –le animó el panadero-, mi hija es afortunada en tenerte a su lado –el hombre le extendió una bolsa de papel llena de croissants recién salidos del horno-, gracias a la señorita Kagami, el "problema" de Marinette se contuvo, ahora sólo queda buscar alguna solución –el chico asintió decidido, mientras recibía el paquete.

No sabía cómo, pero encontraría la mejor solución para salvar a Marinette, Lila y sus mentiras podrían esperar, o simplemente, dejárselos a Chloé, ya que ella, tal parece, se habría propuesto desenmascararla.

….

* * *

Esa noche, Marinette estaba boca abajo en su mullida cama, aun vistiendo su camisón y cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada. Jamás imaginó que una reprimenda de Chloé pudiera durar tanto.

De sólo escucharla repetirle una y otra vez lo mismo, fue agotador, sin mencionar que no podía estar molesta con la rubia, porque a pesar de lo duro que fue su discurso, en verdad, Chloé Bourgeois estaba muy preocupada por ella.

Al menos agradecía que su ojo volviera a la normalidad, seguramente gracias al ritual de Kagami, pero por extraño que pareciese, la sensación no había desaparecido para nada, al contrario, sentía que se había extendido a su otro ojo.

Y mientras seguía lamentándose de los reproches, su teléfono vibró, y para su sorpresa, era un mensaje de Bridgette.

-¡Por fin! Me tenían el alma en hilo –la joven chequeó el mensaje y lo leyó en voz alta – _"Hola Marinette, lamentó no haberte contestado antes, es que estuve con un par de inconvenientes, pero quería decirte que hemos decidido brindarte un "apoyo" en especial, esperamos que los conozcas esta noche" _¿Esta noche? –se preguntó la azabache y unos golpes en la ventana la sobresaltaron, y aún más, al encontrarse con Viperion al otro lado – Viperion, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – la chica corrió a abrirle, y el héroe de verde pasó a su lado, no sin antes extenderle una rosa blanca –Oh, es muy bonita, muchas gracias.

-Una rosa blanca, para una dama pura, espero no haber caído de improviso.

-N-no, para nada, sólo que, me sorprende su visita, ¿Alguna razón en especial?

-Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug me ha puesto al tanto de la situación en la que se encuentra –respondió serio el héroe, y Marinette dio un respingo-, es por eso que -el chico sujetó con delicadeza su mano para besar su dorso-, haré todo a mi alcance y más allá, con tal de salvarle.

-Y-yo –Marinette no podía ocultar su sonrojo ante la cercanía de aquel héroe, y más aún cuando este le abrazó por la cintura.

-Mademoiselle Marinette, no permitiré que le sigan haciendo daño, es por eso que… -Viperion acercó su rostro a la joven, la que estaba de piedra por lo que estaba aconteciendo, hasta que alguien se dejó caer cerca de ellos, y una mano de cuero negro se posó el hombre de aquel héroe de la serpiente.

-Regla n°1 de los superhéroes, amigo –Chat Noir le murmuró molesto-, no usar los poderes para cortejar a las damas.

-Mis disculpas Chat Noir –el muchacho se volteó a verle, pero sin soltar a Marinette-, pero ante tan bella y pura dama, es difícil irresistirse en darle halagos y atenciones apropiadas como la princesa que es.

-NO TE APROVECHES, SERPIENTE –maulló molesto el gato, y Viperion frunció el ceño ante su actitud, alejándose de Marinette, la que veía extrañada la situación.

-Calma felino, no es necesario que saques las garras –respondió tranquilo el héroe de verde-, no le haré nada inapropiado a Marinette, quiero protegerla, tanto como tú.

-Mph… -el gato negro, caminó hacia la chica, y le extendió una rosa rosada-, hola princesa, espero te guste este obsequio –le dijo cariñosamente, y Marinette aceptó contenta la flor, pero ahora quién se molestó fue Viperion.

\- Chat Noir, ¿No decías que no había que aprovecharse de la posición de héroe?

-Marinette es mi amiga desde hace un buen tiempo, es normal que esté preocupado por ella, ¿Y tú que haces aquí? –reaccionó por fin el héroe a la presencia de la serpiente, pero el chico negó calmadamente.

-No tengo porque responderle al gato negro que dice estar enamorado de Ladybug, pero anda diciéndole apodos amorosos a otras chicas, lo cual no corresponde.

-¿Disculpa? ¡Eras tú la que la iba a besar! –contraatacó el gato, sacando su bastón, y Marinette quedó muda al ver que Viperion sacaba su arpa.

-Confieso que soy culpable de caer embelesado ante alguien tan angelical, que bien puede ser la inspiración para cualquiera –comentó el chico mirando hacia la azabache, lo que crispó los pelos de Chat Noir.

-¡Ahora sí la hiciste, serpiente! –Chat se abalanzó contra el portador de Sass, claramente, con los celos corriéndole, pero antes de asestar el primer golpe, ambos chicos fueron mandados a volar por una figura de rojo.

-Que decepción, debería darles vergüenza por actuar como si Marinette fuese algún trofeo a ganar –la heroína del dragón hizo su aparición, ante todos, y dispuesta a dar una reprimenda ambos muchachos.

-¡Kagami! –respondieron los dos chicos, pero rápidamente, la joven esgrimista los atrapó a ambos con su espada.

-Es Ryuko para ustedes, no lo olviden.

-Vaya, pero que escándalo – Queen Bee aterrizó junto a ellos, seguida por una nueva heroína, que vestía un atuendo canino café claro y panza blanca, que a Chat Noir le recordó a Black Cat de Spider-Man por el ostentoso cuello acolchado, su cabello alborotado, aunque sus orejas de perrito eran caídas y le daba un aire tierno -, tal parece que el gato y al serpiente se han olvidado de porqué estamos aquí.

-¿Queen Bee, y …? –Marinette se les dirigió confundida.

-Soy Howl Girl, mucho gusto –respondió contenta la chica de café.

-Ho-hola, ¿Es mucho decir? Pero ¿Pueden explicarme lo que sucede? –consultó confundida Marinette.

-Ladybug nos ha encargado cuidarte, eso es todo Dupain-Cheng –contestó como si nada la rubia, pero Marinette no cabía de su asombro.

-Pero, ¿Cómo…?

-Nuestros Kwamis nos informaron de todo –dijo Howl Girl, mientras ayudaba a recuperarse a Chat Noir y Viperion, luego que Ryuko los liberara.

-Velaremos por ti, mientras que Ladybug busca la cura para tu mal –Ryuko se le acercó, posando su mano en el hombro de la joven-, no dejaremos que lo que ocurrió ayer se vuelva a repetir, así que nos turnaremos, en dos grupos –la chica se dirigió a los demás, para molestia de Queen Bee-, sería bueno que Viperion y Chat Noir vigilaran de noche, pero luego de lo ocurrido, creo que es mejor separarlos, así que hoy comenzará solo Chat Noir, Queen Bee y Howl Girl vigilarán a Rossi para estar al tanto de lo que pueda planear, mientras que Viperion y yo haremos patrulla por París.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Pero quién te ha nombrado jefa? -preguntó molesta la rubia.

-La chica que envía a la abeja reina para que vigile a la mitómana, y de ser necesario, enterrarle la cerbatana para acallarla de una vez por todas –respondió la heroína del dragón, y Chloé no pudo evitar hacer una mueca satisfacción.

-Muy bien, por hoy te seguiré el juego, vamos Howl Girl –ambas heroínas saltaron por tejados, en dirección de la casa Rossi.

-Chat Noir, cuida bien de Marinette, nos vamos Viperion –le ordenó Ryuko, y el gato asintió cohibido, ya que no se atrevía a contradecirla, y menos al verla arrastrando de la oreja a la serpiente-, nos vemos después, Marinette, procura descansar bien esta noche.

-S-sí, claro, muchas gracias Ryuko –la chica se despidió con la mano, y al perderlos de vista en la oscuridad de la noche, se acercó a Chat Noir, un poco extrañada-, Chat, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro prrrincesa –contestó el felino héroe, mientras la encaminaba hacia su cuarto.

-¿Por qué actuaste celoso contra Viperion? –Chat dio un respingo, y se volteó a verle tan rápido, que a Marinette le pareció que se le iba a romper el cuello.

-Yo-yo, ¿Miau? –el chico se indicó varias veces, y Marinette observó ambas flores con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? –repuso desganada, acomodando las rosas en un florero, y el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, por lo que se dirigió a un reproductor de la habitación, y al conectarlo con su bastón, se empezó a escuchar un vals.

-¿Me permite esta pieza, princesa? –le preguntó galante, y Marinette no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

-¿Es en serio, Chat?

-Creo que un pequeño baile, le hará sentir mejor, antes de ir a dormir.

Marinette amplió su sonrisa, y aceptó la mano del gato negro, el cual le demostró que podía ser un gran bailarín.

Y compartieron sus pasos y abrazo durante varias canciones, hasta que el sueño pudo más contra Marinette, y Chat Noir le ayudó a acomodarse en la cama.

Velando por ella hasta que quedó totalmente dormida.

-Eres importante para mí, my princess –Chat Noir le acomodaba el flequillo, y veía con hastío el objeto akumatizado-, al menos tienes a varios cuidándote la espalda, y te aseguro que daré todo con tal de salvarte, porque te quiero mucho, más de lo que jamás imagine, Marinette –confesó ruborizado el felino, y juraba escuchar las burlas de Plagg en su cabeza-, oh por mis nueve vidas –Chat tomó un cojín y ahogó un grito en él.

Todo lo sucedido con Marinette y el susto que sintió al creer llegar a perderla por culpa del Akuma, le abrió los ojos de lo importante que ella se volvió en su vida.

…..

* * *

Queen Bee y Howl Girl espiaban de cerca a Lila, con un claro desagrado al escucharle su conversación con Alya sobre su supuesto regreso en tres días a París.

Fue tanta la indignación, y más aún, de la falsa preocupación de la mitómana por Marinette acerca de su sobreexplotación de parte de los medios.

Que How Girl tuvo que sacar a cuestas a Queen Bee, antes que hiciera una locura.

-¡Es el colmo! Ridículamente, el colmo, esa sabandija rastrera es de la peor calaña, y que Cesaire se trague todo lo que le dice, me da aún más migraña.

-¿Qué haremos? Aún no sabemos cómo es que Li-, es decir, la mitómana logre reunirse con los chicos, a pesar de estar castigada –se cuestionó Howl Girl.

-Creo que es hora de buscar nuevos aliados, ¿No dijiste que últimamente has visto al robot de juguete con el escritor en la biblioteca?

-S-sí, al parecer están investigando acerca de maldiciones, pero desconozco si Markov le ha dicho algo a Marc sobre Marinette.

-Mph… en ese caso, encargarte de hablar con ellos como Howl Girl, mientras que Moi organizaré la pijamada más sofisticada de todo París.

-¿A qué se refiere, Queen Bee?

-Si esos perdedores le harán una fiesta "bienvenida" a la sicópata esa, haré que se retuerzan de la envidia cuando en tres días, haré la mayor fiesta para Dupain-Cheng que opacara la suya.

-Eh… -Howl Girl dudó un segundo, pero al ver el semblante de Queen Bee, le animó-, ¡Tienes todo mi apoyo, Queen Bee!

….

* * *

**-_Por fin públicas, y es buen cap largo, como mínimo debía pasar –Plagg me ve acostada boca abajo, y se asusta cuando casi ve que se me escapa el alma - ¿Ya ahora que tienes?_**

-Bueno, luego de sobrevivir a las fallas técnicas de la demo, sólo conseguí que una persona lo jugara, ya que otros habían llevado varios juegos de Mario Bros, y de GOD.

** -Oh, vamos, no es tu culpa que la laptop fallara en el momento más crucial…**

-Lo bueno, es quién lo testeó fue uno que desarrolla videojuegos –Plagg me mira asombrado-, elogio el trabajo con respecto al ambiente y el uso del sonido, y me dio tips para mejorarlo, espero pronto, grabar el gameplay de la demo y subirla youtube, pero luego del pasado viernes, necesitaba descansar de tanto estrés…

**-Felicidades niña, toma celebremos con camembert.**

-Gracias gatito, cuando quieres eres amable –el Kwami se posa en mi cabeza y ronronea para darme ánimos.

¡Justo a tiempo! Antes de que salga Reflekdoll! Lo conseguí, YEAHAAAA

Lamento no haber contestado a ningún mensaje, pero es que he estado full con este cap.

Así que mando un saludo a Neko Lila, esta chica si que se ha "comido" mis fics XD! Me alegra que te hayan gustado!

A zodiacotwins, Nath-9 y laurenlmprincess, siento mucho la tardanza, pero como siempre digo, **NINGUN FIC SE QUEDA ATRÁS XD**

Nos vemos el próximo cap!


	9. Amigos

Capítulo 9

**Amigos**

* * *

Faltaba un día para que Lila regresara y Alya estaba más acarreada y estresada de lo esperado. Parecía que nada le salía bien, sin Luka, Kitty Section no podría presentarse, no consiguió permiso para efectuar la celebración en el parque, cortesía de los Bourgeois, seguramente. Y mucho menos, podía pedir algún salón de la escuela, no después que casi fue corrida del despacho de profesores con una fuerte reprimenda por parte del director, alegando que el colegio no estaba para eso, y menos aún por una estudiante "ausente".

Y hablando de ausencias, la bloguera dirigió su mirada al lugar vacío justo al lado de su asiento en la sala de clases, así como el último puesto del lugar, en dónde ambos brillaban por la ausencia de Marinette.

"_Si Marinette estuviera, ella podría convencer o ayudarnos a dar con un lugar para la fiesta_", fue lo que comentó Mylene antes de entrar a clases, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Pero nada podían hacer, no se atrevían a visitar a la azabache al hotel y tampoco tenían el valor de hablar con sus padres, los que parecían guardarles algún rencor y les hablaban de manera cortante. Sin mencionar, que le tenían prohibido acercarse a su hija.

Y la gota que derramó el vaso, fue que hace apenas dos días después del incidente de Manon, el grupo de chicas pasaban por unas tiendas comerciales, buscando algo para la fiesta o tener alguna idea. Vieron a lo lejos en la sección de electrónicos, a Marinette acompañada de Chloé, Sabrina, el mayordomo de los Bourgeois y Kagami, en donde la mismísima hija del alcalde, ayudaba a comprar un nuevo teléfono a la azabache.

-"_Es ridículo, totalmente ridículo, que como futura gran diseñadora prodigiosa, andes portando con ese ladrillo_ –le escuchó comentar a la rubia a la distancia-,_ como te ven te tratan, y tu teléfono te será importante, especialmente con tu nueva red de contactos, Dupain-Cheng, ¡Así que mueve esos pies hasta dar con el teléfono perfecto que puede complementarte"_

Alya no se animó a acercarse, al igual que sus amigas, una porque aún no podían aceptar el distanciamiento con la azabache, y otra, fue que Kagami les había visto, y con su sola mirada, ya les había dejado en claro que no se acercaran a menos que se atendieran a las consecuencias.

-Ugh… - la morena soltó un bufido lastimero, que fue escuchado por Nino, pero ignorado por Adrien.

-¿Todo bien, linda? –le preguntó preocupado el Dj, pero ella negó decaída.

-Nada está bien, quiero hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a Lila –al escuchar ese nombre, Adrien gruñó fuerte, que provocó un respingo a la pareja-, y-y, bue-no, todavía no encuentro un lugar para hacerlo.

-¿Y si lo hacemos en tu casa? – propuso Nino, sin notar que Chloé les estaba escuchando atenta-, lo he pensado bastante, y creo que es una buena opción, es espaciosa y tenemos el juego de parejas, podríamos hacer un torneo.

-Sí lo había pensado, pero –la bloguera se acomodó las gafas-, quería que fuese especial, ya sabes, para que Lila dejase de pensar en el velorio.

-Linda, ya sabes que la intención es la que cuenta, apuesto que Lila amará la fiesta si lo haces de corazón –Alya asintió convencida, mientras que Adrien no pudo evitar sentir pena por ambos ya que sabía de antemano la verdad, y Chloé había llegado a la misma conclusión, pero aun así, la rubia no daría marcha atrás a su plan, y ya quedaba un día.

Cuando el bloque final terminó y todos salían del colegio, a Chloé y a Adrien, casi se les bajan los colores, al ver a Lila Rossi al otro lado de la calle, saludando a todos con una sonrisa, que bien sabían, era falsa.

-¡Lila! –Alya con las demás salieron a su encuentro, y ante la mirada indignada de los rubios, el grupo caminó hacia el parque.

-¿Cómo es que ella está aquí? –repuso molesto el modelo y su amiga rechinó los dientes.

-Esa arpía, si Dupain-Cheng no tuviera ese "problema", hace tiempo le habría cantado toda la verdad a esos plebeyos perdedores.

-¿Chloé? – detrás de ellos, apareció Sabrina junto con Markov y Marc -, ellos desean hablar contigo.

La hija del alcalde los miró sobre el hombro, y luego al grupo que había rodeado a la mitómana para escuchar su "trágica experiencia"

Suspiró resignada, pero el deber era el deber, ya que sospechaba un par de cosas, así que se fue con los tres muchachos, no sin antes despedirse melosa del joven Agreste, que debía esperar que lo recogieran.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? –le preguntó Plagg a su portador una vez que quedaron solos-, conozco esa expresión tuya, no es muy distinta cuando querías saber lo que pensaba Marinette de ti cuando te acompañó al museo de cera.

-Me conoces bien Plagg –sentenció el muchacho, para dirigirse discretamente hacia el parque, y esconderse tras un árbol para oír lo que hablara Lila, y así, estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

Tuvo que morderse el labio, al ver el descaro de la mentirosa al hablar de su supuesto viaje así como el concierto, del que sólo faltaban un par de semanas.

-Me da pena todo lo que ha pasado con Marinette mientras no estuve –comentó lastimosa Lila, y todos le escuchaban atentos, en cambio Adrien apretaba los puños furioso-, algo malo debe haberle sucedido a nuestra querida Marinette para que se distanciara de todos.

-Bueno, no de todos –comentó seca Alix, y Lila frunció el ceño por haber sido interrumpida-, Chloé y Sabrina no se separan de ella, ni que decir del Agreste junior, él prácticamente babeaba por ella cuando se cambió de look –a esta último, Adrien se puso rojo de vergüenza y su kwami ahogó una risilla, pero Lila tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no explotar por esto.

-N-no entiendo Alix, ¿Te refieres que ha Adrien le gusta Marinette? –Lila preguntó, fingiendo extrañeza, pero en realidad, estaba sumamente furiosa de que fuese verdad.

-Ahora que Alix mencionan eso –Rose reflexionó al comentario de su compañera, dirigiendo su mirada a Alya-, recuerdo perfectamente que Adrien estaba en shock por el nuevo estilo de Marinette, ni siquiera reaccionó cuando Marc agitó su mano delante de él, y los últimos días que Marinette venía a la escuela, Adrien no sólo no se alejaba de su lado, sino que también le observaba con gran cariño ¡Aww~! Era muy lindo verlos juntos, parecían un par de enamorados –suspiró soñadora la pequeña rubia, pero Lila sentía que iba a explotar. ¿En qué momento el tema de conversación cambió? ¡Era a ella a quién debían alabar, no a Marinette!

-Tal vez Adrien, finalmente, se dio cuenta que está enamorado de Marinette –soltó sin más Mylene, y Lila apenas evitó hacer una mueca de asco, pero Adrien estaba más rojo, en especial, recordando ese "beso" que quería darle a la azabache como su alterego, así como el baile que compartieron la noche anterior.

-¡BAH! No digas ridiculeces –el comentario de Alya puso en frío al modelo-, Adrien es muy ciego, eso ya lo sabemos chicas –todas asintieron, y el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido-, no es un secreto entre nosotros que Marinette ha estado enamorada de él desde hace tiempo, pero el Agreste sólo tiene ojos para chicas frías como Kagami - para Adrien fue como si le tiraran un cubo de agua helada, pero la reacción de Nino fue inesperada para los presentes.

-¡Alya! Esas cosas son privadas, no se deben decir a los cuatro vientos –repuso molesto el moreno, pero la que contestó a su reprimenda, fue Lila.

-Por favor Nino, no te molestes con Alya, todos aquí sabemos que Adrien no tiene los mejores ejemplos a seguir con respecto a lo que es ser sociable y amable con los demás –comentó la chica, y el aludido rechinó los dientes, ya que ella prácticamente estaba hablando mal de su padre-, quizás, como Kagami es muy parecida al tipo de personas con las que Adrien está habituado a tratar, como su padre y la asistente, es normal que tal vez, sólo le atraigan o se sienta cómodo con esa clase de personas, ya saben, fríos y antisociales –todos asintieron de acuerdo, y Plagg tuvo que tirar de la camisa de su portador para que este se calmara-. Por eso me da tanta pena Marinette, he tratado de darle concejos que Adrien no sería el adecuado para ella, ya que la podría hacer infeliz cuando le rechace al preferir jóvenes serias y frías –Lila sonrió de lado al ver a los chicos intercambiar sus miradas, muy incomodos, dándole la razón en silencio-, y que es por eso ella cree que soy alguna especie de "rival amorosa", cuando yo sólo quiero a Adrien como amigo –arremetió la mitómana, regocijándose al ver a las chicas acercase más para consolarla.

-Bueno, una Marinette celosa por el rubio, es capaz de cualquier tontería –repuso indignada Alya, y un puñetazo en un árbol sobresaltó a todos.

Y antes ellos, se asomaba Adrien Agreste con la mirada endurecida y el puño sangrando por el golpe.

-**Ninguno de ustedes merece ser amigo de Marinette ** –sentenció el joven Agreste, con una furia contenida, que dejó a todos sin habla, mientras que Lila entró en pánico, ya que había recordado la orden de alejamiento que tenía-, y que les quede claro, **yo quiero mucho a Marinette, es mi más preciada amiga, y no permitiré que hablen mal de ella.**

-Pero Adrien, si supieras las tonterías que ella ha hecho por el amor que dice sentir por ti… -comenzó a defenderse la bloguera, pero Adrien gruño furioso, parándole en seco.

-¿Y quién no ha hecho estupideces por amor? Si Marinette realmente me ama, entonces yo… - pero el joven rubio se detuvo ante sus palabras, reflexionando todo lo escuchado -, si Marinette me ama… -Adrien sonrió de lado, evocando todas las cosas vividas con ella; el escape de los fans, el "beso" en el museo de cera, su salida con su tío que venía de China, el desayuno que tuvo con su familia como Chat Noir, así como ambos se consolaron cuando sus corazones fueron rotos y le mostró a Marinette el arreglo que había hecho para Ladybug con la esperanza de tener una cita. Él se dio cuenta, que sus mejores momentos, sin contar sus encuentros con Ladybug, habían sido con Marinette, su adorada amiga que podía perder en cualquier momento, algo que le aterraba de sobremanera, y por eso, respondió sincero-, si Marinette me ama, ¿Cómo no voy a corresponderle?

Todos ahogaron un grito, y Lila exclamó furiosa, pero antes que cualquier cosa sucediera, el guardaespaldas de los Agreste aparecía detrás del joven modelo. Señal que debía volver a casa, a lo que no puso objeción alguna, dejando a todos en silencio, y para colmo, volviendo a sus hogares, despidiéndose de Lila, la que al final, quedó sola en el parque, maldiciendo a Marinette.

* * *

…..

En la biblioteca de la escuela, cuidando que nadie les escuchara, estaban reunidos Chloé, Sabrina, Marc y Markov, en donde la primera tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Y bien? –se dirigió impaciente la rubia al escritor y al pequeño robot-, ¿De qué querían hablarme?

-Bueno… -Marc tomó la palabra, sin notar que Markov se alejaba un poco-, como sabemos que no permiten que nadie vea a Marinette, queríamos que le entregaran esto de nuestra parte –el escritor les mostró una curiosa joya, que se notaba hecha a mano, de color negro y en forma de espiral -, es un amuleto de purificación, una espiral celta hecha de turmalina negra.

-¿Y para que quieres que le entregue **esto** a Dupain-Cheng? –preguntó despectiva la rubia, y Marc suspiró hondo.

-Descubrí que Marinette tiene un akuma inactivo –a esto, tanto Chloé como Sabrina vieron molesta al pequeño robot, que mostraba en su pantalla un "lo siento"-, así que investigué todo lo relacionado sobre romper maldiciones como purificar energías malignas, y averigüé el significado de la espiral celta; es un símbolo efectivo para la protección de cualquier mal, y el material es la turmalina negra; es una piedra con la propiedad de disipar la negatividad, contrarrestar cualquier mala intención hacia la persona, así como apacigua los propios sentimientos negativos, también ayuda a purificar el aura y protege de ataques psíquicos.

-Si sabes que no me interesa esa explicación tuya –respondió con desgano la rubia.

-Quiere decir que Marc fabricó un amuleto de protección y purificación para Marinette –le resumió Sabrina, a lo que Chloé bufó.

-¡Oh, está bien! Dámelo –la chica se lo quitó de las manos, para analizarlo con ojo crítico-, para ser un piedra negra, no está tan mal, supongo que no les has dicho nada a nadie sobre Marinette –el escritor negó en silencio, junto con Markov-, muy bien, se lo llevaré a Dupain-Cheng si eso te hace feliz –el muchacho sonrió entusiasmado -¡Ha! Y otra cosa, tú y la lata voladora no tienen prohibido acercarse a Marinette, si quieren pueden ir a verla cuando quieran, bye-bye –comentó desinteresada la rubia, para luego irse junto a Sabrina.

-Espero que sirva ese amuleto –comentó Marc y el pequeño robot voló a su lado.

-Sabes, si hubiéramos sabido que sí podías ir a ver a Marinette, tú mismo le habrías entregado el amuleto –el muchacho hizo un mohín al comentario de su compañero, cubriendo su cabeza con su capucha.

* * *

…..

En la mansión Agreste, tanto el dueño de casa como su asistente estaban en shock al ver a Adrien con la mano lastimada.

-¡Adrien! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –le exigió saber el padre, y el joven no tuvo más remedio que contar lo sucedido, y una vez terminada su explicación, Gabriel suspiró molesto-, los dos iremos a tu habitación, ahora. Nathalie, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa –la mujer asintió, regresando a su puesto de trabajo, viendo como padre e hijo caminaban al segundo piso.

-Esa mocosa mentirosa… -Nathalie rechinó los dientes, revisando un registro de envío, esperando que llegara mañana por la mañana llegara su paquete de un dron con cámara.

-¿Segura que quiere seguir con este plan, ama? –le consultó Duusu, observando el extraño aparato en la pantalla.

-Sí, a pesar que Lila ha sido una aliada valiosa para los planes de Gabriel, últimamente se ha vuelto una amenaza para Adrien, y haré lo que deba hacer con tal de protegerlo.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del modelo, el joven guardaba silencio ante la mirada de su padre.

-Hijo, entiendo que no toleres que esa chica Lila le haga daño a tu amiga Marinette, pero tu reacción, me parece un poco "extremista"-dijo el progenitor, y Adrien dio un respingo, sujetando su mano vendada.

-Desde que llegó Lila, a Marinette le han sucedido cosas desagradables, no soporto verla lastimada y tengo miedo… de perderla como a mi madre –ante su confesión, Gabriel abrió los ojos-. Marinette es muy valiosa para mí, y el sólo pensar del daño que le ha hecho Lila, me pone en verdad furioso, y…

-Adrien –el hombre se acercó al muchacho posando sus manos en sus hombros, con un semblante determinado-, voy a hacerte una serie de preguntas, y quiero que me contestes con la verdad –el joven asintió-, ¿Qué sentirías si Marinette saliera con un chico que no fueras tú? –Adrien hizo una mueca, y desvió la mirada indignado.

-N-no me gustaría, aunque si ella lo quiere, la apoyaría.

-¿Y si con ese mismo chico se comprometiera?

-Y-yo, me sentiría un poco incómodo…

-¿Y si contrae matrimonio con ese chico? –Adrien abrió los ojos, claramente dolido con esta visión.

-N-no… -el muchacho murmuró su respuesta, para extrañeza del padre.

-¿Adrien?

-¡ESO NO! Marinette no puede casarse con otro, yo le gusto –respondió asustado, y luego se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada.

-Hijo, ¿Te has enamorado de Marinette?

-Sí, no, ¡NO SÉ! –respondió el rubio, aun cubriendo su rostro-, la quiero mucho, en verdad, quiero que ella sea feliz y que no se aparte de mi lado y… -Adrien se detuvo en sus palabras al ver la mirada inquisitiva de su padre-, es que, desde hace tiempo he querido otra chica, pero Marinette me es importante, y también la quiero, y… ¡UGH!

-¿No te puedes decidir? – preguntó por fin su padre, y Adrien asintió derrotado-, en ese caso, el único concejo que te puedo dar, es que dejes fluir las cosas, y entonces sabrás a quién amas, pero si eres capaz de lastimarte una mano por defender a esa joven, significa que ella es más importante para ti de lo que tú mismo crees.

Adrien le dio la razón, un poco aliviado, pensando que hacer con estos nuevos sentimientos encontrados.

* * *

…..

Al día siguiente, aprovechando una hora que no estaría la maestra Mendeleiv, Rose acompañada por casi todos sus amigos, a excepción de Alya y Nino, quienes habían ido a comprar los abarrotes para la fiesta. Se encaminaron hacia el hotel Le Grand Paris, con la esperanza de hablar con Marinette.

Y para su sorpresa, a través de los ventanales del lugar, la vieron sentada en el salón de estar, trabajando en su libreta.

-¡Muy bien! –les animó la chica de rosa-, sólo tenemos que entrar e invitar a Marinette a la fiesta en casa de Alya, ¡Así se arreglarán las cosas! –comentó positiva, pero todos el miraron con duda.

-No lo sé Rose –dijo desganada Alix-, recuerda ese rumor que dicen que no dejan entrar a nadie del colegio.

-¡Eso sólo un rumor! Nada perdemos con intentarlo –así, la pequeña chica caminó decidida al hotel, seguida por sus compañeros, los que aún estaban reacios –buenas tardes –la muchacha saludó al portero, el que se acomodó los lentes al observarles con detenimiento-, somos compañeros de Marinette, quisiéramos poder verla, por favor.

-Uhmmm… déjenme ver – el portero sacó el listado y al comprobar a los alumnos, dio su veredicto-, no, me temo que están en la lista de no deseados –les mostró el documento que contenía la fotografía de todos junto con sus nombres, a excepción de Adrien, Chloé y Sabrina-, no los puedo dejar pasar.

-P-pero, debe haber algún error –suplicó Rose, en tanto, sus compañeros estaban en shock con lo que sucedía.

-No, no hay ningún error, según ordenes de la hija del alcalde así como pedido especial del matrimonio Dupain-Cheng, los compañeros de clases de Marinette que se encuentran en esta lista, así como Lila Rossi, tienen prohibido poner un pie en el hotel y mucho menos, visitar a la joven Dupain-Cheng.

-¡Esto es el colmo! –repuso molesta Alix, abriéndose paso entre sus amigos-, sólo queremos ver a Marinette, ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

-Sí eso es cierto, entonces ¿Por qué no lo hicieron desde un principio? –respondió duro Kagami, apareciendo detrás del grupo - ¿Por qué no la apoyaron cuando Lila la lastimó?

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó extrañada Mylene, y Kagami endureció la mirada.

-¿En verdad llegaron a creer que Marinette empujaría a alguien por las escaleras, o que tenga hábitos delictivos, como robar? –los jóvenes quedaron enmudecidos a sus palabras-, un verdadero amigo la habría defendido de una recién llegada, de la que poco se sabe y que solo contaba historias inverosímiles.

-No-nosotros… -comentó apenas Kim, pero Kagami no iba a ser amable.

-¿Hace cuánto conocen a Marinette?

-Desde hace más de cuatro años –respondió por lo bajo Juleka.

-¿Hace cuánto conocen a Lila?

-Hace menos de un año –contestó Mylene.

-¿Y en verdad no les parece extraño que desde que llegó Lila, a Marinette se le fue acusando de varias cosas? – todos guardaron silencio y la japonesa decidió arremeter-, de por casualidad, ¿Las acusaciones contra Marinette empezaron desde que ella aseguró que Lila es una mentirosa?

-Bueno… - Rose trató de responder, pero no tuvo el valor.

-Me doy cuenta que mi madre no estaba tan equivocada, en verdad, algunas amistades pueden traer decepciones, y en este caso le ha ocurrido a Marinette, es por eso que estoy aquí –declaró la esgrimista, viendo fijamente al grupo, con una dura mirada, más de lo usual-, voy a proponerle a Marinette cambiarse a mi colegio, como su amiga, mi deseo es protegerla, especialmente de unos malagradecidos como ustedes, así que háganse la idea que Marinette ya no perderá el tiempo en su grupo, ni muchos menos, a seguir exponiéndose a ser lastimada por las mentiras de Lila, a la que han decidido prácticamente venerar por sus palabras y no por sus acciones –y con eso, Kagami ingresó con la cabeza en alto al hotel.

Y los compañeros de Marinette alcanzaron a verla cuando el portón se abrió, y lo único que recibieron de ella, fue una mirada dolida antes que ella desviara su atención hacia Kagami.

* * *

…..

Alya llevaba a cuestas las bolsas con los dulces y los aperitivos salados, mientras que Nino apenas caminaba con las enormes botellas de gaseosas.

-Muy bien, tenemos casi todo listo para esta fiesta de bienvenida –sonrió entusiasmada la morena, caminando hacia la puerta de su departamento, mientras que Nino apenas podía chequear su teléfono para revisar las notificaciones.

-Bueno, parece que casi todos vienen en camino –comentó el Dj, acomodando las cosas, pero Alya le miró extrañada-, me refiero a que Adrien, Chloé, Sabrina y Marinette no se presentaran.

La morena soltó un bufido, y se dedicó a organizar los platos, mientras que Nino preparaba el juego y con su equipo portátil de música.

Unos minutos después llegaron sus compañeros, pero tan decaídos que Nino llegó a pensar que venían de algún funeral.

-¿Todo bien chicos? –les preguntó preocupada Alya, y para su sorpresa, Rose estalló en llantos.

-¡Marinette se va cambiar de escuela! – la rubia corrió a abrazarla, totalmente destrozada, y Nino llegó a asustarse

-¿De dónde sacan eso? ¿Marinette les dijo algo? -Todos negaron tristes, y la que tomó la palabra fue Myelene.

-Nos encontramos a Kagami, y no fue agradable con nosotros, luego nos dijo que iba a convencer a Marinette de cambiarse a su colegio, ya que según ella, nosotros la hemos lastimado demasiado –Alya quedó helada, de lo poco que conocía a la japonesa, jamás imaginó eso de ella, y más aún luego que atacara a Marinette en el baño hace unas semanas, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿En qué estaba pensando Marinette? Pero negó molesta, no quería seguir especulando en eso, no quería creer que Marinette se fuera sólo por llevarse mal con Lila.

-Pues, si Marinette no ha dicho nada, seguramente Kagami lo dijo para molestar, ya la conocen, es demasiado fría, y no creo que los Dupain-Cheng cambien porque sí a Marinette –repuso la bloguera para darles ánimos –. Muy bien, queda menos de una hora para la fiesta de Lila, así que será mejor darnos prisa para preparar todo.

Los jóvenes asintieron cohibidos, y con poca gana, adornaron todo el lugar con serpentinas y globos, un letrero de bienvenida hecho por Nathaniel y Alix, aunque no era muy llamativo. Era claro que no habían tenido ganas de hacerlo.

-Se ve bastante bien –sonrió Alya al ver lo austero pero acogedor que quedó el salón -, terminamos unos minutos antes de la hora que le dije a Lila, ella debe llegar en cualquier momento… -pero el sonido de su teléfono la interrumpió, y al revisar el mensaje, exclamó extrañada-, es de Lila, dice que llegará más tarde, porque está en una reunión con Jagged Stone y Clara Ruiseñor por vía chat, así que pide que tengamos paciencia… - a esto, todos suspiraron molestos, mientras que Alya se sentía una tonta.

En tanto, Lila estaba en su habitación, cómodamente recostada en su cama, viendo una revista y comiendo chocolates, hasta que su guardaespaldas entra, interrumpiéndola en su momento de deleite.

\- Señorita Rossi, ¿No está atrasada con la hora? –le consultó el hombre, pero la chica le sonrió de lado con autosuficiencia.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, iré, pero no aún, ya saben lo que dicen, es tradición que la novia llegue tarde a la boda, así se erige más su figura –Lila comió otro dulce, ante la mirada reprobatoria de su empleado-, entre más me demore, más apreciarán mi presencia entre ellos -la muchacha soltó una risotada, continuando su lectura-, no te preocupes, en cuanto termine de leer esto y comer mis dulces para pasar el mal sabor de las comida de baja calidad que de seguro tendrán en esa fiestecita, te llamaré para que me lleves a casa de Cesaire, por ahora, puedes retirarte –Rossi hizo el gesto con su mano y el hombre dejó el lugar, sintiendo lastima de la administradora del Ladyblog.

En casa de Alya los ánimos estaban por los suelos, ya había oscurecido, y nadie se divertía mientras esperaban la llegada de la invitada principal, la que no se había dignado de enviar algún mensaje si debían cancelar la fiesta por la dichosa reunión.

-¡Esto es el colmo Alya! –exclamó molesta Alix, sobresaltando a la morena que no dejaba de ver su teléfono, esperando por algún aviso de Lila-, ha pasado más de una hora, la comida ya está fría y nos estamos aburriendo, ¿Lila vendrá, sí o no?

-No lo sé, aún no me contesta –respondió angustiada la bloguera, y Alix gruñó por lo bajo.

La pelirosa dirigió su mirada a sus amigos, en donde la mayoría se había quedado dormido, a excepción de Max y Nino, que pasaban el tiempo jugando con sus teléfonos. Y sintió un nudo en el estómago, todos habían contribuido con sus pocos ahorros para la fiesta, y Lila no se presentaba, y para el colmo, tampoco se comunicaba.

Fue entonces que recordó las fiestas y reuniones con Marinette, las que eran tan sencillas como esta, pero rebosaban de color y alegría. Y si la azabache no podía asistir, siempre llamaba con anticipación, para luego al otro día, llegaba con algún dulce o aperitivo de la panadería en modo de disculpa.

-Con Marinette, estás cosas no pasaban – dijo sin más la pelirosa, hasta que el timbre de la casa resuena en el silencio del lugar, despertando a los jóvenes dormidos y sobresaltando a los despiertos.

Alya se apresuró a abrir, pero grande fue su desilusión al ver a Nora en el umbral de la casa, con una cara de extrañeza por lo silencioso que estaba su casa.

-Hola hermanita, ¿No se suponía que habría una fiesta? ¿Qué pasó con la música? ¿Se descompuso los aparatos musicales de tu novio? – la luchadora entró desconcertada a su hogar, y su extrañeza aumentó al ver las caras largas de los jóvenes-, no entiendo, ¿Es una fiesta o un velorio?

-Es que la chica para que era la fiesta, aún no ha llegado, y bueno… -comentó desganada Alya.

-¡Nos estamos aburriendo! –exclamó molesta Alix, y Nora frunció el ceño al ver que la reunión debía haber empezado hace más de una hora, lo que no le gustó para nada.

-Bueno, si quieren pasar el tiempo, deberían ver las noticias, tal parece que no son los únicos que han organizado una fiesta esta noche – extrañados, los jóvenes se dirigieron al televisor, mientras que Nora lo encendía, en donde se aparecía Nadja Chamack con una amplia sonrisa, en las afueras del hotel de Chloé.

-**Muy buenas noches París, tenemos la exclusiva de último momento sobre un evento especial en el Hotel Le Gran Paris **– en la pantalla, se veía perfectamente una hilera de autos en que bajaban varias jóvenes, todas hijas de estrellas y gente importante, incluso, pudo verse a la prima del príncipe Ali así como a Kagami -, **tal parece que tendremos una gran noche de chicas aquí **–la reportera se dirigió a Chloé, la que vestía un fino pijama de seda, color amarillo-**, señorita Bourgeois, usted nos ha dado el aviso de esta exclusiva, ¿Puede decirnos a qué se debe esta gran fiesta?**

-**Oh, oh, oh~ es sólo una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida al hotel para Dupain-Cheng, la pobre ha estado muy atareada en diseñar para el desfile, hasta el punto que debimos pedir una permiso especial en el colegio para su ausencia, pero no se preocupe, moi se ha encargado que Marinette no pierda materia de las clases **–todos los jóvenes estaban en shock por lo que veían en televisión, mientras que Chloé guiaba a Nadja por el lobby del hotel, el que estaba repleto de adornos, una bola discotequera colgaba en el techo, a las escaleras le instalaban un enorme resbalin, en la segunda planta habían colocado una gigantesca pantalla y las invitadas pasaban por un probador instalado para que escogieran su atuendo que consistían en una gran variedad de pijamas, cortesía de la empresa Agreste-**, como ven, se trata de una sofisticada pijamada, Marinette necesita cambiar de aires de vez en cuando, ¿No le parece?**

**-Sí, es muy impresionante –**una voz llamó la atención de la reportera, y vio que se trataba de Manon, que le saludaba desde el segundo, y acompañada por Marinette.

La pequeña estaba vistiendo un pijama de hada rosa, mientras que su niñera estaba ataviaba con un delicado y elegante pijama de seda color rojo, de dos piezas con manga larga, pantalones largos y adornado con un tierno estampado de flores blancas.

-**¡Mira mami, esta fiesta es para Marinette! ¿No es genial? –**comentó entusiasmada la niña, mientras que la azabache le ayudaba a bajar por las escaleras.

-**Veo que prácticamente tirará la casa por la ventana en esta fiesta ** –opinó la reportera, recibiendo un abrazo de su hija-**, ¿Qué le parece esta fiesta dedicada en su honor, señorita Dupain-Cheng? **–la reportera se dirigió a la azabache, la que respingó un poco nerviosa por toda la atención.

El timbre de la casa volvió a sonar, pero esta vez ningún presente lo escuchó, ya que estaban con la boca abierta al ver a Marinette siendo saludada y elogiada por varias figuras importantes, y la sorpresa aumentó cuando en la gigantesca pantalla, apareció una transmisión en vivo con Clara Ruiseñor, la que enviaba un mensaje especial a la joven Dupain-Cheng, y que también participaría en la pijamada, interpretando varias canciones.

Por cinco minutos, nadie escuchó el timbre, hasta que Nora, que había ido a sacar unos aperitivos, decidió abrir la puerta para encontrarse cara a cara con una molesta Lila.

-¡Al fin! ¿Por qué no habrían la puerta? –preguntó la chica indignada, pero la deportista sólo le miró en menos, lo que le incomodó a Lila.

-¡Hermanita! La invitada de honor por fin muestra la cara, ven a recibirla antes que decida irse por otra superreunión que pueda tener con quién sabe quién –Lila rechinó los dientes al ver la expresión burlona de la mujer-, y por cierto, ¿Sabes leer la hora?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –respondió molesta, pero Nora hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

-Pfff, que buena broma, si fuese así, no habrías plantado a mi hermana.

-¿Pero qué dice? Sólo por que llegué tarde…

-Escucha zorra, pasarse entre 15 minutos a media hora es llegar tarde, pero ¿Más de una hora de retraso? ¿Y siendo tú la estrella principal de esta fiesta? Veo que tienes los humos muy subidos a la cabeza –Nora se apartó de la chica, en cuanto llegó Alya, las que le miraba confundida-, hermanita, creo que tú y yo debemos hablar sobre escoger a los nuevos amigos –la bloguera le miró extrañada, pero Lila sólo tenía el ceño fruncido hacia la corpulenta mujer, que la había tratado como si fuese menos que ella.

Pero grande fue su furia, al ingresar a la sala de la casa, y ver que los que se suponían debían recibirla con ovaciones, en realidad, estaban pegados al televisor viendo que a Dupain-Cheng le estaban haciendo una fiesta en su honor.

Lila jamás se sintió más humillada al recibir una cortante bienvenida, así como la indiferencia de sus compañeros, los que habían empezado a hablar de Marinette, y cómo deseaban que regresara con ellos.

* * *

…

Eran los dos de la mañana, y Marinette regresó a su habitación, totalmente exhausta por la fiesta, pero también muy feliz.

Jamás pensó que Chloé llegaría a organizar semejante evento, y más aún, que se divirtiera en él.

Aunque la joven pudo notar que algunas de las invitadas eran como Chloé antes que esta cambiara por mejor, se notó que hicieron un esfuerzo por recibirla en sus círculos. Y la presencia de Kagami ayudó mucho también.

Pero lo que más le gustó, fue ese resbalin en el que se tiraron sobre colchas de camas, mientras que Clara Ruiseñor daba su miniconcierto desde el otro lado del mundo.

Aún recuerda como Manon le pidió varias veces tirarse por las escaleras, o cómo Kagami reía extasiada con esa forma de diversión que nunca antes había experimentado, ni que decir de lo delicioso que estuvo la comida, a pesar que debía cuidar que Manon no comiera muchos dulces.

Debido a lo mucho que duró la fiesta, la señora Chamack dejó que su hija se quedara esa noche con Marinette. Así, la pequeña Manon estaba dormida en un lado de su mullida cama, roncando sonoramente.

-Veo que ha pasado un rato agradable –la voz de Viperion la sobresaltó, a lo que el héroe se apresuró en disculparse-, lo siento, espero no haberle incomodado, joven princesa.

-No se moleste, y veo que le ha tocado a usted el cuidar de mí –el muchacho le sonrió, y tomando su arpa, le entonó una canción –, es muy hermosa.

-Sólo una bella melodía, para mi bella musa de la música –le coqueteó el héroe, pero fue interrumpido por un sablazo en la cabeza.

-Concéntrate, debes cuidar de Marinette, no coquetearle –le reprochó Ryuko, y Marinette rió nerviosa.

Mientras tanto, Chat Noir y Howl Girl se trasladaban por las calles de Paris, en su patrulla, pero el gato no dejaba de rumear que la heroína del perro empezaba a impacientarse.

-¿Se puede saber qué te sucede? –le preguntó molesta Howl Girl.

-Nada, es sólo que no me gusta que Marinette se quede sola con Viperion.

-¿Debo recordarte que Ryuoko también está con ellos? –el gato hizo mohín, y la heroína suspiró resignada-, recuerda que Chloé no ha podido hacer la patrulla por la fiesta, así que nos toca cubrirla, y de paso, vigilar a Rossi.

-Lo sé… -respondió desganado, el gato negro.

Pero mientras tanto, de regreso al hogar de Lila Rossi, esta última, estaba destrozando la nueva revista de moda que había logrado conseguir gracias a su madre. La razón, la fiesta de "bienvenida" fue peor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

No sólo porque la comida estaba fría y que la decoración era un asco, sino que también lo fue su recepción.

Casi nadie se paró ni cinco minutos con ella para escucharle hablar sobre su "viaje a Italia", ya que todos estaban hablando de Marinette, ¡De Marinette!

En especial, luego del anuncio de esa pijamada organizada por Bourgeois, la que seguía siendo viral en las redes.

Fue tal el impacto, que hasta los mismos chicos que debían haberle recibido con los brazos abiertos y adorándola, estaban pegados a sus teléfonos, siguiendo las redes sociales de varias invitadas al evento, incluso al instagram de Chloé, la que no dejaba de postear imágenes y videos de lo espectacular que fue la fiesta.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITA MARINETTE! –exclamó furiosa la chica, arrojando los pedazos de la revista hacia la pared.

-Vaya, tal parece que alguien no ha tenido un buen día –la voz de Mayura la sobresaltó, pero luego se tranquilizó, después de todo, ella misma ya se consideraba una aliada de Hawk Moth.

-Mayura, ¿A qué debo tu presencia? –preguntó la chica, mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-Veo que no te molesta esté en tu habitación.

-Por favor, ¿Acaso has olvidado que fue gracias a mi poder como Volpina que Hawk Moth pudo sembrar el terror en París ese tonto día de los héroes? – Lila le preguntó satisfecha, y Mayura sonrió de lado.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Incluso después de que Hawk Moth deshiciera tu transformación, seguiste el plan a pie de la letra, gracias a eso, casi se apodera de los Miraculous.

-¡Ugh! No me recuerdes ese fiasco, lo que sí me llamó la atención, es que aún recordaba todo lo que hice como Volpina ese día.

-Eso fue porque Hawk Moth retiró el akuma de manera voluntaria, cuando Ladybug lo purifica, borra las memorias del portador.

-Bueno, ahora que hemos quedado en claro que somos aliadas, ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

-Has demostrado tu lealtad a Hawk Moth más de una vez, cuando tú misma te akumatizaste en Camaleón, o cuando lograste engañar a Chat Noir para que dejara sola a Ladybug pelear contra el akuma Oni-chan – a sus palabras, Lila sonrió orgullosa-, es por eso que he venido a pedir ayuda, quiero que me apoyes en akumatizar a Marinette Dupain-Cheng –a su pedido, la chica sonrió radiante de felicidad.

-Por supuesto que lo haré –respondió feliz.

-Ahora, déjame explicarte la situación, aunque no lo creas, Marinette tiene en estos momentos, un Akuma inactivo en su cuerpo, ya que descubrimos que es la campeona del Miraculous de Hawk Moth.

-¿Perdón? ¿Dupain-Cheng campeona de Hawk Moth? –Lila rechinó los dientes, caminando hacia la villana, la que no se inmutaba ante ella-, ¡¿Es una broma?! ¡Yo soy la aliada de Hawk Moth, no esa santurrona!

-Lo sé, por eso quiero pedirte ayuda, ya te habrás dado cuenta que no ha habido un Akuma en semanas, y Hawk Moth no me ha permitido crear sentimonstruos, por motivos confidenciales, es por eso que recurro a ti.

-Pues hace bien –le interrumpió la chica orgullosa-, sólo dime que necesitas que haga.

-Tus habilidades innatas de crear situaciones especiales que generen un Akuma, me parece que ya los ha hecho antes, ¿no es así?

-¡JA! Por supuesto que sí, una vez logré que expulsaran a Marinette cuando la incriminé de robar las respuestas de una prueba, de empujarme por las escaleras y de robarme mi supuesto collar de mi abuela difunta, ¿Puedes creer que todos me creyeron? –la chica rió con ganas, pero luego su alegría se apagó al recordar lo sucedido después-, por desgracia, Adrien me chantajeó para que hiciera que esa mestiza regresara al colegio, ¡UGH! Y lo que me había tomado en hacerle creer a Gabriel Agreste que Marinette era una mala influencia para su querido hijo, al menos conseguí ser modelo de su casa de modas gracias a que "alejé" a Marinette de Adrien.

-Veo que le guarda mucho rencor a esa chica.

-¡Si Marinette no estaba conmigo, entonces estaba contra mí! No sé cómo ella me descubrió, pero cómo no quiso quedarse callada y como no paraba de decirle a los buenos para nada de sus compañeros acerca de la verdad de "mis historias", le advertí que pondría a todos en su contra y que Adrien finalmente seria mío –sin saberlo ninguna de las dos, un par de ojos les vigilaban en la oscuridad, en especial unos verdes jade que afilaban su mirada hacia Lila-, al menos logré que esos idiotas le dieran la espalda, lástima que Marinette no se akumatizara, porque ver pelear entre sí a las dos personas que más aborrezco en este mundo y me arruinaron mi oportunidad de obtener el dinero y fama de Adrien Agreste, ¡Sería maravilloso de ver! –exclamó feliz, mientras que una de las siluetas debía detener a la otra que estaba siendo provocada por las palabras de esa chica.

-Entonces, confiaré en usted, dejaré que tome el mejor curso de acción para que Hawk Moth finalmente logre akumatizar a Marinette.

-No le defraudaré, y si no consigo que esa tonta de Dupain-Cheng se convierta en Akuma, al menos puedo asegurarle que haré que ella misma le ponga fin a su propia existencia –a sus palabras, Mayura no pudo evitar sorprenderse, y las dos figuras que observaban se quedaron de piedra-, le doy mi palabra, arruinar la vida de Marinette se ha vuelto un placer personal para mí, después de todo, es culpa de ella por no seguirme la corriente y por ser tan buena e intachable como siempre, eso se gana por no quedarse callada –Lila le estrechó la mano a Mayura, a lo que la villana correspondió, aunque no podía evitar sentir aberración por ella-, destruir tanto a Marinette Dupain-Cheng como a Ladybug, y que Hawk Moth triunfe, son mis principales metas.

A sus palabras, Chat Noir entró por la ventana, golpeando a Mayura con su bastón, y alcanzando a arañar el rostro de Lila.

-¡MALDITA SUCIA MENTIROSA! –el gato negro estaba fuera de sus cabales y con una mirada asesina hacia la chica – ¡¿No te cansas de hacer monstruosidades? –el héroe caminó furioso hacia Lila, invocando el cataclismo y dispuesto a usarlo contra ella, pero es detenido por Howl Girl.

-¡No lo hagas Chat Noir! –le suplicó la heroína, y gracias a la confusión, Mayura escapó por la ventana - ¡Reacciona! ¡Debemos seguir a Mayura!

El felino gruño molesto, y salió junto con su compañera, tras la villana, mientras que Lila apenas se recuperaba de la impresión.

Por desgracia, y por el arrebato de Chat Noir, ambos héroes perdieron de vista a la portadora del pavo real.

-Esto no le va a gustar a Queen Bee, ni mucho menos a Ryuko –comentó preocupada la heroína del perro, pero Chat Noir gritó furioso y usó su poder sobre una pila de basura que estaba cerca.

-Debemos advertirles, a todos –el héroe miró serio a su compañera-, debemos proteger a Marinette, y muchas gracias por detenerme, de no haberlo hecho…

-Bueno, no es que el mundo hubiera perdido mucho, ¿Cierto? –respondió la heroína-, ya debemos irnos, muchas emociones por una noche, y mañana hay que dar el reporte a Queen Bee –el felino asintió de acuerdo, y así, ambos regresaron a sus hogares.

Ya en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Agreste, Nathalie chequeaba el video que logró obtener el dron que había instalado cerca de la casa de Lila, y gracias a un sistema de camuflaje, todo el contenido de su reunión con la mitómana quedo grabado en alta definición y con audio excelente.

-Con esto, Lila Rossi está acabada –sentenció firme la asistente de los Agreste, y Duusu le apoyaba en silencio, ya que ambos sentían repulsión hacia la joven Rossi.

* * *

…..

El fin de semana, fue un alivio para Marinette, ya que se encontraba en la fiesta de caridad organizada por el príncipe Ali, y por insistencia del mismo Gabriel Agreste, Adrien le acompañaba ese día.

Pero a pesar de la buena comida y la buena compañía, aún le carcomía la duda sobre la actitud de Chloé, Sabrina y Kagami, las que parecían ocultarle algo importante. Sin mencionar, sobre la respuesta que debía dar acerca de la propuesta de la japonesa sobre cambiarse de colegio, una idea que sus padres no estaban para nada reacios.

-Hummm… -suspiró preocupada, llamando la atención de su acompañante.

-¿Todo bien, Marinette? –le preguntó Adrien, pero ella negó tranquila.

-No te preocupes, es que sólo tengo varias cosas en la cabeza, no es nada.

Adrien iba a decir algo, pero al ver que se les acercaba la prensa, de nuevo, decidió escabullirse con su amiga a la terraza de la cubierta superior del yate. Ocultándose ambos detrás de un biombo, y esperando que los "buitres" se alejaran.

-Lástima que no todos son profesionales como la señora Chamack –comentó un poco decepcionada la chica, pero al notar que Adrien la tenía abrazada de la cintura, se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-Tienes razón, ya les habíamos dado una entrevista, pero eso ni siquiera les satisface –Adrien le dirigió una mirada cariñosa, pero al escuchar que se acercaban los periodistas, acercó más a la joven hacia él, para que no la vieran.

Pasaron unos minutos, y el joven no soltaba a su amiga, lo que comenzó a incomodarla un poce.

-Eh… ¿Adrien? Creo que ya se fueron…

-Lo sé…

-¿En-Entonces?

-No quiero perderte –confesó por fin el chico, abrazando con más fuerza Marinette, la que no salía de su sonrojo-, no quiero, ese día, después de encontrar Manon, creí que…

-No vas a perderme Adrien, somos amigos, ¿Recuerdas? –la chica le sonrió tan dulce, que el joven Agreste no pudo evitar acercar su rostro al suyo para darle un casto beso en los labios.

* * *

…

-**_¡¿Y ahí termina el cap?! _**_–_Plagg me reclama, pero se detiene cuando me ve con una muñeca vudú con la forma de Lila, a la que meto dentro de un frasco con agua y la agito con energía –**_¿Todavía sigues indignada con el episodio de "ladybug"?_**

\- Solo diré, que a veces odio tener razón, Lila en verdad es un villano potencial, hasta me atrevo a decir, el verdadero villano de la serie.

-**_Sí, lo más probable_ _es que no la descubran hasta el final de la S4, si tenemos suerte, o quizás, hasta la S5, así que habrá que soportarla durante bastante tiempo_**-Plagg vuela hasta mi libro de hechizos que conseguí por ahí, y me comenta algo curioso-, **_¿Has oído esa teoría rara que Adrien es un sentimonstruo? _**

-Sí, pero la encuentro demasiado exagerada, si me preguntan, yo diría que su guardaespaldas, Gorilla, si sería un sentimonstruo, porque prácticamente el cuidar de Adrien parece ser más un propósito de vida que un trabajo para él, no habla, se demuestra demasiado inocente, (recordar Party Crasher), y para colmo, no sabemos su verdadero nombre.

**_-M_**_ **mmm… puede que tengas razón, y por cierto, amé que mi portador le arañara la cara a la mentirosa, jijijij.**_

-Y espera el próximo cap –le sonrió de oreja a oreja-, sólo diré que este cap a plantado las bases para lo que viene en el próximo, así que prepárense aquellos que quedaron indignados en "ladybug" pues la vendetta se acerca, muajajajjaja!

**_-¡Yo preparo los bocadillos de camembert!_** –comenta feliz el Kwami negro, volando hacia la despensa.


	10. Por la boca muere el pez

Capítulo 10

**Por la boca muere el pez**

* * *

En el Hotel Le Grand Paris, Marinette estaba escondida en su baño, tratando de asimilar lo sucedido en el yate del príncipe Alí, y al otro lado de la puerta, estaban Kagami y Chloé, intentando convencerla de no hacer nada estúpido, especialmente cuando todo París se enteró esa misma noche, acerca de ese beso.

Pues sí, luego que Adrien besara a Marinette, no alcanzó a explicar su acción puesto que vieron que uno de los paparazzi les había tomado una fotografía la que hizo arder las redes sociales. Lo que obligó al joven Agreste a abandonar el barco, literalmente, junto a Marinette, ya que los buitres de la prensa se habían vuelto peores en intentar sacarles información.

Para colmo, debido a esto, los Dupain-Cheng tuvieron que ir a la mansión Agreste sobre las acciones de Adrien, ya que según el paparazzi, fue el modelo quién prácticamente le robara el beso a la joven diseñadora.

Adrien tuvo una charla con la señora Sabine a lo que Gabriel Agreste no se negó, después de todo, no se atrevía a contradecir a la misma mujer que prácticamente le derrotó con una escoba.

Por lo que el dueño de casa se abstuvo de charlar con el padre de Marinette, el que le pareció un poco bipolar por su comportamiento. Ya que una parte de Tom Dupain-Cheng estaba feliz que a su hija le pretendiera un buen muchacho, pero parecía un poco "decepcionado" de que el "otro" joven ya no tuviera el amor de su hija. Lo que extrañó de sobremanera al diseñador.

-¡Por el amor al buen gusto! –Chloé golpeaba varias veces la puerta, ya perdiendo la paciencia con el ataque de histeria de Marinette -, ¡Sal de una vez, Dupain-Cheng! ¿Cómo rayos Cesarie manejaba tus dramas? –repuso molesta la rubia.

-Marinette, está bien, sabemos que no fue tu culpa –comentó tranquila Kagami, mientras que Chloé bufó molesta-, Adrien confesó que en verdad, te robó ese beso, aunque cueste creerlo –a sus palabras, la azabache soltó quejido lastimero que ya impacientaba a ambas chicas.

-¡Te comportas de forma ridícula, totalmente ridícula, Dupain-Cheng! ¿Por qué tienes esa crisis existencial de que por fin Adrichooo te corresponde?, muy a mi pesar –al no escuchar nada de la joven diseñadora, Chloé insistió en el interrogatorio-, no me digas, ¿Qué estas indecisa porque también te gusta el músico punk?

-No, no estoy indecisa por Luka –contestó lastimera Marinette.

-¿Acaso por Chat Noir? –Kagami soltó esa pregunta que hizo respingar a Marinette y a Chloé la dejó más que extrañada.

-¿Disculpa moi? ¿De dónde sacas esa pregunta ridícula, totalmente ridícula, Tsurugi? –Chloé contradijo ofendida-, ¿En verdad crees que Dupain-Cheng puede tener un "enamoramiento" con el gato negro de París?

-Pues, ella aún no responde a mi pregunta –contestó seria la japonesa.

-¿Dupain-Cheng? – la rubia volvió a llamar, y para sorpresa de ambas, Marinette finalmente abrió la puerta con una cara de culpable que tanto Chloé como Kagami supieron interpretar de inmediato - ¡NOOOoooooo! Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ¿Acaso tú y Chat Noir…? –la azabache se cubrió el rostro avergonzada, mientras que a Chloé le daba un ataque y Kagami suspiraba resignada.

-Supongo que el que Chat Noir te cuidara más seguido los ha unido más –sentenció la esgrimista, y Marinette asintió avergonzada.

* * *

…..

La noticia del dichoso beso corría como la pólvora en las redes sociales y los noticieros. Lo suficiente como para que Lila Rossi estrujara el teléfono con sus manos, por la dichosa información.

-¡MALDITA SEA! – la chica arrojó el teléfono que aún reproducía el canal de noticias - ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Primero ese gato callejero me descubre con Mayura, luego me araña la cara!, ¡Y ahora esto! –pero la chica detiene su berrinche cuando la reportera da un anuncio curioso.

-**Y en otras noticias, el artista XY no está pasando por una buena racha, especialmente con la venta de sus discos cayendo en más de un 50%… **-a esto, Lila sonrió de lado, recogiendo su teléfono y escribiendo un mensaje anónimo a las páginas sociales.

Más tarde, Marinette acompañada por Kagami y Chloé, bebían unas tazas de té, en un intento de calmar los ánimos de la azabache.

-Muy bien Dupain-Cheng, empieza a hablar, ¿Cómo, cuándo y dónde te has empezado a encandilar por ese gato negro? –le preguntó sin más la rubia, y Marinette tuvo que dejar su taza a un lado para responder, bajo la atenta mirada de Kagami.

-No lo sé, sólo es que Chat Noir se ha vuelto preciado para mí, es un gran amigo, cariñoso, aunque no siempre me gustan sus chistes, de alguna forma u otra, sabe cómo alegrarme y… -Marinette dio un respiro lastimero-, cuándo Adrien me beso, bueno, no pudo evitar pensar en Chat Noir, ¡Estoy confundida! ¡¿Por qué sentí eso?! ¿Por qué con él, cuando estaba con Adrien? ¡BUAHHHHH! –la joven diseñadora se recostó en la mesa, cubriendo su cabeza con los brazos.

-Así que, no sabías que te gustaba Chat Noir hasta que Adrien te besó –sentenció la japonesa, y Marinette asintió avergonzada.

Pero antes que continuaran con su mini reunión, el mayordomo del hotel ingresó de golpe a la habitación, totalmente pálido.

-Mademoiselle Chloé, tenemos un problema, la prensa está afuera – las tres chicas se pararon de golpe, y al asomarse al balcón, efectivamente, vieron que habían varios reporteros entrevistando a XY en la entrada del hotel.

-¿Para qué el escándalo?, sólo es una rueda de prensa más para cubrir el fracaso de ventas del cantante XY –comentó desinteresada la rubia, pero el mayordomo negó apesadumbrado.

-Me temo que no es sólo por eso –el mayordomo encendió el televisor, y las tres chicas quedaron con la boca abierta.

Mientras que en la mansión Agreste, Adrien sentía que le hervía la sangre al ver la entrevista desde su televisor, en tanto Plagg rechinaba los dientes de indignación.

-**Así es, la linda Mari salió conmigo un tiempo, pero ahora creo que me ha cambiado por otro rubio, ¡Desgracia la mía! **–Adrien arrojó un cojín contra la pantalla, al mismo tiempo que su padre y Nathalie ingresaban a su habitación, y Plagg consiguió ocultarse a tiempo tras la pantalla.

-¿Hijo…?

-¡Ese músico miente! ¿Cómo puede tener ese descaro? –refunfuñó furioso el modelo, apretando los puños-, cómo le ha ido mal en ventas, ahora quiere colgarse de Marinette para salir en televisión, ¡ES UN…!

-¡Adrien! –su padre le reprendió para que calmara sus ánimos-, debo admitir que a mí también me molesta esta situación, ambos sabemos perfectamente que mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng es inocente en todo sentido, lo que me preocupa es esto –Nathalie le muestra a Adrien en su Tablet, un correo anónimo que afirmaba que Marinette estuvo saliendo un tiempo con el cantante XY.

-Este mensaje ha salido en varias redes sociales, y luego fue enviado directo a todas las televisoras –le explicó seria la mujer de lentes -, tal parece, que XY decidió aprovechar esta "información" para recuperar parte de su popularidad.

-Debo ir al hotel, Marinette necesita mi ayuda –suplicó el chico, pero su padre desvió su mirada al televisor, llevándose una sorpresa.

-Creo que no será necesario –respondió el diseñador, y todos vieron como Marinette, en posición de jarras, estaba poniendo en su lugar al supuesto artista.

La prensa no dejaba de tomar fotografías a lo que sucedía, y Nadja Chamack logró abrirse paso entre los reporteros para una mejor cobertura.

-¿Cómo te atreves a mentir que estuve saliendo contigo? –la azabache le miraba furiosa, pero Bob Roth le interrumpió.

-¡Vamos niña! No hay que tener vergüenza de haber salido con una celebridad, en especial cuando ya estás con otra –el corpulento hombre trató de acercarla a su hijo, pero Marinette fue más rápida al apartarse y encararlo.

-¡Nunca más dejaré que me vuelva a faltar el respeto! –le reclamó al chica, y los presentes ahogaron un exclamación-, ¡Permítame recordarle que fue usted que me amenazó en destruir mi carrera de diseño así como arruinar a Kitty Section luego que nos robaran nuestro trabajo! Nunca más le permitiré que me vuelva a poner una mano encima, así que lárguese de aquí con su hijo y sus mentiras –el hombre se puso blanco, y XY no ayudaba con sus balbuceos, está no era la misma jovencita a la que una vez amenazaron.

-Señorita Marinette, lo que dice es muy serio, ¿Tiene alguna prueba? –preguntó Nadja Chamack, logrando acercarse a los tres.

-Luego que el akuma Silenciador fue purificado, toda París vio y escuchó la declaración del señor Roth de haber robado el trabajo de Kitty Section –respondió la chica con los brazos cruzados.

-En efecto así es, y de hecho, fue uno de los detonantes que al señor Roth como a XY le llovieran varias demandas por robo intelectual –la periodista miró reprobatoriamente a ambos, y luego siguió -, sin embargo no hay evidencias de esas amenazas, y por cierto, el motivo que nos ha dado esta noticia, es este mensaje en particular –Nadja le mostró el correo en su Tablet, mientras que Kagami y Chloé aparecían detrás de Marinette -, ¿Qué puede decir al respecto?

-Que son sólo palabras escritas por un anónimo –Marinette respondió segura-, así como ha dicho, no tengo pruebas sólidas de las amenazas de Bob Roth hacia mi persona –la azabache miró molesta al hombre-, por lo tanto, lo mismo se aplica a este mensaje, no hay video ni imágenes ni nada que lo respalde, así que le propongo que investigue esto, "el que nada hace nada teme", y si necesita entrevistarme con respecto a esta situación con gusto cooperaré, pero digo desde ya, yo jamás, estoy y estaré saliendo con un ladrón como XY – declaró firme la muchacha ante la admiración de los presentes.

Y antes que Bob Roth objetara algo, una llamada por su teléfono le interrumpe, y al contestar la video llamada, se sorprende de ver a un Jagged Stone totalmente furioso.

-**¡BOB, ERES UN HIJO DE…! **

**-¡Señor Stone, por favor tranquilícese! –** le interrumpió preocupada su asistente Penny.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar ante los presentes, Jagged Stone, el famoso rockero había interrumpido su concierto en New York, cuando en los cinco minutos de receso, se enteraba de lo sucedido a Marinette, por lo que no perdió el tiempo en confrontar a su representante.

-**¿Cómo has tenido el descaro de amenazar y difamar a mi fan favorita? –**la ira de Jagged era clara, y a Bob Roth se le bajaron los colores al sentir la mirada de todos sobre él-**, he soportado tus estupideces y caprichos por mucho tiempo, ¿Así que por eso insistías que ese cara de niño cantara conmigo la otra vez? ¡Jamás imaginé que fuese tu hijo, y que para colmo, lo querías colgar a mí para que se hiciera famoso! ¡Y AHORA TE ATREVES HACERLO CON MI AMIGA MARINETTE!**

-Jagged, no te exaltes, además ha sido la chica que… -el hombre trató de excusarse, pero el rugido del cocodrilo Fang lo calló.

**-Estoy de acuerdo contigo amigo, pues para que sepas Roth, conozco a Marinette lo suficiente como para poner mis manos al fuego por ella, así que te diré esto una vez, en cuanto vuelva de esta gira, mi asociación con tu empresa hipócrita y roba canciones se acaba, ¿Me oíste? ¡SE ACABA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! **-sentenció el rockero y los periodista comenzaron a grabar todo lo que sería una de las noticias del año-, **además, ya he recibido nuevas propuesta de otras firmas músicales, las que sí respetan los trabajos de los artistas, y para terminar, yo mismo contrataré a los fiscales que investigarán el robo intelectual a Kitty Section y a otros cantantes así como las amenazas hacia mi querida amiga Marinette, así que vete preparando, Jagged Stone siempre cumple lo que promete.**

-Y yo me encargaré de buscar la fuente de este mensaje –sentenció Nadja Chamack dirigiéndose a los presentes-, es como dijo la joven Dupain-Cheng, quién nada hace nada teme, señor Roth.

Tanto los periodistas como las tres jóvenes quedaron sin habla por lo sucedido ese día, y los siguientes no fueron nada buenos para Roth y su hijo.

Una semana después del pequeño escándalo, los fiscales de Jagged Stone hicieron un trabajo meticuloso y profundo. Lo que llevó a Bob Roth y al cantante XY a presentarse a tribunales por robo intelectual, especialmente el primero, que también fue juzgado por amenazar a una menor edad, teniendo de evidencias la declaración de un trabajador de la televisora, así como un video de las cámaras de seguridad, que mostraban como el hombre sujetaba fuertemente a la joven por el brazo, lo que causó repudió en varios parisinos.

Mientras que el mensaje anónimo fue otro cuento, incluso más turbio, el que era presentado en el espacio estelar de Nadja Chamack como uno de sus mejores casos de investigación.

El programa era visto por Marinette desde su habitación, acompañada por Adrien, Chloé, Kagami, Luka, Sabrina, Marc y Markov.

-**Buenas noches París, aquí Nadja Chamack, reportando los resultados de la investigación acerca de este mensaje anónimo que declaraba que Marinette Dupain-Cheng fue "pareja" de la exestrella de la música, XY –**los jóvenes miraban nerviosos la pantalla, y Adrien no soltaba la mano de Marinette, la que no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa-**, lo primero que diré, es que la joven Dupan-Cheng es inocente en todo esto, ya que luego de una ardua pesquisa, el resultado ha sido un poco, desconcertante –**la periodista mostró el mensaje en la gran pantalla para luego continuar-**. En primer lugar, luego de un rastreo exhaustivo de la fuente de este mensaje, descubrí que fue enviado por un teléfono celular, pero aquí es donde todo se vuelve "inesperado", resulta que el móvil usado para esto había sido hurtado de su dueña hace casi un mes atrás, por lo que la persona que envió esto sería el presunto criminal de este robo, y no sólo eso, **-la mujer dio un respiro y continuó-**, el lugar de dónde fue robado fue desde un centro psiquiátrico **–todos los que veían la noticia ahogaron la sorpresa y la consternación, mientras que Adrien fruncía el ceño molesto, él ya sabía quién era el culpable, así como el resto de sus amigos-**. Cabe aclarar, que por políticas de seguridad, no puedo revelar el nombre del centro, ni la identidad de los pacientes como sus trabajadores, sólo puedo decir que el teléfono, recién comprado, le pertenecía a una de las enfermeras, el que "perdió" hace casi un mes durante un extraño incidente en el lobby del lugar, lo que lleva a pensar que uno de los pacientes, ya sea internado o no, debió tomarlo, o mejor dicho, haberlo robado –**Nadja bebió un vaso de agua, para poder continuar, ya que su concertación era visible para todos-**, lo que da a entender, que quién haya inventado esto, no es de confianza y mucho menos, debe estar en sus cinco sentidos, lo que da un resultado retorcido a esta investigación, por lo que llamó a los padres de la joven Dupain-Cheng de cuidar a su hija, ya que esto, lo escribió una persona que podría estar en sesiones psiquiátricas intensivas… **-Adrien apagó el televisor, no necesitaba escuchar más, así como los demás, era claro para ellos quién era la verdadera criminal.

-No puedo creerlo, así que ese par roba ideas y trabajos, prácticamente trataron de aprovechar ese mensajito para hacerse famosos, ¡Es ridículo, totalmente ridículo! –exclamó molesta Chloé.

-Creo que no es necesario decir más –repuso Kagami, mientras que Marinette era abrazada por la espalda por Adrien -, debemos aumentar la seguridad para Marinette.

-No tienes que decirlo, japonesita, como Queen Bee, me encargaré de contratar a los mejores guardias de seguridad como de informática para que el hotel sea impenetrable.

Mientras tanto, la perpetradora del mensaje, rechinaba los dientes y golpeaba el teléfono, con la idea en mente que una vez lograra acabar con Ladybug y Marinette, iría tras Manon para hacer pagar a Nadja Chamack por su interferencia en su plan, así como por haber insinuado entre líneas, de que es una loca.

* * *

…..

Esa noche, luego de ver el reportaje de Nadja Chamack, tanto Gabriel como su Kwami suspiraron tranquilos que todo se aclarara, ya que lo último que necesitaban fuese que el Akuma volviera a infectar a Marinette como la última vez.

Pero mientras el hombre revisaba los diseños y propuestas de la joven diseñadora para el desfile, pudo notar que Nooro, quién flotaba a su lado, lo hacía en un estado meditativo en posición de loto. Lo que llamó su atención.

-¿Sucede algo Nooro? Te noto un poco pensativo.

-Amo, ¿No le parece extraño todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora? –el hombre arqueó la ceja, sin entender, por lo que el pequeño continuó-, hablo de las cosas que le han sucedido a la señorita Marinette.

-Bueno, considerando que tiene el Akuma, en lo demás le ha ido muy bien, supongo que es suerte –contestó sin más el hombre.

-¿Y sí no es así realmente? –a la pregunta, Gabriel detuvo todo lo que hacía.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No le parece extraño que justo un día después que la señorita haya sido afectada por el akuma, las mentiras de Lila hayan sido descubiertas por su familia como por usted y el resto de los profesores? –el hombre pensó qué responder, por lo que Nooro continuó-, sin mencionar, que la gente que en verdad creía en ella se fue acercando más hasta el punto de descubrir el akuma. Chloé, Adrien, Chat Noir, Ladybug, Kagami, Luka y otros se han empeñado en protegerle, jamás la traicionarían –a sus palabras, Gabriel quedó en shock-, ahora lo que ha ocurrido esta semana, y no hablo sólo de la difamación hacia ella por ser presunta pareja del cantante XY, sino que también de varios intentos de sabotaje como el inculparla de un supuesto robo de una joya en una tienda que ella fue a visitar con Chloé, pero de inmediato, se descubre que fue otra chica "misteriosa", la que consiguió escapar de los guardias, si lo pienso bien, es cómo si el poder del Akuma estuviera manifestándose alrededor de Marinette.

-¿Me estás diciendo…? –el diseñador se cubrió la boca por la sorpresa, y su Kwami asintió serio.

-¿Recuerda cuáles iban a ser los poderes de Jeanne D'Arc? –Nooro flotó delante de su amo para recitar las habilidades del Akuma-, "_Poder de hacer justicia, todos los mentirosos confesarán, una armadura que le protegerá de todo daño y contar con un ejército que jamás la traicionará_" –el Kwami cruzó sus patitas de forma pensativa-, he sentido que el Akuma se ha manifestado tanto de forma positiva como negativa, la segunda cuando afecta la salud de Marinette al no transformarse por completo, pero la primera, de forma pasiva que de alguna forma u otra, se ha hecho justicia hacia Marinette, los mentirosos como Roth y su hijo han confesado así como Lila fue atrapada en sus propias palabras, aún no sé sobre la armadura, pero creo que debe ser una fortaleza en su carácter y el ejército, bueno, un buen ejército no se caracteriza por cantidad sino por calidad, y la señorita Marinette ha ganado aliados muy valiosos como influyentes, los que están dispuestos a protegerla, algo que se ha comprobado con este asunto del mensaje anónimo.

-No puedo creerlo, en cierto modo tiene sentido, ¿Cómo es que Marinette, prácticamente comenzara a ganar aliados sin pedir ayuda alguna, y justo después de ser akumatizada? ¡El poder del Akuma se ha estado manifestando!

-Lo más probable que el lado pasivo del akuma haya sacado lo mejor de los amigos como los más cercanos de Marinette, los que han decidido protegerla, mientras que en los culpables, les ha influido depresión, ¿No le ha comentado su hijo del ambiente poco ameno entre sus compañeros desde que Marinette se separara de ellos? –su amo asintió seguro, y Nooro reflexionó-, eso significa, que a pesar de haber sido interrumpida la akumatización, se mantuvo en cierto punto, un equilibrio, puede que el akuma dañe físicamente a Marinette si entra en contacto con los responsables, por lo que para evitar esto, el mismo akuma "atrajo" a los potenciales aliados y ha "alejado" a los culpables de su estado.

-¿Me dices que el akuma ha estado protegiendo a Marinette todo este tiempo?

-Los akumas están hechos para crear superhéroes, entonces que el Akuma de Marinette, para evitar que sufra la corrupción de sus sentimientos negativos, puede que haya sacado a flote las mejores cualidades de aquellos que aún creían en ella para tratarla de salvarla, tendría sentido.

-Mmmm…, mañana continuaremos esta conversación, y luego, iré a visitar a la señoria Dupain-Cheng para informarle esto –le ordenó el portador a su Kwami, el que asintió de acuerdo.

* * *

….

En la mañana siguiente, de camino al colegio, Alya Cesaire estaba de malas, no sólo por el fiasco de la fiesta de Lila que le llevara a recibir un sermón de Nora, sino que por petición de su propia hermana, sus padres le habían prohibido seguir su amistad con la joven Rossi. Y para colmo, si tener una charla con Nora no fuese suficiente, su madre también habló con ella, exigiéndole saber por qué en el hotel de los Bourgeois, su propia hija no era bienvenida, a lo que Alya no supo qué responder.

Y luego de la ajetreada semana que transcurrió debido a los problemas legales de Roth con su hijo al tratar de difamar a Marinette, la morena ya no sabía qué pensar.

Por lo que con sentimientos revueltos, ingresó al salón de clases, el que ya estaba en un silencio total. Ya que todos sus compañeros o se encontraban leyendo noticias por internet o simplemente dormían.

Los únicos que parecían estar de ánimos eran Chloé, Adrien y Sabrina, los que estaban juntos, charlando de quién sabe qué.

Fue entonces, que al ver al rubio modelo, recordó el "chisme" del beso, y no niega, que casi se va de espaldas luego de la confesión de Adrien. Y todo el asunto le pareció sarcástico, porque ahora parecía que se habían invertido los papeles, Adrien deseaba la atención de Marinette, pero ella, por lo visto, aún no le daba una respuesta, por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo para el joven Agreste se tornara un "rey del drama"

Al sonar el timbre, todos volvieron a sus asientos, y para su sorpresa, la maestra Bustier había ingresado junto a una persona desconocida. Un hombre de mediana edad, que tenía toda la cara de ser algún tipo de médico por el traje marrón y sus gafas de búho.

-Muy buenos días a todos, antes que nada, les presento al psiquiatra que les dará una sesión especial el día de hoy, el señor Owl.

-Buenos días jóvenes –les saludó el hombre, acomodándose los anteojos-, por petición de sus profesores y autorización de sus padres, a partir de hoy, a los siguientes estudiantes se les aplicara esta semana, unas terapias acerca de la depresión, algo que ha alertado a sus familiares, y no se preocupen, si todo va bien, terminaríamos los diagnósticos antes del aniversario de la escuela.

Alya estaba con la boca abierta, mientras que Chloé reía por lo bajo, aunque su burla aumentó cuando los únicos alumnos exentos a las sesiones fueron Adrien, Sabrina, Marinette, (obviamente), y la hija del alcalde.

-¡Esto es inaudito! –reclamó la morena, durante el receso- ¿Cómo es eso de tenernos con sesiones psiquiátricas? ¡No somos unos locos!

-Tranquila linda, es sólo por la depresión que hemos tenido últimamente –comentó Nino, a lo que sus compañeros asintieron de acuerdo-, debes admitir que ninguno de aquí ha sido el mismo desde que Marinette se ha alejado de nosotros, hasta el punto de no dirigirnos la palabra.

-Bueno –dijo Alix con tono mordaz-, mi papá ya me había dicho que iban a hacernos esta terapia, ya que últimamente nos han visto demasiado decaídos –la pelirrosa se dirigió al grupo para enumerar-, Nathaniel ahora dibuja cosas deprimentes o que no tienen sentido, Rose ya no canta como antes, Juleka prácticamente ya no habla con nadie, Mylene está más cohibida que de costumbre, Ivan explota con cualquier cosa, Max ya no sigue con sus análisis, Nino ya no compone su música electrónica, Kim no tiene la energía de siempre para los deportes, tus noticias del blogg ya no tienen esa pizca de motivación, y yo… bueno, digamos que me da igual estudiar.

-¡Vamos chicos! No podemos echarnos a morir sólo porque Marinette ya no quiere ser nuestra amiga, y haya decidido pasar su tiempo con otras personas –repuso molesta Alya, pero a sus palabras, Alix bufó molesta.

-Yo no le echaría toda la culpa a Marinette, aunque sí admito que su separación a sido un golpe duro para todos, estoy casi segura que hay otra razón –sentenció la patinadora.

-¿Y cuál sería la otra razón? –una llamada al teléfono de Alya le interrumpe –es un mensaje de Lila.

-Hablando del diablo –dijo sin más Alix, y la bloguera frunció el ceño a sus palabras.

-Lila nos pregunta de cómo estamos –mientras que la morena respondía, Alix decidió irse, quizás a grafitear algo por ahí, aunque eso le llevara a tener problemas en la oficina, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros también se separaron, dejando a Alya sola con Nino.

A lo sucedido, la pareja no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, sabían que toda su clase se había desmoronado desde ese dichoso día en que se enojaron con Marinette por defender a Lila. Pero Alya aún era reacia a creer que Rossi fuese la mentirosa que siempre dijo Marinette, ya que no tenía pruebas, pero igualmente no podía sentirse mal al no hablar con la que fue su mejor amiga, por casi todo un mes.

Así que, poco antes que tocaran el timbre de entrada a clases, la morena escribió un último mensaje a Lila, para ponerla al día que ella no era bienvenida al Hotel Le Grand Paris.

Un mensaje que Lila al leer, hizo una pequeña mueca, ya que eso explicaría el aumento de seguridad en el lugar, que perfectamente podía vislumbrar desde el otro lado.

-Ni creas que esta vez, te vas a librar de mí, Marinette- se dijo la mitómana, observando con detenimiento el movimiento dentro del hotel-, voy a arruinarte tanto, que esta vez, conseguiré que te transformes en un maldito Akuma.

Así, la chica vio su oportunidad al ver llegar un camión con las renovaciones de suministros para la cocina del lugar.

Y con una sonrisa retorcida, se dirigió al vehículo.

* * *

…

En su habitación del hotel, Marinette estaba tranquilamente trabajando en el vestido para Chloé, cuando algo inesperado sucede, en ella misma.

Un extraño resplandor en tintineo sale desde su pecho, y un poco alarmada, se levanta para revisar, rogando que no fuese por el Akuma, pero grande es su sorpresa al ver que lo que brillaba era el amuleto en espiral que Marc y Markov le obsequiaran desde hace tiempo.

La forma de destello de la joya, le dio la impresión que era algún tipo de alarma, que le advertía sobre algo, por lo que ni corta ni perezosa, le pidió al mayordomo del hotel que llamase lo más pronto posible a Chloé.

Al poco tiempo, llegó la rubia, un poco molesta, parecía que le habían interrumpido en medio de algo importante.

-Más te vale que sea importante, Dupain-Cheng, lo suficiente como para atrasarme en mi reserva con el peluquero –repuso molesta Chloé, pero se detiene al ver destello del amuleto.

-¿Qué crees que significa? –le preguntó la azabache, y la hija del alcalde trató de hacer memoria sobre el día que el escritor le diera la dichosa joya.

-Pues déjame ver… mmmm… ¡UGH! ¿Qué fue lo que dijo ese tímido escritor sobre esto?

-Que era un amuleto de protección contra energías malignas, reina mía –Pollen salió de su escondite, informando a su portadora y analizando el objeto espiral celta es una de las máximas protecciones y su material, la turmalina negra, contrarresta la mala intención de cualquier persona –ambas chicas miraron preocupadas hacia la joya, la que había acelerado su tintineo-, mi reina, creo que la joya ha sido influenciada por la energía del Akuma, pero en el lado positivo.

-¿A qué te refieres Pollen? –consultó confundida Marinette.

-Me temo, que en estos momentos, en el hotel debe encontrarse uno de los culpables de la akumatización de la señorita Marinette, y no sólo eso, por como brilla el dije, esta persona tiene muy malas intenciones.

-¡JEAN! –por el llamado de Chloé a su mayordomo, Marinette da un pequeño respingo mientras que Pollen vuela a esconderse.

-¿Qué necesita, mademoiselle Chloé? –el empleado entró a prisa al cuarto, ya que rara vez la hija del alcalde le llamaba por su nombre a secas.

-Necesito que hagan un barrido completo del hotel, usen la lista negra y el nuevo programa de reconocimiento facial para detectar "a un no deseado" –el hombre asintió, para luego salir de la habitación al mismo tiempo que hacia la llamada-, si es quién creo que es, no es seguro que estés aquí Dupain-Cheng, ¡Pollen a zumbar!

Queen Bee sujetó firme a la joven franco-china, y ambas salieron por la ventana, para subir unas alcobas hasta llegar al cuarto de Chloé, en donde rápidamente, la heroína ocultó a Marinette en uno de sus amplios probadores de ropa, los que estaban perfectamente mimetizados en las paredes, por lo que eran imperceptibles a simple vista.

-Te quedas aquí hasta que esta pequeña crisis termine, sólo entonces vendré por ti, y que quede claro, no enviaré a nadie a buscarte, así que ni se te ocurra la idea ridícula, totalmente ridícula de salir, ¿Entendido? –la peliazul asintió segura, y Queen Bee la resguardó.

En tanto, Lila se escabullía por los correderos del hotel, disfrazada de repartidora y con un supuesto paquete para la joven Dupain-Cheng. Rossi no podía evitar sonreír victoriosa cuando por medio de engaños, encerró al verdadero repartidor en el congelador del hotel, y tomaba su lugar, para poder tener acceso al cuarto de Marinette.

Ella ya se imaginaba la reacción de desesperación y miedo de la chica, en cuanto la viera cara a cara. Y entonces le soltaría el discurso con las mayores humillaciones que preparó, de esa forma, la haría volverse en el Akuma que derrotaría a Ladybug y a su gato faldero, aunque lo que deseaba más que nada, que ambas se destruyeran mutuamente.

Era tal su confianza al momento de llegar al umbral del cuarto de la diseñadora, que no reparó cuando Queen Bee apareció tras ella, jalándole de su cabello para estrellarla en contra la pared. Al mismo tiempo que llegaba el mayordomo junto a dos guardias de seguridad.

-Mademoiselle Chloé, es decir, Queen Bee, logramos rescatar al verdadero repartidor –le informó su empleado, mientras que los guardias sujetaban a la intrusa, la que no dejaba de alegar que era inocente-, tenemos la grabación del incidente, así como la entrada a la fuerza de esta "señorita" al hotel –sentenció molesto el mayordomo, dejando en silencio a Lila-, ya hemos dado aviso a los padres, el guardaespaldas viene a buscarla –a esto, a Rossi se le bajaron los colores.

-¡Soy inocente! Queen Bee, usted sabe que yo soy la mejor amiga de Ladybug –alegó Lila, pero la heroína soltó una risotada sarcástica.

-¡JA! Claro, y yo soy la chica más querida de todo París – a sus palabras, sus empleados se sorprendieron, y Lila gruñó molesta-, ¿Quieres hacerle un favor al mundo, y dejar de mentir por cinco minutos?

-¡Esta bien, lo siento! Sólo quería hablar con Marinette, he estado preocupada por ella y… -Queen Bee activó su poder a lo que Lila calló de golpe.

-¿Debo recordarte que Chat Noir y Howl Girl descubrieron que eres cómplice de Hawk Moth y Mayura? –Lila ahogó una exclamación y los empleados le vieron con indignación-, por desgracia no tenemos pruebas sólidas, pero te tenemos en la mira, mitómana, ¿O acaso has olvidado que esa linda marca que tienes en la cara te la hizo cierto gatito negro?

-Tú… ¡Tú solo tienes ese Miraculous por lástima de Ladybug! ¡A diferencia de ti, yo soy una verdadera heroína, yo tengo el Miraculous del Zorro!

-Pareces un yo-yo –comentó hastiada Queen Bee-, "**_yo_**_ soy la mejor amiga de Ladybug_", "**_yo_**_ soy la invitada especial del príncipe Ali en todos sus eventos_", "**_yo_**_ soy víctima de los celos de Marinette_" –la última frase la soltó con un claro odio hacia Lila, la que tembló por su mirada-, ¿Por qué crees que no fui akumatizada ese día, cuándo expulsaron a Marinette por tus mentiras incriminatorias? –a Rossi se le escapó el aire, y los adultos le vieron con asco, algo que no pasó desapercibida para la pequeña mentirosa-, conozco a Dupain-Cheng desde el kínder, y jamás nos llevamos desde un principio, porque ella siempre ha sido un pan de dios, ¿En verdad esperabas que moi, se tragara todo eso de que ella hizo trampa en un examen, que te empujara por las escaleras, y qué más encima, robara esa baratija, que es sólo una copia barata de un Miraculous? –Lila boqueó a sus palabras, y Queen Bee continuó con una sonrisa de satisfacción-, Dupain-Cheng es un desastre andante, eso nadie me lo puede negar, pero una mala persona **JAMÁS**, aquí, tú eres la única villana, y no sé cuánto tiempo me tome, pero voy a desenmascararte **MONSTRUO, TRAIDORA A TU PROPIA CIUDAD **–y antes que Lila alegara otra cosa, Queen Bee la paralizó, dejando a la chica con una horrible mueca de ira en su rostro , supongo que esa sería su verdadera cara.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella, Queen Bee? –le preguntó el mayordomo, y la rubia sonrió de lado.

-Bueno, considerando que ella es una basura criminal, y moi una heroína de París, creo que sería bueno que yo misma me encargue de sacar "esto" del hotel de mi papi –Queen Bee acarreó a una Lila congelada como si fuese un verdadero costal de basura-, y está demás decir que tienen prohibido comentar o decir lo que sucedió aquí, eso incluye que soy de nuevo la portadora de la reina abeja, o ya sabrán, tendrán que buscarse otro trabajo –los empleados asintieron, pero antes que la rubia bajara por el ascensor, su mayordomo le detiene para comentarle algo.

-Madam Queen Bee, tal vez en estos momentos, no sea la chica más querida de toda París –la heroina hizo una mueca triste, a lo que el hombre se apresuró a continuar-, pero si sigue en este camino que ha escogido, así como sus nuevas amistades, le aseguro, que dentro de un tiempo, quizás no tan largo, será la reina más amada de toda París -Queen Bee se emocionó por sus palabras, pero hizo todo lo posible por disimular.

-Sí, ya lo sé -respondió segura, para luego bajar por el ascensor hasta el primer piso, y en la parte de atrás del hotel, literalmente, tiró a la Lila congelada, boca abajo dentro de uno de los cubos de basura-, estoy segura que te sentirás cómo en casa, después de todo, la basura hay que ponerla con la basura, pero no te preocupes, que nadie querrá acercarte a molestarte, no con el nuevo "perfume" que acabas de descubrir.

Así, dejando a Lila en el basurero a las afueras del Hotel, Chloé regresó a su habitación para sacar a Marinette de su probador. La que se veía aliviada que el asunto no pasara a mayores, pero un poco desconcertada de que Lila haya tratado de entrar.

Claro está, que Marinette no sabía que los héroes habían acordado no decirle nada sobre la alianza de Rossi con Mayura, una para no alterarla y que el Akuma perdiera el control, sino porque también así podrían perder el factor sorpresa, ya que hasta el momento, la villana del pavo real parecía estar actuando por su cuenta pero no había vuelto a contactar con Lila.

Por lo que Chloé, se dispuso hasta el punto de asignar un par de guardias en la entrada de la habitación de Marinette, y a pesar de los reclamos de esta, la rubia sólo le contestó lo siguiente:

-Pues te haces a la idea, además, esto me lo debes, gracias a ese incidente con la mitómana, perdí mi reservación con el peluquero, lo cual ha sido un desastre, un total desastre.

Marinette decidió no continuar con su discusión, ya que sabía que no habría forma de ganarle a la hija del alcalde en sus argumentos sobre la moda.

* * *

…..

Esa noche, Marinette se despidió de su padre, el que ahora se turnaba en acompañarla en su departamento, y ahora dormía en la segunda habitación.

Pero antes de acomodarse a dormir, pudo sentir la presencia de Hawk Moth acercarse, y aunque le extrañaba la visita del villano, pensó que sería una buena idea para preguntarle sobre el actuar de Lila.

Hawk Moth aterrizó en silencio en la terraza del departamento, asegurándose que cierto gato negro no estuviera así como no quería despertar a la madre la joven.

Estaba tan concentrado en revisar los alrededores, que no sintió cuando Marinette le abrió la puerta, lo que le hizo brincar del susto, a lo que la chica se rió por lo bajo.

-Ji, ji,ji, buenas noches Hawk Moth, y no te preocupes, esta vez ha sido mi padre quién va a montar guardia al otro lado, y a diferencia de mi mamá, él tiene el sueño pesado.

-Buenas noches, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, he venido a charlar con usted algo importante.

-Bueno, la verdad, es que yo también necesitaba hablar con usted –le dijo seria la chica, y el hombre asintió-, adelante, puede sentarse, prepararé un poco de té, creo que vamos a charlar bastante -Hawk Moth se acomodó en el mesón, y el olor a té de menta con manzana le renovó los ánimos.

Durante el mes que Gabriel Agreste fue conociendo a la hija de los Dupain-Cheng, había comprendido y decidido que no había mejor joven que podría estar con su hijo. Así que una vez que el asunto del Akuma terminara, comenzaría sus pequeños planes, para que Marinette se acercara más a Adrien, y así su hijo, tendría el valor suficiente para declararse apropiadamente.

Marinette tomó su lugar en la mesa, y dando un sorbo a su té, le miró inquisidoramente, para Hawk Moth no era un secreto que la joven estaba molesta y preocupada por alguna razón.

-Creo que primero, le daré la palabra, Hawk Moth, después de todo, se ha molestado en venir a verme, a pesar de arriesgarse a la furia de mi madre –se burló un poco la chica, y el villano suspiró molesto.

-En ese caso, debo decirle primero, que no se alarme, y que esta información, la descubrió mi Kwami luego de los sucesos ocurridos esta semana –la chica dejó a un lado su taza, para escuchar atentamente los descubrimientos de Nooro acerca de su Akuma, y como este, al parecer le ha estado protegiendo silenciosamente.

-En todo caso, creo que tiene sentido –opinó la chica, una vez terminada la explicación de Hawk Moth, y sacando su amuleto espiral, para mostrárselo-, este es un collar de protección que me hicieron dos amigos, Pollen dijo que tal parece hizo una especie enlace con el Akuma, puesto que el día de hoy, me advirtió de la presencia de Lila en el hotel –a la mención de ese nombre, Hawk Moth se asustó.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Así, fue el turno de Marinette de contarle lo ocurrido sobre la entrada forzosa de la joven Rossi, a pesar de ser una "no bienvenida" en el hotel. Obviamente omitió que Queen Bee fue quién la sacó, pero al referirse a ella como Chloé, Hawk Moth no dudó de su palabra.

-Mmmm, es extraño, desde que usted fue akumatizada, no he vuelto a tener contacto con esa "jovencita", pero le aseguro que no le he dicho nada sobre su condición, de hecho, ya no la considero una aliada –declaró firme el portador de la mariposa.

-¿Mayura piensa lo mismo? –inquirió la azabache, pero Hawk Moth negó tranquilo.

-No lo creo, puesto que le dí instrucciones específicas de no usar su Miraculous.

-¿En serio? –la voz sarcástica de Chat Noir, tras de ellos, los sobresaltó.

-¡Chat Noir! –Marinette se paró de golpe colocándose entre ambos para evitar una pelea-, por favor, no sé qué sucedió la última vez, pero no peleen a menos que quieran despertar a mi padre –a la mención del panadero, el gato negro maulló asustado, puesto que aún recordaba la paliza que le diera como Papa Lobo.

-No se preocupe my princess, este gato no sacará las garras en respeto a la tregua, pero si me permite decirle, yo que usted no confiaría en el Viejo Mariposón –el rubio hizo una maniobra con su bastón, para después posarse en él-, por cierto, me enteré que Lila se metió al hotel.

-Lo que afortunadamente no pasó a mayores –Hawk Moth se puso de pie, mientras que Marinette seguía entre ambos portadores-, y aclaró de nuevo, que no tengo que ver con Rossi, nunca más.

-No te creo –contestó entre dientes el gato negro, pero para su sorpresa, Marinette tomó la palabra.

-Es verdad, puedo sentir que Hawk Moth no esta mintiendo con respecto a Lila, además, no es primera vez que ella me amedrentara.

-**¡¿DISCULPA?!** –ambos exclamaron molestos, para sorpresa de la chica.

-Bueno, el día que Lila regresó a clases, manipuló a todos para que se cambiaran de asientos, obviamente lo hizo para sentarse al lado de Adrien, y yo bueno, digamos que no me quedé callada por el montón de mentiras que soltó… -la chica movió los dedos nerviosa mientras se explicaba, porque sorprendentemente, ambos portadores habían olvidado sus rencillas-, traté de probarles que mentía sobre tener la muñeca lastimada, ya que lo hacia sólo para que mis amigos le servieran durante la hora del almuerzo, al menos Chloé es abierta de cómo usa a Sabrina, bueno, le arroje una bolita de servilleta para demostrar que estaba perfectamente sana, pero Lila manipuló la situación, volviendo a mentir que en un país no se qué, había visto como alguien perdía el ojo por una bolita de servilleta –Chat Noir y Hawk Moth se miraron molestos, pensando en lo idiotas que eran los compañeros de la azabache-, finalmente, cuando fui al baño para tratar de tranquilizarme, Lila me siguió y trató de "ganarme" fingiendo que quería ser mi amiga y que ella no estaba interesada en Adrien –Marinette apretó sus puños molestas, Chat Noir le sujetó de los hombros, y Hawk Moth sintió que era la primera vez que esa joven hablaba de lo ocurrido-, obviamente la enfrenté, diciéndole que sabía que mentía en todo, y ella, bueno, prácticamente se burlaba de mí, diciendo que sólo decía lo que la gente quería oír, yo volví a recargarle que eso era mentir, fue entonces que me amenazó, jamás había sentido miedo en mi vida, ni siquiera con uno de tus akumas –sentenció la chica, para concertación de Hawk Moth-. Luego, Lila me acorraló contra la pared y me advirtió que si no le seguía la corriente, lo iba a lamentar –Chat Noir rechinó los dientes furioso-, al final del día, cuando dejé en claro que no iba a quedarme callada, Lila me amenazó que me dejaría sin amigos y que Adrien sería sólo para ella, y bueno, digamos que no se dado por vencida, sólo hay que recordar cuando me expulsaron, aunque no sé porque ella se retractó de sus acusaciones hacia mí, es obvio que se empeña en querer arruinar mi vida, ella misma me lo dijo ese día cuando me incriminó de robar las respuestas de una prueba e inmeditamente, fingió que la había empujado por las escaleras… -Chat rugió furioso y golpeo la pared.

-¿Por qué no dijiste que Lila ha estado amenazándote desde un principio? –repuso molesto el gato negro, pero Marinette negó apenada.

-Nadie me hubiera creído, ni mucho menos sin pruebas.

-¿Y no le dijo nada al joven Agreste? –preguntó serio Hawk Moth.

-No, Adrien ya tiene suficientes cosas de qué preocuparse, creí que podría manejar a Lila, y bueno, creí que mis amigos me apoyarían, pero… bueno… -la chica soltó un pequeño sollozo-, ¿Estamos aquí, no? –Chat Noir se apresuró a abrazarla para consolar las lágrimas de su princesa, era claro que ser trataba de algo que ella tuvo que lidiar por mucho tiempo, y sola al final.

-Los dejo solos –Hawk Moth caminó hacia la ventana, con un semblante sombrío-, buenas noches, a ambos, y gato negro –el rubio le miró de reojo, con sus pupilas en rendija-, no es necesario que lo diga, pero cuídala.

El villano llegó a su guarida, y en la cámara de su esposa, usando su bastón, golpeó con ira una de las ramas del árbol, hasta que quedó exhausto y liberó su transformación.

-¿Amo? –Nooro voló hacia su portador, el que estaba sentado en el frío metal y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Cómo es posible que ella haya soportado esta situación todo este tiempo y completamente sola? –Gabriel apretó su pecho con fuerza-, pude sentirlo, su miedo, su tristeza, ¡TODO! Y aún así, ella seguía adelante con su vida –el hombre miró a su esposa dormida en la cápsula de cristal-, mi amada Emily, ¿Qué clase de padre soy? He dejado a nuestro único hijo, a nuestro pequeño Adrien con esa chiquilla mentirosa, esa monstruo retorcida y venenosa.

Una vez que el diseñador se recuperara, se pusó de pie, decidido, caminó al ascensor para llegar a la planta principal de su mansión, en donde encontró a su asistente, trabajando a altas horas.

-Buenas noches, Nathalie –le saludó el hombre, y la mujer le devolvió el saludo.

-¿Necesita algo, señor Agreste?

-Mañana por la mañana, quiero que te encargues en administrar lo siguiente para la empresa –por la voz gélida de su jefe, Nathalie no auguró nada bueno para quién quiera que fuese el objetivo de su ira-, quiero que quiten todas las imágenes publicitarias en las que salga Lila Rossi, ya no la quiero como modelo promocional en mi marca y que contactes con Audrey Bourgeois para una pequeña critica… -Al escuchar el resto del plan de Agreste, Nathalie sonrió de felicidad.

* * *

…

Chat Noir le había preparado una leche tibia a Marinette y ayudado a acomodarse en su cama, mientras él la velaba a su lado, pero cómo su amiga seguía conmocionada por haber finalmente contado sus penurias que sufrió por culpa de Lila. El gato negro tuvo que recostarse a su lado, para darle confort.

-Lo siento… -murmuró Marinette, mientras que Chat le acariciaba el cabello-, no hago más que preocuparte, Chat Noir.

-Está bien Marinette, lo único que me molesta es que no hayas dicho nada a nadie, ni siquiera a mí…

-O a Adrien –soltó divertida la chica, dejándose mimar por el gato negro.

-Bueenoo, creía que el modelo era más cercano a ti, ya sabes, por el asunto del beso y todo eso… -pero Chat se arrepentió por lo dicho, ya que Marinette había cambiado su expresión a una de drama, y se ocultó bajo las sábanas ahogando un chillido de lamento-, ¿Pruiinces? No tienes que ponerte así –le animó el héroe apartando la tela, y al ver los ojos azules asomarse fuera de las sábanas, para él fue la imagen más tierna que haya visto jamás, Marinette parecía una pequeña niña atrapada en una travesura-, ¿Te molesta que Adrien te haya besado?

-No exactamente… es sólo, que estoy confundida…

-¿Confundida por alguien más? –la chica asintió apenada, y Chat Noir tuvo que controlarse para no hacer un drama-, ¿Es por Luka? –pero ella negó-, ¿Es acaso Viperion? –ella volvió a negar, y Chat Noir terminó por apartar lo que quedaba de la sábana cubriendo el rostro de la azabache, acercando su rosto al suyo, para susurrar-, "_¿Es por mí?" _–la joven ahogó un gemido, y apretó los labios por haber sido descubierta, labios que Chat no tardó en darles un pequeño beso.

-El que me sienta así, por dos chicos, ¿No me hace una mala persona? –repuso avergonzada la azabache, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del héroe, pero Chat Noir río feliz, abrazándola con ternura.

-Para nada, my prrruincess, es normal estar perdidamente encandilada por los dos más guapos rubios de toda París –Marinette hizo un mohín, y Chat volvió a reír, ahora contajiandole a ella su alegría-, no te preocupes, no voy a presionarte, que tú corazón decida, mi princesa –Chat le besó dulcemente la frente, luego acarició suavemente su cabello-. Toma tú tiempo, nadie te apresura, y sea cuál sea tu decisión, la voy a respetar, aunque creo que la única corazón roto será my lady –a sus palabras, Marinette arqueó la ceja con su usual confianza, una confianza renovada gracias al gato negro-, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que mi amiga Marinette terminaría robándole el corazón al héroe más felinomenal de París?

Marinette rió con ganas, dándole pequeñas golpes al pecho de Chat Noir, el que también reía, abrazándola con fuerza.

Así estuvieron ambos, riendo y ella escuchando sus malos chistes, hasta que el sueño finalmente le alcanzó, y Chat Noir le dejó dormir entre sus brazos, totalmente extasiado que Marinette se sienta atraída por sus dos identidades, y aunque él seguía encandilado por Ladybug, no podía dejar a Marinette.

Y con el pensamiento que él también debería elegir en algún momento, le acompañó en su sueño.

* * *

…..

_Una semana después, el día del concierto…_

Lila Rossi estaba furiosa, y eso era decir poco.

Luego de que su guardaespaldas le ayudara a salir de la basura, y por las amenazas de Chloé a sus padres, ella ahora estaba encerrada bajo llave en su propia casa. Esperando que se terminara el trámite para su traslado al centro psiquiátrico.

Al no contar que la hija del alcalde tuviera de vuelta el Miraculous de la abeja, no sólo arruinó su plan, sino que también, llevó a que su padre despidiera a su guardaespaldas, el cuál se fue con una amplia sonrisa en su cara, para extrañeza de los Rossi. Pero para Lila era claro que ese hombre estaba disfrutando la humillación que ella vivió.

Y para colmo, en las noticias se hizo eco que Gabriel Agreste había sacado todas las imágenes promocionales de ella como modelo, y las que posaba con Adrien, fueron recortadas, quitándola por completo. Pero el golpe más duro que recibió fue el motivo que se dio de manera pública por esa decisión del diseñador, una crítica sin piedad de Audrey Bourgeois, la que prácticamente la destruyó.

Una crítica que volvía a escuchar en su teléfono, mientras rechinaba los dientes.

-**Es ridículo, totalmente ridículo, Agreste debería despedir a su asesor para buscar modelos ** –la crítica de moda, que ahora vestía un conjunto elegante de pantalones negros acampados con cuatro botones dorados en cada lado, una blusa negra con volantes de cuello corazón, sus tacones dorados, unos largos guantes negros y una chaqueta de piel blanca sintetica, de manga corta que le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de la cintura -**, y tendría que contratar a Dupain-Cheng que me confeccionó este riquísimo traje, pero volviendo al punto, creo que Gabriel debería ver al oculista, porque es claro que sus lentes le están fallando, sólo vean esto –**la mujer mostró una de las imágenes de Lila posando con Adrien que aún circulaban por la internet, fotografía correspondía a la chica apoyada en el pecho del modelo, con su mirada entrecerrada- **¡Esto grita acoso en todos lados! Es nauseabundo que una jovencita de esa edad muestre esa mirada lascivia acompañado con un "_él es mío, y vivan con ello_", es ridículo, totalmente ridículo, sólo hay que ver de cerca al pobre Agreste junior **–se mostraron todas las fotografías del set de modelaje junto con otras fotografías anteriores del modelo-**, el pobre esta rígido y nada cómodo, y no lo culpo, sólo comparen las tomas, por favor, Adrien Agreste es un profesional, pero incluso, el mayor de los profesionales no puede evitar mostrar su desprecio como incomodidad trabajando con alguien totalmente DE-SA-GRA-DA-BLE. Es cierto, que el muchacho deberá aprender a lidiar con modelos que tienen "otras ideas" en la cabeza, pero ¿A tan temprana edad? ¿Quieres mi concejo Gabriel? Contrata a una modelo que sí se dedique a trabajar con tu hijo, y no que lo vea como su "jueguete personal" para lucirlo ante los demás… ** -el video fue interrumpido por una llamada de Alya, el que Lila tuvo que contestar de mala gana.

-¡Hola Lila! ¿Todo bien? Lo digo, bueno ya sabes…

-¡Oh! No te preocupes Alya, mi rostro ya no me duele por el ataque de ese gato malo –Lila fingió limpiar una lágrima-, y sobre lo otro, es claro que todo esto debe ser idea de Chloé, ya sabes lo cruel que ella puede ser, en especial por la atención de Adrien.

-Bueno, sí, en todo caso no llegues tarde, Jagged Stone y Clara Ruiseñor tienen casi todo listo, lástima que está la prensa, pero al menos, los profesores no les han dejado entrar para que podamos disfrutar del concierto -Lila asintió, fingiendo una sonrisa para luego despedirse.

-Muy bien-la chica fue a la cocina, ha terminar de preparar las bombas de humo caseras.

Luego de hubicarlas estartegicamentes en el departamento, la joven Rossi fue prendiéndolas hasta que cada rincón fue llenado con el humo negro, y luego, corrió a dirirgise a la ventana, cubriendo su rostro con un pañuelo.

-¡AUXILIOOOO! –sus gritos alertaron a los ciudadanos, y pronto llegaron los bomberos, la que la sacaron con una escalera de incendios.

Por el ajetreo, y viéndose libre, Lila se escabulló entre la multitud, tirando a la basura su improvisado disfraz, para dirigirse a la escuela.

Mientras tanto, Alya con sus compañeras, esperaban en primera fila, y por alguna razón, la morena parecía entusiasmada con algo.

-¿Qué te traes Alya? –le preguntó Alix, y la bloguera sonrió de lado a lado.

-No digan nada, pero pude hablar con los cantantes, y logré convencerles que al final del concierto, le dieran un saludo especial a la persona que organizó todo.

-Suponiendo que lo hizo Lila –comentó triste Rose, llamando la atención de sus amigas-, me hubiera gustado que Marinette estuviera con nosotros para celebrar el aniversario, pero sólo envío las pancartas a través de Marc –las chicas suspiraron tristes, pero Alya no quería rendirse al pesimismo.

-¡Vamos chicas! Hoy es día de fiesta –repusó la morena, pero Mylene le mostró su celular.

-Pues no somos los únicos con una fiesta –en el móvil de la pequeña chica, se mostraba el instagram de Chloé con un foto de una fiesta en la piscina del hotel, en que se veía a Manon con un flotador jugando con Marc, a Sabrina serviendole a Chloé una limonada, Luka tocaba su guitarra, mientras que Kagami, Adrien y Marinette jugaban con una pelota de playa y Markov llevaba el puntaje -, por lo visto, se la están pasando bien.

-Bueno… -antes que la morena comentara algo, Lila llegó junto a ellas, con una radiante sonrisa.

-Lo siento, chicas, casi se me va la hora, es que estuve hablando con…

-Sí, sí, sí, con alguien "súper importante" –le interrumpió abrupta Alix -, ya vamos, no quiero perder la primera fila -todas siguieron a la pelirosa, dejando prácticamente atrás a Lila, la que refunfuño molesta.

El concierto fue abarrotado y no falto de luces, llegando a ser un gran éxito.

Lila y el resto del curso estaban en primera fila, pero la joven Rossi no disfrutaba mucho del concierto, aún estaba furiosa que Alix la hubiera interrumpido, incluso su forma de hablarle le hacia pensar que ya no creía en lo que ella decía, por lo que decidió poner en su lista negra a la deportista.

-¡ROCK AND ROLL! –Jagged Stone hizo una última pose luego de la canción, dirigiéndose al público-, es emocionante ver a tantos jóvenes rockeros, disfrutando de nuestra música…

-Y el agradecimiento hay que dar, a la maravillosa persona que su amor a dar, por este colegio el concierto organizó, con su enorme corazón –continuó Clara Ruiseñor, y Lila al sentir un pequeño codazo travieso de Alya, sintió la sangre caer a sus pies.

-¡Hablamos de nada menos, que de mi pequeña rockerita favorita! –el rockero hizo un breve rasgueo a su guitarra.

-Una joven tan hermosa como cariñosa, de dulce corazón y que a todos quiere un montón.

-¡Redoble de tambores! –gritó el cantante, y Lila trataba de salir de ahí, pero había tanta gente que era imposible, y para colmo, las cámaras de televisión estaban transmitiendo en vivo.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG! –gritaron al unísono los cantantes, pero la reacción no fue la esperada.

Un silencio total reinó entre los alumnos, a excepción de los profesores, los que aplaudían por el nombre de su estudiante.

-Vamos chicos, ¿Por qué esas caras de shock? –preguntó confundido el cantante.

-¡En el blogg del colegio, decía que fue Lila Rossi la que organizó todo el concierto de música! –contestó uno de los estudiantes.

-¿Quién es Lila, que su nombre para mí ni siquiera es pronombre? –consultó confundida Clara.

-¡ELLA ES LILA ROSSI! –Alix gritó con fuerza y enojo, indicando a la chica, la que estaba completamente pálida.

-Jovencita, ¿Usted es Lila? –le preguntó el cantante, pero ella no contestaba por el shock.

-P-pero, usted la conoce –repuso Alya, totalmente desconcertada-, ella salvó a su gato.

-¡¿Gato?! Yo jamás en la vida he tenido un gato, mi única mascota ha sido mi compañero Fang –respondió molesto el músico, acercándose a la barra del público pero sin dejar el escenario-, por última vez, ¿Usted es Lila Rossi?

-Sí, lo es –el director Damocles subió al escenario con un claro ceño fruncido-, y ella no fue quién preparó el concierto así como ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

-Se-señor director, ¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó confundida Mylene.

-Me refiero, que la persona que hizo todos los tramites para que esto fuese una sorpresa, fue mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, y el asunto de ese mensaje, lo vamos a tener que investigar –el hombre se acomodó la corbata ante la mirada desconcertada de todos-, y por ciertas razones, Lila Rossi fue expulsada de este establecimiento educacional, por que no debería estar aquí si no ha sido siquiera invitada –dos profesores y un auxiliar se abrieron paso entre los estudiantes, con la clara intención de sacar a Lila.

-¡NO, ESTO ES UNA TRAMPA! –la chica chilló subiendo al escenario, su única esperanza era difundir lastima en los presentes, aprovechando los medios de comunicación y la presencia de Nadja Chamack - ¡Es una trampa! ¡Hecha por Marinette, me costaba creerlo, pensé que podría hacerla cambiar…! –pero se detuvo en seco cuando detrás de ella, la pantalla que se usó en el espactulo se volvió blanca y luego mostró un video de ella misma con su charla con Mayura.

Todos quedaron horrorizados con lo que veían, Lila recibía contenta a Mayura, admitiendo que apoyó en el ataque durante el Día de los Heroes como su lealtad al mayor villano de París, pero los que lo dejó en shock, fue saber que pretendía convertir a Marinette en un Akuma.

**-¡JA! Por supuesto que sí, una vez logré que expulsaran a Marinette cuando la incriminé de robar las respuestas de una prueba, de empujarme por las escaleras y de robarme mi supuesto collar de mi abuela difunta, ¿Puedes creer que todos me creyeron? **–los compañeros de Marinette así como sus profesores y el director sintieron ganas de vomitar al escuchar aquella confesión de la joven que trataba de escapar, pero Fang la tenía acorralada contra la pantalla que seguía reproduciendo su reunión con Mayura**-Por desgracia, Adrien me chantajeó para que hiciera que esa mestiza regresara al colegio, ¡UGH! Y lo que me había tomado en hacerle creer a Gabriel Agreste que Marinette era una mala influencia para su querido hijo, al menos conseguí ser modelo de su casa de modas gracias a que "alejé" a Marinette de Adrien.**

**-¡Si Marinette no estaba conmigo, entonces estaba contra mí! No sé cómo ella me descubrió, pero cómo no quiso quedarse callada y como no paraba de decirle a los buenos para nada de sus compañeros acerca de la verdad de "mis historias", le advertí que pondría a todos en su contra y que Adrien finalmente seria mío –**Rose lloró amargamente por estas palabras, siendo consolada por una abatida Juleka**-, al menos logré que esos idiotas le dieran la espalda, lástima que Marinette no se akumatizara**\- Kim tuvo que detener a Alix, la que prácticamente había cogido una escoba para golpear a Rossi-, **porque ver pelear entre sí a las dos personas que más aborrezco en este mundo y me arruinaron mi oportunidad de obtener el dinero y fama de Adrien Agreste, ¡Sería maravilloso de ver! –**Nino se asqueó con solo mirar a Lila, pero Alya no estaba en mejores condiciones.

**-Entonces, confiaré en usted, dejaré que tome el mejor curso de acción para que Hawk Moth finalmente logre akumatizar a Marinette** -la Maestra Bustier rompió en llanto, siendo atendida por la maestra Mendeleiv, la que rechinaba los dientes hacia Lila.

**-No le defraudaré, y si no consigo que esa tonta de Dupain-Cheng se convierta en Akuma, al menos puedo asegurarle que haré que ella misma le ponga fin a su propia existencia –**todos los presentes ahogaron un grito de horror, y por poco, Jagged arremete contra Lila con su guitarra, pero es detenida por el señor Damocles, aunque la chica no corre con suerte cuando Fang le corta el cabello con sus fauces, obligándola subir a uno de los parlantes para protegerse**-, le doy mi palabra, arruinar la vida de Marinette se ha vuelto un placer personal para mí, después de todo, es culpa de ella por no seguirme la corriente y por ser tan buena e intachable como siempre, eso se gana por no quedarse callada –**furiosos los estudiantes, comenzaron a arrojar sobre Lila las latas, cartones y toda clase de basura que encontraran-**, destruir tanto a Marinette Dupain-Cheng como a Ladybug, y que Hawk Moth triunfe, son mis principales metas.… destruir tanto a Marinette Dupain-Cheng como a Ladybug, y que Hawk Moth triunfe, son mis principales metas.… destruir tanto a Marinette Dupain-Cheng como a Ladybug, y que Hawk Moth triunfe, son mis principales metas.… **-todos los presentes al escuchar lo último, y en loop, comenzaron a lanzarle maldiciones y arrojarle todo lo que encontraban, desde basura sacada de las mismas papeleras hasta sillas.

Fue tal la violencia, que Lila se escudó usando a Clara, lo que frenó el ataque de furia, y la chica aprovechó de quitarle el micrófono a la cantante.

-¡Todo es una trampa de Ladybug! -Lila miró alternadamente a todos, buscando que decir-, ¡Ella me traicionó! Me robó el Miraculous, y se lo entregó a Rena Rouge ¡Ambas me amenazaron, que si delataba la identidad de la nueva heroína del zorro, lo iba a lamentar!

Alya y Nino sintieron que les cayó un balde de agua encima, y a la morena le costó respirar unos momentos. La chica sintió que todo se volvía lento y las palabras de Marinette sobre Lila y sus mentiras comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza, encajando una con la otra junto a la evidencias de Markov. Odió admitirlo, pero por una vez, Chloé tenía razón en sus insultos hacia su persona aquel día. Y debido a ese dolor, tambaleó un poco, siendo atrapada por Nino, antes que llegase a colapsar.

Pero Lila no siguió con su "explicación", por que una notificación llegó a todos los teléfonos de los estudiantes y profesores.

-¿Albert? –el director se mostró sorprendido al ver a su IA en la red del colegio.

-Señor Damocles, lo siento mucho, soy consciente que esto es confidencial, pero lo hago por la seguridad de la señorita Marinette, la que ha sido muy amable conmigo y mi compañero Markov.

En el blogg del colegio y varias plataformas de información, Albert difundió el video en que Gabriel Agreste enfrentaba a Lila sobre su mentira de ser novia de Adrien y como ésta, después les mentía a sus compañeras sobre el contenido de la conversación.

Gracias a eso, Clara logró separarse de la chica a la que veía con mucho resentimiento, y Fang se acercaba peligrosamente a Rossi. Quien había caído por su propia boca.

* * *

…..

-**UHMMMM –**Plagg esta con varios quesos, haciendo no sé qué con unos inciensos de ¿Roquefort?

-¿Qué haces? Finalmente llegamos a una de mis partes favoritas del fic, y eso que aún no aparece el Akuma Jeanne D'Arc –le pregunto, mientras como mis palomitas y disfruto del castigo divino de Lila, parte 1.

**-UHMMMM… estoy haciendo meditación para que haya un castigo tan bueno cómo este en la serie…UHMMMM**

-Okey se vale soñar, ¿Y a mis lectores? ¿Creen que Lila reciba un castigo parecido? Quizás no tan violento, por el tono colorido de la serie.

-**Pues yo quiero que sea SATISFACTORIO.**

-Ya somos dos, y no se preocupen, que aún faltan cosas qué contar en este fic, el que se actualizará entre 7 a 10 días.

Nos vemos!


	11. El huevo roto no se puede volver a armar

Capítulo 11

**El huevo roto no se puede volver a armar**

* * *

Para evitar que Marinette fuese afectada por el Akuma el día del concierto, Chloé organizó una pequeña fiesta en la piscina del hotel. Invitando a los que sabían de la condición de la joven diseñadora, y de paso, también a Manon, ya que Nadja Chamack iba a cubrir el evento, y necesitaban que alguien cuidase a la pequeña.

Algo, que a pesar de la abstinencia de la rubia, tuvo que ceder para que no se repitiera lo de la última vez. Especialmente con Rossi rondando por ahí.

-Sabrina, tráeme más limonada –ordenó la rubia recostada en su silla de playa, a lo que la chica de lentes obedeció de inmediato, mientras que Marc y Kagami le miraban con reproche.

-Aunque no lo parezca –Marinette se dirigió a ambos pelinegros-, Chloé trata mejor a Sabrina, en comparación de lo que era antes.

-Es cierto –le apoyó Adrien, pero debido a su cercanía, la azabache dio un respingo, alejándose automáticamente de él.

-¿Todavía no te da la respuesta? –preguntó divertido Marc a un deprimido Adrien, que le respondió con un puchero negativo.

-Marinette aún está indecisa con sus sentimientos, y digamos, que no es un buen momento para decidir en un interés amoroso –comentó seria la japonesa, mientras Adrien veía de mala gana como Luka tocaba otra canción para la franco-china, la que ahora jugaba con Manon.

Unos minutos pasaron entre charlas y juegos, cuando llegó el mayordomo para hablar con la hija de su jefe. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para Kagami, la que salió de la piscina, dejando en el juego a Adrien y Marinette.

Y cuando la japonesa se acercó lo suficiente para preguntar qué ocurría, casi queda sorda por el chillido de la rubia.

-Tsurugi, mueve tu presencia hasta aquí, ¡Tienes que ver esto! –Chloé le indicó la Tablet del mayordomo, y la esgrimista apresuró el paso, quedando con la boca abierta.

-¡Está en todos los canales de televisión! Y por desgracia, no fui yo –la rubia hizo un puchero-, pero ¿Quién pudo hacerlo?

-La única que se beneficia con esto, es Mayura –sentenció Kagami-, Chat Noir y Howl Girl no pudieron grabarla, y tampoco nosotros, a pesar de haberla vigilado por las noches durante las patrullas –el celular de Chloé vibra, interrumpiendo el análisis de la chica.

-¡Vaya! Por lo visto a Rossi no le dejan de llover verdades a la cara –la rubia le mostró su celular, el que se emitía por la página de la escuela el video de la grabación entre el señor Agreste y Lila-, lo compartió la computadora parlante del director Damocles.

-Si me permite opinar, mademoiselle Chloé, creo que la que más corre peligro es mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng –comentó el mayordomo, a lo que ambas chicas dirigieron sus miradas a la aludida, la que por alguna razón era el centro de atención tanto de Luka como de Adrien, mientras que Marc, Markov y Manon se reían.

-Se lo diremos, pero aún no –dijo finalmente la hija del alcalde-, no quiero arruinarle la fiesta, por así decirlo.

-Pero, ¿Qué sucederá si aparece un sentimonstruo? –inquirió Kagami, a lo que Chloé bufó divertida.

-Alimentarlo con Rossi, aunque al pobre podría darle indigestión –respondió desinteresada la rubia.

Mientras que en las afueras del colegio Françoise Dupont, todo era un caos para Lila Rossi.

El oficial Roger había llegado en su patrulla, dispuesto a llevarse a la que sería una cómplice criminal de Hawk Moth. Y era acompañado por el matrimonio de los Rossi, los que estaban rojos de ira.

-Aquí Nadja Chamack, con la noticia de último momento acerca de Lila Rossi, la autoproclamada aliada leal del mayor villano de París, Hawk Moth… -la reportera daba la información en vivo, mientras que unos policías con uniformes de fuerzas especiales, debían sacar a la chica, la que no dejaba de recibir insultos y basura sobre su cabeza demacrada luego que Fang le cortara en zigzageo su cabello.

-**¡ERES DE LO PEOR, LILA!** –Alya había logrado acercarse lo suficiente, furiosa con Lila, pero más furiosa consigo misma por haber caído en sus mentiras y haberle dado la espalda a Marinette-, ¡Maldita sea! Marinette siempre tuvo razón sobre ti, eres sólo una mentirosa, todo lo que has dicho ha sido mentira y… por dios, ¡Entonces sí encerraste a Manon en tu armario cuando la cuidaste! –comentó la morena, al realizar el daño que sufrió la pequeña cuando Lila cuidó de ella.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué con mi hija?! –Nadja interrumpió su propio reportaje al escuchar lo que hizo Rossi a Manon.

-N-no, la puerta del closet se cerró por fuera, fue un accidente… -trató de excusare la chica, ante la mirada de todos.

-Curioso –escupió venenosa Alya-, si no mal recuerdo, dijiste que la puerta se trababa, pero que jamás se cierra por fuera.

Lila boqueó ante la mirada de todos, la que se mezclaban entre la indignación y la furia. Sus padres, que no estaban lejos, no eran muy diferentes, ya que su madre no dejaba de sollozar y su padre desviaba la mirada avergonzado de su propia hija.

-Disculpen la interrupción de la transmisión –la voz de Chamack era tan gélida, que podía sentirse su furia contenida-, y con respecto a este incidente, esta reportera se compromete con la audiencia sobre investigar acerca de todo lo relacionado con Lila Rossi, la villana más joven en la historia de París.

No muy lejos de ahí, desde el techo de uno de los edificios, Mayura veía con dicha la humillación pública de la pequeña mentirosa que había osado poner a Adrien en peligro por su lengua venenosa. Pero cuando ya iba a sacar uno de sus amok, el ataque de tos volvió con fuerza, doblándola por el dolor y dejándola de cuatro en el suelo.

-¡Mayura! –para sorpresa de la mujer, Hawk Moth hizo su aparición -, tú y yo vamos a tener una larga charla –sentenció molesto el portador de la mariposa, llevándose en brazos a su compañera.

Y mientras que los dos villanos regresaban a la mansión Agreste, el tumulto de gente se alteró cuando Lila Rossi, antes de subir a la patrulla, mordió a uno de los policías, para poder darse a la fuga, siendo perseguida por una muchedumbre adolescente, liderada por Alix.

-¡Maldición! –la joven Rossi se ocultó entre los callejones, subiendo por las barandas y murallas -, en cuanto le ponga mis manos a Marinette, a Hawk Moth y a Mayura por haberme arruinado la vida, lo pagaran caro, ¡TODOS LO PAGARAN CARO!

La chica corría lo que más podía, pero a cada esquina que doblaba, era recibida por basura, literalmente, ya que todos los parisinos la reconocían de inmediato.

Y si no gritaban su nombre para que la atraparan, le tiraban cuanto papel y cartón encontraran en el suelo o en los basureros.

Así, la chica prófuga corría por las calles de París, hasta que chocó con una joven madre saliendo de la puerta de su casa y que llevaba a su hijo en su cochecito.

Lila, al escuchar cómo se acercaban sus perseguidores, rápidamente tomó al bebé en sus manos ante la mirada atónita de la mujer.

-¡August! –la madre chilló al ver a su pequeño bebé en las garras de Lila, a la que no había tardado en reconocer por las noticias de hace menos de media hora.

-¡Silencio! –le ordenó la chica, mientras sujetaba con fuerza al bebé, el que lloraba desconsoladamente-, si no quieres que estrelle a tu hijo contra el piso, vas a ser lo que te digo, primero, me llevarás a tu casa, **ahora** -desolada, la madre no tuvo elección, y regresó a su hogar llevándose a Lila con ella.

La joven Rossi sonrió triunfante al conseguir un techo y comida donde resguardarse, y sólo debía mantener con ella al bebé de aquella mujer.

Así, tendría tiempo suficiente para recuperar fuerzas y preparar su venganza contra Marinette. Porque estaba segura, que al ser la azabache el akuma campeón de Hawk Moth, ella debió tenderle esa trampa, ella debió arruinarle la vida, ella debió quitarle a Adrien como a todos los que le rodeaban, y lo iba a pagar muy caro.

* * *

…

Tanto Kagami como Chloé decidieron poner a corriente a casi todos del grupo, aprovechando que la pequeña Manon había exigido más atención de parte de Marinette.

Adrien, Luka, Sabrina, Marc y Markov estaban en shock al ver las noticias en la pantalla de la Tablet de Chloé, de cómo Lila Rossi se había vuelto una prófuga de la justicia.

-Esto sí que es Karma –comentó Marc, aún si poder creer lo que veía-, pero ¿Quién fue el que difundió ese video de Lila con Mayura? ¿Acaso Ladybug?

-Lo dudo –respondió segura Chloé-, ese no es el estilo de Ladybug, al menos, no habría esperado tanto tiempo como para desenmascarar a Rossi con semejantes pruebas.

-Entonces… -Markov comenzó a hacer unos cálculos-, existe un 65% de que sea una trampa de Mayura para crear un poderoso sentimonstruo.

-Pero sí es así –reflexionó Kagami-, ¿Entonces por qué no ha aparecido alguno ya?

Adrien se quedó pensativo a lo dicho por la japonesa, pues él sabía de antemano, que Hawk Moth le había ordenado a su emplumada compañera que no hiciera ninguna clase de movimiento con su miraculous, ¿Y si Mayura actúo por su cuenta? ¿Y si Hawk Moth ahora estaba en conflicto contra ella por desobedecerle?

El modelo caminó hasta el borde de la piscina, observando como Marinette jugaba con Manon a las sirenas, en donde la pequeña hacia el papel de una valiente aventurera y la azabache era la hija de una humana y un "sireno", que buscaba a su madre perdida.

-Voy a protegerte Marinette – susurró para sí el rubio, hasta que una llamada interrumpió sus pensamientos.

El mayordomo ingresó con una mueca de preocupación, la que no les dio buena espina a los adolescentes.

-Jóvenes, debo informarle, que bueno, tenemos "visitas inesperadas" en el hotel.

Alya y Nino estaban a las afueras del hotel, tratando de convencer al portero de dejarlos entrar, mientras que la mayoría de sus amigos aguardaba detrás de ellos.

Los únicos que no estaban en el grupo, eran Alix y Kim, ya que ambos se habían propuesto en capturar a Lila, y en ese momento, se encontraban recorriendo las calles de París junto a la policía y algunos voluntarios que buscaban a la prófuga.

-¡Por favor! Le ruego que nos deje ver a Marinette –suplicó en llantos la bloguera, pero el empleado del hotel fue firme en su posición.

-Lo lamento, pero por órdenes de la señorita Chloé, no puedo dejarlos pasar, y luego de ver el video, ahora entiendo por qué se les prohibió ver a la señorita Marinette.

-Está bien, es obvio que metimos la pata hasta el fondo –se explicó Nino, tratando de consolar a su novia-, por eso necesitamos ver a Marinette, deseamos disculparnos.

-Ya es tarde para eso – sentenció Chloé , apareciendo junto a Adrien en el umbral de la puerta-, no son bienvenidos y los mismos padres de Dupain-Cheng ya han expresado que nos los quieren cerca de su hija.

-Escucha Chloé, si haces esto para burlarte de nosotros… –Alya se acercó amenazante, pero Adrien se interpuso entre ambas.

-Chloé no se burla de nadie, es la verdad, los padres de Marinette no los quieren cerca de ella, además, Chloé fue una de las primeras en brindar su apoyo a Marinette ¿Cuál es tu excusa? –la morena quedó muda, rechinando los dientes y ahogando su llanto.

-Viejo, lo sentimos, todos nosotros hemos venido a pedirle disculpas a Marinette, fuimos de lo peor –confesó el Dj, pero para su sorpresa, la rubia soltó una carcajada.

-¿En serio? ¿Ahora vienen a pedirle disculpas? ¡Es ridículo, totalmente ridículo! –Chloé hizo una pose de drama para continuar-, significa ¿Qué si las mentiras de Lila nunca hubieran caído, ustedes jamás habrían venido a pedirles disculpas? –Nino abrió la boca, y Alya apretó los dientes, desviando la mirada.

-Pe-pero… -Rose tomó la palabra, aunque aún afectada por todo lo que sucedía-, nosotros venimos antes a ver a Marinette, queríamos que ella regresara con nosotros…

-Pero jamás fue para pedirles disculpas –contestó seca la rubia, y todos los jóvenes guardaron silencio.

-No los quiero cerca de Marinette –sentenció Adrien, para sorpresa de Chloé y sus compañeros-, ya tuve suficiente de verla lastimada por culpa de Lila, por culpa de ustedes, así que hasta que Marinette y sus padres digan lo contrario, no volverán a estar cerca de ella, **nunca más**.

-Adrichooo, tranquilo… -le comentó preocupada Chloé, ya que la actitud que el rubio estaba tomando, no era muy diferente a la de su padre, hasta temía que su amigo adoptara algunas "aptitudes" de seguridad de su progenitor.

-No te preocupes Chloé –Adrien le sonrió confiado-, sólo quiero cuidar de Marinette, así como los demás chicos.

-Aun así… -Alya finalmente tomó la palabra-, es Marinette la que decide si no nos quiere ver, ustedes no pueden decidir por ella.

Ambos rubios se miraron, pensando que podrían contestar sin revelar la situación de la azabache. Afortunadamente, algo, o más alguien los salvó.

-¡Agreste Junior! –Jagged Stone, acompañado por Penny, Fang y Clara Ruiseñor, abordaba al modelo, con una melancolía enmarcada en su rostro - ¿Cómo está mi rockerita favorita?

-¡Adrien! –Clara se reunió con ellos, totalmente angustiada-, por favor a Marinette deseamos ver, ¿El favor nos pueden hacer?

-Adelante –les invitó de inmediato Chloé, y mientras ingresaban, se dirigió seria al portero-, si estos plebeyos no se marchan en los siguientes cinco minutos, tienes permiso de llamar a seguridad –los adolescentes ahogaron una exclamación, mientras que el hombre asintió a la orden.

Minutos después, Marinette era sorprendida por la visita de sus dos cantantes favoritos, que por alguna razón, parecían angustiados y hasta asustados.

Mientras que para Manon, era como un sueño ver a esas dos estrellas de la música tan cerca.

-¡Marinette! Nuestra amiga dulce y amable, preocupados estamos por la fuga de la culpable –Clara se arrojó a abrazarla, pero la azabache no entendía a lo que se refería.

-¿Culpable? –preguntó confundida la joven-, disculpe, pero ¿A qué se refiere, señorita Clara?

-¡Oh Marinette! ¿Aún no te das por enterada? ¡Que Lila y sus mentiras han sido desmanteladas! –le explicó la cantante, a lo que Marinette quedó en shock.

-¿Qué…? –la joven diseñadora miró confundida a sus amigos.

-¿Aún no lo sabe? –preguntó preocupada Penny, mientras que Fang se acercó a Marinette para darle algunos mimos, la que se sorprendió al ver entre sus colmillos unas hebras de cabello café.

-No, estuve jugando con Manon en la piscina todo este tiempo, ¿Sucedió algo malo?

-Bueno, depende que sea malo para quién le afecte realmente –respondió Jagged, en tanto Chloé, se acercó con su teléfono.

-Iba a decírtelo más tarde, pero creo que ya no tiene caso, así que velo por ti misma, Dupain-Cheng.

A Marinette casi se le cae la quijada al ver ese video, no sabía cómo sentirse, pero una parte de ella sentía lastima por Lila a pesar de que la misma se lo buscara.

¿Pero Rossi con Mayura? La azabache estaba molesta, y esperaba que Hawk Moth tuviera una buena explicación.

Aunque le sorprendió de sobremanera que Lila huyera de la policía y ahora era una prófuga de la justicia.

Y en tanto Marinette aún digería todo el asunto, con Manon viendo el video igual de confundida. Chloé se llevó a parte a Adrien para hablar algo con él, y por su sonrisa, el rubio no auguraba nada bueno.

-Adrichooo~ -no era bueno para él si le hablaba de esa forma melosa-, adivina que… Creo que gané la apuesta~

-¿Apuesta? –preguntó el modelo confundido.

-Oh vamos, Adrinkis, no te hagas el tonto, te aposté que esos buenos para nada irían de rodillas a suplicarle perdón a Dupain-Cheng~

-Oh… -el rubio por fin pudo recordar lo que le dijo su amiga de la infancia, y Chloé soltó una risilla traviesa.

-Lo que significa que deberás empezar a apartar un momento de tu agenda para que pueda acompañarte en una de tus sesiones de fotos~

Adrien tragó duro, es cierto que no había aceptado participar en esa apuesta, pero tampoco se había negado, por lo que no tuvo más que asentir resignado, y rogando que su padre le permitiera que Chloé le acompañara en uno de sus sesiones de fotos.

* * *

…

Mientras que en la mansión Agreste, el dueño de casa reprendía severamente a su asistente.

-¿Te has vuelto loca Nathalie? –le regañó el hombre, pero ella estaba demasiado débil como para responder -. Admito que hubiera sido una buena jugada, pero en otras circunstancias cuando la portadora del akuma no tuviera su vida pendiendo de un hilo y que el sentimonstruo no fuese de Lila Rossi.

-Lo… ¡COF!… Lo lamento mucho, señor, pero si preparaba el escenario adecuado y Rossi no es del agrado de ambos… ¡COF!… Se hubieran puesto de acuerdo… ¡Cof, cof, cof! –Nathalie volvió a sufrir el ataque para horror de Gabriel, quién llamó de inmediato al médico.

El transcurro del día fue recordado en la ciudad por mucho tiempo, debido a la fuga que movilizó a varias patrullas por las calles de París tanto de la policía como de voluntarios, así como de la gente y conocidos que iban a ver a Marinette al hotel, preocupados por su bienestar.

Lo que fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza para Chloé, la que no esperaba que la joven diseñadora tuviera tantos amigos tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela.

Comenzando por André el heladero, un bombero, la señora Anarka, Vivica, la guitarrista de Jagged, Thomas Astruc, Aurora, Mirelle, los profesores, el director Damocles, el patinador Phillip, los abuelos paternos de Marinette, el príncipe Ali, Theo, los Tsurugi, Nadja y la lista seguía.

Era tanta la gente, que Chloé no tuvo más remedio que ordenarle a Sabrina que organizara citas para ellos, ya que demasiadas personas en un solo lugar, podría poner a Marinette en riesgo.

Pero la mayor sorpresa, fue ver al matrimonio Rossi llegar al lobby del hotel, e increíblemente, quienes los recibieron fueron los Dupain-Cheng. Los que en un salón aparte, y acompañados por el alcalde, ingresaron para tener una reunión de más de una hora.

Ya al anochecer, Marinette estaba más que agotada, luego de recibir tantas visitas así como obsequios, los que antes fueron inspeccionados por órdenes de Chloé para evitar posibles sorpresas de parte de Rossi.

Sin embargo, la joven diseñadora no abrió ninguno de los obsequios hasta que entablara cara con cierto portador de la mariposa, el que ya había visto llegar por los techos nocturnos de París.

-¿Algo que quieras decirme? –le preguntó molesta la azabache, y Hawk Moth suspiró molesto.

-Para empezar, Mayura hizo esto a mis espaldas –declaró el villano, pero no alcanzó a dar un par de pasos cuando a su encuentro le salieron en su camino todos los héroes.

Incluso, Viperion había activado por precaución su poder de 2° que sus "guardaespaldas" no han perdido tiempo.

-Empiece a hablar, ¿Por qué Mayura actúo de esta manera? –le ordenó molesta Marinette, y Hawk Moth bajó los hombros resignado-, y ni se moleste en mentir, lo sabré, o más bien, lo "sentiré" –la chica le mostró el brazalete akumatizado.

-En ese caso, les sugiero sentarse, esto tardará un poco.

Mientras que en otra parte del hotel, en una habitación amoblada hogareñamente, los Dupain-Cheng hablaban con Tomoe Tsurugi acerca del futuro de Marinette.

-Es cierto que el colegio es estricto y riguroso en la disciplina –comentaba la japonesa, mientras que Tom y Sabine le escuchaban atentos-, lo único que su hija debería cumplir, es bueno, llegar puntual a clases –a esos, ambos padres rieron avergonzados, aminorando el ambiente.

-Bueno, supongo que será una proeza hacer que nuestra hija empieza a levantarse temprano –comentó con una risilla la señora Dupain-Cheng.

-Si ese es el problema, propongo que Kagami ayude con eso, de esa manera, creo que ambas podrían llevarse mejor -Tom rió ante la ironía, pero era algo totalmente factible-, y dejando eso de lado, ¿Cuál es su opinión al respecto? –ambos intercambiaron miradas serenas antes de dar su respuesta, y fue la señora Sabine quién tomó la palabra.

-La verdad, desde que Kagami propuso esto, y considerando el estado de nuestra hija, no podríamos estar más de acuerdo.

-Lo hablamos mucho con mi pequeña Marinette –continuó Tom-, y ella está de acuerdo, incluso charlamos de la posibilidad de que cuando esto del akuma se solucione, no implicaba que el problema original con sus compañeros y esa "señorita" Rossi se enmendaría.

-Marinette está de acuerdo –dijo finalmente la madre-, y ahora con todo esto de Lila y Hawk Moth, hemos decidido acelerar el trámite de intercambio escolar.

-Excelente –la señora Tsurugi se puso de pie ante la resolución del matrimonio-, en ese caso, me pondré en contacto de inmediato con la directora del colegio para los arreglos, y si todo va bien, Marinette ingresaría este nuevo semestre, justo después de vacaciones –la esgrimista estrechó manos con los Dupain-Cheng, los que ahora respiraban un poco más tranquilos por el futuro de su hija.

Y en los aposentos de Marinette, Hawk Moth guardaba distancia de los héroes, luego de explicar lo ocurrido con Mayura, y como le había requisado el miraculous por su desobediencia.

-Mmmmm… –Queen Bee entrecerró los ojos, un poco escéptica-, ¿Este mariposón dice la verdad, Dupain-Cheng? –al escuchar de nuevo ese apodo, Hawk Moth hizo una mueca fastidiado, mientras que Howl Girl no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

-Sí, no está mintiendo –contestó segura la joven diseñadora.

-Aún así –dijo seria Ryuko, apuntando su arma contra el villano-, ¿Cómo sabemos que no está resguardando a Lila?

-No soy tan idiota como para dejar que esa chiquilla esté tan cerca de mí y mi miraculous –respondió ofendido el hombre, a lo que Ryuko buscó con la mirada a Marinette si estaba diciendo la verdad, a lo que ella asintió.

-En ese caso –la heroína del dragón bajo su arma más no su mirada hacia el hombre-, si quieres que esta "tregua" no tenga contratiempos, no sería malo que nos ayudarás a encontrar a Rossi –para sorpresa de todos, Hawk Moth suspiró derrotado.

-Ya lo he intentado… -confesó el portador de la mariposa-, pero hay tantas emociones negativas en casi toda la ciudad que me es imposible.

-¿Es una broma? –preguntó molesto Chat Noir, y Hawk Moth negó frustrado.

-No, la mayoría de la gente de París se siente traicionada por Lila, ya sea por los videos del Ladyblog como por su participación en la compañía Agreste, y por desgracia, Lila también se siente traicionada tanto por mí como por Mayura, por lo tanto…

-Es como buscar una aguja en pajar, y una vez que todo se calme… -comentó pensativa Marinette.

-Lila podrá ocultarse sin problemas, especialmente cuando suele pensar en frío sus planes y artimañas –terminó por explicar Hawk Moth.

-Entonces, no nos queda más que buscar a Lila por nuestra cuenta –sentenció molesto Viperion-, y supongo que usted también va a cooperar, ¿o no?

-Por mucho que me moleste, debo hacerlo –afirmó serio Hawk Moth.

-Pues empezamos –ordenó Ryuko-, Queen Bee con Howl Girl buscarán por el este, Hawk Moth intentará buscar los sentimientos negativos de Lila, mientras que Viperion me acompañara a vigilar el oeste, y Chat Noir se quedará cuidando a Marinette –la portadora del dragón miró seria al gato negro, que dio un respingo, mientras que las mejillas de Marinette se tornaron de un sutil color rojo, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Hawk Moth-, sin distracciones.

-¡Sí! –respondió automático el héroe, sin notar que Viperion le veía de reojo.

Así, todos los portadores dejaron la habitación, dejando solos al felino y a Marinette.

-Qué día más gatastrófico, ¿Cierto? – comentó Chat Noir, pero la chica sólo suspiró desanimada, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de su habitación.

-Ni lo creas, Chloé me contó que estuvieron mis compañeros esta tarde en las afueras del hotel –al escucharla, Chat se acercó a ella para sentarse en posición de loto a su lado-, y que deseaban disculparse conmigo por todo, obviamente no pueden por lo del akuma, pero… -la joven se abrazó a sí misma antes de continuar-, una parte de mí no es capaz de perdonarlos, ¿Está mal?

-No es malo, además, estás en todo tu derecho –respondió seguro el felino, tomando sus manos entre las de él-, algo así no se cura de un día para otro, sí quieres, puedes perdonarlos, pero dudo mucho que su amistad se restaure tan fácil, ¿Cierto? – ella le dio la razón en silencio-. Entonces no tienes que sentirte culpable, my pruincess, sé que es duro, pero recuerde que tienes un guapo gato cuidándole la espalda.

-Ja,ja,ja, no te des tantos aires, mon chaton –Marinette le sonreía amable, lo que al héroe lo reconfortó bastante-, aunque no lo sepas, tengo otros amigos, hasta el "Gold Squad"

-¿Gold Squad? –preguntó confundido el minino, y Marinette soltó una alegre risilla.

-Es un apodo que Marc les dio a Adrien y a Chloé, tal parece que ellos se empeñaron en evitar que mis compañeros ingresaran al hotel –esto último lo contó cabizbaja, por lo que Chat Noir, en un intento de animarla, la tomó en brazos para girar varias veces.

-Creo que es hora que mi linda princesa duerma, apuesto que ha sido un día muy largo y atareado –la chica asintió, y una vez que ella se acomodara en su habitación para dormir, Chat Noir hizo guardia a su lado, incluso después que escuchara regresar a la señor Dupain-Cheng, él no permitió que la mujer le viera. Obviamente para no terminar como Hawk Moth, y tampoco, para preocuparla de más.

Y durante la madrugada, el joven héroe debió regresar a la mansión, aún preocupado de la fuga de Rossi, así como el nulo contacto que ha tenido con Ladybug.

Una situación que ha empezado a inquietar también a los otros portadores.

Así, sin saberlo, mientras Adrien dormía soñando profundamente, Tikki ingresó a la habitación para sorpresa de Plagg.

-¡Mi cubo de azúcar! –el Kwami voló hasta su compañera, abrazándola con fuerza-, ¿Por qué no te has dignado a verme antes? –le preguntó molesto, a lo que la kwami sonrió enternecida por su preocupación.

-Lo siento Plagg, resulta que hemos estado con el maestro de cabeza, literalmente, buscando la cura para Marinette, pero seguimos sin éxito.

-Esto no podría ser peor…

-Creo que lo puede ser, tal vez, desde cierto punto de vista –comentó preocupada Tikki.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es posible, que haya un "efecto secundario" sobre el Akuma en el alma de Marinette, de hecho, los otros Kwamis han empezado a sentir que "algo" se está formando en nuestro mundo, pero no tiene conciencia, es más como una especie de fuerza, casi como un sentimiento.

-¿Crees que…? –la pequeña asintió y Plagg maulló frustrado-, ¡Miuuuu! ¿Por qué a mí? Como si ya fuese suficiente lidiar con la ceguera de este par, ahora esto… -Tikki soltó una risilla nerviosa por el puchero de su compañero.

* * *

…

A la mañana siguiente, en la oficina de Gabriel Agreste, y para sorpresa de Nathalie, su jefe estaba chequeando el horario de Adrien y haciendo un par de reservas en uno de los restaurants más importantes de París.

-¿S-señor? –la mujer le llamó, pero Gabriel sólo le miró de reojo para volver su vista a la pantalla.

-Nathalie, creí decirte que debías descansar.

-Sí, señor, es sólo que, lo veo un poco tenso.

-Ayer fue un día agotador, pero no te preocupes, puedo hacerme cargo de todo por hoy, mientras tanto, ve a restaurar fuerzas, porque ni crea que voy a dejar a medias nuestra pequeña charla de ayer.

-Sí señor Agreste, que tenga buen día –en cuanto la asistente salió de la oficina, Nooro voló al lado de su portador, un poco confundido.

-¿Amo? ¿Le preocupa algo?

-Nooro, tú sabes muy bien que mi hijo Adrien es el chico más perfecto, en todos los sentidos, ¿Cierto? –declaró orgulloso el hombre, y el Kwami asintió confundido-, por lo tanto, **él no puede perder contra el gato bufón de París **–sentenció rechinando los dientes, a lo que Nooro casi se va de espaldas-, pude sentirlo, al parecer la señorita Dupain-Cheng tiene "sentimientos" encontrados por ese gato negro, pero seguramente es por toda esta situación del "guardaespaldas heroico", admito que iba a esperar en actuar hasta que pasara esta emergencia del Akuma, pero creo que es mejor no postergarlo más –a los ojos atónitos del Kwami, su dueño empezaba a revisar un catálogo de vestidos para jóvenes de la edad de Marinette-. No está de más dar un pequeño empujón, en especial, cuando la felicidad de mi hijo está en juego – el diseñador hizo una última llamada, y Nooro llegó a pensar que su portador estaba akumatizado.

Momentos después de eso, Adrien estaba sentado, tomando su desayuno, pensativo por los sucesos del día anterior, hasta que sus reflexiones se ven interrumpidas cuando ve llegar a su padre sosteniendo la Tablet con su horario del día.

-Buenos días hijo, lamento no poder acompañarte a desayunar, Nathalie tuvo una pequeña decaída por el estrés –se disculpó sincero el hombre, ya que desde que charlara con Marinette sobre lo mejor para Adrien, él había estado junto a su hijo durante la mayoría de los desayunos.

-No te preocupes padre, por cierto, ¿Tengo tu aprobación para que Chloé me acompañe en una sesión de fotos? –preguntó el rubio, mientras chequeaba el horario, pero luego su rostro se vuelve carmín cuando ve un evento en especial.

-Considerando el fiasco de Rossi como modelo, y para compensar con la señorita Burgeois, de la que me he enterado que ha sido una excelente anfitriona con la señorita Marinette, no veo el problema de que ella sea tu compañera temporal hasta encontrar a la modelo adecuada para trabajar contigo.

-Claro padre, y esto es… -su hijo le mostró la reservación a lo que Gabriel sonrió de lado.

-¡Ah! Es sólo una pequeña formalidad –comentó como si nada, pero con cierto tono de malicia-, acompañaras esta noche a mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng a una cena de "negocios" en el restaurante flotante Bateaux-Mouches, después de todo, ya casi queda una menos de una semana para el desfile, y sería bueno que se reúnan para pulir los detalles, por desgracia no puedo participar, estaré muy ocupado cubriendo a Nathalie el día de hoy.

-Pero, papá…

-Y pierde cuidado con la vestimenta, la cual, obviamente será de etiqueta, ya le he enviado su vestido a mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, por lo que espero un actitud intachable de tu parte.

-S-sí, padre…

-Muy bien, sin más me retiro, que tengas un buen día hijo.

-Sí, igualmente padre… -el diseñador dejó en blanco a Adrien, mientras que Plagg salió de su escondite apenas aguantando las risas.

-NO – PUEDO – CREERLO, tu padre acaba de hacer una reserva para ti y Marinette en uno de los restaurants más románticos de París, aquí me huele a camembert encerrado… -se burló el Kwami, pero se sobresaltó cuando vio a Adrien pararse de golpe - ¿Chico?

-Debo arreglarme más, buscar un ramo de flores, ponerme mi mejor loción… -a Plagg se le formó un tic en el ojo al escucharlo, tanto así, que tuvo que tirarle de las mechas doradas para que reaccionara.

-Mira chico, la famosa "cita" es esta noche, así que tienes tiempo de sobra para arreglarte.

-¡Sí! –Adrien sonrió de lado a lado, y Plagg ya sentía que iba a vomitar por tanta cursilería.

* * *

…

En la noche Marinette estaba ataviada con un vestido de noche color rosa de destellos blancos, corte sirena moderno hasta el suelo y de manga larga.

Algo que dejó en shock a Adrien, quién iba a buscarla para su cita, y casi babea de no ser por Chloé, la que prácticamente tuvo que "empujarlos" dentro del auto, ya que se le estaba formando una migraña con solo verlos tan abochornados el uno por el otro.

-Y sólo hago esto, porque el día de hoy la sesión de fotos estuvo maravillosa, muy maravillosa, Adrichoo –le sermoneó la rubia, y luego les cerraba la puerta del auto, dejando a ambos adolescentes sin habla.

Y así estuvieron, hasta que el chofer los llevó hasta el barco, en donde el padre del modelo había hecho una meticulosa reservación para ambos, dejando a la vista Notre Dame y la Torre Eiffel.

-Vaya día, ¿Cierto? –Marinette rompió por fin el silencio, un poco nerviosa por la mirada esmeralda de su acompañante, que para mala suerte de ella y sus sentimientos, vestía ese traje negro elegante que le quedaba como un guante.

-S-sí, bueno, admito que el colegio ya no es lo mismo, pero no te preocupes, todo va bien –Adrien se quiso dar contra la mesa por haber sacado ese tema en particular, pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando Marinette le miró seria, como si tratara de expresar algo que le inquietaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Esto… Adrien, hay algo que debo decirte –el rubio tragó seco, jugueteando con la servilleta-, es que yo…

-¿Sí, Marinette?

-¿Cuál cubierto es para qué? –preguntó angustiada la azabache, indicando los tenedores y cucharas de la mesa, y el muchacho sintió que le regresaba el alma al cuerpo.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto traigan los platos yo mismo te indicaré cuáles son los que se deben usar.

La muchacha le sonrió agradecida, algo que amo de sobremanera el modelo.

Quién disfrutó la velada con la azabache, compartiendo sus ideas para el desfile como las indicaciones del modelo sobre cuál cubierto se debía usar en los platos.

Pero el tema que más quería evitar Adrien, finalmente salió a flote, pero no del camino esperado.

-Adrien, hay algo que tengo que contarte –Marinette jugueteaba con sus dedos ante la atenta mirada del rubio-, verás, es algo que propuso Kagami y su mamá, y con mis padres los hemos pensando bastante, y bueno…

-¿Vas a cambiarte a la escuela de Kagami? ¿Cierto? –la azabache asintió cohibida, pero el rubio sonrió de lado-, la verdad, a mi padre no le hizo gracia alguna lo que sucedió en nuestra clase, bueno, digamos que también a pensando cambiarme de colegio, y como ahora ya prácticamente somos "socios…"

-¿Eh…? –a la chica parecía que se sufrió un corte circuito en su cabeza.

-Digamos, que no pienso dejarte sola en esto Marinette, mi padre también habló con la señora Tsurugi, y bueno, creo que hay dos vacantes en un mismo salón para el próximo semestre.

-Adrien, yo… no sé qué decir, pero ¿Estás seguro?

-Jamás he estado más seguro en mi vida, Marinette –le contestó decidido, tomando su mano, lo que dejó a la chica roja como un tomate.

Luego de la amena velada, Adrien escoltó a Marinette hasta su departamento, la que seguía aún procesando lo maravilloso del tiempo que pasaron juntos, a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Marinette –le habló Adrien, antes de despedirse-, quisiera decirte que eres muy preciada para mí, y deseo hacerte feliz…

-Adrien, yo… -la chica le abrazó con fuerza, pero cuando se dio cuenta que el rubio iba besarle, ya sea por reacción o intención, ella le detuvo-, necesito tomar una decisión, y así como le dije a aquel chico extrovertido, también deseo decírtelo, y es que, bueno necesito tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos, en especial cuando ambos son importantes para mí, por esa razón, te pido que esperes a mi respuesta, por favor –el modelo asintió de acuerdo, y se despidió de su querida azabache con un beso en la mejilla.

-Te acaban de rechazar, por partida doble~ -se burló de él Plagg, en cuanto llegaron a la habitación de su portador.

-No es cierto Plagg, ella sólo necesita tiempo para decidir.

-¿Siquiera te has dado cuenta que los "dos chicos" son en realidad uno solo? ¿Qué eres tú?

Adrien hizo un puchero y Plagg se partió a carcajada limpia por aquella ironía que su amigo no se diera cuenta antes.

* * *

…..

_Tres días después…_

Toda París seguía en alerta, ya que no había señales de Lila Rossi en ninguna parte, por lo que los parisinos no se despegaban de los medios de comunicación por cualquier noticia.

Pronto, los rumores de que Hawk Moth le hubiera dado asilo a su cómplice, se esparció como pólvora por toda la ciudad, y la ansiedad comenzó a carcomerlos de forma colectiva. Especialmente, que este día, Nadja Chamack por fin publicaría su investigación sobre Lila Rossi.

-**Muy buenas tardes París, a pesar de haber transcurrido sólo unos días del incidente conocido como "La revelación de la villana más joven de París", aquí les traigo una información detallada acerca de Lila Rossi, para quienes no las conozcan y estén en guardia, por si la encuentran **–Marinette veía el programa, pero esta vez, acompañada por sus padres, Chloé y Sabrina, mientras que el resto de sus amigos lo veían atentos desde sus hogares con sus familias, incluso Adrien era acompañado por su padre-**, y para comenzar, debo aclarar que habrán aspectos que no podré divulgar por televisión debido a conceptos legales, pero mis entrevistas con los excompañeros de la joven Rossi si podrán ser emitidos, aunque con la condición de mantener el anonimato **–en la pantalla del estudio de televisión se mostró una fotografía de Lila recibiendo el repudio por los alumnos del colegio Françoise Dupont-**, Lila Rossi llegó a penas este año al colegio Françoise Dupont, alegando ser una estudiante de intercambio italiana, de haber viajado por el mundo, participado en actividades internacionales sobre el medioambiente y conocer a mucha gente famosa e influyente como Jagged Stone y Clara Ruiseñor, sin mencionar, de sufrir varias "enfermedades" como "operaciones", bueno, eso fue lo que comentaron los estudiantes y excompañeros de Rossi, así como salía en las páginas sociales del colegio.**

**Pero luego de una ardua pesquisa, mi investigación me llevó a una simple respuesta, todo, es decir, TODO lo dicho por Lila Rossi acerca de sus viajes, enfermedades, conocidos y hazañas, han sido mentira, así de simple. Incluso, su supuesta amistad con Ladybug quedó desmentida cuando logré entrevistar a Chat Noir, quién me aseguró que en una ocasión, Lila Rossi habría trabajado junto con un Akuma para derrotar a Ladybug, lamentablemente, al no tener pruebas concretas, no podía revelar las acciones de esta jovencita a las autoridades.**

**Para continuar, Lila Rossi estuvo desde los 8 años en un internado a las afueras de París, y recién este año, fue integrada al colegio Françoise Dupont. Por lo tanto, sus historias de viajes como demás "chismes" quedan descartadas.**

**Ahora, es cierto que no parece nada grave a simple vista, una chica buscando atención por medio de mentiras inverosímiles, sin embargo, todo cambia cuando alguien, en este caso, Ladybug como Marinette, le descubren y la enfrentan para que deje este mal hábito.**

**Lila Rossi busca la destrucción de ambas, para callarlas y conseguir su mayor objetivo, el cual sería nada menos que Adrien Agreste, sin importar el daño a terceros que provoque directa o indirectamente.**

**Esa jovencita ha demostrado ser un peligro para la sociedad a muy temprana edad, y a pesar que sus padres ya le estaban brindando la ayuda necesaria para que recupere su sano juicio, tal parece que es una pelea casi imposible, es claro que Lila Rossi es consciente de sus actos y…**-el televisor que emitía el reportaje se apagó, mostrando en su reflejo a Lila con August en sus brazos, hasta que llegó la madre con una bolsa llena de ropa.

-¿Me has traído lo que te ordene? –le preguntó, sin mirarle.

-Sí, por favor, devuélveme a mi pequeño… -pidió angustiada la madre.

-HMPF… No, aún no –contestó burlona la chica, revisando la bolsa.

-P-pero dijo que…

-¡No me cuestiones! –le calló con fuerza, y ella tuvo que obedecer.

-Ya te dije, haz lo que ordeno, y tendrás a tu pequeñín de vuelta el día del desfile desastroso de Marinette, sólo entonces, dejaré a tu niño…

La mujer sollozo en silencio, mientras veía como su pequeño dormía en los brazos de la villana, luego de llorar por una hora.

* * *

…

**-¡¿Cómo te atreves en dejarlo ahí?! –**Plagg me da zapes con un abanico de papel, mientras que yo trato de resguardarme con mi libreta **–¡Y más encima has puesto al pequeño Gigantitan en peligro!**

-Ya, ya, ya, lo siento, pero debía hacerlo para darle peso de amenaza a Lila, sin mencionar que ella está bien mal de la cabeza… -respondo con mala gana, mientras vuelvo a escribir en mi libreta.

**-Decir que está mal de la cabeza, es muy poco, hay que decirlo, Lila Rossi es una sicópata, así de simple, ¡Ahora dame mi camembert! **–el Kwami negro me quita la llave para abrir la caja fuerte en que tenía ese queso apestoso guardado -**, y por cierto, ¿Qué tanto escribes?**

-¿Recuerdas que estamos en Octubre? –Plagg asiente confudido-, pues estoy preparando mi one-shot de Miraculous de Halloween, es el especial que me faltaba, ya que ya había hecho de Navidad y San Valentín, y que además, será Adrinette.

-**NOOOOoooooo** –Plagg hace un drama que no me esperaba-, **ya no quiero sufrir por la ceguera de ese par, ¡Exijo una compensación por todos los dolores de cabeza que me han dado! ¡Que se casen de una buena ves y terminen con mi martirio!**

-Plagg, ellos aún son muy jóvenes… -le comento molesta, pero el Kwami vuela hasta mi cara, con cara demacrada.

**-Te reto que pases 24 horas con mi portador, soportando sus fantasías con una vida con Ladybug… **-el Kwami se pone a comer su queso, totalmente indignado.

-Mis condolencias Plagg, y como recompensa, spoiler del próximo cap:

-Por fin! Llega el desfile!

-Lila, por fin, recibe un merecido, pero "pequeño" aunque no menos satisfactorio.

-París no será lo mismo.

Espero les haya gustado el cap, y de paso lamento su hay errores ortográficos, y recuerden, que la actualización será entre 7 a 10 días, (si es que no tengo contratiempos)


	12. Desfile de revelaciones

Capítulo 12

**Desfile de revelaciones**

* * *

Eran vísperas del desfile, y el hotel de los Burgeois estaba abarrotado con cajas así como con encomiendas. Mientras que en la plaza de la Torre Eiffel se armaba el escenario al aire libre para el desfile.

Sin embargo, aun así, el oficial Rogers no había cesado su búsqueda de la fugitiva Rossi, la que era efectuada tanto como las fuerzas oficiales y varios voluntarios. Los que entre ellos se encontraban el bombero amigo de Marinette, así como la propia Alix, la que llevaba una semana de suspensión por los grafitis que garabateó en su propio salón.

Y al no encontrar a Lila, varias autoridades temiendo que Hawk Moth le diera cobijo o si hubiese llegado a escapar de París, se movilizaron con las ciudades vecinas para dar con la joven. Incluso, de la ciudad de Inglaterra se hizo un registro por si Lila hubiera huido por el Star Train, de lo cual luego, se confirmaría que la mitómana no habría salido de la ciudad, pero aun así, la cooperación se mantuvo en pie.

Sin embargo, la mayor sorpresa de todas, fue que a pesar que los Rossi perdieran su trabajo en la embajada italiana por los delitos de su hija, se corrió el rumor que la mismísima Marinette Dupain-Cheng le habría pedido al alcalde de París que les consiguiera algún empleo. Por lo que después de haber estado desempleados por unos días, ambos se hallaban trabajando en el área de administración del ayuntamiento de la ciudad.

Algunos ciudadanos afirmaban que ambos padres no se lo merecían por haber criado a una niña tan descarriada, pero luego de haber escuchado la 2° parte del reportaje de Nadja Chamack, se dio a entender que los padres de Rossi en verdad se preocupaban por ella, y no sólo por haberla enviado de inmediato con ayuda psiquiátrica, sino por haberle proporcionado todo lo que necesitaba. Y debido a eso, no se explicaban por qué Lila se había vuelto una criminal mitómana, llegando a lastimar a otros para conseguir sus fines.

De acuerdo a Chamack y su investigación, al parecer el problema de Lila era más complejo de lo que parecía, pero según los estudios permitidos a mostrarse del centro psiquiátrico, la muchacha no sólo sufriría de mentira patológica, sino que también ausencia de empatía hacia los demás y posee una manipulación patológica. Así como otros trastornos que por situaciones legales, no se pudieron revelar, pero era claro para los ciudadanos París, que Lila Rossi era un peligro para la sociedad.

Y eso lo estaba viviendo Alya Cesaire junto al resto de sus compañeros, ya que una vez que se reveló los crímenes de Lila en aquel video, también se reveló lo mal que habían tratado a Marinette, así como el director tuvo que comparecer ante el ministerio de educación por haber expulsado a una estudiante de comportamiento intachable sin haber hecho antes una investigación exhaustiva luego de una serie de sucesos que no concordaban con el perfil de la joven Dupain-Cheng.

Muchos sabían que sería cuestión de tiempo que al director Damocles lo destituyeran de su cargo por su negligencia al no seguir los protocolos básicos de un establecimiento educacional.

Pero las cosas no iban mejor para la joven Cesaire, la que no sólo fue expulsada del blog del colegio, sino que también tuvo que cerrar el Ladyblog luego de los reclamos de todos los videos falsos de Lila y su supuesta amistad con Ladybug, información que la bloguera no había confirmado antes su veracidad, a diferencia de sus otras publicaciones.

Mientras que Kitty Section, a pesar del apoyo de Marinette y Jagged Stone, terminó disolviéndose por la depresión de Rose, la que ya no tuvo deseos de volver a cantar.

Por lo que Luka comenzó a tocar junto a Jagged, lo que según el rockero, el joven Couffine era demasiado talentoso como para perderlo.

Sin embargo, lo que desmoronó a la clase, fue enterarse por medio del matrimonio Dupain-Cheng que Marinette había accedido a cambiarse de colegio, y que por su seguridad, la chica terminaría sus clases desde el hotel. Lo que significaba que Marinette jamás regresaría al colegio Françoise Dupont, y ellos jamás tendrían la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con ella. Y para colmo así como sorpresa, Adrien también se cambiaba de colegio junto a la joven diseñadora, mientras que Chloé seguiría con ellos, ya que según la rubia, "_alguien debía encargarse de los plebeyos para que no volvieran a embobarse con el primero que dijera tonterías sin pruebas_".

Pero para Alya y los demás, era claro que la hija del alcalde sólo se quedó en la clase para hacerles la vida imposible, "como en los viejos tiempos"

Luego de un fatídico día escolar, Alya volvió a su hogar con el semblante decaído, extrañando las risillas de Marinette, su torpeza y su amistad, lo que le volvió a golpear en la cara de lo ingenua que fue al tratarla de esa manera tan despectiva, debió pensar que la joven diseñadora jamás hablaría mal de alguien sin ninguna razón. Debió saber que ella tenía más que un amor "loco y obsesionado por Agreste", ya que más de una vez, Marinette estuvo a punto de desistir por la felicidad del mismo.

Y ahora, por esas ironías de la vida, era el rubio modelo el que buscaba la atención de la azabache, e igualmente, se había vuelto su guardaespaldas.

Con su caminata pesada, la morena ingresó a su hogar con el semblante decaído, siendo recibida desde el living por sus hermanas.

En donde las gemelas corrieron a abrazarle, mientras que Nora le observaba con el ceño fruncido, y su botella de agua en la mano.

-Muy bien par de diablillas –la luchadora se dirigió a las más pequeñas-, ya saben qué hacer, a su habitación –las niñas asintieron tristes, y obedecieron a la mayor, para extrañeza de Alya-, creo que tenemos que hablar, hermanita.

-¡Oh, no! –exclamó la chica dejando caer su mochila-, no otro sermón Nora, no estoy de humor, ¿No te ha bastado con todo lo que ha pasado? Creo que ya he recibido suficiente castigo.

-Exacto, ese es mi punto, hermana –Nora la invitó a sentarse a su lado-, creo que ya es tiempo que hables con "_baguette"_-sentenció la deportista.

-¿Te recuerdo que tengo prohibido si quiera a acercarme al hotel? –preguntó con desgano la morena.

-Pero no al nuevo colegio de "_baguette" _–el comentario de Nora tomó por sorpresa a Alya.

* * *

….

Marinette estaba nerviosa, sentada en el automóvil rojo de Kagami, junto a esta misma y su madre. Todas iban en dirección al nuevo colegio que iría la chica, sus padres ya habían hecho los trámites correspondientes. Ahora sólo faltaba que ella fuera a conocer las dependencias del nuevo establecimiento educacional al que asistiría.

Y para sorpresa de la azabache, en la entrada del elegante lugar, les esperaba Adrien junto a su guardaespaldas.

-Hola –les saludó radiante el modelo, que a la joven diseñadora casi le da un paro cardiaco-, ¿Estás lista Marinette?

-S-sí, estoy lista, muchas gracias Adrien… -

Así, el grupo ingresó al edificio, que era mucho más grande de lo esperado por sus amplias salas y largos pasillos. Así como los patios de ejercicios y las demás instalaciones.

Una vez terminado el recorrido, salieron del lugar, pero Marinette sentía que se le daba vuelta la cabeza con tantos pasajes.

-¿Todo bien, Marinette? –le preguntó preocupado el rubio, a lo que ella hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Es que, temo perderme en un lugar tan grande y llegar tarde a las clases.

-No te preocupes –respondió Kagami-, siempre vamos en grupo, así será difícil que llegues a extraviarte.

Los tres jóvenes rieron felices, hasta que una voz llamó su atención, y se les fue el alma del cuerpo. Delante de ellos, estaba Alya acompañada por Nora.

-H-hola Marinette –le saludó la morena, pero la aludida tambaleó un poco, siendo resguardada por Adrien, mientras que Kagami daba un par de pasos al frente.

-¿Qué quieres Cesaire? –inquirió molesta la esgrimista, pero fue Nora la que intervino.

-Baja los humos, chica japonesa, es mi hermana la que desea hablar con "_baguette_", no contigo –la deportista miró a Marinette, pero le extraño que esta desviara la mirada, ¿asustada?

-Marinette, por favor, esto no puede continuar –Alya empezó a caminar hacia ella, pero es detenida por el guardaespaldas de Adrien, mientras que el modelo se colocaba protector con la azabache -, escucha, sé que fui de lo peor, que no te escuché cuando realmente lo necesitabas, así que al menos, podríamos hablar de esto, creo que lo necesitamos… -pero para molestia de la morena, Marinette no contestaba, ni siquiera le miraba.

-Alya, será mejor que te vayas –le ordenó el joven Agreste, pero la bloguera rechinó los dientes, apretando los puños.

-¡DI ALGO MARINETTE! ¿Acaso vas a continuar con tu ley de hielo? ¡Sí, ya sé que todos fuimos de lo peor! Pero por lo menos… -Alya sollozó fuerte, en tanto que Nora, observaba extrañada aquella escena-, por lo menos di lo que tengas que decir, el no saber nada de ti, el que no nos hables, está volviendo locos a todos, ¡Por favor Marinette!

Marinette cubrió sus oídos y cerró fuerte los ojos, dando la espalda a Alya, la que no supo cómo interpretar su acción, pero antes que reclamara algo, Nora le detuvo con la mirada seria.

-Creo que ya se intentó hermanita, es hora de irnos –y sin más, la deportista se llevó a su hermana menor a pesar de sus reclamos.

Para alivio de los presentes, ambas hermanas dejaron el lugar a paso veloz, más no para Alya, la que no dejaba de forcejear con la mayor.

Y una vez que volvieron a su hogar, y que Alya se librara del agarre de la luchadora, le gritó molesta.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Nora?! –le recriminó la joven, pero para su sorpresa, Nora estaba meditativa- ¿Qué bicho te ha picado ahora?

-Pues resulta, que ahora entiendo que no conoces del todo a "_baguette"_ –le sermoneó Nora, mientras sacaba una caja de leche.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿No te das cuenta? El chico del celular y la chica japonesa no estaban dispuestos a que te acercaras a "_baguette"_, pero más que enojados, estaban preocupados –Nora dio un sorbo a la leche-, sin mencionar por la forma en que reaccionaron en cuanto te vieron, no solo estaban sorprendidos, sino que también asustados, y "_baguette…"_\- la morena estrujó la caja, mirando molesta a su hermana-, estaba aterrada de que estuvieras ahí, ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho, hermanita?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Insinúas que le he hecho algo a Marinette? –Nora asintió segura, y Alya ahogó una exclamación-, pues para que sepas, NO, no he hecho más daños a Marinette de lo que tú ya sabes… -confesó avergonzada la morena de lentes, y Nora volvió a reflexionar.

-Reconozco a alguien asustado, incluso aterrado, lo he visto varías veces cuando derroto a mis rivales en el Ring –Nora chocó los puños para apoyar sus palabras-, "_baguette"_ no era diferente, ella estaba asustada, **asustada de ti **-sentenció la luchadora, para horror de Alya.

-Pero… yo no… -la chica tomó asiento, tratando de procesar lo que ocurría.

-Aquí hay gato encerrado, ¿Dices que después del incidente de la noticia del concierto, Marinette poco a poco dejó de dirigirles la palabra? –Alya asintió apenada, y Nora sacó otra caja de leche para beber-, en ese caso, esperemos a que pase todo este asunto del desfile del señor bigotes y la mariquita, y yo misma me encargaré de averiguar que está pasando, porque no es nada normal – a sus palabras, Alya se abrazó a sí misma, dándole la razón a su hermana.

* * *

…

_Esa noche…_

_En el hotel Le Gran Paris_

Marinette estaba tan nerviosa, que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su habitación.

A pesar que el incidente con Alya no pasó a mayores, y regresó sana y salva a su departamento, el estrés de ese encuentro junto con el desfile a realizarse mañana así como el cambio de colegio le estaba causando estragos a los nervios.

Y era tanto, que no se dio cuenta que aún seguía vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela de Kagami, luego de probárselo.

-Tranquila Marinette, todo está bien, no es que sea el fin del mundo –la chica rió nerviosa-, es sólo tu primer desfile oficial y que será transmitido a todas las televisoras de la ciudad, el país y… ¡EL MUNDO! –la azabache se encogió en su lugar, cubriendo su rostro-, ¡Quiero que me trague la tierra!

Un pequeño estruendo la hace sobresaltar, y para su sorpresa, Hawk Moth aparece en la ventana, mirando un poco extrañado el actuar de la joven.

-Eh… ¿Nerviosa por mañana? –por el chillido de Marinette, el portador de la mariposa supo que dio en el clavo -. Pues deberá ponerse fuerte, porque una cosa es pasar el desfile y la otra es lidiar con la prensa.

-¿Eh? ¿Y cómo sabes eso? –preguntó extrañada la azabache, lo que tomó por sorpresa a Hawk Moth.

-Bueno… -el hombre tomó asiento para encontrar sus palabras-, aunque no lo crea, yo también veo la televisión de vez en cuando.

-¿En serio? –preguntó escéptica la muchacha, lo que dejó un poco mal a Hawk Moth.

-En serio –contestó seco el hombre, para luego suspirar resignado y hacer una pequeña pregunta que le ha venido carcomiendo desde hace algún tiempo-, de por casualidad, ¿Está enamorada de Adrien Agreste?

-¡¿Qué?! Bueno… yo… ¿No estoy segura? –respondió cohibida la joven.

-¿Acaso hay otro jovencito de su interés? –inquirió Hawk Moth, y Marinette dio un pequeño respingo.

-Bueno… es que… ¡UGH! Adrien me tiene muy confundida con su actitud –resopló Marinette, sobresaltando al hombre-, desde un principio siempre supe que le gustaba Kagami, hasta me di por vencida por eso, a pesar de lo mucho que me dolió, pero… últimamente, no sé en qué piensa… es cómo… no sé… no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me besó si le gusta las chicas como Kagami? Tal vez sea, ese síndrome de la "enfermera", sale en "Volver al futuro", cuando la mamá del protagonista se enamora de su esposo sólo por haberlo cuidado y encariñado con él… ¿Y si con Adrien ocurre lo mismo? ¿Y si esto del akuma jamás hubiera pasado, él seguiría interesado en Kagami, cómo desde un principio? –Marinette soltó un pequeño sollozo-, es por eso que no le he respondido, porque temo que todo sea por la situación, y no por algo que él realmente sienta…

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo –el comentario de Chat Noir sobresaltó a ambos-, tal vez Agreste junior sufrió el "no valora lo que aprecia hasta que lo pierde", quizás este era el empujón que necesitaba para que viera lo maurivillosa que es pruincess –sonrió de lado el héroe, sin tomar en cuenta la mirada afilada de Hawk Moth hacia su persona.

-¿No sabes tocar la puerta, jovencito?-preguntó molesto el hombre, pero Chat Noir maulló ofendido.

-¡Miauch!¿El villano de París sermoneándome sobre respetar la privacidad de las personas? ¿Debo recordarle cómo se originan sus akumas?

-¿No tienes alguna otra ratoncita que cazar por ahí? –contraatacó el portador de la mariposa, mientras que Marinette veía todo como en partido de pin-pon.

-¿Esa fue una pregunta con doble intención? –preguntó el felino, apretando los dientes.

-Todo el mundo sabe que estás embelesado por Ladybug, sin embargo, no pierdes el tiempo en "cortejar" a otras damas –Marinette juraba que en los ojos de ambos portadores salían rayos que chocaban.

-No confundas con lo de ser un caballero, además, ¿No deberías estar buscando a tu exmejor aliada? –preguntó malicioso Chat, a lo que Hawk Moth se enderezó molesto.

-No puedo negar que tienes razón en eso –Chat Noir infló su pecho con orgullo-, tarde o temprano debías salir con algo coherente –el felino ahogó un rugido-, buenas noches Marinette –se despidió Hawk Moth, a lo que Marinette le respondió de prisa, pero dejando atrás a un indignado Chat Noir.

-¡GRRR! Ese mariposón…

-¡Chat Noir! –le reprendió azabache.

-Lo siento, my princess, es sólo que… -pero el héroe se detuvo al verle fijamente con ese uniforme, lo que incomodo un poco a la chica.

-¿Q-qué sucede? Acaso, ¿Me veo mal?

-Marinette… -Chat le tomó de las manos-, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-¿Uh? –la chica abrió los ojos de par en par, y luego hizo un mohín-, Chat Noir, ¿Sólo dices eso porque llevo esto puesto, no es así? –a su repentino tono de voz, el gato chilló asustado-, tal vez deba hablar con mi mamá acerca de tu "propuesta" –Chat palideció y se arrodillo delante de Marinette, abrazando la cintura de la misma.

-P-por favor, tenme compasión, prometo no volverlo hacer…

-Más te vale, minino –contestó Marinette con una vena en la cara.

_Departamento de Cesaire_

_Esa misma noche_

Nino había ido a acompañar a Alya, para alentarla, mientras que aprovechaba que Chris pasara más tiempo con las hermanas menores de ella, ya que el pequeñín estaba más irritante de lo normal.

-Vamos Chris~ -preguntaron a coro las gemelas-, vamos a jugar.

-No, y ya no me molesten –contestó molesto el chico.

-Vamos Chris, vamos a jugar… -le insistió una.

-Es muy aburrido jugar sólo las dos –continuó la otra.

-¡Ya les dije que no! –gritó el niño, tirando sus juguetes hacia las hermanas-, ¡Soy un niño grande, no voy a jugar con unas niñitas! –sentenció Chris, pero el llanto de las hermanas alertó a los adolescentes, que fueron a verlos.

-¿Qué pasó aquí, hermanito? –le preguntó molesto Nino, pero Chris sólo hizo un mohín-, ya hablamos sobre comportase bien con los demás, ¿Acaso quieres que papá y mamá vuelvan a castigarte como esa vez cuando empujaste a una de ellas sólo por tener la pelota?

-¡No pueden castigarme! Soy un hombre grande –respondió molesto el pequeño, pero un rugido de Alya le hizo callar.

-Si realmente eres un hombre grande, entonces, comienza a aceptar las consecuencias de tus acciones –Alya caminó hacia Chris, con una mirada tan gélida que dejó congelado al niño-, en primer lugar, vas a disculparte con mis hermanas, en segundo lugar vas a recoger los juguetes **que tú les lanzaste**, y en tercer lugar, si vuelves a lastimarlas, voy a dejar que Nora cuide de ti, y créeme, no te va gustar por lo estricta que ella es –Chris bajó la cabeza, sin ocultar su molestia, y obedeció a Alya.

-Lo siento, linda –Nino abrazó por detrás a su novia-, pero desde que Chris vio el video de Lila con Mayura, bueno, ahora se ha vuelto más irritante, sin mencionar que Manon le reprendió por haber hablado mal de Marinette y preferir a Lila.

-No le gusta perder o no tener la razón en todo –Alya suspiró molesta-, me recuerda a mí, por mi orgullo, no quise aceptar que estaba equivocada y que Marinette tenía razón… y sólo empeoré las cosas…

-Encontraremos la solución, Alya –le animó Nino, pero la chica veía eso muy lejano.

_Esa misma noche… en un departamento…_

Lila rechinaba los dientes con tan solo ver en televisión todos los preparativos para el gran evento de Marinette. La ira y la envidia le carcomían tanto, que no tomaba en cuenta los quejidos de August por el hambre que tenía.

-Se-señorita Lila, por favor… -trató de hablarle la madre, pero Lila le miró tan furiosa, que guardó silencio.

-Ya te dije que mañana te devolveré a tu bebé llorón, claro, si todo sale bien –la madre soltó un quejido lastimero al no poder recuperar a su hijo de las garras de la prófuga más joven de Paris -, si sigues al pie de la letra mi plan, no hay porqué temer, ¿cierto? –sonrió maliciosa la joven Rossi, mientras seguía en su elección de ropa.

* * *

…

_El día del desfile_

Casi toda París estaba presente en la plaza de la Torre Eiffel, en un día soleado y agradable. Desde las celebridades hasta el público común tenían sus lugares reservados, así como la prensa cubría todo el evento.

Pero en los camarines, la historia era diferente, ya que la diseñadora cabecilla del desfile no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, presa de los nervios.

-Tranquila Marinette –le animó Adrien, mientras se probaba un traje de gala inspirada en Viperion-, no tienes que preocuparte, todos tus diseños son asombrosos.

-Mi hijo tiene razón, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng –afirmó Gabriel Agreste, quién había ido en persona, junto a Nathalie, para supervisar el evento-, sus modelos fueron aprobados tanto por mí como de madam Burgeois, le aseguro que este desfile será un éxito.

-Eso espero… -comentó nerviosa la azabache, pero de pronto, cuando la puerta se abre a sus espaldas, chilla histérica-, ¡AY NO! ¿Ya empezó? –pero quién entra es nada menos que Manon, ataviada con un vestido rosa de estampado de corazones y con un huelo transparente hasta la rodilla, botas cortas de color fucsia, y un pequeño broche de mariposa rosa adornando su cabello.

-¡Marinette! ¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó entusiasmada la pequeña, acompañada por su madre, sin notar que la azabache respiraba de alivio.

-En unos quince minutos más, comienza el desfile –sentenció Nathalie, a lo que a Marinette casi le da un infarto, para diversión de Manon, que la abrazó para darles ánimos.

Los Dupain-Cheng se sentaron en primera fila junto al matrimonio Burgeois, mientras que Marinette compartía lugar con Gabriel, Nathalie y la pequeña Manon, que no había desaprovechado en ganar su sitio.

Para sorpresa del público, el desfile abrió con Adrien y Chloé vistiendo un conjunto elegante de Viperion para el rubio y de Queen Bee para la chica.

Marinette no dejaba de mover sus manos nerviosas cuando cada uno de los modelos pasaba con los distintos atuendos, así como de la gran variedad que tenían.

Y todos estaban hechos para ser usado tanto para hombres como para mujeres, lo que encantó a la audiencia.

Desde conjuntos serios y elegantes, hasta más urbanos como chamarras y chaquetas de cuero, así como los deportivos.

Mientras que Nathalie le mostraba la reacción de las redes sociales sobre el desfile, en donde la mayoría aplaudía la creatividad de la joven, y aunque no faltaban las malas lenguas, eran menos que la minoría.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a Gabriel, fue que se empezó a preguntar acerca de cuándo y dónde se podrían reservar y comprar los conjuntos de ropa.

Obviamente, la mayor demanda, eran para los inspirados en el dúo más querido de París, seguidos por Viperion, Rena Rouge, Ryuko, Carapace, Bunnix y Queen Bee.

Y para el cierre del evento, tanto Gabriel como Marinette subieron a la pasarela para los saludos finales.

-Es un honor para mí, que luego de esta bellísima exhibición de la mano de mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, confirmar que la producción de estas vestimentas se dará inicio lo más pronto posible para todos aquellos que deseen ataviar los diseños de la nueva cara de la moda de París, Marinette Dupain-Cheng –Agreste le entregó el micrófono a la joven, la que hacia lo posible para controlar su ansiedad – "_Respire profundo, recuerde, va a hablar de lo que amas hacer"_\- le aconsejó por lo bajo, el diseñador, y Marinette le agradeció en susurro.

-Buenas tardes París, este día…

-¡LADRONA! –el grito de una mujer entre la multitud dejó helados a todos, y para sorpresa de Marinette, la intrusa se abrió paso a la fuerza, logrando subir hasta ellos, por lo que Gabriel se interpuso con tal de proteger a la chica -. ¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng me robó mis diseños! –para extrañeza de Marinette, aquella señora cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños, como si aguantara las ganas de llorar.

-¡Seguridad! –Gabriel llamó enojado al personal, por aquel desagradable espectáculo, ya hablaría seriamente después con la empresa de seguridad que había contratado para el evento -. Saquen a esta "_madam_" de aquí.

-¡NO! Deben escucharme, Marinette robó mis diseños… ella…ella… _por favor… _-la joven estaba consternada por el actuar de la señora, sentía que algo no estaba bien, sentía que algo terrible le sucedía.

-¡Esperen! –Marinette detuvo a los guardias, para sorpresa de todos, y se acercó a la señora-, yo, la he visto antes, señora, por lo que le tengo una pregunta –todos estaban en silencio, y Adrien se lamentaba de no poder subir ya que su guardaespaldas se lo impedía, así como el resto de sus amigos que eran limitados por el resto de los guardias-, ¿Dónde está su hijo? ¿Dónde está August? –la mujer ahogó un sollozo, y Marinette supo que dio en el blanco-, usted jamás se separa de él, ¿Qué sucedió?

-_Ayúdenme… _-susurró la joven madre, lo que inquietó tanto a Gabriel como a Marinette.

Mientras tanto, Manon, que había entendido en parte la situación, logró escabullirse entre la multitud, hasta que vio no muy a lo lejos, a una chica rubia de lentes oscuros, vestida negro y que sostenía a un bebé que no tardó en reconocer por las fotos de Marinette. Ya que la azabache, de vez en cuando, cuidaba del bebé August.

Por lo que con extremo sigilo, se acercó hasta donde ellos, y tuvo que cubrir su boca al reconocer a Lila disfrazada. La que rechinaba los dientes al ver que la madre no seguía al pie de la letra el plan, y dirigió una mirada afilada hacia el bebé.

Lo que pasó después fue muy rápido, la madre gritó el nombre de su hijo al ver que Lila iba a arrojarlo al suelo, pero es detenida por Manon y una pequeña zancadilla de su parte. Un veloz movimiento que aprovecha la pequeña Chamack para rescatar a August y correr hacia la multitud.

Pero rápidamente es alcanzada por Lila, que jala de su coleta, y Manon responde pisándole el pie, luego deja con cuidado al bebé en el suelo y corre contra Lila para detenerla y proteger a August, aun sabiendo que sería capturada en el proceso.

-¡August! –la joven madre corre hacia su hijo, estrechándolo en brazos.

-¡Suelta a la niña, Lila! –el oficial Rogers le apunta con su arma, pero para su horror, la muchacha toma del cuello a Manon, amenazando a cualquiera que se acercara.

-¡Deja ir a mi hija! –gritó furiosa Nadja, pero Lila rio a carcajada limpia.

-¡JA! ¿Estás loca? ¿Luego que dijeras todas esa mentiras sobre mí? –contestó sarcástica la joven Rossi, acercándose peligrosamente a la acera, donde los autos aún circulaban.

-¡Por favor Lila! –Adrien, que ahora vestía su traje negro con el sombrero de Marinette, imploró desde la pasarela, puesto que los guardias como Gabriel le impedían salir.

-Esto es por nosotros, Adrien por nuestro amor –declaró Lila con un claro tono de desquiciada-, pero primero, ¡voy a hacerle pagar a Chamack por insinuar que soy una loca!

Y para horror de todos, Lila arrojó a Manon a la calle cuando pasaba uno de los buses que no lograría frenar a tiempo.

-**¡MANON!**-gritaron al unísono Marinette y Gabriel, un relámpago blanco salió disparado desde la pasarela y el bus fue desviado lejos de la pequeña.

Manon estaba en shock, puesto que delante de ella estaba Marinette, pero con un extraña armadura que parecía incompleta, ya que sólo cubría sus brazos y piernas, ahora tenía un par de largas trenzas que llegaban hasta sus tobillos, mantenía su vestido Qipao, pero llevaba una diadema de metal adornada con su sello de flores, una capa rosa de lunares blancos y un estandarte que hondeaba una bandera incompleta con motivos de Hawk Moth.

-Marinette… -Manon le llamó con voz queda, mientras que toda París no podía creer lo que veía-, ¿Eres un Akuma?

* * *

…

-**Me estás… -**Plagg rechina los dientes y veo que un extraño vapor verde sale de su boca-**, ahora sí que la hiciste… **–y yo me preguntó de dónde sacó una especie de katana de queso camembert- **Concentración total, respiración de queso, primera postura, ¡FERMENTACIÓN!**

-¡Guacala! –me apresuro a abrir la ventana, mientras evito los espadazos, o en este caso, los quesazos de Plagg-, ¿Me reclamas a mí? ¿Acaso no has olvidado lo que hicieron los ukranianos al adelantar el final de la S3? –a mis palabras Plagg se detiene en seco, y luego lanza un grito de guerra.

-**Esos no respetan al público ni a los creadores con semejante acción **–veo al Kwami volar hacia la ventana, en dirección quién sabe dónde.

-Bueno, aquí RilaZou despidiéndose, y si alguien encuentra incongruencias de mi fic con el episodio LoveEater, bueno, la respuesta es fácil, ya que no he visto el episodio –se me hincha el pecho de orgullosa, sin notar que Plagg regresa por la ventana-, la verdad, no pienso verlo hasta que emitan Chat Blanc y Felix, sólo entonces lo veré como kami-sama manda.

-**O son ellos o son tú… **-Plagg aparece detrás de mí, pero con su espada de queso a medio comer, mientras engulle los trozos con pequeñas lágrimas -**, lo único que sabes del episodio, es que rompió varios corazones…**

-Sip, es todo lo que sé –acarició al Kwami-, bueno, ya saben, si es que no tengo contratiempos, la actualización es entre 7 a 10 días, (a más tardar)

**-Paciencia señores, paciencia con esta niña **–a los comentarios de Plagg, hago un puchero.


	13. HIATUS

Aviso comercial…..

* * *

-Hola a todos los mis lectores… bueno, vengo a dar una triste noticia y es que el fic Jeanne D'Arc entrará en un hiatus, esperemos no tan prolongado, pero estoy sufriendo un bloqueo terrible, y no, no es por la historia, de hecho, ya tengo el argumento listo, y otros proyectos similares a futuro para los fics de la serie.

Mi bloqueo se debe a lo que ocurre en Chile, sip, por si algunos no lo saben, soy chilena, y la cosa en mi país no es tan buena que digamos.

Y aunque las cosas parece ser que vayan a calmarse de a poco, la verdad, no es así como lo veo.

Sí han visto las noticias internacionales, verán el grave problema de mi país.

Han saqueado y destruido los supermercados, las clases han sido suspendidas, y una vez vi a los carabineros en sus rondas por mi calle.

Así, que sí, no tengo cabeza para escribir nada, incluso he trabajado en el one-shot para el especial de Halloween y me mente quedó en blanco, no puedo escribir por la preocupación.

**-Mientras explicas lo que pasa, yo me voy con mi camembert y mi cacerola a la marcha pacifica, y de paso, uso mi cataclismo en los vándalos –**Plagg se va por la ventana, y yo lo dejo ser.

-Pues verán, apuesto que han sólo colocado en los noticieros extranjeros sobre los vandalismos en las protestas, pero no **porqué** la gente está en las aclaro, esto no inició con el alza del pasaje en metro en Santiago de Chile, esto inició décadas atrás, y el alza fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para la clase media-baja de mi paí mala administración en este gobierno y de los anteriores, provocó todo, así de simple, hay muchos videos en youtube en que se explica lo que sucede, y lo que llevó a que yo sé hasta ahora, por ejemplo, la constitución no está en el contexto correcto, con solo decir que la pena máxima de cárcel corresponde al robo de gallinas, ganado y hortalizas, lo que era antes lógico como hace 100 años atrá educación, ni hablar, demasiado "libertinaje" para alumnos y apoderados, en donde ellos pueden difamar a cualquier docente al Ministerio de Educación por pequeñeces, si un estudiante no logra aprender a leer y escribir en los primeros años, hay que permitir de todos modos que pase al siguiente curso, ¿Es lógico?Pues tres años después que se legalizó eso, la comprensión de lectura de los estudiantes decayó mencionar la saturación de las clases lenguaje y matemática a niños de 6 años en adelante, y todo por el puntaje SIMCE, una prueba nacional que se desarrolla cada 4 años, pero que los colegios los preparan por tres años con horas extras, guías y más guías, y todo por el sistema de excelencia a costa del estrés de los niños **y los profesores**., (los que se juegan sus empleos durante esas fechas)En vez de usar esas horas para apoyo de los jóvenes que no pueden aprender al mismo ritmo de sus compañerosY eso que digo es apenas la punta del iceberg en la educación, y todavía me falta el congreso, las leyes a las que dan "prioridad" en trabajar, la economía, la centralización de Santiago, la salud, el chistecito de la AFP, las pensiones, la jubilación, la que por cierto es una miseria, y debo decirlo sin importar lo crudo que sea, pero este año se han confirmado los SUICIDIOS, así como leen, suicidios de gente jubilada que no podían pagar comida, salud, nada, y decidieron poner fin a sus vidas para no sufrir má que sucede en mi país es serio, y por eso están las marchas, lo peor de todo que los medios de comunicación enfatizan en los destrozos de los buenos para nada que se han aprovechado de esto para delinquir, pero son pocos los que han explicado los motivos de las marchas.Y ayer se realizó la marcha más grande en la historia del País, así que esto, podría estar lejos de acabar, al menos en mi región ya no hay toque de queda. Sólo ruego que todo termine bien, y que los gobernantes empiecen a hacer su trabajo, GOBERNAR PARA EL PAIS Y NO PARA ELLOS MISMOS.

-**No seas tan deprimente, al menos dales algo a tus lectores, ¡Y mira a quién traje!** –Plagg aparece detrás de mí, trayendo a Chimuelo que me de un apapacho, vaya que lo necesito.

-Bueno, creo que sí puedo dar un par de spoilers para Jeanne D'Arc…

-**Y tu especial de Halloween –**enfatiza el pequeño Kwami negro, y Chimuelo gorjea travieso.

-Bueno, en Jeanne D'Arc, muchos van a amar a Alix, Gabriel actuara como el suegro protector, no sé qué pasó exactamente con Chloé en la serie pero en mi fic ella hará gala de ser la hija del alcalde. Habrán revelaciones muuuyyy importantes, Lila obviamente, no se dará por vencida tan facilmente, y Nathalie, ¡PORFIADA!En el especial one-shot de Halloween, será Adrinette, no habrá Akuma, pero Lila será la principal villana, porque si ya lo han notado, la he dejado como principal antagonista en mis fics más recientes, pero digamos que está vez, el tiro le sale por culata XD Y como todos mis fics, este tendrá su propia ilustración.

**-Ojalá puedas publicar este par de fics a más tardar el 31** –comenta Plagg, y Chimuelo ruge entusiasmado.

-La verdad es que yo también, y bueno aquí me despido, y agradezco a Sonrais777, por sus mensajes de apoyo a través de sus fics, (los que espero volver a leer con más calma para dejar reviews Dx, tenme paciencia chica)Y si quieren saber, con mi familia estamos bien, y abastecidos con comida por lo menos un mes, pero debemos apretar el cinturón, pero por ahora, estamos bien.

-**¡NOOO! Mi camembert!**\- lloriquea el gato negro, mientras resguarda su comida.

-Plagg, dudo que alguien en Chile le guste ese queso tanto como tu -.-" –Chimuelo asiente a mi comentario.


	14. Emily

Capítulo 13

**Emily**

* * *

Todos los presentes estaban en shock, Marinette Dupain-Cheng estaba semiataviada como un Akuma, pero no atacaba a nadie, todo lo contrario, la joven había usado sus poderes para salvar a la pequeña hija de la reportera Chamack, lo que desconcertaba más a la audiencia.

-¡ES UN AKUMA! –el grito de malicia de Lila sacó a todos de su ensoñación-, ¡Corran todos! ¡Marinette se ha vuelto un Akuma! –pero la sonrisa de la chica desapareció cuando nadie le escuchaba, sólo veían a Marinette, la que se cubría tras la bandera incompleta, totalmente abochornada como una pequeña niña-, ¿Qué no ven que ahora ella es una supervillana? ¡Marinette es una amenaza para todos! Tal vez nos haga desaparecer o nos convierta en quién sabe qué –sin embargo, nadie le escuchaba, era como si los presentes estuvieran prendados por la presencia de Marinette, lo que enfureció más a Lila.

-¡Hey Rossi! –la aludida volteó al escuchar su nombre, recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara por la mismísima Alix.

Por lo duro del golpe, Lila cayó de espaldas, y la pelirosa la inmovilizó al colocarse sobre ella, y propinarle una lluvia de golpes, jalones y rasguños, para el shock del público.

-¡Suficiente muchacha! –el policía Rogers separó a Alix de Lila, en donde la última seguía tendida en el suelo, y con el rostro lleno de moretones.

-¡Es lo mínimo que se merece esta mentirosa! –repuso furiosa la chica y con ganas de llorar-, caí en sus malditas mentiras, y deje de lado a mi amiga, ¡A Marinette! –Alix apretó los puños y sollozo rabiosa-, la odio, pero me odio más a mí misma… -la deportista levantó su mirada hacia la azabache, quien seguía akumatizada, pero no atacaba a ninguno de los presentes, sólo se limitaba a verla ¿Con preocupación? - ¿No dirás nada Marinette? ¿Cómo el hacer justicia sobre nosotros o ir por las joyitas de Ladybug y Chat Noir? –pero para su sorpresa, la chica volvió a ocultarse tras la tela del estandarte, sin mirarle ni responderle la pregunta.

\- Marinette, ¿Por qué eres un Akuma? –consultó confundida Manon, y la joven suspiró avergonzada.

-Es complicado Manon, no es algo fácil de hablar, y tampoco me apetece decirlo, lo siento –Marinette se agachó y acarició la cabeza de la pequeña niña, la que le sorprendió al abrazarla, temblando un poco.

-Tuve mucho miedo…

-No sé si enojarme o sentirme orgullosa por ti Manon, pero la próxima vez, trata de no arriesgarte de esa manera –le regañó suavemente, y Manon aferró su agarre.

-¿Marinette? ¿Manon? –la señora Chamack se acercó tras de ellas, y al ver a la joven convertida en Akuma, por alguna razón, la periodista no sintió miedo.

-Señora Chamack, lamento mucho todo esto –Marinette se disculpó rápidamente, indicándola a Manon a volver a con su madre-, pero no se preocupe, Manon está a salvo, aunque… -la chica desvió su mirada hacia el autobús que había frenado, y aunque no se veían grandes daños, era obvio que algunos de los pasajeros habían terminado con lesiones leves.

Así que con paso firme, se dirigió a los heridos, y estos en vez de asustarse como lo hacían con cualquier Akuma, no ocurría en presencia de Marinette. Sentían que ella tenía un "aura" que irradiaba tranquilidad.

Entonces, la muchacha extendió sus manos hacia las heridas de cada uno de los afectados del accidente, y una cálida luz dorada broto entre sus dedos, curándoles las heridas. Gracias a las cámaras de Chamack, toda París fue testigo del gesto de aquel curioso akuma, cuyos poderes beneficiosos se parecían un poco a los de Ladybug.

Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que al sanar a la última persona, Marinette tosió descontrolada, y su transformación se revirtió, pero el akuma no había abandonado su pulsera. Y para horror de todos, la joven cayó desmayada, pero es sujetada a tiempo por Adrien, quién había logrado llegar hasta ella, a pesar de los esfuerzos de su guardaespaldas.

-¡Marinette! –el modelo chequeó con horror lo pálida que ella se encontraba al posar su mano en unas de sus mejillas-, ¡Un doctor por favor!

Una mujer de cabello oscuro se abrió entre el gentío, sacando de su cartera un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Primero hay que comprobar su presión –dijo la enfermera, tomando el pulso de la azabache, a pesar de los gritos de Lila hacia su persona.

-¡MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG ES UN AKUMA! ¡¿Por qué le ayuda?! –la joven Rossi se levantó a duras penas, pero es sujetada en el aire por la mismísima Nora.

-Déjame pensar, "_loca mentirosa_" –la deportista hizo un ademan con la cabeza, ignorando los nulos intentos de Lila en tratar de escaparse de su agarre-, veamos, ella salva a la "_mini coletitas"_ que **tú misma arrojaste a las vías de tránsito mientras justificabas tus acciones por la "relación cursi", que supuestamente, tienes con el chico del celular**, y no hay que olvidar tu pequeña reunión con la "_villana emplumada de azul_".

-¡No estoy con Mayura! ¡Todo es una trampa de parte de Marinette! –dijo de nuevo Lila, y luego dirigió su mirada suplicante hacia el modelo-, por favor, Adrien, tu y yo somos amigos, ¿No vas a decir algo?

-¿Que a pesar que te advertí que dejaras de lastimar a la gente que me rodea con tus mentiras, seguiste haciéndolo y peor? –Lila quedó muda ante la mirada fría del rubio, y todos escuchaban expectantes-, ¿O qué tuve que chantajearte para que limpiaras el nombre de Marinette luego de tus falsas acusaciones hacia ella? Tal vez deba hablar acerca del día que nos conocimos, cuando robaste mi libro –Rossi abrió los ojos horrorizada y boqueando-, y luego usarlo para comprar una joya de la línea de mi padre y hacerlo pasar por un supuesto miraculous que fue un "regalo" de tu abuela, mismo collar que usaste para difamar a Marinette de habértelo robado, cuando lo que hiciste fue ponerlo en su casillero para incriminarla y hacer que la expulsaran injustamente –Adrien apretó los puños, mientras que su guardaespaldas tomaba en brazos a la joven Dupain-Cheng, y luego, caminó hacia Lila con una mirada cargada de odio-. Y no hay que olvidar como Ladybug se presentó ante nosotros, totalmente furiosa con tu mentira de que eran "mejores amigas", en ese momento pensé que a la heroína se la había pasado la mano contigo, pero ahora que te conozco mejor, considero que ella fue demasiado suave en sus palabras –el modelo se paró en frente de Lila, con una clara expresión de asco-, has hecho tanto daño a Marinette, y estoy seguro que lo has disfrutado, lo que me hace sentir repulsión hacia ti. Lo juro Lila, en estos momentos estoy tentado en ir en contra de los principios que me han enseñado en mi familia y golpear esa boca venenosa que tienes por cada lágrima que mi dulce Marinette derramó por tu culpa.

-¿_Tú… dulce Marinette…?**\- **_Lila rechinó los dientes y lanzó un grito furioso-, ¡Es una imbécil! ¡Estamos enamorados Adrien! ¡Yo soy tu novia! ¡Ladybug arruinó nuestra cita! ¡Marinette debió haberse quedado callada la primera vez que se lo advertí! ¡Tomó su decisión, y ahora está pagando las consecuencias! –de repente, Lila soltó un chillido, y Nora la dejó caer por la impresión.

Adrien Agreste tenía del cuello a Lila Rossi, luego de haberle propinado un golpe en la quijada.

-Entonces, **sí** admites que has estado amenazando a Marinette todo este tiempo… -repuso Adrien entre dientes-, la has amedrentado por meses, poniendo a sus propios amigos en su contra mientras fingías ser tú la victima… ¡NO PIENSO PERDONARTE! –el modelo colérico, le propinó otro golpe a Lila, pero su padre lo detiene antes que cometiera una locura.

-¡Ya basta Adrien! –el diseñador sujetó fuerte a su hijo, quién estaba fuera de sus cabales-, que las autoridades se encarguen de esa loca mentirosa.

Las palabras del señor Agreste hacen reaccionar a Lila sobre su situación, por lo que decide escapar antes que el oficial Rogers la detuviera.

Pero quién la intercepta es Chloé, que con un ágil movimiento, la estampa contra el suelo, pero antes que Lila le soltara improperios, Kagami Tsurigi le aplica una llave de tal fuerza, que la deja inconsciente por el dolor.

Luego todo fue un caos, que las autoridades debieron solucionar.

Entre llevar a Lila junto a la madre de August para declarar, mientras que debían escoltar la ambulancia que llevaba a Marinette a urgencias, pero para su fortuna, un bombero que decía conocer a la joven diseñadora, les ayudó a mantener a la prensa alejada usando su carro como escolta.

Aunque la mayor sorpresa fue para Nathalie y Gabriel, ya que a pesar de haberse descubierto el akuma de Marinette, esto en vez de bajar los pedidos de los conjuntos del desfile, habían doblado los encargos. Y los encargos eran acompañados por los comentarios en las redes sociales, sobre el Akuma heroico que se había presentado al rescatar a una pequeña niña de una muerte segura.

* * *

…..

Pasado unos días, la incertidumbre de los ciudadanos de París no disminuía, ya que la joven Marinette Dupain-Cheng ahora hospedaba en la mansión Agreste. Esto debido al fuerte sistema de seguridad del lugar, ya que el Hotel Le Gran Paris había estado abarrotado de periodistas de todo tipo, y más de uno logró colarse por el hotel.

Lo que convenció al matrimonio Dupain-Cheng en aceptar la oferta del señor Agreste sobre recibir a su hija en su mansión, garantizando su seguridad así como el equipo médico necesario. Ya que desde que Marinette se desmayara luego de "regresar a la normalidad", no había vuelto a abrir los ojos.

Algo que carcomía al joven Agreste, que la observaba sentado a su lado desde una sillón al lado de la cama en que yacía su princesa.

Marinette estaba recostada, plácidamente durmiendo con su cabello suelto en la almohada y con una pijama de seda blanca, pero con una nutrición intravenosa en su brazo izquierdo, lo que le provocaba más de un dolor de estómago al modelo.

-Cielos, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos –Adrien tomó la mano de Marinette, sin que ella se inmutara-, sólo quiero que despiertes princesa, y acabar con esta pesadilla.

-Ánimo Adrien –Plagg se asomó desde la chaqueta de su portador-, los médicos sólo dijeron que necesitaba esta cosa porque es imposible que pueda comer algo…

-Por qué ha estado en coma por casi 3 días –contestó seco el muchacho, besando la mano de Marinette-, cuando le ponga mis manos a Hawk Moth y a Lila…

-Cálmate chico –Plagg flotó frente de él con el ceño fruncido-, del mariposón ya sabemos que trató de sacar el akuma de Marinette ayer, pero de nada sirvió, y de la loquilla mentirosa, bueno ya sabemos lo que le depara el futuro.

Adrien suspiró molesto al recordar la llegada del villano el día anterior, incluso presentándose delante de los médicos, y fue testigo como trató de extraer la mariposa negra del brazalete, sólo para descubrir que ya estaba ligada por completo al alma de Marinette, y no saldría de ella hasta que la joven se convirtiera en un Akuma al 100%

Así que sólo había que esperar a que la joven despertara, mientras que los médicos cuidarían de su estado de salud.

Algo que carcomía al rubio, al punto de pedirle a su padre que le dejara ausentarse del colegio, hasta que Marinette se recuperara. Una decisión que aún estaba evaluando el señor Agreste, puesto que no quería que su hijo estuviera todo el día encerrado en la habitación de la joven, pero no porque no quisiera que él estuviera con ella, sino de las enfermedades que Adrien podría transmitirle sin querer. Una situación en que enfatizaron los médicos, y la misma razón, de que Adrien tuviera que abandonar la habitación al llegar la enfermera de turno.

El modelo se dirigió a su alcoba, cabizbajo con todas los sucesos que pasaron en apenas esos días.

Ya que luego de que internaran a Marinette, Chloé Burgeois otorgó una rueda de prensa desde el ayuntamiento, y su discurso se transmitió en todas partes.

_Hace 2 días…_

-**Buenas París, ya que están al tanto de lo sucedido con Dupain-Cheng, moi, compañera honoraria de Ladybug, les explicaré lo que está pasando-**Chloé hablaba desde el podio del alcalde, con todos los reporteros frente a ella-**, en resumen, Marinette sufrió la akumatización luego de que mentirosa Rossi la difamara delante de sus perdedores seudoamigos, lo que nadie esperaba es que ella misma se negara a volverse akuma, lo que ocasionó un efecto secundario –**Chloé hizo una pausa para tomar un vaso de agua, lo que aprovechó uno de los periodistas en preguntar.

**-¿Cuál efecto secundario? ¿Y sería peligroso para los ciudadanos?**

**-No es letal para ningún ciudadano de París –**todos suspiraron aliviados-**, es letal para Marinette, el negarse a akumatizar le ha dañado en su salud –**todos los presentes guardaron silencio**-, en resumen, Marinette no puede tener ninguna clase de contacto directo ni hablar con los responsables de su akumatización ¡Sí, te estoy hablando Rossi, Cesarie y a todos los buenos para nada de mi clase!, excepto para mi Adrichoo y a Sabrina **–comentó despectiva la rubia.

**-Entonces, el motivo de que la joven Dupain-Cheng no le dirigiera palabra alguna a ciertos individuos, ¿Fue por motivo del Akuma?**

**-Que comes que adivinas, Chamack –**Chloé hizo una pose altiva a la reportera**-, el hablar con esos buenos para nada significa la perdición, literal, para Marinette, pero como hija del alcalde de París y compañera honoraria de Ladybug, quiero asegurar que la protección de Dupain-Cheng se ha trabajado desde que descubrí su situación, y es un placer para mí el confirmar que Lila Rossi ahora está "hospedada", por tiempo indefinido, en el psiquiátrico de la ciudad, y Marinette Dupain-Cheng, en cuanto se recupere, comenzará a asistir a un nuevo colegio, lejos de la "amenaza" que puedan representar sus "examiguitos" para su integridad, hasta que su akuma sea purificado.**

**-¿Nos confirma, que Marinette no es una amenaza para nadie? –**preguntó un periodista de chismes, con una sonrisa maliciosa, que Chloé no tardó en entender.

**-Disculpa, pero ¿Sí viste lo que ocurrió ayer con la forma akumatizada de Dupain, Cheng? ¿Cierto? **–el hombre asintió confundido**-, entonces, con tu gran habilidad analítica, ¿Te diste cuenta del pequeño detalle que Marinette respondía a su nombre y no a su identidad akumatizada? –**silencio total en París, y Chloé sonrió victoriosa, mientras le ordenaba a su mayordomo que mostrara un video recopilatorio de varios akumas negando sus nombres reales e identificándose únicamente con sus alteregos de villanos, luego se vió una toma de la televisora en la que Manon llamaba a Marinette por su nombre, y ella le respondía sin problemas **-¿Te quedó claro? ¿O debo explicarlo con dibujitos?**

El periodista no volvió a abrir la boca, al igual que otros como él, y la rueda de prensa siguió con normalidad, determinándose al final que Marinette no era una amenaza para nadie, y que en realidad, según palabras de Chloé Burgeois, es la heroína que ha mantenido a París libre de Akumas por más de un mes.

Y debido a eso, en el buzón de la mansión Agreste comenzaron a llegar obsequios y tarjetas de aliento para la joven Marinette, así como en la panadería, los padres de Marinette recibían las cartas de apoyo dirigidas a su hija.

Lo que sólo Adrien sabía, es que su padre había contratado a un personal de seguridad especializado para que revisara los envíos y evitar alguna clase de atentado o percance. Aunque, por el momento, todos los obsequios eran benignos.

Incluso, la clase de Manon había hecho una pancarta para la joven heroína que había salvado a su compañera.

Mientras que en el hotel, Chloé debía atender varias llamadas de gente influyente, acerca de visitas y permisos para ver a Marinette, lo que la tenía más ocupada de lo que hubiera deseado.

-¿Necesita ayuda, mi princesita? –le preguntó su padre, al verla revisar varios documentos con la "asistencia" de Sabrina.

-Por ahora no papi, en estos momentos estoy siendo "Queen Bee sin el traje"

-Disculpe mademoiselle –les interrumpió el mayordomo-, pero tiene visitas.

Detrás del hombre, apareció Kagami, y Chloé hizo un ademán para que los adultos y Sabrina las dejaran a solas.

-Me alegra que usaras mi observación para defender a Marinette –comento seca la japonesa, y Chloé solo bufo desinteresada.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero callarle la boca a ese intento de periodista fue muy satisfactorio.

-No lo niego –Kagami sonrió de lado en aprobación-, de todas formas, ¿Has hablado con tu Kwami?

-Sí –a sus palabras, Longg y Pollen salieron de sus escondites, con un claro gesto de preocupación.

-Buenas Pollen, veo que también lo has sentido… -comentó el pequeño dragón, y la abejita asintió preocupada.

-Algo se está formando en nuestro mundo.

-¿Mundo? –preguntó desconcertada la rubia.

-El lugar de donde vienen los Kwamis, creí que ya habías hablado con Pollen sobre esto –le dijo seria Kagami.

-¡Ugh! Ya sé, es sólo que es muy complicado, sólo díganlo en resumen.

-Mi reina, al parecer, una especie de "entidad" se está formando en el mundo abstracto, algo nuevo –contestó Pollen.

-Nuestros hermanos y hermanas creen que puede ser un nuevo Kwami, pero luego de lo ocurrido con la señorita Marinette… -comentó Longg pensativo.

-Al parecer, es una especie de copia de Duusu, el Kwami de Mayura –Kagami y Chloé quedaron con la boca abierta.

Y en tanto los kwamis explicaban la situación, Tikki le hacía una visita a su portadora, aprovechando el descanso de la enfermera.

-Oh Marinette… -la pequeña mariquita acarició su cabeza, pensando una forma de cómo solucionar su situación, la que cada vez estaba peor desearía contarte todo lo que hemos averiguado con el maestro.

-¿Terroncito? –la voz de Plagg le hace voltear, y el Kwami le da un abrazo de oso-, ¡Azuquita! Al fin te dignas a aparecer, ni tienes idea de lo melodramático que se ha vuelto mi portador –dijo "ofendido" el kwami, y Tikki sonrió de lado.

-Nos enteramos de lo sucedido por televisión, y bueno –Tikki flotó hasta su portadora, y tocó el medallón de protección que colgaba del cuello de la joven.

-Plagg, creo que está naciendo un nuevo Kwami de la emociones a través del akuma de Marinette –a estas palabras, el gatito negro abrió los ojos en shock.

-P-pero es imposible, sólo puede haber un Kwami de la emociones, no tiene sentido alguno…

-Es este medallón –luego, Tikki indicó la pulsera de Marinette-, de alguna forma, no lo sé, esta joya ha estado absorbiendo el akuma dentro de Marinette, y eso ha ocasionado que algo en nuestro mundo se esté formando, estuve hace poco dentro de la caja con los demás…

_Luego de sentir algo fuera de lugar en la caja de Miraculous, el maestro Fu había ordenado tanto a Wayzz como a Tikki investigar y asegurarse que los demás kwamis estuvieran a salvo. Grande fue su sorpresa, que al llegar a su mundo descubrieran que una energía blanca estaba acumulándose en medio del reloj del ciclo Kwami._

_-¿Tendremos un nuevo hermano o hermana? –se preguntó Wayzz, pero Tikki se acercó a la fuente, sintiendo que esta irradiaba algo en especial, casi como una conciencia, pero compartía una energía muy similar a Duusu._

_-No es posible… ¿Un nuevo "Duusu"? –comentó extrañada Tikki._

_-¡Vean bien! –dijo Sass, apuntando a cierta parte de la acumulación de energía-, ¿Tiene forma de Akuma?_

_Los kwamis notaron como una mariposa pequeña, casi transparente, revoloteaba en su sitio justo en medio de esa energía que seguía recibiendo pequeños fragmentos alrededor. Tikki y Wayzz se acercaron lo suficiente para notar que el pequeño Akuma tenía un grabado en sus alas, en forma de espiral, iguales al collar de Marinette._

-Y eso fue lo que pasó –le explicó Tikki, mientras que Plagg tenía un tic en el ojo.

-¿Es una broma? –la kwami negó apenada.

-En el momento que Marinette se transformó en casi un Akuma, la velocidad en que se acumula esa energía, aumentó.

-Entonces, ¿No es un Kwami?

-No lo sabemos, sólo que tiene alguna relación con Duusu –Plagg se rascó la cabeza fastidiado por tanta confusión.

* * *

….

Los días transcurrieron monótonamente para Adrien Agreste hasta cumplirse una semana desde el coma de Marinette.

Y a pesar que el modelo debía ir al colegio, regularmente, no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Chloé y Kagami. Era una bomba a punto de estallar en cualquier momento, y nadie se atrevía culparlo. Tanta era su molestia, que seguía sentado al último lugar, cubriendo el puesto de Marinette.

En tanto que el resto de sus compañeros no estaba en mejor condición, en especial que ahora sabían que no podían acercarse por obvia razones a Marinette, si es que no querían verla convertida en Akuma. Incluso, Alya había dejado ir al colegio por su depresión, dejando a un solitario Nino, abatido por no haber visto más allá de las mentiras de Lila y no haber defendido a Marinette.

El único consuelo del modelo eran las visitas diarias que hacía a la panadería para ver a los padres de Marinette, los que siempre le recibían con los brazos abiertos y renovadas esperanzas en que su hija despertara para mejor.

Mientras que Lila no podía estar peor, y no sólo por verse encerrada en una habitación blanca, tomando varios medicamentos, que se descubriera que ella había sido la ladrona del celular de una de las enfermeras y haberlo usado para difamar a Marinette. Si no que también, veía como toda París, **toda París** llenaba de regalos y atenciones a Dupain-Cheng, olvidando que ella era un Akuma.

-Me dan asco… -la joven Rossi rechinó los dientes, sujetando los barrotes de su ventana, viendo que en las calles de la ciudad, varios habitantes vestían la nueva línea de ropa de Marinette, lo que provocó más nauseas -. Sí tan solo tuviera el poder, haría a todos pagar, hundiría a esta ciudad por completo, y tomaría a Adrien sólo para mí, como siempre debió ser.

Y sin que nadie supiera, en la mansión Agreste se escucharon varios pasos por los pasillos.

Pasos que Nathalie apenas escuchó desde su escritorio, pero que fue lo suficiente como para llamar su atención, siendo entonces que vio con shock a Marinette Dupain-Cheng caminando seria por las escaleras, en dirección a la oficina de su jefe.

-Buenas, señorita Nathalie –le saludó cortésmente la muchacha, y la mujer apenas pudo articular una respuesta-, necesito hablar con el señor Agreste, a solas.

La asistente asintió confundida, y Marinette ingresó al despachó de Gabriel, quién se detuvo en seco al verla levantada, y aparentemente, con buena salud.

-Ma-mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng , ¿Cómo? –el hombre se dirigió a ella confundido, pero más por el semblante fruncido de la chica.

-Debemos hablar –le dijo en seco, y con un tono de molestia.

-¿Acerca de qué?

-Acerca de que usted, Monsieur Agreste, es Hawk Moth –declaró seca la muchacha, dejando sin habla a Gabriel y a Nathalie, que escuchaba a escondidas detrás de la puerta, en total shock.

-¡EJEM! Me temo que no lo entiendo…

-Escuché su voz en mi cabeza, cuando gritamos el nombre de Manon, así como su deseo de salvarla, fue algo fugaz, pero lo suficiente como para semitransformarme –la chica se cruzó de brazos, afilando su mirada-, sin mencionar, que con mi akuma casi activo, pude sentir el Miraculous de la mariposa oculto bajo su corbata –el hombre suspiró derrotado -. Creo que me debe un par de explicaciones, señor Agreste.

-Sí, las debo –confesó finalmente el hombre, abriendo el pasadizo hacia su guarida-, sígame.

Una vez que Nathalie se aseguró que ambos habían dejado el estudio, se apresuró a ir a la caja fuerte y forzar la cerradura con una ganzúa que ya tenía preparada. Recuperando para sí, el miraculous del pavo real.

-Lo lamento mucho, señor Agreste, pero ahora más que nunca debo poner en marcha mi plan –Nathalie dejó la mansión con una idea en mente, sin medir las consecuencias que esto podría conllevar.

Mientras que Marinette veía sin aliento, a Emily Agreste en una extraña cápsula, por lo que parecía, estar en un profundo sueño.

-Señor Agreste…

-Mi esposa Emily usó el miraculous del pavo real, pero debido a que estaba dañado, ella quedó en este estado –el hombre se dirigió hacia Marinette, mientras que Nooro flotaba a su lado-, mi única opción de solucionar todo, es usando los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir para obtener el poder absoluto y así, pedir el deseo para salvar a mi esposa –luego de explicarse, Gabriel se extrañó por la mirada seria de Marinette.

-¿Dice que los miraculous pueden conceder cualquier deseo? –el hombre asintió confundido-, entonces, ¿No hubiese sido más fácil que Ladybug y Chat Noir hubiesen usado ese poder para dar con su identidad secreta desde en un principio?

Gabriel quedó sin habla, la pregunta de Marinette le había dejado en jaque, ya que tenía sentido, en verdad, habría sido más sencillo haber usado ese poder para derrotarlo, entonces, ¿Por qué no lo habían hecho?

-Nooro, ¿Sabes por qué no han usado el poder supremo para derrotarme? –le ordenó su portador, y el Kwami le miró con lástima.

-Es porque es demasiado arriesgado, incluso entre los guardianes, el usar el poder supremo es tabú, ya que al final, no solucionaría nada –a sus palabras, Gabriel sudó en seco.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó desesperado, y Marinette suavizó su mirada hacia aquel hombre que parecía desmoronarse en cualquier momento, ante la verdad que se revelaba ante él.

-Por cada acción hay una reacción, los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir son más que creación y destrucción, son el balance del universo –le explicó triste el kwami-, por cada deseo se debe pagar un precio de igual valor, si desea recuperar a un miembro de su familia, a cambio, deberá perder a otro miembro de su familia, lo lamento amo, pero el balance debe conservarse, es por eso que usar el poder supremo está prohibido -Gabriel cayó de rodillas.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste esto desde un principio?! –le reclamó su portador.

-Traté de hacerlo, amo, pero cada vez que se lo quería decir, usted me ordenaba guardar silencio.

-Significa, si llegó a usar ese poder… -Gabriel dirigió su mirada a su esposa inconsciente.

-Adrien será quién tome el lugar de la señora Emily en esa cápsula –concluyó triste Marinette.

Pero sin que ambos lo supieran, Mayura estaba en las afueras del centro psiquiátrico de la ciudad, con el collar falso de Lila que había robado de la casa de los Rossi.

Misma joya que arrojó por los barrotes de la ventana de la internada, la cual no tardó en tomarlo entre sus manos con una sonrisa maliciosa. Y su expresión se volvió más retorcida cuando una pluma negra se asomó por la ventana, a lo que Lila extendió su collar para recibir el amok.

….

* * *

-Mmmm… - estoy leyendo el tumbrl, luego de haber visto el episodio de Chat Blanc, en tanto que Plagg está afilando sus garras, y Chimuelo despide su llamara azul entre sus escamas.

**-¿Y bien? ¿Me dejas usar el cataclismo contra el padre del año? **–el kwami negro me pregunta entre dientes, pero para su sorpresa yo niego pensativa.

-Eso es demasiado rápido, la idea es que sufra –contesto sombría, tanto que tanto Plagg y Chimuelo retroceden asustados de golpe.

**-Creo que se siente decepcionada del personaje de Gabriel **–el gato y el dragón hacen un chillido cuando mi aura oscura llena la habitación-**, ella antes simpatizaba con los motivos de Gabriel por querer los miraculous, ya que no era algo tan malicioso, pero ahora…**

-Tal vez atarlo boca arriba a una balsa, y dejarlo en medio del mar no sería mala idea –comento, mientras anoto mis ideas de "castigos especiales" que antes eran centrados en Lila, pero ahora también caerán en el viejo Agreste-, o quizás deba incluir a Isolda en algún fic a futuro…

**-¡Ni se te ocurra poner a ese personaje tuyo de tu webcomic en hiatus, de no sé por cuanto, a una serie infantil como miraculous! –**Plagg me reclama aterrado con solo mencionar a mi personaje de mi comic original, el que por el momento está en un hiatus hasta nuevo aviso, mientras que Chimuelo me gorjea asustado.

-Esto es fanfiction –respondo seca, dejando de piedra a ambos-, muy bien, no la voy a incluir, por ahora, pero vaya que sí haré sufrir al mariposón Agreste junto a Lila en mis próximos proyectos de fics, los cuales pueden tomarlos como "protagonistas convertidos en villanos", ya que una vez terminado Jeanne D'Arc, me tomaré un tiempo para escribir el fanfic del sentimonstruo de Marinette, y luego terminaría mi mini "saga" con la historia de un Adrien akumatizado junto con su sentimonstruo correspondiente, y vaya que Gabriel y Lila van a sufrir –declaro con mirada asesina, mientras escribo en mi cuaderno los apuntes para los nuevos proyectos.

**-¡EJEM! Mientras que la señorita RilaZou "libera" estrés sobre ese par de villanos sin corazón, el dragón aquí presente y yo les damos el siguiente nombre del cap del fic, "Jeanne D'Arc", sip se viene lo que todos esperaban, pero a mi interesa más mi queso **–Chimuelo gruñe a su lado, y Plagg suelta un bufido**-, ¡Ah! Sí, y antes que se me olvide, el fic se retoma desde aquí, así que hasta el plazo entre 7 a 10 días tendrán nuevo cap** –el chillido de Chimuelo hace que Plagg voltee a verme, y el Kwami se vuelve blanco al verme sentada junto a Isolda, que está ataviada en su traje de arlquín de blanco y negro y su máscara veneciana, mientras que ella me da ideas de castigo divinos en contra Gabriel y Lila**-, no sé si sentir lástima por el mariposón y la mentirosa, Isolda es muy maquiavélica en contra los criminales que considere extremadamente peligrosos ¡GLUP!**

-Nos vemos, y como anuncio especial, he publicado un one-shot por los cuatro años de aniversario de mi primer fic de miraculous, The Lady of the Paint - me despido, mientras que mi compañera se limita a agitar su mano tranquilamente en señal de adiós.


	15. Jeanne D'Arc

**Capítulo 14 -Jeanne D'Arc**

* * *

Alya estaba boca arriba en la cama de su habitación, con su teléfono y computador apagados. Y solo rememorando todas las veces que Marinette le había advertido de Lila, de cómo jamás le creyó, puesto que el hecho de tener en su curso a la "mejor amiga" de su superheroina favorita le había nublado el juicio. Negándose a creer que todo era una mentira ideada por Rossi, lo que llevó a los impulsos y terquedad a tomar malas decisiones y no pensar antes de hablar. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias de sus acciones, y lo peor de todo, es que no podría disculparse con Marinette, ya que eso era un peligro para su salud.

-¡UGHHHH! –la morena arrojó una almohada hacia la pared, tratando de desahogarse.

-¡Alya! Levanta tu peso de la cama, y ven a ver esto –Nora abrió de par en par la puerta de la chica, sobresaltándola por el ruido.

-¿Ahora qué, Nora? –se queja Alya, pero su hermana mayor no se presta para más berrinches, y la toma del brazo, sacándola de una de su habitación.

-Te callas y mira esto –la luchadora sube el volumen del televisor, mientras que sus tres hermanas menores observan la noticia con estupor.

En un video aficionado, se mostraba como una explosión había dejado en ruinas una de las alas del centro psiquiátrico de la ciudad, y varios transeúntes veían con horror una gigante araña negra caminando por las calles, mientras que liberaba varios huevos que al tocar el suelo se abrían, dando paso a arañas, aunque de menor tamaño, y las que empezaron a atacar a cualquier parisino que estuviera cerca.

Las hermanas ahogaron un grito cuando en la televisión se mostró una grabación de Lila Rossi, ataviada con la bata de paciente y sentada en el lomo del sentimonstruo en una especie de trono grotesco, y su primera parada fue una tienda de ropa de la marca Gabriel, en donde la chica entró muy campante y acompañada por las arañas menores. Y al cabo de un rato, volvía a su trono, engalanada con un costoso vestido sirena de color negro, de encajes en los costados, y un corte a dos tercios de la falda. Parecía una verdadera femme fatal con un toque de viuda negra, sin embargo, el rasguño que Chat Noir le propinó no se había desvanecido así como el nuevo corte de cabello que tuvieron que hacerle luego que Fang le arrancara sus cabellos, dejándola con apariencia de una bruja.

-¿Qué es esa arañota? –se preguntó Nora, y Alya apenas pudo reaccionar.

-Un sentimonstruo, y se supone que sólo obedecen al que tenga su objeto con el amok, lo que significa que… -comentó la bloguera, y Nora le miró seria.

-Que la chica mentirosa es quién lo controla, supongo que un "te lo dije" no viene al caso, ¿Verdad?, hermanita.

-¡Lo más probable es que Lila ataque a Marinette y a Adrien! –Alya marcó el teléfono, pero al escuchar la respuesta que el número que llamaba no existe, se le fue el alma a los pies.

-¿Debo recordarte que coletitas se cambió de teléfono? –le preguntó triste Nora, y Alya hizo una mueca dolida.

Pero antes de seguir hablando, escucharon como unas patas golpeaban la ventana de su apartamento, y con horror ven a una de las arañas tratando de entrar a su hogar.

-¡Atrás de mí, ahora! –les ordenó Nora a sus hermanas menores, mientras que la criatura entró por la fuerza, dejando a su paso los vidrios rotos de la ventana, pero al abalanzarse sobre las chicas, la luchadora responde con un escobazo-, okey ocho patas, hora de enfrentarte a una verdadera araña, y créeme, no te conviene combatir contra "Anansi" deidad arácnida de África –le amenazó Nora, luciendo orgullosa su símbolo, y al ver que la criatura se preparaba para otro ataque, la luchadora se puso en guardia-, pues vamos al round 2.

* * *

….

Las arañas proliferaban por las calles, y los ciudadanos se vieron en la obligación de resguardarse en sus hogares, pero los estudiantes del Françoise Dupont no corrieron con mucha suerte, puesto que las criaturas los habían capturado antes que siquiera pudieran abandonar las dependencias. Y fue cuestión de tiempo que todos los alumnos como el profesorado fuesen reunidos en el patio del establecimiento, el cual ya había sido rodeado por una enorme telaraña que cubría cada recoveco del lugar y bloqueado la luz del sol.

Nino trató de abrirse paso por el gentío y observó con horror como Adrien era llevado por una enorme araña y pegado a una enredadera, mientras que el sentimonstruo original descendía tranquilamente por los enredados hilos, para dejar ver a una Lila con una sonrisa triunfal hacia el modelo.

-Hola Adrien~ -le saludó coqueta la chica, luciendo el vestido-, ¿Te gusta cómo me veo? Consideré que debía vestirme para la ocasión, y esta ropa va a juego con mi preciosa mascota –la chica acarició el lomo de la criatura, ignorando las palabras de los estudiantes y los profesores.

-¿Qué quieres Lila? –preguntó furioso el rubio, y la joven Rossi fingió incertidumbre.

-¿Qué quiero? Pues vengarme de todos ellos de haberme traicionado, de que por fin estés conmigo como siempre debió ser y de hacer pagar a Dupain-Cheng por arruinarme la vida.

-¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Prácticamente describes lo sucedido a Marinette como si te hubiese pasado a ti! En verdad estás loca de atar –comentó hastiado Nino, y Lila chasqueó los dientes, dando señas que las arañas cercaran más a sus prisioneros.

-¡Todos son unos malagradecidos! Y yo esforzándome en traerles a Jagged Stone y a Clara Ruiseñor para ustedes –Lila "sollozó" desconsolada, pero ahora fue la maestra Bustier quién tomó la palabra.

-¡Usted jamás hizo tal cosa, y lo sabe bien! –la profesora trató de hacerla entrar en razón, pero la chica soltó un gruñido.

-¡FUE IDEA MÍA! ¡Marinette me robó el crédito como la amistad de Stone y Ruiseñor! De seguro usó ese akuma para hacer que todos se volvieran en mi contra –exclamó exasperada Lila.

-Sí eso es cierto –Adrien se dirigió molesto a la joven Rossi-, ¿Entonces por qué no fue por el Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir? ¿Por qué no ha atacado a nadie en su forma de akuma? ¿Por qué rescató a una pequeña niña de ser asesinada por tu mano, en vez de tomar venganza por todas las amenazas que les has proporcionado? –Lila quedó muda por unos segundos, y luego puso su mejor cara de pena.

-De seguro es un plan para ganarse la confianza de los héroes, y después salirse con la suya –contestó la chica con una dulce voz, pero Adrien afiló su mirada hacia ella.

-"_Sólo digo lo que la gente quiere oír_", luego de que dijeras eso, acorralaste a Marinette y la amenazaste que si no te seguía la corriente ibas a poner a todos en su contra y separarla de mí –la chica boqueó y retrocedió unos pasos-, Marinette me contó lo que le hiciste, no tienes vergüenza en mentir, no tienes vergüenza en hacer daño a los demás, y en estos momentos **eres la única villana que está aterrorizando a la ciudad con su sentimonstruo y no eres un Akuma, por lo que eres muy consciente de tus propias acciones** –Adrien suspiró profundo y le dedicó una mueca de repulsión-, ya no tiene caso que sigas mintiendo, todos saben cómo eres Lila, eres sólo una villana sin corazón y que te encanta lastimar a los demás, y me das lástima por eso.

Lila bajó la cabeza, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en su rostro, y el espanto se apoderado en Adrien al ver tal expresión de demencia en alguien de su edad.

-Tienes razón, ya no es necesario fingir, pero debo decir que me encanta como me miran con lástima, _"¡Oh, pobre Lila, lastimada por una celosa Marinette!", "Lila ha hecho grandes cosas, ha conocido a tanta gente", "Lila es amiga de Ladybug", "Lila Rossi, quiero que vigiles a mi hijo Adrien"**-**_ a sus últimas palabras, el modelo le miró extrañado así como el resto de los estudiantes y profesores-, ¡PFFF! Por favor Agreste, ¿Cómo crees que logré hacer que tu padre me diera el puesto de modelo, y trabajar muy cerca de ti~? –Lila rió desquiciada, burlándose de todos-, sólo tuve que decirle que Marinette era una "mala influencia para su querido hijo", y si me "deshacía" de ella, él me daría el trabajo de modelo y ser tu compañera **obligatoria** en todas tus sesiones de fotos –la chica rió a carcajada limpia al ver el rostro de horror de Adrien y la gente exclamó furiosa-, ¡Deberían ver la expresión en sus caras! Y no estoy mintiendo~ -Lila dio un pequeño giro para lucir el vestido, mientras tomaba asiento en su grotesco trono-, así que no soy la única "culpable" de la injusta expulsión de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ya que tu padre también buscaba lo mismo, y todo para proteger a su querido hijo de la mala influencia que era ella – Rossi se burló con ganas de Adrien, quién deseaba decir que eso no podía ser verdad, pero él conocía a su padre y lo extremista que podía llegar hacer por su "seguridad", por lo que sólo se limitó a morder su labio con furia.

Y mientras que Lila sonreía victoriosa, jugando con su collar que tenía el amok, esperaba pacientemente que el siguiente paso de su plan se llevara a cabo, ya que la venganza contra todos los que la habían traicionado recién comenzaba.

* * *

…...

No muy lejos del colegio, Mayura observaba todo con detenimiento, esperando que la noticia llegara pronto a Gabriel y a Marinette, para que de una vez se pusieran de acuerdo y Jeanne D'Arc hiciera su aparición. Lo que confiaba ella, era que Adrien ya estuviera en la mansión luego que enviara a su guardaespaldas, antes que ella partiera a darle el amok a Lila.

Estaba tan concentrada en su vista al colegio, que no sintió a unas arañas acercándose tras de ella, hasta que el ataque de sus hilos la tomó por sorpresa.

Consternada, Mayura usó su abanico para romper el hilo, pero más arañas la rodearon, por lo que tuvo moverse con rapidez por los tejados, y para horror suyo, las arañas saltaban entre las paredes para darle alcance, mientras le disparaban sus hilos para cerrarle el paso.

La villana, furiosa, decidió volver en sus pasos y deshacer al sentimonstruo al confirmar la traición de Rossi, pero su enojo cambió a furia al ver a Gorilla atrapado en un capullo de telaraña y el auto abierto de par en par sin señal de Adrien.

-No puede ser… -exclamó la mujer, esquivando a duras penas a tres arañas que brincaron encima de ella, pero el regreso de su ataque de tos provoca que no vea una red trampa que la captura desde abajo, y una de las criaturas le arrebata su abanico bruscamente- ¡Déjenme ir! – Mayura forcejea furiosa, tosiendo descontroladamente, pero las arañas no se inmutan ante su presencia, y rápidamente la envuelven en un capullo blanco cubriéndola casi por completo, dejando visible sólo sus ojos y cabello.

Luego, las arañas se llevan a su prisionera al nido creado por el sentimonstruo de Lila en el colegio. Sin saber que de lejos los veía Queen Bee y Howl Girl con la boca abierta.

-Chlo… es decir, Queen Bee, ¿Qué acaba de suceder?

-Que zombie emplumada acaba de darle poder a la persona equivocada, ¡Vamos! –la rubia corrió en dirección al colegio-, mentirosa Rossi debe estar ahí también.

-¿Pero, qué sucederá con Marinette?

-Está en la mansión Agreste, no puede haber lugar más seguro, además, entre más pronto acabemos con ese bicho, será mejor para todos.

Howl Girl asintió a su compañera, y la siguió por los techos de París, rogando que el resto de los héroes se les uniera pronto.

* * *

…

En la mansión Tsurugi varias arañas salían despedidas de las ventanas con cortes profundos. La familia de espadachines se encontraba despachando a las criaturas sin vacilación.

Tomoe esquivaba sin problemas los ataques de sus adversarios y en menos de dos golpes los reducía, su padre los cortaba de un golpe con un movimiento y sin mayor esfuerzo. Pero Kagami estaba contrariada, ya que no podía separarse de ellos en medio de este ataque, pero tampoco podía dejar a su otro "equipo", así que aprovechaba de liberar parte de su estrés en contra las arañas.

-¡Debemos movernos! –ordenó el señor Tsurugi, a lo que su hija y nieta obedecieron.

Así, los tres subieron al tercer piso, hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones tradicionales con tatami, en donde podían escuchar a lo lejos a las arañas por los correderos.

-Kagami, debes irte de aquí y ayudar a tus amigos, junto a tu "compañero" –le ordenó su abuelo, para sorpresa de la japonesa.

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntó la chica, tratando de sonar extrañada.

-Hija, el que no pueda ver no significa que sea ciega –le respondió su madre, y Longg salió de su escondite con una media sonrisa, lo que casi le da un paro cardiaco a su portadora.

-Jamás pensé que viviría para estar en presencia de una de las deidades protectoras –el abuelo Tsurugi hizo una reverencia ante el Kwami-, es un gran honor y privilegio.

-Nuestra antepasada, Tomoe Gozen fue digna de pelear al lado de uno de los protectores –Kagami desvió su mirara hacia Longg, quién le sonrió en afirmación-, ahora, mi hija ha sido escogida también, no podría estar más orgullosa de tí.

Kagami abrazó a su madre, y luego procedió a transformarse, mientras que su familia le veía con orgullo.

-Ahora ve y patea el trasero del responsable de esto –comentó jubiloso su abuelo.

-¡Papá! –le corrigió su hija.

-No se preocupen, cumpliré con mi deber y mantendré el apellido Tsurugi a la altura de la situación.

-No te preocupes por nosotros –le animó su madre, y Ryuko salió de la mansión, en busca del sentimonstruo original.

Mientras que en el barco Liberty, la señora Anarka golpeaba a varias arañas, lanzándolas por la borda, y al mismo tiempo, cantaba animadamente.

-¡Yo-ho, yo-ho! Pirata siempre ser, a las arañas golpeo con gran precisión, ¡Yo-ho! –la señora Couffaine pateó a uno de los arácnidos fuera de su barco-, con guitarra y teclado mi canción canto, ¡Yo-hooo! Y estos bichos mando volando ¡Yoooo-hoooo! ¡AMO SER PIRATA! –lo último lo exclamó columpiándose por las cuerdas de su barco y tirar por la borda a más arañas - ¡Ja, ja, ja! Debería hacer esto más seguido –el celular le interrumpe su momento de diversión, y mientras contestaba, golpeaba a varias de las criaturas con su guitarra sin inmutarse-, ¡Luka! ¿Cómo te va hijo? –preguntó risueña la mujer, mientras tomaba una cadena para amarrar de las patas a una de las arañas que había derribado, y usarla como maza en contra de los otros bichos.

-¡Mamá! Voy a buscar a Juleka, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado el muchacho, pero la risa de su madre le hizo respirar aliviado.

-¡Mejor que nunca! –contestó la mujer, al aplastar a varias arañas, luego de lanzarles barriles encima desde el techo de la cabina del barco-, aquí tengo todo controlado, el Liberty y yo estaremos mejor que bien, mientras ve a buscar a tu hermana –luego de tirar a la última araña por la popa del barco, la señora Anarka cambió su tono de voz a uno más serio-, mucho cuidado mi pequeño pirata, y cuida bien de tu hermana.

-Así lo haré mamá –contestó Viperion desde su comunicador, y ya más tranquilo como agradecido por la forma de ser de su madre, se encaminó hacia el enorme nido que se veía a lo lejos, y estaba seguro que era en el colegio de Juleka.

* * *

…

Las telas de araña vibraron en alarma para el sentimonstruo, y una molesta Lila salió junto a su criatura y con Adrien a su lado, para después amarrarlo en una enorme telaraña.

-Mira nada más –Lila le indicó al modelo mirar hacia arriba, y lo que el chico observó le dejo helado -, parece ser que la araña atrapó a un pajarito traidor -Mayura se retorcía dentro del capullo, pero no podía decir nada por la mordaza-, ¡Oh! ¿Quieres decir algo? ¿Cómo pedir perdón por haberme traicionado? –la chica se burló sin importarle la mirada de furia de la portadora del pavo real -. Pobrecita avecilla, lástima que Hawk Moth no puede ayudarte, sin un akuma ese anciano es un completo inútil –Rossi se rió a carcajada, pero se ve interrumpida por la llegada de los héroes-, vaya, vaya, miren lo que el insecto trajo –la chica jugueteó con su collar, manteniendo su expresión burlona-, pero hablando del diablo, ni el insecto y su mascota están con ustedes, ¿No se sienten abandonados?

-Te deje una vez en la basura Lila –respondió Queen Bee, dando un paso al frente-, y amaré hacerlo de nuevo.

Los héroes se colocaron en sus poses de combate, y Lila hizo una señal a su sentimonstruo de soltar en el aire varios huevos de araña los que se abrieron antes de tocar el suelo.

Y estas criaturas empezaron a lanzar sus redes sobre los portadores, quienes los esquivaban lo que más podían, pero el piso lleno de la pegajosa tela les obstruía el paso.

Y antes que Viperion usara la 2° oportunidad, fue atrapado por un grupo de arañas que habían aguardado ocultas entre los tejidos del nido gigante.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Soy consciente de tu problemático poder, reptil rastrero –las arañas de Lila envolvieron la pulsera del héroe con sus hilos, por lo que al joven le sería imposible usar su habilidad.

Ryuko se abrió paso entre las criaturas para atacar directamente a Lila, pero el sentimontruo la protegió con una de sus patas, haciendo retroceder a la portadora del dragón.

-Tu sentimonstruo es tan grotesco como tú –comentó la japonesa, llamando la atención de Rossi-, una araña que no deja de esparcir criaturas maliciosas y redes sin fin –Ryuko usó su poder del viento para pasar a través de las telarañas-, son tu viva representación, un horrible monstruo que extiende su maldad así como una red de mentiras hacia gente inocente y con sólo el fin de lastimarlas.

-¿Y qué si es así? –Lila mostró su collar orgullosa-, mi sentimonstruo y sus arañas están bajo mi mando, mi telaraña cubrirá cada recoveco de esta insignifcante ciudad, he vencido a Mayura y será cuestión de tiempo que haga lo mismo con Hawk Moth, Ladybug y Chat Noir, obtendré todos los miraculous y regiré París con mi propio ejército –Lila miró burlona a Adrien-, mientras que Agreste Junior tendrá que hacerse la idea que muy pronto no tendrá a su padre, y si no quiere que su dulce "bella durmiente" le suceda lo mismo, tendrá que hacer **todo** lo que le diga –comentó con una mirada lascivia, que Queen Bee perdió los estribos.

-¡Estás loca de remate! ¡Veneno! –la heroína de la abeja se abrió paso entre las arañas y estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Lila, pero algo la detiene en el aire –No puede ser… -unos hilos finos servían de escudo a Rossi, la que se puso de pie con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Hora de la venganza –Lila le quitó su arma y usó su poder en contra Queen Bee, congelándola.

-¡QUEEN BEE! –Howl Girl corrió a ayudar a su compañera, y al verse rodeada por varios enemigos, no le queda más que usar su propio poder -¡Aullido!

La heroína del perro lanza un poderoso rugido, que manda a volar a varias arañas y hace retroceder al sentimonstruo. Lo que aprovecha de rescatar en el aire a su compañera aún congelada.

-¡Tenemos que reagruparnos! –ordenó Ryuko, y el grupo de héroes se reunió a unos metros del sentimonstruo que se había recuperado rápidamente del ataque de Howl Girl.

-¡Esto es malo! –exclamó la portadora del perro, observando que los miraculous empezaban con la cuenta regresiva-, ¿Dónde están Ladybug y Chat Noir?

Ryuko y Viperion no supieron qué responder, y para su preocupación el número de arañas aumentaba a cada segundo, rodeándolos por completo.

* * *

…..

En la mansión Agreste, Hawk Moth cortaba a varias arañas que se hacían polvo ante él, pero pronto el número lo sobrepasaba, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que regresar a la cámara en donde estaba su esposa y Marinette.

-¡Es inútil! No puedo abrirme paso para rescatar a Adrien, son demasiadas arañas –dijo furioso el hombre, mientras que la chica observaba impotente por los videos aficionados como los héroes eran sobrepasados por Lila y su sentimonstruo-, ¡LE DIJE A NATHALIE QUE NO LE DIERA PODER A ESA CHIQUILLA!

-Enojarnos no solucionará nada, debemos pensar en cómo vencer a Lila.

-Nuestra esperanza es que Ladybug y Chat Noir la derroten, ¡Pero están tardando demasiado en aparecer! -el ruido de las arañas fue creciendo haciendo eco en la planta superior, y Hawk Moth temió lo peor-, espero que no encuentren el pasadizo –dijo, observando a su esposa-, ¿Señorita Marinette? –el portador de la mariposa se dirigió a la joven, luego de sentir una contradicción en sus emociones, y cuando la miró a los ojos quedó helado-, no puede ser, ¿todo este tiempo usted…?

-No puedo enfrentar a Lila como Ladybug –la chica le mostro una de sus orejas que no tenía el arete-, pero…

-Puede hacerlo como Jeanne D'Arc –continuó el hombre, con una mirada seria-, me parece increíble, que todo este tiempo haya sido usted la portadora de la mariquita.

-Primero lo primero, señor Agreste –dijo firme la chica-, vencer a Lila y regresar todo a la normalidad, y le prometo que hablaré con el guardián para buscar una forma de salvar a su esposa, si el daño fue ocasionado por un miraculous, entonces, debe haber una solución en el libro o de lo que sepa el guardián, pero debe prometerme que desistirá de mi miraculous y el de Chat Noir.

-Lo prometo –contestó sincero Hawk Moth, y Marinette suspiró decidida para aceptar el poder del Akuma-, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi ha dañado a sus amigos y a Adrien, le otorgaré el poder de Jeanne D'Arc, con el que contará con una armadura que le protegerá de todo mal, podrás invocar a tu propio ejército que jamás te traicionará y darás apoyo a los héroes de París. A cambio, salvarás a mi hijo Adrien y a mi amiga Nathalie ¿Tenemos un trato?

-Sí, lo tenemos Hawk Moth –de la pulsera de la chica brotaron las alas blancas del akuma, y las mariposas que aún yacían en sus capullos, salieron para rodear a Marinette.

Para sorpresa de Hawk Moth, una enorme columna de mariposas blancas se llevó a la joven, atravesando las paredes y el ventanal de la guarida, sin dañarlas. Luego el enjambre descomunal viajó por los cielos de París, hasta llegar a las afueras del nido del sentimonstruo.

El shock de los presentes no se hizo esperar, cuando la columna de mariposas dispersó a las arañas que rodeaban a los héroes, y de entre el enjambre, apareció el Akuma Jeanne D'Arc en gloria y majestad.

-¿Marinette…? –preguntó sin aliento Adrien, mientras que Lila estaba sin habla ante aquella apareción.

Esta era la forma definitiva del nuevo Akuma de Hawk Moth, la santa guerrera Jeanne D'Arc que lucía su armadura de plata con estampados de las flores de Marinette, un broche de mariposa que sujetaba sus hombreras, su capa y falda de combate se mecían al viento, su estandarte estaba completo con la bandera hondeando el símbolo de la mariposa.

-¿Eres Marinette? –preguntó sorprendido Viperion, y la chica asintió.

-Soy Marinette, pero también pueden llamarme Jeanne D'Arc –la chica hizo un movimiento con su estandarte, posicionándola delante de los héroes-. Como Hawk Moth me lo ha pedido, he de darle mi apoyo a los héroes para liberar a París del mal del sentimonstruo de Lila Rossi –una luz dorada salió de la bandera, la cual iluminó a los portadores, que los curó y recargó sus habilidades.

-¡¿DUPAIN-CHENG?! –exclamó asustada Queen Bee, pero luego reaccionó a que no sólo se liberó de su propio ataque, sino que también tenía su energía restaurada.

-¿Podemos confiar en Hawk Moth? –preguntó inquisitiva Ryuko.

-Su deseo es rescatar a Mayura –respondió tranquila la chica.

-Muy bien –comentó Viperion-, por ahora podemos darle el beneficio de la duda, y si algo sale mal –el muchacho mostró su muñeca libre a la portadora del dragón, la que finalmente accedió.

-Así que finalmente has cedido al akuma –Lila se burló de Marinette, pero no podía ocultar su miedo ante la presencia imponente de aquel akuma-, al final, resultaste ser igual que todos.

-Así es, cedí al akuma, pero no por lo que tú crees Lila –la respuesta serena de la chica descolocó a Rossi-, ahora, ríndete, libera a los a los civiles como a Mayura, y entrégate a las autoridades de forma pacífica –le ordenó severa el Akuma, pero Lila chasqueó furiosa.

-¡¿Éstas loca?! Al fin que tengo el poder que quiero, ¿Crees que lo dejaré ir así como así? –Lila se puso de pie furiosa desde su trono-, ningún akuma me dirá que hacer –la chica chasqueó los dedos, y más arañas salieron del nido.

-¡A este paso quedaremos rebasados! –exclamó Howl Girl.

-¡Los ciudadanos también tienen problemas! –indicó Queen Bee.

-Puedo hacer algo, pero necesito tiempo –respondió Jeanne D'Arc, agitando su bandera para formar un halo de luz que salió despedido por la ciudad-, la caballería tardará en llegar, pero por mientras –la chica elevó su estandarte y la bandera hondeo con fuerza-, ¡Soy Jeanne D'Arc, por favor, respondan a mi llamado, guardianes de la Dama de París! –los ojos de la chica brillaron en fuego azul cielo, y un retumbar se escuchó desde la iglesia de Notre Dame -. Nuestra amada ciudad y sus habitantes corren peligro, se los pido, ayúdenme a proteger a los inocentes, y acabar con la maldad.

Los civiles que aún estaban en las calles y cerca del edificio arquitectónico, quedaron estupefactos al ver que las gárgolas cobraban vida y sus ojos brillaban de un hermoso fuego azul.

No muy lejos, Nadja Chamack como otros padres, habían ido a buscar a sus hijos para resguardarlos, pero el ataque de las arañas los habían dejado atrapados entre las telarañas, y varias criaturas rodeándolos por completo.

-¡Mira mamá! –exclamó Manon, apuntando al cielo, y los adultos quedaron helados al ver a gárgolas aladas dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Pero en vez de atacarlos, se centraron en acabar con las arañas.

-"_Ciudadanos de París" _–la voz de Marinette se escuchaba a través de las estatuas que habían cobrado vida- _"Soy Jeanne D'Arc, pero también me conocen como Marinette Dupain-Cheng…" _–en el momento que la joven se comunicaba con los ciudadanos, las gárgolas ya habían abarcado varias cuadras, encontrándose con varios civiles que le escuchaban atentos, entre ellos la señora Anarka, la familia de Alya, los Tsurugi, en la televisora, el hotel de los Burgeois, e incluso, dentro del mismo colegio, ya que varias de las estatuas lograron entrar sin que Lila se diera cuenta-, "_Soy consciente que no querrán creerme, pero les aseguro que las gárgolas les protegerán así como los héroes de París, ¡No desistan así como no desistieron durante el Día de los Héroes!"_

Las palabras de la chica animaron a la población que empezaron a armarse con lo que podían y codo a codo, combatieron junto con las gárgolas en contra las arañas.

-Buena arenga –le comentó Ryuko.

-¡Eso no significa nada! –contraatacó Lila-, incluso tus muñecos de piedra son limitados, mi sentimonstruo puede crear cuantas arañas desee –indicó la chica, y los héroes vieron con horror como la "producción" de huevos aumentaba a cada segundo.

-Lo sé –dijo seria Jeanne D'Arc dirigiendo su mirada a la punta de la torre Eiffel, la que poco a poco empezó a llenarse de mariposas blancas.

Ella sabía que debía aguantar hasta que las mariposas que necesita se reunieran ahí, entonces, su verdadero ejército se haría presente.

* * *

…

-¡Hemos llegado por fin a la aparición de Jeanne D'Arc! –exclamó feliz, mientras termino de dibujar las ilustraciones.

**-¿Y qué harás ahora que la S3 terminó, y prácticamente, están emitiendo los últimos caps en los idiomas que faltaban? **–me pregunta Plagg, mientras come su queso lejos de Chimuelo.

-Mmmmm, bueno, supongo que una vez que termine el fic, (que resultó ser más largo de lo que esperaba), creo que voy a probar el género de drama con una pizca de angustia, para más fics de MLB, pero creo que para el próximo año, ya que se viene navidad, ya el tiempo pasa volando.

**-Eso será un reto, hasta ahora sólo has escrito cosas empalagosas y con un toque de humor.**

-Digamos que la S3 dio material para eso, y hasta que la S4 se estrene, creo que hasta entonces podremos volar nuestra imaginación todo lo que queramos –luego notó que Plagg y Chimuelo están muy atentos viendo algo en mi celular.

**-En español está bueno, pero creo que por ahora me quedo con el doblaje en inglés, es más épico **–comentó malicioso el Kwami y Chimuelo gorjea de acuerdo, mientras que yo muy curiosa, me asomó a ver y suelto una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡HA! Están viendo a Ladybug darle un buen puñetazo a Félix por falta de respeto, ¿Por qué no me invitaron? –hago un puchero, tratando de tomar el susodicho teléfono, pero Plagg lo aleja de mí y el dragón me empuja con su cola en dirección al computador.

**-Usted preocúpese de terminar el fic, mientras que yo disfruto esta vendetta por mi queso desparramado –**el kwami engulle sus bocados, mientras pone en loop la escena del puñetazo.

-Al menos me alegra que por fin haya nuevo villano en la serie –a mis palabras, Plagg y Chimuelo me quedan mirando -¿Qué no se dieron cuenta que hasta el momento, el único villano varón recurrente en la serie era Hawk Moth/Gabriel Agreste? Los otros puestos los ocupan Lila, Nathalie y, por lo visto, también Chloé –los dos me quedan mirando, y luego se largan a carcajada.

**-¡No lo había notado! Y para colmo su miraculous no es tan "varonil" –Plagg se ríe con más ganas.**

-Bueno, espero les haya gustado este cap, como verán, el combate recién comienza, y si preguntan por Chloé y Félix en mi historia, bueno, los que me siguen desde un principio sabrán que empecé a publicar muuuchoooo antes que saliera Miraculer Queen, así que esta Chloé es mi versión de su arco de redención. Mientras que incluir a Félix, lo veo muy difícil, la verdad, ni siquiera sé si ponerlo en mi próximo fic de mi "saga de héroes-villanos", en que después de Jeanne D'Arc, seguiría el fic sobre el sentimonstruo de Marinette, pero quizás lo ponga en la historia que tengo pensada para Adrien como Akuma y su sentimonstruo, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Debería tratar de incluir a Félix en Jeanne D'Arc, o esperar que salga más mini-spoilers con más info de la S4 para mis otros fics?

Nos vemos!

PSD: En mi wattpad RilaZou, están las tres ilustraciones del cap XD, pasen a verlos cuando quieran XD.


	16. Campeón de la Mariposa

**Capítulo 15 – Campeón de la Mariposa.**

* * *

Un helicóptero sobrevolaba la ciudad, en donde una de las reporteras comunicaba a la ciudadanía lo que ocurría en las afueras del colegio Françoise Dupont, acerca del combate que se libraba de los héroes apoyados por el Akuma Jeanne D'Arc en contra de Lila y su sentimonstruo.

-_"Ciudadanos de París, aquí en vivo desde el sitio del combate, en que los héroes se enfrentan a esta nueva villana, a quién todos conocen como Lila Rossi, pero a pesar de ser ayudados por Marinette, es decir, Jeanne D'Arc, siguen sobrepasados en número y ¡KYA!" _–una araña disparó su tela en contra del helicóptero, el que pudo haber caído de no ser por una de las gárgolas que logró cortar el hilo a tiempo y acabar con la criatura.

-"¡Deben salir de aquí!" –la voz de la Akuma se escuchó a través de la estatua de piedra, dirigiéndose hacia los periodistas-, "No es seguro, mi gárgola los escoltara en su viaje de retorno"

-¡Sí, lo haremos, muchas gracias Jeanne D'Arc! –contestó un poco alterada la reportera, pero más aliviada de que ella y su equipo lograran salvarse.

Jeanne D'Arc los vio alejarse suspirando tranquila luego de que su gárgola los salvara a tiempo, y es entonces, que la risa de Lila llama su atención.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Jugando a ser heroína, Dupain-Cheng? ¡Perdón! ¿Akuma Jeanne D'Arc? –la chica vestida de negro se dirigía hacia ella desde su trono, pero a pesar de la confianza que quería aparentar, no podía evitar mostrar su inquietud ante la Akuma-, me pregunto, ¿Cuánto faltara para que traiciones a los héroes y obtener sus miraculous?

-¿Tan difícil es entender para ti lo que es preocuparse por los demás? –preguntó de vuelta la heroína, y luego mandó a volar a cinco arañas con su estandarte.

-No me vengas con eso, **Akuma **–contestó Lila, rechinando los dientes-, el hecho que Ladybug y su estúpido gato callejero no se hayan aparecido, sólo significa que no confían en ti, o han decidido dejarles todo el trabajo sucio –la chica se burló con ganas, incomodando a los héroes, pero la serenidad de Jeanne terminó descolocándola cuando ésta avanzó velozmente hacia las patas de las arañas y golpear con fuerza, desequilibrando al sentimonstruo.

-No sé porque Chat Noir no se ha presentado, pero estoy consciente de la razón de la ausencia de Ladybug, así que le aseguro a los héroes de París que ninguno de los dos nos ha abandonado, es debido a causas de fuerza mayor que no se han podido presentar –la voz de Jeanne era tan segura e inspiradora, que devolvió la confianza entre los jóvenes héroes, lo que hizo enfurecer a Lila.

-¡YA ESTOY HARTA! –la chica sujetó con fuerza su collar, totalmente encolerizada-, haré lo que debí hacer desde un principio contigo, Dupain-Cheng, ¡Eliminarte por completo! –la joven Rossi levantó su mano derecha, y una horda de arañas brincó en dirección hacia el Akuma.

-¡MARINETTE! –gritó desesperado Adrien, tratando de zafarse las redes al ver impotente como su dulce princesa quedó bajo una columna de arañas, mientras que Lila reía frenéticamente por su cometido.

-¡Dupain-Cheng! –Queen Bee trató de acercarse, pero varias arañas le cerraban el paso como al resto de los héroes.

Pero antes que Viperion usará su poder, un brillo dorado desprendió entre las criaturas, las que comenzaron a alterarse, y pronto, esa luz volvió cenizas a todas las arañas como acallando las burlas de Lila al ver esa cortina de polvo cayendo al suelo. Mientras que Jeanne D'Arc se encontraba en perfecto estado, sin un solo rasguño.

-La armadura que me ha proporcionado Hawk Moth me protege de todo mal, Lila, tus arañas no pueden lastimarme –le explicó serena la chica, pero Rossi gritó con furia, ordenando que su sentimonstruo atacara a Jeanne.

El arácnido gigante levantó una de sus patas con la intención de aplastar a la joven Akuma, pero ella la detiene con la punta de su estandarte, regresando el golpe, desestabilizando a la criatura y tirando a Lila de su trono.

-¡Héroes de París! Nuestra prioridad es rescatar a los civiles -Marinette se dirige a sus compañeros-, y no se preocupen, estoy segura que Chat Noir y Ladybug se presentaran pronto, mientras, Viperion con Ryuko, pueden abrirse paso entre las arañas y rescatar a los estudiantes y profesores, algunas de mis gárgolas están con ellos, pero necesitan de su ayuda –luego, la Akuma le habla a las otras dos heroínas-, Queen Bee y Howl Girl, necesito que me ayuden a rescatar a Adrien y a Mayura.

-¿Excuse moi? ¿Por qué tenemos que salvar a ese pajarraco que ocasionó todo esto en primer lugar? –repuso furiosa la heroína de la abeja.

-Porque somos los buenos, porque es una de las condiciones que me dio Hawk Moth para el trato y mientras que Ladybug no aparezca, Mayura es la única que puede deshacer al sentimonstruo –respondió seria Jeanne, y la chica abeja ya no pudo replicar.

-¡TE RETO A QUE ME QUITES MI TROFEO! –Lila zarandeó los hilos que aprisionaban a Adrien, y luego, la telaraña se tornó en un capullo que cubrió al modelo, dejándolo a los pies de Rossi -. Adrien Agreste es mi premio, me pertenece, o es mío o no es de nadie.

-Por favor, dime que puedo romperle la cara –refunfuñó Queen Bee, mientras que Howl Girl miraba furiosa hacia Lila.

-Enfoca tu atención en el plan –Jeanne blandió su arma, enrollando la bandera en el estandarte-, pero si tienes oportunidad de darle una buena bofetada, ¿Quién soy yo para detenerte? –comentó por lo bajo Jeanne, a lo que la heroína de la abeja sonrió altiva.

A señal de la akuma, las tres heroínas se abalanzaron en contra la araña gigante.

Howl Girl usó nuevamente su habilidad, logrando que la criatura tropezara, perdiendo el equilibrio, hecho que Queen Bee aprovechó para patear la quijada de Lila y rescatar a Adrien, que por poco es recapturado por unas arañas. Pero por desgracia, la joven Rossi había tomado medidas cautelares con Mayura, ya que Jeanne D'Arc no logró rescatarla cuando varias arañas tiraron de los hilos que aprisionaban a la portadora del pavo real, llevándosela lejos, mientras que otras le cerraron el paso al Akuma.

-¡UGH! Repulsivos bichos –exclamó molesta Queen Bee, al patear a varias arañas que trataban de arrebatarle a Adrien.

-¡Ni creas que esto termina! –apenas gritó Lila, dando señas a su sentimonstruo de alejarse, mientras que una ola de arañas menores les cubrían el paso.

-¡Es una cobarde! –refutó la portadora del perro, esquivando a varias criaturas.

-Por desagracia, es una cobarde inteligente, aseguró a Mayura para mantener a su sentimonstruo –comentó la Akuma, luego subió por los techos de la ciudad, para tratar de localizar a su enemiga y hablar a solas con Hawk Moth-, _"¿Todo en orden?"_

-_"Hasta el momento, las arañas no han encontrado mi escondite"_-respondió el portador de la mariposa sin ocultar su preocupación por la situación.

-_"Logramos rescatar a Adrien, pero Lila ha huido con Mayura en su poder, temo que decida quitarle el miraculous" _–a la información dada, Hawk Moth suspiró derrotado.

-"_Supongo que estoy pagando el precio por haber dado mal uso de los miraculous, Nooro me lo advirtió desde un principio, pero no lo escuché" _–confesó el hombre, viendo con preocupación a su esposa.

-_"Entonces está será la lucha decisiva, es todo o nada"_-declaró la akuma, desviando su mirada hacia la torre Eiffel, la que ya rebosaba de mariposas blancas –_"Llegó la hora de usar el poder del campeón de la mariposa" _

-_"Adelante, Jeanne D'Arc, derrota a Lila y a su sentimonstruo, libera a la ciudad" _–le ordenó Hawk Moth, y la chica asintió.

-¡Queen Bee, Howl Girl, pongan a los civiles a salvo! –les ordenó Jeanne desde el techo, mientras que Viperion y Ryuko se abrían paso entre las arañas, y las gárgolas custodiaban a los civiles –Debo poner en marcha mi plan, confíen en mi –los héroes asintieron, y Jeanne D'Arc se dirigió a la Torre Eiffel.

…..

* * *

Mientras que oculta en las alcantarillas de París, Lila ordenó a su araña a acumular una gran cantidad de huevos los que pronto empezarían a germinar, en tanto, Mayura trataba de escapar sin éxito de su capullo.

-Vaya, vaya, al menos me servirás como premio de consolación –la chica jugueteaba con el abanico del pavo real, burlándose de la mirada de la mujer-, ¡Ay! Pero que feo me ves, si sigues así te saldrán más arrugas –Lila sonrió al verla retorcerse, pero otro ataque de tos llamó su atención -. Tal parece que alguien no se ha cuidado lo suficiente, o… -para horror de Mayura, la chica extendió su mano mientras que las mismas arañas le quitaban los hilos para que sujetara el miraculous del pavo real-, tal vez sea por esto, después de todo no se han visto muchos sentimonstruos, y eso que eres la compañera de Hawk Moth, debe haber una razón –Lila sonrió de lado a lado y le arrebató la joya, revelándose a Nathalie ante ella- ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! -furiosa, la chica abofeteó con fuerza a la mujer- ¿Por qué Gabriel Agreste de pronto se interesa en que cuide a su hijo? ¿Por qué me restregaba en la cara la amistad entre Chloé y Adrien? ¿Por qué me "apoyo" en querer expulsar a Marinette? ¿Por qué Jeanne D'Arc finalmente aparece, y Hawk Moth está dispuesto a ayudar con tal de vencerme? –Lila pateó a Nathalie, y enterró el taco de su zapato en el brazo de la mujer, la que apenas pudo ahogar un grito por culpa de las telarañas.

-¡Por favor basta! –gritó Duusu, que había quedado en shock unos momentos por lo sucedido a su portadora.

-¿Quién eres? –le exigió saber Lila, mientras se acomodaba el miraculous.

-Soy Duusu, niña loca –le respondió con molestia el pequeño Kwami.

-Pues bien, "Duusu", vas a responder a mis preguntas, o… -Lila hizo una señal a sus arañas, las que acercaron peligrosamente sus aguijones a Nathalie-, tu portadora anterior sufrirá por el veneno de mis mascotas –el kwami del pavo real asintió resignado, y Lila sonrió victoriosa, sin sospechar, que algo más se estaba iniciando.

….

* * *

Para buscar a Lila y a su sentimonstruo, los héroes debieron separarse una vez que llevaron a los civiles a una zona segura. A pesar que Queen Bee hizo un pequeño berrinche de dejar a Adrien con los "plebeyos", los portadores concordaron que el modelo estaría a salvo con las gárgolas.

Situación que aprovechó el joven Agreste de escabullirse entre la confusión, mientras que las estatuas repelían a las arañas, y poder transformarse.

-¿Crees que Marinette esté a salvo luego de activar su akuma? –le preguntó el rubio a su kwami, el que meditó un poco.

-Bueno, se supone que todo este embrollo empezó cuando "tu novia" se negó a akumatizarse, pero ahora que ella y Hawk Moth están sinceramente de acuerdo en algo, no debería ocurrirle nada malo –concluyó Plagg, pero el cómo que el portador de la mariposa y la joven diseñadora hubieran llegado a un consenso le intrigaba de sobremanera.

-En ese caso, creo que es hora que Chat Noir cuide las espaldas de su princess –así, Chat Noir salió disparado por callejones a los techos de la ciudad, en dirección de la torre Eiffel, la que ahora poseía un enorme enjambre de mariposas a su alrededor.

* * *

**(Recomiendo escuchar La Pucelle-Fate/Apocrypha-en bucle si es necesario- XD )**

* * *

Jeanne D'Arc se posicionó en la punta de la estructura, rodeada por las cientos de mariposas que revoloteaban, pero para su desgracia, no podía lograr su cometido ya que varias arañas se habían presentado, dispersando al enjambre.

La joven akuma no podía llevar a cabo su invocación y proteger a las mariposas al mismo tiempo, fue entonces, como a una respuesta de sus plegarias, llegó Chat Noir, blandiendo su arma y alejando a las criaturas.

-¡Marinette! –el joven la estrechó entre sus brazos, un poco contrariado de que estuviera bien, pero convertida en Akuma - ¿Me reconoces, cierto? –la aludida le sonrió tiernamente, posando su mano en la mejilla del felino.

-Eres Chat Noir, mi amigo y compañero –Jeanne devolvió el abrazo - ¡Estaba asustada! Pensé que te había sucedido algo.

-Aquí estoy, my princess, y no pienso dejarte sola –reafirmó el héroe, pero luego hizo una mueca molesta-, lo único que me ofende, es que Ladybug no se ha presentado aún.

-Hay una razón Chat, sólo te pido que confíes en ella, así como yo confío en ti –la akuma beso la mejilla del felino rubio, el que no evitó sonrojarse.

-Debo admitir, que el atuendo de una santa guerrera te queda como anillo al dedo, pero insisto en que te queda mejor el traje de una princesa.

-Eres un gato caprichoso –la chica le guiñó el ojo, pero para su pesar, su reunión no pudo durar mucho ya que más arañas comenzaron a subir por la torre-, Chat Noir, necesito tu ayuda –Jeanne le extendió su estandarte al gato, el que le miró curioso-, mi arma sirve para proteger, necesito que la uses para mantener alejadas a las arañas.

-¿Y qué harás Marinette? –preguntó confundido el minino, mientras recibía el arma, y no le sorprendió que fuera ligera y cálida.

-Reunir a la caballería –Jeanne miró a las mariposas que revoloteaban cerca, como si aguardaran por ella-, estos son los akumas purificados, pero a pesar de eso, aún guardan el poder de sus usuarios -Chat Noir abrió los ojos por la sorpresa-. No sólo soy el akuma Jeanne D'Arc, también soy el campeón de la mariposa, y por lo consiguiente, puedo invocar como aliados a los akumas pasados para pelear a mi lado, siempre y cuando el usuario acceda –declaró firme la muchacha.

-Pero, las personas de París, ¿Consentirán volver a ser Akumas?

-No lo sé, como ya lo he dicho, eso dependerá de ellos, pero esta es mi mejor carta que puedo jugar en estos momentos –a lo lejos, Lila salía de las alcantarillas, dispuesta a ir a la mansión Agreste, pero el enjambre de mariposas llama su atención, y más aún, cuando sus arañas y su sentimonstruo se vuelven ansiosos con lo que sucede.

-Confío mis nueves vidas en tus manos, my princess –respondió Chat Noir, besando el dorso de la mano de Jeanne, a lo que ella sonrió enternecida.

Así, Chat Noir con ayuda de su bastón y el estandarte, mantenía alejadas a las arañas que no paraban de ir a la torre. Y para fortuna del héroe felino, sus compañeros se dirigieron al lugar a dar apoyo.

-¿Qué planea esa Akuma? –exigió saber Lila, apenas deteniendo a su araña, la que no dejaba de insistir en ir a la torre, en vez de dirigirse a la mansión. Pero Nathalie sólo negó en silencio, aunque la joven Rossi podía leer en sus ojos la burla hacia su persona.

-¡¿Qué les picó a estas arañas?! –gruñó Queen Bee, mientras pateaba a varias criaturas-, no dejan de llegar.

-Tal vez sea algo que prepara Jeanne D'Arc –comentó Howl Girl, usando su lazo para destruir a varias arañas.

-Quizás sea su instinto ante una inminente amenaza –dijo Ryuko, luego de volverse relámpago y rostizar a varios enemigos - ¿Todo bien Viperion? –preguntó preocupada la portadora del dragón al ver a su compañero un poco agotado.

-Mi poder es bueno, pero también exige mucha energía de mi parte, ya lo he usado unas cinco veces –la dragona posó su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, y el muchacho le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-¡Ejem! Luego coquetean par de reptiles, ¡Ayuden a alejar a estos bichos de Marinette, o los voy a despedir! –refutó Queen Bee, a lo que Viperion y Ryuko se avergonzaron, aunque Howl Girl rió por lo bajo.

Mientras que en la punta del edificio, Jeanne se colocó de rodillas con el viento ondeando su capa y falda, extendiendo sus manos delicadamente hacia el frente, en donde comenzaron a posarse y funcionarse las mariposas blancas.

-¿Marinette? –le llamó Chat Noir, luego que la energía de las mariposas, prácticamente, ahuyentara a las arañas que estaban en la punta de la torre.

La joven le sonríe, mostrando como su pulsera akumatizada se desintegraba en polvo blanco, y este era absorbido por el medallón espiral, que cambiaba sus colores a un dorado y blanco. Fue entonces que Chat Noir lo vió, por unos instantes, la misma mirada decidida de su Ladybug al momento que ella ideaba un plan.

-Hace unos momentos dijiste… -el gato negro se arrodilló delante de ella, mientras que la joven le escuchaba serena-, que soy tu amigo y tu compañero… Esas palabras, sólo me las ha dicho… -la sonrisa de la chica fue la única respuesta que el joven héroe necesitaba para abrazarla en la cintura, posándose en su regazo como un niño pequeño - ¡Perdóname! No pude protegerte, debí protegerte, te fallé Marinette, my princess, my lady… -Chat sollozó apenado, mientras que Marinette acarició su cabellera rubia.

-No es así, mon chaton, sin saberlo has estado conmigo, estaría perdida sin ti, mi minino-le respondió cariñosa la joven.

-¡Espera! ¿Acaso Hawk Moth sabe…? –para temor del gato, Jeanne asiente.

-No te preocupes, él ha desistido de nuestros miraculous, de otra forma, no habría accedido a ser akumatizada –Chat hizo una mueca escéptica, pero su compañera toma su rostro entre sus manos, a lo que el gato siente un dejavú con su sueño que había tenido semanas atrás-, por favor créeme mon chaton, si acabamos con esto acabamos con todo, finalmente podremos poner a fin a este conflicto – la joven besa la mejilla de su compañero-, por favor, te necesito a mi lado.

-Tú y yo contra el mundo, my princess –respondió el gato, juntando sus frentes, luego se separa de ella para darle espacio en recitar sus palabras a los akumas.

-_"Yo soy Jeanne D'Arc, también conocida como Marinette Dupain-Cheng, y la campeona de la mariposa de la bondad. Escuchen mi llamado anteriores portadores de Akuma, les convoco a combatir, no por odio, no por miedo ni venganza, sino para proteger aquellos que aman, sus familias y amigos, les invoco para salvar a nuestra ciudad, nuestra amada París. Por esa razón les otorgo de vuelta sus poderes, prometiéndoles que no perderán la conciencia de sus acciones, serán ustedes mismos, y una vez que salvemos a nuestra amada ciudad, el akuma los regresara a la normalidad. Soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng y soy Jeanne D'Arc, y les pido que por favor me presten su fuerza, ciudadanos de París…" _ –la muchacha se pone de pie y las mariposas cambian a un color dorado con destellos blancos, extendiéndose a su alrededor-_"¡…Y así acabar con la maldad" _–Jeanne D'Arc extiende sus brazos, y los akumas salen disparados a toda la ciudad, con su mensaje latente en cada uno de ellos.

Las mariposas doradas revolotean por las calles de la ciudad, cada uno buscando a su antiguo portador. Y uno de los primeros era Manon, la que junto a su madre y otros ciudadanos, se resguardaban de las arañas y eran protegidos por las gárgolas.

-¡Mira mamá! –la pequeña indica a Nadja al akuma revolotear delante de ella, como si aguardara algo.

-No te acerques Manon, puede ser peligroso –pero para su sorpresa, otro akuma se presenta, esta vez delante de ella, así como del hipnotista Simón que estaba en el grupo.

-Puedo escucharla –Manon extiende las manos, y el akuma se posa en ellas delicadamente-, es la voz de Marinette –la pequeña cierra los ojos para escucharla mejor-, nos pide ayuda, para derrotar a las arañas –comenta entusiasmada, mirando a su madre que también tenía su mariposa entre las manos así como el hipnotista.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa? –repuso Simón.

-¡Es Marinette! Yo confío en ella –declaró firme la pequeña.

-Pero convertirte en Akuma sería exponerte a esas arañas, hija –dijo aprehensiva su madre.

-Mamá, siendo o no Akuma, ya estoy expuesta a las arañas –indicó su hija a las gárgolas, que a pesar de su fuerza, no podían hacer retroceder a las criaturas - ¡Debemos pelear! -los adultos se miraron entre sí, y luego a la pequeña Chamack que sacaba de su mochila su varita de juguete-. Yo confío en Marinette, ella ya me salvó antes, ¿O ya no se acuerdan? –Nadja parpadeó unos segundos, y miró la mariposa.

-Muy bien, pero iré yo primero, por si sucede algo malo –ordenó la madre, dejando que la mariposa se posara en reloj, y un miasma blanco con destellos dorados la rodeó por completo.

* * *

**(Recomiendo escuchar Re:Creators-BRAVE THE OCEAN-en bucle si es necesario- XD )**

* * *

-**¡¿QUÉ PRETENDES MALDITA AKUMA?! –**una furiosa Lila apareció con apenas aliento de no haber podido controlar a su propio sentimonstruo, así que como represalia, envío a más arañas a la Torre Eiffel.

-¿Esa loca de dónde saca tantos bichos? –exclamó agotada Queen Bee, que al igual que sus compañeros el cansancio le estaba pasando factura.

Los cuatro héroes pronto se vieron rebasados con la enorme cantidad de arañas que subían por los fierros de la estructura, pero antes que la horda llegara hasta ellos, una poderosa ventisca derriba a todas las arañas y lanza tanto a Lila como a su sentimonstruo por los aires.

-¿Has sido tu Ryuko? –preguntó sorprendido Viperion, pero la heroína niega confundida.

-¡No puede ser! – Howl Girl apuntó al cielo, y sus compañeros quedaron en shock.

La akuma Clima Tempestuoso, cuyo color de su traje era de blanco inmaculado y dorado brillante, flotaba delante de ellos, dándoles la espalda, y apuntando su sombrilla en contra la villana y su araña.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –le recriminó Lila, poniéndose apenas de pie.

-Soy Aurora Boreal, pero puedes llamarme Clima Tempestuoso –la chica agitó su sombrilla en contra la villana-, ¡Y lamentablemente para ti, hay un mal frente de frío acercándose! –la akuma usó su poder para congelar a la mayoría de las arañas.

Y para horror de Lila, otro Akuma aparecía congelando a sus arañas, dejando una estela de hielo por su paso.

-Philipe, o mejor conocido como Frozer se hace presente, mademoiselle Jeanne D'Arc -le saludó gallardamente el Akuma, que al igual que Clima Tempestuoso, usaba los colores de blanco y dorado.

Chat Noir y los demás héroes estaban en shock ante lo que veían, y siguiendo a Jeanne, todos bajaron de la torre. Y luego que el felino le regresara el estandarte a la campeona, está hondeó la bandera, y la silueta blanca una mariposa de alas redondas y delicadas se formó en su rostro.

-Les habla Jeanne D'Arc, a todos aquellos que aceptaron ayudar, formen equipo con sus pares, los elementales, los de fuerza, los gigantes, los tecnológicos, los músicos, los acuáticos y voladores, ¡Todos! Protegeremos a nuestra ciudad –la joven Akuma se dirigió a los héroes-, este es mi poder como campeón, los akumas que ven ahora mantienen sus consciencia original, y visten de color blanco y dorado, señal que son nuestros aliados –les explicó la joven, a lo que asintieron en asombro sus compañeros.

Lila sintió miedo, Jeanne D'Arc había invocado a una gran cantidad de akumas, los que empezaron a dejar en desventaja a sus arañas, por lo que se apresuró a huir, pero es sorprendida por Gigantitan.

-¡Hora de pagar lo que le hiciste a mi hijo! –exclamó la madre del bebé, que estaba sentada en el hombro del Akuma.

Gigantitan captura al sentimonstruo junto con Lila, y lo lanza con fuerza a las calles de la ciudad. Debido a la potencia ejercida, el capullo que tenía atrapada a Nathalie se separa de la araña gigante, pero es rescata a "tiempo" por Viperion. Quién la lleva hacia los héroes, cuidando que nadie más la viera.

Por el impacto, Lila apenas pudo ponerse de pie, pero lo que vió la dejó sin aliento. Delante de ella estaban varios de sus excompañeros, pero en sus versiones de Akuma; Demoilustrador, Quiebratiempo, Reflekta, Princesa Fragancia, Burbujeo, Corazón de Piedra, Cupido Negro, Horrificadora, incluso Zombesito estaba con ellos, quienes eran liderados por Lady Wifi, la que se notaba que estuvo llorando.

-Hora de saldar cuentas, mitómana –exclamó furiosa Lady Wifi.

Mientras que en el Río Sena, Capitana Hardrock navegaba el Liberty, acompañada por Ruiseñoble, en donde ambas atacaban a las arañas con los cañones y el látigo de la akuma.

Mientras que Rockero Rufián volaba por los aires sobre Fang junto a Desperada, que disparaba hacia todas las criaturas, gracias a la ayuda de Problemática que las dejaba en descubierto.

En tanto, en un lugar que se habían reunido varios civiles, Darkblade se presentaba ante ellos para una petición especial.

-Buenas ciudadanos de París, soy Armand D'Argencourt, pero también conocido como Darkblade, necesito voluntarios para formar un ejército de caballeros valientes y salvar a la ciudad, aquellos que deseen pelear, deben arrodillarse para su nombramiento –no fue sorpresa para el akuma, que todos los presentes se pusieron en posición voluntariamente para recibir el poder de Darkblade-, muy bien, ¡Yo, Darkblade, los nombro caballeros de París, y en nombre de Lady Jeanne D'Arc, combatiremos a estas criaturas! –la espada desprendió un destello blanco, y los ciudadanos se pusieron de pie, ya convertidos en caballeros de plata, cada uno armado con su respectiva espada - ¡A la carga! –Darkblade lideró con determinación a los caballeros en contra las arañas, los que no dudaron en seguirle.

Mientras que Jugador junto a Startrain, manejaban un robot gigante creado por Robostus, para disparar a varias de las criaturas, en tanto que Anansi, Gorizilla, Ikari Gozen, Animaestro y Faraón arremetían a varias arañas dejándolas polvo a su paso. Las Sapotis se multiplicaban gracias al helado que les otorgaba Glaciador, y el equipo reducía a varios enemigos. Reverser y Simón Dice, creaban confusión entre las criaturas haciéndolas pelear unas contra otras. El Mimo y Señor Pichón hicieron equipo para capturar a varias arañas, las que eran víctimas por los polvos de sueño de Dormilón. Sirena y Animan acababan con sus enemigos usando las habilidades acuáticas. La Befana, Papá Lobo, Panaderix y la señora Dupain-Cheng protegían a sus vecinos con las balas de carbón, las enredaderas del lobo y la fuerza del abuelo. Pixelador, Reina Primicia y Aguafiestas capturaban a las arañas con sus habilidades. No lejos de la escuela, Cazadora de Kwamis y Búho Negro combatían mano a mano a las criaturas, protegiendo a los estudiantes. Maledictador, Reina Estilosa y Oso Maloso controlaban a las criaturas, mientras que la madre de Chloé los volvía estatua de brillantina. En tanto que Rogercop y Copi Gato protegían a los ciudadanos que no podían defenderse. La Titiritera había invocado a los muñecos de cera, maniquíes y otras estatuas para combatir a las arañas, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Chris que aún tenía la mariposa blanca revoloteando en su mano.

-¿Vas a ayudarnos, Chris? –le pregunta confundida la pequeña niña.

-Mmmm, no sé… -responde con un mohín el chico, lo que me molesta a Manon.

-¿Aún piensas mal de Marinette? –Chris desvía la mirada, y la pequeña Chamack se indigna.

-Una vez la señora Sabine me dijo que ser grande no es lo mismo que madurar –comentó en seco la akuma, para luego irse volando con las gárgolas, sus estatuas y muñecos para unirse a la batalla, dejando a Chris enojado en medio de la calle.

…..

* * *

En una de las calles principales de la ciudad, Lila debía protegerse con sus arañas, ya que un grupo de Akumas no dejaban de atacarla sin parar.

Burbujeo, Demoilustrador y Reflexta neutralizaban a las arañas, Cupido Negro y Princesa Fragancia los volvían en contra de Lila y su sentimonstruo. Quiebratiempo absorbía a las arañas, Zombesito las derribaba con facilidad, Horrificadora junto a Corazón de Piedra los aplastaban, mientras que Lady Wifi los congelaba y arremetía con fuerza.

-¡No tienes a donde esconderte, maldita mentirosa! –declaró Lady Wifi, mientras que Lila era rodeada por casi todos los akumas, ya que Iván y Mylene habían reducido a su sentimonstruo.

-¿Yo soy la mentirosa? –repuso maliciosa Lila, poniéndose de pie, mientras sujetaba con fuerza su collar - ¿Crees que aceptar ese poder de vuelta y usarlo para derrotarme hará que tontanette vuelva a ser tu amiga? –Alya rechinó los dientes, y Lila sonrió más al ver las expresiones de los otros akumas-, ¿Qué pensaron que ella los perdonaría así de fácil, solo por aceptar ser akumatizados? ¡¿Y a mí me dicen mentirosa?!

-¡Suficiente! –exclamó Demoilustrador, dibujando una jaula que capturó a Lila.

-No puedo cambiar lo que sucedió con Marinette –declaró Quiebratiempo, acercándose hacia Rossi-, pero al menos puedo borrarte a ti.

-¡NO LO HAGAS ALIX! –la voz de Jeanne detiene a la akuma, antes que absorbiera el tiempo de Rossi -, les devolví sus poderes para derrotar a Lila, no matarla.

-¡Es lo mínimo que se merece esta loca mentirosa! –refutó furiosa y dolida Lady Wifi.

-Pero no es la solución real, y además, sería rebajarse a su nivel –Jeanne caminó en dirección de la akuma del Wifi-, no confundan la venganza con la justicia.

Lady Wifi rompió el llanto delante de Marinette y los héroes, y en silencio, le siguieron los sollozos de sus compañeros. Entonces, para sorpresa de la morena, la joven Akuma le abrazó para consolarla.

-Hemos tenido muchos problemas, y tal vez, me cueste volver a verte como amiga –a las palabras de la chica, Lady Wifi no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas-, pero no te odio, a ninguno de ustedes los odio –lo último lo dijo viendo a sus antiguos compañeros de clase, los que ahogaron un gemido. Pero la risotada de Lila llama su atención.

-¡Pero que hipócrita! ¿Dices que no los odias? ¡BAH! ¿Y ahora qué dirás? ¿Qué tampoco me odias a mí, que te hecho la vida imposible? –se burló la joven Rossi, y Chat Noir estuvo tentado de volver a rasguñarle el rostro.

-Lila, cuando dije que no los odiaba a todos, también me refería a ti –esas palabras dejaron en shock a la aludida-, ¿Por qué estás tan desesperada de que la gente te vea y te admire, y no soportas que otros te enfrenten por tus mentiras? ¿Temes quedar sola, cierto?

-¿Qué crees que dices…? –Lila apretó la mandíbula, ante la mirada serena de Jeanne D'Arc.

-He hablado un par de veces con tus padres, y me dijeron que debido a su trabajo, ellos no podían estar contigo mucho tiempo –Jeanne caminó hacia ella, con el resto de los presentes, escuchando expectantes-, pero como les decías que estabas bien y comprendías sus horarios, no había problema, ¿Esas fueron tus primeras mentiras? ¿No querías hacer sentir mal a tus papás? –le preguntó amable la akuma, y Lila chasqueó los dientes-, creo que puedo entender tu forma de ser, iniciaste en mentir con cosas pequeñas, luego se volvieron a ser más grandes, porque comenzaste a conseguir cosas que tus padres no podían darte, así que tomaste ese hábito como una forma de sobrevivir y no quedarte sola, pero ya no tienes que hacer eso –Jeanne extendió su mano hacia la muchacha en señal de paz-, tus padres te aman y les duele ver lo que te sucede, se sienten culpables y quieren ayudarte, por esa razón ya no tienes que mentir, puedes mejorar, a todos se nos puede dar una segunda oportunidad, Chloé es el mejor ejemplo.

-¡Oye! –exclamó ofendida la heroína de la abeja-, ¡Huy, está bien! No puedo argumentar contra esa lógica –repuso Queen Bee, recibiendo un pequeño abrazo de Howl Girl.

-¿Y si no quiero? –la voz gélida de Lila sorprendió a Jeanne -, sí es cierto que esas fueron mis primeras mentiras, pero me gusta –Lila levantó la cabeza, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin indicios de querer cambiar a pesar de escuchar el perdón de Marinette-, me gusta cómo todos hacían lo que decía, me gusta cómo se cumplía mi voluntad, y lo que más me gustaba… ¡ERA HACERTE SUFRIR! –Lila se abalanzó con fuerza hacia los barrotes, y aunque no podía derribarlos, Chat Noir había apartado su princess lo más de lejos de aquella loca - ¡El poder! ¡Tú ahora más que nada debería entenderlo! ¡El poder de ser superior a cualquiera y hacer que hagan tu voluntad, por ningún motivo lo dejaría ir! ¿Cuánto falta para que órdenes a tus akumas a atacar a los héroes y hacerte con sus miraculous? ¿Eh? –Lila habría seguido sonriendo, pero la mirada de lástima de Jeanne la descolocó.

-Entonces, si te gusta ser así, ya no hay nada más que hacer, puesto que es tu propia decisión, siento mucha pena por ti Lila, y espero, que algún día te des cuenta que este camino que has escogido no te traerá nada bueno –respondió sincera Marinette, lo que asqueó a Lila.

* * *

**(Recomiendo escuchar Before Dawn-Fate/Apocrypha-en bucle si es necesario- XD )**

* * *

**-¡NO NECESITO TU COMPASIÓN, MALDITA SANTURRONA! **–totalmente fuera de sí, Lila enterró con fuerza su collar contra el miraculous, lo que provocó que de las alcantarillas, salieran columnas enormes de arañas, que llovieron por toda París -. Descubrí que este miraculous está dañado, mientras no lo use estaré bien, pero si hago esto, mis criaturas se multiplicarán más rápido –declaró victoriosa la chica, mientras que sus arañas seguían lloviendo sobre los héroes y los akumas.

Aprovechando el caos por la ola de las arañas, el sentimonstruo logró liberarse de sus captores, y recuperando a su dueña, se dispusieron a escapar por los techos de París, dejando de lado al resto de sus criaturas.

-¡¿Pero qué ha hecho esa niña?! –exclamó aterrada Nathalie, no muy lejos de donde estaban los héroes.

Al verse desbordados, Jeanne no tiene más remedio que expandir su habilidad de protección.

-¡Todos reúnanse conmigo! –les ordenó la Akuma, y tanto los héroes como los otros akumatizados, y Chat Noir junto a Nathalie, se pusieron a su lado - ¡Protege a mis camaradas, Divina Luz! –el estandarte brilló con intensidad, y una cúpula luminosa los rodeó por completo.

-¿Estaremos bien? –repuso preocupada Howl Girl.

-Siempre y cuando mantenga mi poder activado, ninguna araña podrá entrar –respondió apenas Jeanne, sosteniendo con fuerza su arma.

-¿No puedes usar tu poder, Viperion? –le consultó Ryuko, pero el héroe negó.

-Lo acabó de usar seis veces, y no importa lo que haga, no puedo evitar que esta nueva ola surga.

-Pero ahora, ¿A dónde pretende ir esa cobarde? –se preguntó confundida Lady Wifi.

-El poder corrompe, el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente –habló cansada Nathalie, ganándose la mirada extrañada de los akumas, pero la molestia de los portadores-, Lila sabe que no puede derrotar a Jeanne D'Arc, así que irá directamente a la fuente de su poder.

-¿Hawk Moth? Pero ella no sabe quién es –comentó Burbujeo.

-En realidad, ya lo sabe porque le quitó su miraculous a Mayura –contestó fría Ryuko mirando molesta a la secretaria de los Agreste, y una exclamación de Lady Wifi sobresalta a sus compañeros.

-¡Un momento…! ¿Señorita Nathalie, acaso usted…? –la akuma le apuntó, y la mujer asintió cansada -¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿Significa que Hawk Moth es…?

-Gabriel Agreste –declaró por fin Chat Noir con un tono de amargura.

-_"Hawk Moth, Lila y su sentimonstruo se dirigen hacia usted" –_apenas pudo articular Jeanne, ya que las arañas los estaban sobrepasando, hasta el punto de que no podía verse el cielo.

-_"Lo sé, puedo escuchar que su número aumentó en la mansión, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, si algo le sucede a mí y a mi esposa, por favor, cuide de Adrien" _

_-"No diga eso"_-debatió la Akuma, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano de mantenerse en pie, a pesar que el resto de sus excompañeros usaban sus habilidades o fuerza para apoyar en el campo de luz –"_Derrotaremos a Lila, salvaremos la ciudad y recuperaremos a su esposa, tiene mi palabra_"

Es entonces que una lluvia de láser cae sobre las arañas, y aparecen los juguetes de Amo Navideño, arremetiendo contra las criaturas y liberando a los héroes.

-¿Más juguetes? –exclamó furiosa Lila, y en el cielo apareció la plataforma voladora del Amo Navideño junto a su nevada.

-¡Lila! ¡Has sido una niña muy mala! Así que como el amo de la navidad, mi deber es castigarte –sentenció el pequeño Akuma, invocando varios juguetes de combate.

El sentimonstruo fue acribillado por los aviones de combate, y al tratar de escapar, se encontró frente a frente con Darkblade y su ejército de plata, apuntándole con las catapultas.

-¡Fuego! –los escombros impactaron con fuerza en contra el monstruo, haciendo caer al suelo a Lila.

-¡No saben con quién se met-…! –pero la embestida de una gárgola la avienta contra la pared, y para su molestia, ve que la Titiritera cabalga a la estatua junto a sus maniquíes.

-¡Ríndete villana! –declaró la pequeña Akuma, mientras que Clima Tempestuoso y Frozer usaban sus habilidades para congelar al sentimonstruo.

-¡Ni crean que me doblegaré ante un montón de perdedores! –la joven Rossi da una nueva orden a sus arañas, las que empiezan a acumularse con su monstruo aumentando cada vez más su tamaño.

-Oh, oh… -la pequeña Manon miró asustada como el sentimonstruo aumentaba de tamaño, hecho que Lila aprovechó para escapar gracias a algunas de sus arañas -. ¡No! ¡Regresa niña cobarde!

Jeanne D'Arc junto al resto de los héroes y akumas, se reunió con Aurora que lideraba a los akumas en contra de la inmensa criatura que habían creado todas las arañas al acumularse con el sentimonstruo.

-¡Esto es malo, Marinette! –Clima Tempestuoso se acercó a la chica, mientras que los akumas se reunían para enfrentar a la colosal criatura -. Prácticamente todas las arañas se han fusionado con la mascota de Lila, apenas podemos hacerle daño con esos bichos sirviendo de escudos para el sentimonstruo.

-¡Marinette! –la Titiritera voló a abrazar a la chica, con una expresión llena de culpa-, lo siento mucho, Lila se me escapó, me distraje por unos momentos y unas arañas se la llevaron, ¡Lo siento mucho! –la pequeña Akuma sollozó de vergüenza en el regazo de Jeanne.

-No es tu culpa Manon, has hecho bien hasta ahora, y Lila es una experta en escaparse, además –Marinette le abrazó de vuelta-, eres la niña más valiente e inteligente que he conocido en mi vida, no te sientas mal, lo importante ahora es arreglar las cosas – Manon asintió sonriendo a esas palabras de aliento.

-Los akumas podemos encargarnos del sentimonstruo y su escudo de arañas –declaró Reverser, dirigiéndose a Jeanne-, tú y los héroes deben ir tras Lila y el amok, sólo entonces esto terminará.

-Muchas Marc, por suerte, creemos saber a dónde se dirige –los portadores asintieron, y siguieron a la Akuma.

-¡Mucho cuidado y buena suerte! –les gritó Alya a lo lejos, y el grupo asintió a sus deseos. Mientras que una figura roja volaba prudentemente cerca de aquel grupo, sosteniendo unos aretes en sus patitas.

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de Hawk Moth, el villano repelía a las arañas que habían logrado colarse por el ascensor que para su horror, parecía estar interesadas en acercarse a su esposa.

Entonces los pasos de tacos sobre el metal hacen eco en el lugar, y las arañas cesan su ataque. Y de entre las sombras y escombros de la guarida, aparece Lila con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bonjour, monsieur Agreste, ¿Me extrañó? –preguntó Lila, con su típica sonrisa retorcida.

…

* * *

**-¿Aún sigues viendo el listado de akumas? –**me pregunta Plagg, mientras hago nota mental de no haber dejado a ningún akuma fuera, a excepción que son los héroes.

-Casi me mareo con tantos nombres, por poco olvido a Mimo y Problemática –hago un puchero, mientras que Chimuelo me acaricia la cabeza en señal de apoyo.

**-Por cierto, me gusta mucho tu chimenea –**el kwami negro se posa en la chimenea de cartón tamaño familiar, que arme como adorno navideño**\- y aunque esto te tomó tiempo, incluso tus hermanos debieron ayudarte, ¿No crees que estás un poco atrasada con la publicación? –**a su comentario estrelló mi cabeza contra la mesa, sobresaltando a ambos.

-¡Lo sé! Y no sólo eso –hago un puchero-, no me había dado cuenta que el cap anterior era demasiado corto.

**-Eso te pasa por escribir de noche **–comentó desinteresado el Kwami.

-¡Me concentro mejor de noche! No hay ruido y tampoco tengo que hacer cosas, sin mencionar que está más fresco, últimamente hace mucho calor.

**-No me lo recuerdes, mi pobre queso se va derretir, ¡BUAAAHHH!**

Y mientras que el kwami anda con sus mal de olores, yo aquí trabajando en el fic, que fue mucho más difícil de redactar por la cantidad de personajes que debí incluir, y no se preocupen, que cómo ahora se lucieron los akumas, en el próximo cap, les tocará a Jeanne y a los héroes XD

Nos vemos en la próxima publicación!


	17. Lilith Moth Vs Lady D'Arc

**Capítulo 16 – Lilith Moth VS Lady D'Arc.**

* * *

…

La bóveda que mantiene a Emily Agreste se vió envuelta en telarañas, y un grupo de criaturas escoltaba a la responsable, la que caminaba con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro.

-Mira nada más, pero si es el mayor villano de París, el temible Hawk Moth –Lila se burló del hombre mientras avanzaba hacia, él quién no podía hacer ningún movimiento por la amenaza de las arañas hacia su esposa-, la verdad, ahora tiene sentido, es cómo si me hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos, ¿Quién más podría ser el criminal más buscado de la ciudad, que el famoso diseñador sin corazón, Gabriel Agreste?

-Cuida lo que dices, jovencita, tú tampoco eres una santa –replicó el portador de la mariposa.

-¿Cómo reaccionó Marinette al enterarse que usted estuvo involucrado en su injusta expulsión del colegio? –preguntó burlesca la chica, y al ver la expresión del hombre, su diversión aumentó-, ¡¿Aún no lo sabe?! ¡Ja,ja,ja! En ese caso, lamento informarle que su querido Adrien ya está al tanto, y ni siquiera me contradijo al enterarse por mí –Hawk Moth gruñó por lo bajo, apretando los dientes por la impotencia-. Basta de preámbulos, he venido a que me entregues tu miraculous, Gabriel Agreste.

-No juegues conmigo, jovencita –el hombre blandió su arma hacia la joven Rossi-, Jeanne D'Arc y el resto de los héroes no deben tardar en llegar.

-Yo no juego, señor Agreste, si quiero algo lo obtengo, sin importar a quién deba lastimar, y usted… -Lila chasqueó los dedos y las arañas se posicionaron en los cables que daban energía a la cápsula de Emily-, debería saber mejor que nadie lo lejos que puedo llegar con tal de conseguirlo.

-¡Estás loca! –contestó furioso el portador de la mariposa.

-Soy práctica, así como destruí las amistades de Marinette, perfectamente puedo destruir a su querida esposa sino me entrega el miraculous, decida de una buena vez –la chica jugueteó con su collar por un rato-, la ciudad o su amada Emily.

….

* * *

**(Recomiendo escuchar Fate/stay night: [Unlimited Blade Works] OST II - #09 Ideal / Betrayal-en bucle si es necesario- XD )**

….

* * *

Los héroes junto a Jeanne D'Arc se dirigían a toda prisa a la mansión Agreste, pero al faltar una cuadra, el grito de Viperion los detiene en seco.

-¡TENEMOS PROBLEMAS! –los jóvenes voltearon a verle, y grande fue su desconcierto al verlo de rodillas en el suelo, agotado y con rasguños en el cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Ryuko fue a auxiliarlo, en tanto el grupo se reunía a su alrededor.

-Acabo de usar mi poder dos veces –sentenció serio el héroe-, y en ambas fallamos al llegar.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó confundida Queen Bee, en tanto que Chat Noir y Jeanne intercambiaban miradas preocupadas.

-Primero, si llegamos ahora, Gabriel Agreste habrá cedido su miraculous a Lila para salvar a su esposa de las arañas –dijo el héroe de la serpiente, para concertación de las portadoras y shock para Chat Noir al oír acerca de su madre-, y debido a eso, Lila se transforma en "Lilith Moth", le quita sus poderes a Marinette y por ende, a los akumas blancos, y luego… -Viperion ahoga un gemido-, fue horrible, con sus arañas nos atacaron, a todos, tanto héroes como civiles, e igualmente destruye los tubos de energía de soporte vital de la señora Agreste, y a Marinette, por dios…

-¿Y en la segunda? –Ryuko le ánimo a hablar al héroe, en tanto que Jeanne recibe una mirada confundida y asustada de Chat Noir.

-Nos comunicamos con Gabriel, es decir, Hawk Moth a través de Jeanne D'Arc, le advertimos que Lila no cumplirá con su parte del trato, pero entonces ella ordena a sus arañas en derrumbar la mansión Agreste, obteniendo de igual manera el miraculous y desconectando a la señora Emily –Viperion se estrujó la cara-. Le quita los poderes a Marinette y todo se vuelve un caos, apenas pude regresar…

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? –se preguntó asustada Howl Girl, mientras que Jeanne meditaba un poco.

-¿Emily Agreste está viva? –inquirió incrédulo Chat Noir, apenas sosteniéndose de pie - ¿Qué significa todo esto?

-El señor Gabriel buscaba los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir para salvar a su esposa que sufrió daño por el Miraculous del pavo real, pero el hacerlo significaría que debería sacrificar a su hijo Adrien… ¡Ugh! –Jeanne se tambaleó un momento, y para horror de sus compañeros su akumatización se terminó.

-¡Está pasando de nuevo! –gritó horrorizado Viperion, mientras que a lo lejos se escuchó los gritos de los civiles, que de seguro, también habían perdido sus habilidades.

-¡Aún podemos solucionar esto! –declaró Marinette, tomando un lápiz y papel de su bolso-, necesitaremos tu poder una vez más Viperion, y debes entregarme esto en el momento en que nos encontramos con Clima Tempestuoso y los demás Akumas peleando contra el sentimonstruo de Lila.

Marinette escribía rápidamente en la hoja, mientras que a lo lejos se acercaba Lilith Moth con una sonrisa retorcida y blandiendo el filo del bastón de la mariposa.

-¡Ya está! Si seguimos al pie de la letra este plan, deberíamos tener una oportunidad –la joven se dirigió al héroe de la serpiente, pero antes de llegar, Lilith Moth con sus arañas les atacaron.

-¡Ahí estás! –la villana arremetió contra Marinette, pero es detenida por Chat Noir, mientras que los otros héroes se enfrentaban a las arañas- ¡Quítate del camino, gato callejero!

-¡Ve Marinette! –le gritó el felino, y la chica corrió hacia Viperion con el papel en mano.

El héroe de la serpiente sujetó con fuerza las instrucciones, y de inmediato usó su poder para retroceder en el tiempo. Pero ahogó un grito al ver a la portadora de la Mariposa dejando caer su sable sobre Marinette antes de ser transportado al punto inicial.

_-¡Esto es malo, Marinette! –Clima Tempestuoso se acercó a la chica, mientras que los akumas se reunían para enfrentar a la colosal criatura -. Prácticamente todas las arañas se han fusionado con la mascota de Lila, apenas podemos hacerle daño con esos bichos sirviendo de escudos para el sentimonstruo._

Viperion parpadeó varias veces, y al ver a la Titiritera en los brazos de Jeanne D'Arc, este palideció ante los recuerdos de su amiga siendo acabada a sangre fría por Lila.

-¡Marinette! –el héroe sacó el papel y se lo entregó ante la mirada extraña de sus compañeros y del resto de los akumas-, tienes que leer esto -Jeanne D'Arc releyó el papel, y al salir de la impresión, se pone en contacto con Hawk Moth.

-_"Debe asegurar a su esposa, señor Agreste, Lila va a chantajearlo" _–la akuma se dirigía a la mansión junto al equipo de héroes-, _"Necesito que gane el mayor tiempo posible, tengo un plan"_

_-"Muy bien, no sé qué va a suceder, pero confió en usted" _–el portador de la mariposa activó las compuertas de metal que cubrieron la capsula de cristal de Emily, al mismo tiempo que escuchó unos tacones resonar en su guarida.

-Bonjour, monsieur Agreste, ¿Me extrañó? –preguntó Lila, con su típica sonrisa retorcida.

-Cómo un dolor de muelas –respondió el portador de la mariposa.

* * *

…..

Jeanne D'Arc aterrizó junto al grupo en las afueras de la mansión, la que en la entrada estaban las arañas aguardando.

-¡Ya saben el plan! Por ningún motivo deben dejar que Lilith Moth se concentré para quitarme los poderes –ordenó la akuma.

Entonces, Howl Girl fue a la cabeza usando su habilidad y repeliendo a las arañas, para dar paso a Ryuko que se dirigió al despacho del señor Agreste.

-¡Dragón de agua! –exclamó la heroína para tornarse el líquido que pasó el agujero que dejaron las arañas, y el torrente cayó hasta la guarida de Hawk Moth.

Mientras que ajenos a lo que sucedía, Lila seguía en su negociación con el portador de la mariposa.

-Entonces, señor Agreste ¿Qué decide? ¿La ciudad o quién sea que está dentro de esa capsula? –Lila sonrió de lado, jugueteando con su collar ante la mirada hastiada del hombre- ¿Acaso tiene ahí a su esposa "desaparecida"?

-¿Para qué quieres el miraculous, jovencita? –contraatacó Hawk Moth.

-¿Cómo que para qué? –preguntó indignada la chica-, ¡Para hacer pagar a Marinette por lo que me hizo! ¡Ella me arruinó la vida!

-¿Acaso la joven Dupain-Cheng le dijo que mintiera a todo el mundo? ¿Qué arrojara a una niña indefensa frente a un autobús? ¿Qué secuestrara a un bebé? –inquirió Hawk Moth, y Lila rechinó los dientes-, lo único que veo es a una niña con un severo problema mental, culpando a otros de sus propios crímenes, me pareces patética.

-¡Yo soy la víctima! Marinette y Ladybug me han dañado mucho, y usted les ha apoyado –Lila exclamó furiosa, para sorpresa del portador de la mariposa-, ¡Fue Dupain-Cheng la que le robó un libro de héroes a Adrien! ¡Ella me ha estado amenazando todo el tiempo! –la chica soltó unas lágrimas casi convincentes, pero en respuesta, Hawk Moth contestó asqueado.

-¿En qué estaba pensando al dejarla a usted, una semejante loca mentirosa, cerca de mi hijo? –Lila boqueó un par de veces a su pregunta-, sé que fue usted la que le robó a mi hijo y tengo pruebas, sé que ha sido usted la que ha amenazado a Marinette todo este tiempo gracias a la conexión con el Akuma, y lo único que puedo pensar sobre usted, Lila Rossi, es que deberían internarla con camisa de fuerza en un centro psiquiátrico de alta seguridad, ¡Eres una amenaza para todo el mundo!

-¡Lo dice el hombre que ha creado supervillanos por más de un año! –contraatacó encolerizada Lila.

-¡Lo hago para salvar a mi esposa! ¿Cuál es su excusa? –preguntó de vuelta el hombre, y Lila quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pero luego soltó una risilla.

-Entonces sí es su esposa la que está dentro de esa capsula de metal, ¡No puedo creer que haya estado haciendo esto por ella! –la chica canturreó con el collar y el miraculous del pavo real, girando en su mano-, ahora recuerdo, usted siempre ha pedido las joyas de ese par de inútiles, y si es para su esposa "muerta", me pregunto cuánto poder se obtendría de esos miraculous, quizás pueda esclavizar a todo el mundo y hacer a Adrien como a muchos jóvenes famosos, mis sirvientes personales –Hawk Moth gritó furioso, y se abalanzó en contra Lila, pero es rápidamente atrapado por los hilos de un par de arañas que habían estado ocultas en las sombras del lugar -. Tu mal humor te jugó en contra, anciano, pero no te preocupes, cuidaré muy bien de Adrien por ti –se burló Lila, extendiendo la mano para tomar el miraculous, pero algo inesperado sucede.

….

* * *

**(Recomiendo escuchar Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 2 - Battle Scherzo-en bucle si es necesario- XD )**

….

* * *

Una potente cascada de agua cayó desde el ascensor, y rápidamente el nivel del agua empezó a subir, cubriendo la mayor parte del lugar y ahogando a algunas arañas.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! –exclamó furiosa Lila, hasta que una risa llama su atención.

-¡Ho, ho, ho! ¿Qué crees? Resulta que tus bichos no son a prueba de agua –para sorpresa de Rossi y Hawk Moth, Reina Avispa estaba frente de ellos luciendo su atuendo de blanco y dorado, y flotando en el aire gracias a sus avispas -¡Date por vencida mentirosa compulsiva! –la heroína envió a sus avispas para neutralizar varias arañas, en especial a aquellas que estaban cerca de la señora Agreste.

-¿Tan bajo has caído Chloé? –Lila trató de burlarse de la chica, pero una risotada de la rubia la descoloca.

-¡Ja! Excuse moi, pero no me rebajes a tu nivel, loca de remate, sólo tienes envidia que tengo más poder que tú, admítelo, tus mascotas son la única amenaza, pero tú eres menos que nada, hasta el Señor Pichón, el akuma más débil de todos, es mucho más poderoso que tu –Chloé agitó su cabello en señal de confianza y Lila rechinó los dientes.

Al poco rato llegaron Jeanne D'Arc con el resto de los héroes, y a pesar que Reina Avispa usaba sus habilidades para tratar de congelar a Lila, la aludida usaba a sus propias criaturas como escudo así como las telarañas.

-¡Aléjense bichos asquerosos! –Lila se protegía con una de las arañas congeladas, quedando en contra las barras del puente, mientras que Howl Girl liberaba a Hawk Moth.

-Entrega el collar con el Amok, Lila –Jeanne se dirigió hacia la chica, la que rugió furiosa ante la presencia de la Akuma.

-¡Ni loca pienso dejar este poder! –repuso Rossi, sin ver como Ryuko aparecía tras de ella, sujetándola del cuello, tratando de quitarle la dichosa joya.

-¡Estás acabada Lila! –sentenció la heroína del dragón, pero un temblor hizo que todos perdieran el equilibrio, y para horror suyo ven como una pata gigante de araña perfora el techo. Mientras que Lila aprovecha de saltar al agua, evitando los varios escombros.

-¡Cuidado! –Chat Noir usa su báculo para proteger a Jeanne, y ven con horror como varias rocas caen muy cerca de la cápsula.

-¡Todos reúnanse cerca de la cápsula! –el grupo de portadores obedece de inmediato, evitando los escombros.

La joven Akuma usa una vez más su poder, protegiendo a todos, a excepción de Lila que había desaparecido junto con sus arañas.

-¡A este paso terminaremos sepultados! –dijo preocupado Viperion, al ver como Jeanne apenas le quedaba pocas fuerzas para mantener el campo de protección.

-¡No! –exclama Hawk Moth al ver como las barras de la cápsula de Emily quedan en rojo, y de entre las rocas se ve a Lila riendo victoriosa.

-¡Despídase de su esposa, señor Agreste! –Lila da una orden a las arañas que entraron por el agujero hecho por el sentimontruo, y cubren por completo la protección hecha por Jeanne - ¡Muy pronto, todos ustedes serán comida para mis mascotas!

En el interior del campo ya no se podía ver el exterior, y aunque el agotamiento había pasado sobre los héroes, incluso, para Reina Avispa a pesar de haber obtenido poderes extras de parte de Jeanne D'Arc, era clara la desventaja por cansancio en su contra. Sin embargo, a pesar de su delicada situación, Chat Noir no apartaba la mirada en la cápsula cubierta por la puerta de metal.

-¿En verdad está ahí la señora Agreste? –preguntó con un hilo de voz el héroe felino, y antes de ser reprendido por Ryuko por hacer una pregunta que no venía al caso, Hawk Moth contestó.

-Sí, mi esposa está adentro –el portador de la mariposa suspiró derrotado-, quería los miraculous del Ladybug y Chat Noir para obtener el poder absoluto y así traerla de vuelta, pero el precio a pagar es muy grande.

-¿Qué tan grande? –Reina Avispa se unió a la conversación, sin ocultar su desconcierto.

-La vida de mi hijo Adrien –respondió el hombre, y todos quedaron de piedra, bueno casi todos ya que Ryuko había propinado un puñetazo en el estómago de Hawk Moth.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves en hacerle esa barbaridad a Adrien?!

-No lo sabía hasta el día de hoy, es el precio a pagar, por cada deseo se debe dar algo de igual valor –Hawk Moth se levantó a duras penas por el golpe-, quería dar con un Akuma villano que me ayudara en mi cometido, y lo logré, encontré a una verdadera villana y este es el resultado, Nooro y mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng tenían razón, usar un miraculous para el mal o fines egoístas acarrean al desastre, tarde o temprano, y estas son las consecuencias de mis actos.

-Aún no es tarde –una vocecilla los saca de la ensoñación y delante de la Akuma estaba flotando Tikki con los aretes de la mariquita-, Marinette debes usar tu miraculous –la kwami le extendió las joyas a la chica, y la primera en reaccionar es Reina Avispa.

-¡¿EXCOISE MOI?! "¡¿Tu miraculous?!" –Jeanne sonrió nerviosa, y los héroes casi se van de espaldas, a excepción de Chat y Hawk Moth - ¿Significa que has sido tú, todo este tiempo?

-Pues sí, ¿Sorpresa? –contestó tímida la chica, y la rubia se sujetó la cabeza como si le diera migraña.

-Bueno, creo que eso explica muchas cosas –comentó sonriente Viperion, mientras que Ryuko y Howl Girl seguían sin habla.

-¡Podemos hablar de esto luego! –Tikki acercó las joyas a su compañera-, tomará unos minutos, pero si Marinette fusiona los aretes con el Akuma campeón se creará un miraculous artificial, libre de la influencia del miraculous de la mariposa.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –preguntó extrañado Chat Noir.

-Es por la conexión con la señora Agreste –todos quedaron aún más confundidos, hasta que el resquebrajar del campo los saca de sus pensamientos - ¡De prisa Marinette!

Mientras tanto en el exterior, Lila se regocijaba que sus arañas estuvieran a punto de romper la protección de Jeanne, así como lo poco que le importaba que los akumas hubieran hecho retroceder a su sentimonstruo, ya que sería cuestión de tiempo para que ganase. O al menos ese era su pensamiento, hasta que ve con horror que sus arañas se desintegran, como había ocurrido anteriormente cuando sólo había atacado a la Akuma Jeanne D'Arc.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma… -susurró Lila al ver a Jeanne D'Arc con un cambio radical en su patrón de colores a un juego de rojo con puntos negros, llevaba puesto un antifaz, su largo cabello amarrado en trenzas se había soltado formando una melena azul como un velo de seda, portaba el yo-yo en su pecho y el símbolo en su estandarte de la mariposa había cambiado por la mariquita -¿Qué significa esto? ¡¿QUÉ SIGNFICA ESTO?! –gritó furiosa la chica, al ver el antifaz de Ladybug en Jeanne D'Arc - ¡Todo este tiempo! ¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO HAS SIDO TÚ!

-Sí, así es Lila, ahora soy Lady D'Arc –confirmó la chica y Rossi gritó desquiciada, helando al resto de los portadores.

-**¡AHH! ¡Maldita mestiza! Maldita seas insecto, por eso siempre te has puesto en mi camino, ¡Haciendo siempre el papel de la heroína, me repugnas! **–Lila volvió a rugir, dando la orden a sus arañas, pero son detenidos por Ryuko y un nuevo ataque de Howl Girl.

Es entonces que la chica con el amok se da cuenta del extraño brillo en los miraculous de los portadores, a excepción del de Hawk Moth.

-No hay límites para ellos en usar sus habilidades, Lila, ya termina con esta pesadilla –sentenció Lady D'Arc, pero la joven se tiró los cabellos furiosa, consternando a los presentes.

-Creo que saber que eres Ladybug la dejó la dejó aún más inestable –comentó Chat Noir, alejando a las arañas de su Lady.

-**¡Esto no termina hasta que diga la última palabra al respecto! **–otro sismo sacudió la guarida, y una lluvia de telarañas cayó sobre los portadores.

Todos los esquivaban, a excepción de Lady D'Arc, que por alguna razón no podía moverse del lugar de la señora Agreste, por lo que Chat Noir hizo de protector. Sin embargo, entre la lluvia de hilos, las avispas de Reina Avispa quedaron atrapadas y Hawk Moth quedó enredado en varios hasta que fue envuelto en un capullo en cuestión de segundos por unas arañas ya preparadas.

-¡Vienes conmigo, anciano! –declaró Lila, saliendo a la superficie con su presa y con sus arañas cubriéndole el paso.

-No sé ustedes, pero ya estoy harta que esa arpía huya usando sus arañas –exclamó furiosa Reina Avispa.

-¡Deben ir tras Lila! Si llega a portar el miraculous, no deben dejar que se concentre en quitarme mis poderes –Lady D'Arc sostuvo su amuleto espiral-, aún la conversión entre el akuma y Tikki no termina.

-Yo me quedaré con Lady D'Arc, ustedes vayan –apoyó Chat Noir, a lo que los héroes asintieron, saliendo a la superficie, dispuestos a terminar con este conflicto.

* * *

….

**(Recomiendo escuchar The Rising of the SHIELD HERO OST - Crystalline- en bucle si es necesario- XD )**

….

* * *

Los akumas blancos seguían combatiendo a las arañas que protegían el cuerpo del sentimonstruo real, y a pesar de haber acabados con varias, la criatura, así como lo hacía su ama, se las arreglaba en el último momento para escapar, ya sea usando a sus propias arañas como escudo o centrando ataques a quemarropa en los civiles que seguían desprotegidos.

-¡Mantengan el ritmo! –dirigía Clima Tempestuoso a los demás akumatizados-, no dejen que las arañas se acerquen a los civiles.

Así, los akumas voladores se encargaban de la parte superior del sentimonstruo gigante, mientras que los terrestres se dedicaban a centrar sus ataques a la parte inferior. En tanto, que los akumas con habilidades de captura como Aguafiestas y Pixelator, protegían a los civiles restantes liderados por Rogercop.

Es entonces que en medio del conflicto algo curioso sucede, las arañas empiezan retroceder hacia el edificio de la televisora, y una alerta de Reina Primicia deja sin aliento a los akumas.

-¡Lila está en la central de televisión, y tiene capturado a Hawk Moth! –exclamó la señora Chamack, mientras usaba sus habilidades para sintonizar lo sucedido en las distintas pantallas.

-¡Hola París! Espero que hayan estado pasando un grado rato con mis mascotas –se burló la joven Rossi, a lo que los ciudadanos no sintieron más que repudió hacia aquella jovencita que transmitía tranquilamente desde los medios de comunicación-, para hacer aún más grato su día, he aquí al responsable de los ataques de varios villanos a la ciudad, el temible enemigo y terrorista que ha asolado "nuestra amado hogar" con sus terribles akumas –el tono de burla de Lila no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, mientras que varias gárgolas y maniquíes lideradas por la Titiritera se dirigían hacia los estudios, y no muy lejos, les acompañaba Gigantitan.

En tanto, los héroes se eran transportados por los aires gracias a las avispas de Reina Avispa, ya sabiendo el lugar en donde se encontraba Lila gracias a la transmisión en vivo.

-¡Deprisa! –exclamó Ryuko, a lo que la akuma blanca volvió a refunfuñar.

-¡No es mi culpa que sean demasiados pesados para mis avispas! –contrataatcó la Reina, y los demás portadores se avergonzaron un poco.

-¿Has vuelto a usar tu poder? –preguntó Ryuko a Viperon, a metros de llegar a la televisora.

-No, aún no –confirmó el héroe de la serpiente.

Así, los héroes aterrizaron en la azotea del edificio, siendo recibidos por una ola de arañas que rápidamente fueron repelidas por el rugido de Howl Girl.

Ryuko acabó con varios enemigos avanzando a la cabecera, junto con Reina Avispa, la que parecía haber tomado cierta competencia entre ambas por saber quién derrotaba a más criaturas. De esa forma, los cuatro héroes llegaron al set, pero llevándose una desagradable sorpresa.

-¿Dónde están? –preguntó asustada Howl Girl, y de pronto, las puertas fueron selladas por telarañas y unas criaturas capturaron a Viperion.

Pronto, las heroínas se vieron rodeadas por varios enemigos que les obstruían el paso y habían dejado neutralizado a su comodín de último recurso.

-Cuándo le ponga mis manos a esa mentirosa… -refunfuñó Reina Avispa-, de seguro está en otro lugar del edificio, debí imaginarlo, siempre ha sido buena falsificando videos.

-Primero lo primero –sentenció Ryuko, observando de reojo en la pantalla de cómo Lila se regodeaba de su casi victoria -, rescatamos a Viperion, salimos de aquí y le rompemos la quijada a Lila Rossi.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo –contestó Reina Avispa, y Howl Girl asintió decidida.

Y mientras sucedía el combate en el set de televisión, en las afueras del edificio estaban la Titiritera acompañada por sus estatuas, las gárgolas, los maniquíes y por el mismísimo Gigantitan que aún llevaba a su madre en el hombro.

-Lila no está en el set -declaró la pequeña Akuma, extrañando a la joven madre.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura, querida? –preguntó la mujer, mientras observaba cómo Lila seguía burlándose de París.

-Conozco todo el edifico, prácticamente he crecido aquí –la niña apuntó con su varita a la pantalla-, en donde está Lila es un set de emergencia, uno que fue creado como resguardo en caso de ataque de Akuma, de esa manera mi mamá y sus compañeros podrían transmitir las noticias en un lugar seguro –la Titiritera flotó hasta quedar a la altura de Gigantitan-. Tengo una idea, pero necesitaré tu fuerza destructiva pequeñito, ¿Me ayudarás? –la respuesta alegre del akuma gigante fue suficiente para la Titiritera.

* * *

…

En el set de emergencia, Lila continuaba humillando a Hawk Moth, sacando en cara todas las ocasiones que había fallado, o como sus Akumas eran demasiado torpes e idiotas para llevar a cabo tareas sencillas.

-Y por último, cabe más agregar, que deberán agradecerme a mí, ¡Lila Rossi! De que por fin liberaré a París del yugo horrible de Hawk Moth –para horror de los portadores así como el resto de los akumas blancos, Lila chasqueó los dedos y Hawk Moth se vio atrapado de pies a cabeza en una enorme red de telaraña-, ¡Pero qué poético! La mariposilla finalmente cae en la telaraña que tanto gustaba revolotear cerca, pero tarde o temprano, iba a ser atrapada –se burló la joven Rossi, mientras extendía su mano y quitó bruscamente el broche de mariposa, revelándose a Gabriel Agreste, a lo que todo el mundo ahogó una exclamación-, ¡He lo aquí! La verdadera identidad de Hawk Moth, el famoso diseñador de duro corazón, Gabriel Agreste, supongo que esto explica varias cosas interesantes, como la akumatización de Simón Dice, de la Reina Estilo, y no olvidar, sobre Cazacorazones luego que él mismo les entregó un obsequio de aniversario que dejaba bastante que desear, ¡Ja, ja ,ja! –Lila rió con fuerza, y Gabriel no tuvo palabras al verse a sí mismo en televisión, jamás llegó a creer que su identidad sería revelada de semejante forma-. Ahora, creo que sería bueno que París empiece a alabar a su salvadora, ¡Yo! La joven intrépida que ha derrotad a Hawk Moth –Lila extendió los brazos en el aire, esperando escuchar en las calles los vítores de los ciudadanos, pero no hubo nada, lo que la dejó en desconcierto.

-¿Por qué esa cara, jovencita? –habló finalmente Gabriel, al ver la mueca de molestia de su captora-, ¿En verdad esperabas que toda París te alabara, luego de haber liberado una ola de arañas letales en contra gente inocente?

-¡Ellos no son inocentes! –exclamó furiosa Lila, pegándole una bofetada al hombre-, ellos me arruinaron la vida, ¡Marinette me arruinó la vida! Simplemente les doy el castigo que se merecen por sus mentiras y traiciones –Gabriel parpadeó confundido por unos segundos al ver la actuación de victimización de la chica, y se echó a reír.

-¡Ja, ja,ja! Eres increíblemente patética –sentenció el hombre, dejando muda a la joven Rossi- ¿Te estás mintiendo a ti misma o esperas que alguien haya afuera siga creyendo tus artimañas? ¡Eres la segunda criminal más buscada de Francia, después de mí! Hay muchas pruebas que revelan tu deficiente estado mental, ¿En serio creíste que tus mentiras aún funcionan con la gente de París? Estás dispuesta a llegar tan lejos con tal de que no se descubran tus fraudes, que te has mentido a ti misma, no cabe duda que necesitas ayuda.

Lila gritó furiosa, tirando lejos el equipo audiovisual y antes que se cortara la transmisión, toda París escuchó la sentencia de la chica.

-Si todos saben sobre mis mentiras, entonces haré lo que debí hacer en un principio con Dupain-Cheng, ¡Eliminarlos por completo! Así no quedará nadie que pueda contradecir lo que digo –los akumas ahogaron un grito, y en cuanto se interrumpiera la señal, las arañas empezaron a brotar incontrolablemente de los huevos que ponía el sentimonstruo.

-¡No bajen la guardia! –guió Clima Tempestuoso a los akumatizados- ¡Acabaremos con ese sentimonstruo antes que él y sus arañas lastimen a los civiles! –el rugido de guerra de los akumas en aprobación de su líder, y todos arremetieron en ola de ataques en contra las arañas.

En tanto, Lila sostenía bruscamente a Nooro, sacándole toda la información que necesitara sobre el miraculous, hasta que una araña llegó ante ella, gorjeando algo inaudible para Gabriel.

-¡MPH! Parece ser que los héroes de pacotilla han logrado librarse de mi pequeña trampa en el estudio principal –Lila se colocó el miraculous en su pecho, ante la desolada del kwami de la mariposa-, así que Ryuko fue a salvar a Viperion, mientras que la insecto con su perrita faldera están buscándome, bueno, ¿Qué tal si les damos una sorpresa? ¡Nooro, alas de oscuridad! –ante la impotencia de Gabriel, la chica se transformó, convirtiéndose en la portadora de la mariposa.

-¿Qué tal me veo? –la Rossi se burló del hombre, su traje no era diferente al de Hawk Moth, lo único que resaltaba era lo largo de la chaqueta que se dividía en dos puntas, sus guantes llegaban hasta sus codos, usaba el antifaz de la mariposa, y con la transformación, había recuperado su cabello original pero con tintes en las tres puntas que parecían ser espinas.

-Cómo una copia barata, aunque no me extraña, tu apariencia de Volpina es una copia de un verdadero portador del zorro, y ni hablar de tu identidad de Camaleón –Gabriel aprovechó de burlarse de la chica-, definitivamente eres buena para hablar mentiras, pero no para crear algo original –como respuesta, Lila le golpeó con el bastón.

-Yo que tú me cuidaría lo que digo, y por cierto, dirígete a mí como Lilith Moth, la nueva soberana de esta ciudad –la chica le miró altiva, pero Gabriel soltó una risilla.

-Incluso con ese nombre, demuestras ser una copia barata.

-¡YA CALLATE! Y cómo tanto tú y Marinette me han arruinado, ahora yo los arruinaré poniendo fin a tu querida "Campeón" –pero antes que Lilith Moth usará su habilidad para descativar el poder del akuma, las paredes del estudio vibraron y una mano gigante apareció en el techo de este, tomando a la portadora de la mariposa y lanzándola a los aires - ¡¿Pero qué rayos?!

* * *

….

**(Recomiendo escuchar Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 3 - The Intrepid- en bucle si es necesario- XD )**

….

* * *

En el aire, le esperaba La Titiritera, que arremetió contra ella usando a todos sus muñecos, y la lanzó hacia un grupo de akumas que ya estaban preparados, y que atacaron sin contemplación a Lilith Moth.

La portadora de la mariposa estaba sin aliento, de un segundo a otro, los akumas blancos se habían coordinado en arremeter, obligándola a sacar el sable de su bastón.

De entre los escombros y poderes que le lanzaban, pudo distinguir a Anansi, Lady Wifi, Sapotis apoyadas por Glaciador, Burbujeo y Amo Navideño.

-¡No son rivales para mí! –exclamó Lilith Moth, atacando de frente al hermano menor de Nino, pero los ataques de Lady Wifi, y un potente puñetazo de parte de Anansi la hicieron replantearse sus palabras.

Lilith Moth estaba furiosa, ya que la coordinación de ese grupo de akumas blancos en particular no le dejaban un solo momento en concentrarse y quitarle los poderes de Jeanne D'Arc, y para colmo como ironía, Anansi había usado su habilidad de arañas para cerrar un perímetro y evitar que la chica volviera escapar.

Mientras tanto, La Titiritera voló hasta la telaraña que estaba Gabriel Agreste, liberándolo de sus ataduras con ayuda de las gárgolas.

-¡Marinette se comunicó conmigo hace unos momentos! –dijo la pequeña niña a un impresionado Gabriel Agreste-, está dirigiendo los ataques hacia Lila para evitar que le quite los poderes, dijo que debemos esperar un poco más, que ella ya se iba a reunir con nosotros – pero para sorpresa del señor Agreste, la pequeña niña le da de golpecitos con su varita-, ¡Eso fue por haber sido un hombre muy malo!

-Lo siento… -contestó el Agreste, mientras que una gárgola se ubicaba a su lado.

-Ella lo llevará a un lugar seguro, yo debo ir a buscar a los otros héroes –la akuma se alejó volando, pero luego voltea hacia él, haciendo un pequeño mohín - ¡Muchas gracias por salvarme el otro día! – y la Titiritera lo dejó confundido en su lugar, aunque segundos después entendió a qué se refería.

Y en tanto Lilith Moth debía sobrevivir a los ataques de Akuma, en la guarida de Hawk Moth, un par de figuras estaban de pie sobre, cerca de la cápsula, luego que Chat Noir acabará con las arañas que se habían atrevido a dañar tanto a su madre como a su Princess.

-Debes restaurar la energía –dijo Lady D'Arc, mientras seguía haciendo lo que fuera con el amuleto de espiral-, ya casi termino con esto.

-Princess, hay algo que debes saber sobre mí… -pero el héroe guardó silencio cuando la joven posó una mano en su mejilla-, creo que deberá ser en otra ocasión.

-Sí, así es –contestó tierna la chica, cerrando nuevamente los ojos, y formándose la silueta de la mariposa blanca en su rostro-, el sentimonstruo ha ido apoyar a Lila, ahora todos los akumas la combaten, y por lo visto, Manon hizo un buen trabajo en guiar a los demás hacia la batalla.

-¿Qué hay de Viperion? –preguntó confundido el gato.

-Está a salvo, pero le he dicho a Manon que le comunicara que no usara su poder –a sus palabras, el amuleto empezó a brillar, y la silueta de Duusu comenzó a formarse delante de Lady D'Arc.

* * *

…..

Lilith Moth se había resguardado con su sentimonstruo, tratando de protegerse de los ataques incesantes de los akumas, y para colmo, los héroes también se habían reunido al combate, lo que disminuyó el número de sus arañas.

-¡No saben con quién se meten! –exclamó la portadora de la mariposa, pero para su desgracia aparece Kagami, arremetiendo con fuerza en su contra, y ella apenas pudo bloquear el ataque de la esgrimista -. Sí creen que pueden derrotarme, se equivocan, ¡Soy Lilith Moth!

-Un nombre apropiado para una chica maliciosa –contestó seca la japonesa, luego de propinar varios golpes en su contra, llegando a dar con la barbilla de la chica, arrojándola lejos de su araña gigante, de la que casi no quedaba nada de sus arañas.

-¡Oye Lilith Moth! –exclamó Howl Girl, usando su poder, y arrojándola por los aires, sobre sus arañas derrotadas.

-¡Esto es por Adrinkins! –dijo Reina Avispa, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz a la chica.

-No soy de golpear mujeres, pero… -comentó Viperion lanzándole el arpa a Lilith Moth, la que apenas pudo ponerse de pie, ya que una red la atrapó por la espalda, que la tiró fuerte hasta los puños de Anansi.

-No tienes idea lo mucho que he querido hacer esto –declaró la akuma luchadora, propinando una serie de golpes al estilo Ip Man en contra la portadora al dejarla entre el suelo y sus puños -. Esto es por hacer llorar a mi hermana Alya –un golpe en el estómago-, esto es por difamar a baguette –otro golpe en la cara-, ¡Y esto por todo el daño que has causado! –Anansi arremetió con seis puñetazos a la vez que dejaron a Lilith Moth enterrada en una montaña de contenedores de basura.

Mientras que el sentimonstruo era desafiado por los héroes, guiados por un plan hecho por Viperion luego de usar su habilidad un par de veces para encontrar el momento exacto de neutralizar al sentimonstruo, que llegó cuando la criatura sufrió un fuerte impacto de parte de Gigantitan siendo guiado por la Titiritera.

-¡Ahora Howl Girl! – la chica usó al máximo su poder para mandar volar a todas las arañas restantes que cubrían al sentimonstruo, dejándolo por fin desprotegido - ¡Ryuko, Reina Avispa, es su turno!

-¡No tienes que decirlo dos veces! –exclamó la akuma blanca, enviando una centenar de sus avispas para inmovilizar por completo al sentimonstruo.

-¡Dragón de agua, viento y trueno! –exclamó Ryuko, y su sable fue rodeado por los tres poderes lo que dieron de lleno contra la criatura, dañándola a quemarropa, y dejándola finalmente fuera de combate.

-¡NOOOOO! –gritó furiosa Lilith Moth- ¡Ni crean que esto ha terminado! –la chica saca el miraculous del pavo real, pero para su shock, la joya se desintegra- ¿Qué sucede?

* * *

….

**(Recomiendo escuchar The Rising of the Shield Hero - OhKami- en bucle si es necesario- XD )**

….

* * *

-Duusu ha cambiado de miraculous, Lilith Moth –declaró una voz a sus espaldas, y la aludida se voltea a ver a Lady D'Arc, acompañada por Chat Noir, pero la rabia de la chica mariposa bulle al ver que los akumas blancos hacen una reverencia ante la campeona, la que hace una señal para que mantengan la distancia-, este es el "nuevo" miraculous del pavo real –Lady D'Arc señaló el amuleto espiral en su pecho y luego con un chasquido, el sentimonstruo desaparece -. Ya no tienes nada con que amenazar a nadie, entrega el miraculous de la mariposa, y terminemos con esto.

-¡Ere una ilusa! –exclamó con una sonrisa la portadora, concentrándose en quitar el akuma de Lady D'Arc, pero para su sorpresa nada sucede - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo revertir tu akumatización? ¡Hawk Moth pudo hacerlo conmigo una vez! -Lady D'Arc indicó en su pecho el yo-yo de la mariquita, y le miró con lástima.

-Ahora cuento con la protección de la Kwami original, el miraculous de la Mariquita impide que el akuma en mi alma abandone mi transformación –Lilith gruñó furiosa, y agitando su sable corrió en dirección de la campeona, pero cuando Chat Noir iba a interferir, la akuma lo detiene -. Debo hacer esto, yo misma.

Lady D'Arc detuvo en seco el ataque de su enemiga, la que desconcertada luego de que la hiciera retroceder tan fácilmente, se extrañó de un detalle en particular.

-¿Por qué tus akumas no te ayudan? ¿O acaso tienes miedo de enfrentarme? –se burló Lilith Moth, pero la expresión apacible de Lady D'Arc le encrespó los nervios.

-Este combate es entre tú y yo, y ellos lo saben, no van a intervenir –entonces la joven Akuma saca el yo-yo de su cuello - ¡Lucky Charm! –para sorpresa de todos, apareció un espejo ovalado.

-¿Con eso piensas vencerme? –la portadora volvió a arremeter contra Lady D'Arc, la que se defendía sin problemas de sus ataques, a pesar de lo brutales que podían ser.

-¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados! –sentenció Ryuko, pero es detenida por Reina Avispa.

-Confía en Ladybug –declaró la akuma blanca, y al ver como Chat Noir observaba la pelea a lo lejos, tuvo que abstenerse.

-¡No eres más que una inútil! –empezó a exclamar Lilith Moth, mientras golpeaba con fuerza en contra la campeona de la mariposa, la que fácilmente detenía sus ataques con el yo-yo y el estandarte-, una débil, ingenua, buena para nada, ¡No eres nadie! –entonces Lady D'Arc hace un movimiento inesperado, colocando el espejo delante de su enemiga.

-¿Es de mí de quién hablas? –preguntó la Akuma, y Lilith Moth apretó los labios -, ¿Crees que ser buena persona significa ser débil? Al final, ¿Quién es la responsable de lo que te sucede? ¿Yo? ¿El señor Agreste? ¿Adrien? ¿Quién? – a cada pregunta, la portadora de la mariposa apretaba más los puños y los ojos, hasta que lanzó un gritó y le quitó el espejo.

-¡Yo soy la verdadera heroína! –para disgusto de todos, Lilith Moth empezó a hablarle a su reflejo-, conozco a muchas celebridades, he viajado por el mundo, ¡Soy la prometida de Adrien Agreste!

Lilith Moth empezó reir desquiciadamente, mientras deliberaba a sus propias palabras, sin notar como Lady D'Arc se acercaba a ella tranquilamente hasta extender su brazo y quitarle el miraculous. Revelándose a Lila Rossi, la que seguía hablándole al espejo.

-Salvé al gato de Jagged Stone, organicé un concierto para mi escuela, soy la presidenta de la clase, una diseñadora prodigiosa, soy… ¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng! ¡La salvadora de París! –Chat Noir no sabía si sentir ira o lastima por aquella chica, cuya realidad se había distorsionado en su mente - ¡NOOO! –gritó Lila luego que Lady D'Arc le quitara el espejo -¡Devuélveme eso, "Lila"! Soy Marinette, soy Ladybug, soy la persona más importante de París, ¡TODOS DEBEN ALABARME Y ADORARME! –pero sus gritos son callados cuando Rogercop usa su habilidad.

-Está bajo arresto, jovencita –sentenció el hombre, mientras que Lila insistía en ser Marinette, la verdadera heroína de París.

-Ya es suficiente por este día –declaró Lady D'Arc, siendo tomada de la mano por Chat Noir-, ¡Miraculous Ladybug! –las mariquitas mágicas hicieron su trabajo, todo el daño de las arañas fuer restaurado, y los akumas blancos regresaron a su identidad de civil, y aunque eso significaba lo mismo para Rogercop, las esposa mágicas que retenían a Lila, habían sido reemplazadas por unas normales.

-La pesadilla terminó –comentó Chat Noir, al ver como Lady D'Arc se destransformaba delante de él, y a su lado flotaban Tikki y Duusu.

-Sí, mon chaton –asintió Marinette-, esta pesadilla terminó.

* * *

…..

** -Hola a todos, aquí Plagg con Chimuelo reportándose, luego de un par de días de retraso por el fic. Verán, esta vez RilaZou no podrá participar ya que está de cabeza con este asunto de la Navidad, ya saben, los adornos, los regalos, terminar la pulsera artesanal –**el Kwami y el dragón dan un brinco cuando me oyen gritar por equivocarme con un nudo**-, bueno, ya ven que Lila mentirosa ha sido derrotada y bastante apaleada, pero aún faltan cabos sueltos que resolver, así que aquí van las dos noticias; primero, no sabemos si podrá salir el siguiente cap en la fecha de los diez días, por el asunto de las fiestas, y la segunda, ¡Quedarían dos episodios! El siguiente más un epilogo!**

**Así sin más me despido, mientras continuo con mi listado de navidad para Santa y que me traiga muchos quesos! –**Chimuelo le gruñe, a lo que Plagg suspira molesto**-, sí, y a este colado su ración de pescado-**, pero a estas palabras, el dragón lo manda a volar con su plasma**\- ¡MIAAAUCHHH! ¡Cobraré venganza, reptil con alas!**


	18. Avanzar

Capítulo 17 – Avanzar.

* * *

…

Luego de más de un año desde la aparición del primer akuma, la palabra "normalidad" se había perdido entre los parisinos. Y a pesar de haber derrotado a Lila y a su sentimonstruo, y que el miraculous de la mariposa hubiese quedado al cuidado de Chat Noir, ya nada podía volver a ser normal.

En especial para Marinette, luego que toda París descubriera su identidad como Ladybug, el arresto de Gabriel Agreste y su asistente Nathalie, y que se encontrara a una durmiente señora Emily Agreste bajo la mansión de su esposo. Fue todo un caos.

Pero afortunadamente para la joven franco-china, Chloé y Kagami no la dejaron en ningún momento durante las ruedas de prensa, aunque Adrien no podía participar, después de todo, se reveló que su padre era Hawk Moth, por lo que sus amigos temieron por su seguridad. Sin embargo, Marinette aprovechaba cada entrevista para pedir a los ciudadanos que no fuesen en contra del Ángel de París, ya que él también era una víctima de las acciones de su padre. Y gracias al apoyo de varias figuras importantes, como Jagged Stone y el Príncipe Alí, fue cuestión de tiempo que los ciudadanos dejaran en paz al joven Agreste, y aunque no faltaron las malas lenguas, estos no duraron mucho tiempo luego que Chloé usara las influencias de su padre para acciones legales en contra de estos, y demandarlos por difamación hacia un menor de edad. Algo que alivió a los más cercanos de Adrien, quién ahora estaba viviendo en el hotel Gran Paris, ya que la mansión quedó bajo resguardo policial.

-¿Adrien? –llamó Marinette a Adrien, el que no dejaba de ver nervioso el televisor en su habitación del hotel, mientras transmitían el juicio hacia su padre y su asistente-, ¿Aún quieres verlo?

-No quiero, pero debo –contestó el muchacho, tomando de la mano a su princesa-, aún me cuesta digerir todo esto.

-Sí, han pasado muchas cosas… -Marinette posó su mano en sus orejas vacías, extrañando a Tikki-, Chat Noir tuvo que quedarse con mi Miraculous, tu mamá está siendo atendida por los guardianes que están usando mi amuleto espiral, tu padre era Hawk Moth, y…

-Aún no me das una respuesta… -dijo el joven Agreste, sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla-, ya que sé, bueno… que todos sabemos que eres Ladybug, supongo que tienes sentimientos encontrados por Chat Noir, ¿Cierto? –le preguntó volteando a verla con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que la muchacha se sonrojó, pero antes de responderle un aviso inesperado en la televisión los sobresaltó.

-**Aquí Nadja Chamack, en vivo desde el Palacio de Justicia, en donde se lleva a cabo el juicio en contra Gabriel Agreste y Nathalie Sancoeur, también conocidos como Hawk Moth y Mayura, los principales villanos de París que han aterrorizado la ciudad durante más de un año **–Adrien y Marinette vieron con pesar como ambos adultos eran llevados esposados por el oficial Rogers, siendo abordados por los periodistas y por otros ciudadanos que les gritaban improperios luego de los últimos incidentes-**, según la declaración de la misma Madam Sancoeur, ella habría ideado el plan a espaldas de su jefe en cederle un sentimonstruo a Lila Rossi, para así obligar a Marinette a acceder a su akuma, sin embargo, eso no cambia el hecho de los otros ataques de Akuma perpetrados por el señor Agreste, pero por desgracia, las leyes de Francia no cubren "ataques terroristas usando artefactos mágicos", por lo que se espera que el juicio en contra estos dos exportadores de miraculous se alargue más de lo esperado. Mientras tanto, se ha confirmado que Adrien Agreste está exento de las acciones de su padre, aún se discute sobre quién deberá ser ahora su tutor legal, ya que su madre se encuentra en coma, por lo que es muy probable que los familiares de los Agreste, los Graham de Vanily, se hagan cargo de él… **-el modelo apagó el televisor, llevando sus manos a su rostro en señal de cansancio.

-Todo estará bien Adrien… -Marinette le trató de animar, pero el rubio le devolvió una mirada de gatito triste que le estrujó el corazón -, no importa lo que pase, estaré siempre ahí para ti, aún si te vas a vivir a Inglaterra con tu tía y tu primo –a sus palabras, Adrien le abrazó con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de la chica.

-Marinette, esto me es muy difícil, más de lo que te puedas imaginar, pero… -el modelo le miró de frente-, ¿No te había dicho antes que estamos hechos el uno para el otro?

-¿Eh? –la aludida parpadeó un par de veces-,disculpa, ¿Pero de qué hablas Adrien? –en respuesta el chico le sonrió felinamente.

-Oh vamos buginnette –el rubio sonrió de lado a lado llevando su mano al pecho, fingiendo estar herido-, ¿Ahora me negarás que no tenía razón?

-¿Qué tenías razón…? –Marinette parpadeó un par de veces, luego soltó una sonrisa nerviosa y agitó los brazos de un lado a otro como si espantara una mosca -. Lo que dices no tiene sentido, Adrien, ¿Y por qué me llamas buginette? –la chica rió a carcajada, hasta que Plagg flota delante de ella, con el ceño fruncido.

-Te lo resumo así no más, él es Chat Noir y tú Ladybug, se han gustado por mucho tiempo, pero como son par de cegatones a nivel olímpico, no se han dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, terminando por crear un fastidioso cuadro amoroso, y ¡Ni hablar de la migraña que me dió cuando se interesaron cada uno por esos dos, Luka y Kagami, cuando se tenían el uno al otro! –exclamó el kwami negro con los brazos cruzados, dejando a ambos jóvenes en shock y vergüenza -, y ahora que he usado mi valioso tiempo en describir lo **obvio**, exijo mi queso Adrien –Plagg voló hacia su portador, el que aún tenía la quijada caída.

-A-adrien… -Marinette le apuntó temerosa-, ¿Eres Chat Noir? –el chico asintió apenado-, ¿En serio eres Chat Noir? –el aludido volvió asentir-, eres Chat Noir… eres Chat Noir…

-¿Estás bien Marinette? –preguntó preocupado el modelo, al verla cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

-Sí eres Chat Noir, significa que… -la franco-china se sonrojó como tomate al recordar algunas cosas - ¡¿SIGNIFICA QUE HE DORMIDO CON ADRIEN AGRESTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO?! –luego de su realización, la joven cayó desmayada en los brazos del rubio.

-Creo que ahora sí se rompió, ¡Auch! –comentó burlón Plagg, pero se ganó un pequeño jalón a su cola de parte de su portador.

-No debiste hacer eso Plagg –le regañó Adrien, pero el kwami bufó molesto.

-Simplemente acelere el proceso, ya que tu novia aún no asimilaba que su "mon chaton" ha sido también su amado modelo, todo este tiempo –el pequeño gato entrecerró los ojos, mirándole con malicia-, y no olvides que durante tu "trabajo" como su guardaespaldas, en verdad, han dormido juntos por un buen tiempo, así que era de esperarse que ella reaccionara así, por lo que no me puedes culpar por eso, "galán" –a las palabras del gato negro, ahora fue Adrien quién sonrojó furiosamente.

* * *

….

Lila estaba encerrada en su habitación, atada con una camisa de fuerza, sin acceso a ventana y tampoco otro medio de comunicación.

Lo único que tenía el reflejo de la pared mostrando su cabello corto, con el que había insistido en que le hicieran un par de coletas, pero fue en vano.

Ya que por órdenes médicas, los enfermeros no podían tener contacto con ella, y tampoco entablar conversación alguna. Las únicas personas que se les permitía entablar conversación con ella eran el médico cabecera y los padres de la chica.

Pero la joven Rossi renegaba de sus propios progenitores, alegando ser la hija de los Dupain-Cheng, y culpaba al médico de su mal diagnóstico y que "la verdadera Lila Rossi estaba afuera".

-¡Soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Lila cambió mi cuerpo con el suyo –volvía a gritar la muchacha, en una de sus sesiones - ¡Esto es una venganza de Hawk Moth! ¡Deben creerme! –debido al espectáculo, el médico ordeno en darle una dosis de calmantes, ya que la muchacha comenzaba a golpearse en contra la pared, y "lloraba desconsoladamente".

-Necesito que llamen a los Rossi –sentenció serio el médico.

Unos días después, el auto de los Agreste, conducido por Gorilla, llevaba a Amelie, a su sobrino Adrien, a Nino y a Alya, ya que según los médicos, sus presencias eran imprescindibles en el caso de Rossi.

Los cuatro ingresaron al psiquiátrico, donde el olor a hospital les revolvió las entrañas, y mientras caminaban por los pasillos, una incómoda Alya no soltaba a Nino al ver de reojo a los pacientes, que parecían estar en otro mundo. Mientras que la señora Amelie no se alejaba de su sobrino en ese extraño ambiente.

-Bienvenidos- les saludó el médico en cuanto entraron a su despacho, en el que ya esperaban los Rossi, los que se veían cansados y pálidos, algo que le dio mucha a pena a Adrien-, me alegra que hayan podido venir –el hombre de bata blanca estrechó su mano a la señora Graham de Vanily-, necesitamos su ayuda para dar el diagnostico final a Lila Rossi.

-Ya se ha comprobado que esa jovencita está más loca que una cabra –repuso la mujer rubia, estrechando a Adrien entre sus brazos-, todavía no entiendo que más necesitan demostrar, luego de todo el daño que ella le hizo a París y a mi querido sobrino.

-Le entendió perfectamente, lamentablemente por ley, Lila Rossi sigue siendo una menor de edad, y últimamente alega ser "Marinette Dupain-Cheng".

-Sí, lo recordamos, luego que Lady D'Arc le mostrara ese espejo, comenzó a soltar esas tonterías –comentó con hastío Alya.

-Y he aquí el problema, me he es imposible descubrir si realmente es un delirio que puede ser tratado aquí, si está fingiendo para no ir a la correccional de alta seguridad en donde deberá seguir con su tratamiento, si deberá ser llevada a un recinto psiquiátrico de máxima seguridad por su estado mental ó es un "efecto secundario" de los miraculous y del sentimonstruo –sentenció serio el médico-, una cosa era tratar con una joven que mentía compulsivamente, otra es tratar con una terrorista con un alto trastorno antisocial de la personalidad.

-¿Disculpe? –preguntó confundida la señora Amelie.

-Según la declaración de los héroes –empezó a explicar la señora Rossi-, Lila estaba en sus cabales perfectamente cuando atentó en contra la vida de la señora Agreste, y durante lo dicho por el joven Adrien y las declaraciones de la joven Marinette acerca de que mi hija era consciente de sus mentiras pero no le importaba el daño que provocaba, por esa razón…

-Necesitan saber si Lila está mintiendo o en verdad ya es una sicópata consumada –dijo finalmente Adrien, y al apretar sus puños miró decidido al médico-, ¿Qué necesitan que hagamos?

-Necesitamos hablar con ella para comprobar su estado, tenemos ya una sala preparada en que se hará la evaluación –el médico les tendió un papel a los adolescentes-, en este formulario tenemos las instrucciones acerca de las preguntas para la joven Rossi, ahora, no es necesario que ustedes participen, sólo que nos ayuden en escribir el cuestionario…

-Nosotros lo haremos –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, decididos a dar ya un punto final hacia Lila Rossi.

Unas horas después, la joven Rossi estaba en una habitación de visitas, atada de sus manos con unas esposas en la mesa, aguardando de mala gana otra visita de sus padres, cuando ella no podía quitarse de la mente su "vida" perfecta que tendría con Adrien como Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ya que cuando se vió en ese espejo, se descubrió a sí misma viviendo la vida de la joven diseñadora, y al quedar tan embelesada, no se dio cuenta que Lady D'Arc le había quitado su miraculous, ¡SU MIRACULOUS!

Obviamente, todo había sido un delirio de su mente que había sido gatillado por el interrogatorio de Lady D'Arc, al no aceptar la responsabilidad de sus acciones.

Pero ahora que ya sabía acerca del poder absoluto, sólo tenía que escapar y apoderarse de esos miraculous para cambiar su vida con la de Marinette, y así obtendría todo lo que quisiera. Y mientras sonreía con eso en mente, no puso atención cuando la puerta se abrió delante de ella, en donde aparecieron Alya, Nino y Adrien.

-Hemos venido a hablar contigo… -dijo la morena, sin esconder su disgusto ante la mirada de cachorro lastimado que la chica Rossi mostró en cuanto los vió.

-¡Mis amigos! –la chica sonrió afligida-, no saben lo horrible que es este lugar, ¡Por favor! Deben ayudarme a recuperar mi miraculous, tal vez le cueste creerme, es difícil lo sé, pero en verdad soy Marinette –los tres chicos la dejaron hablar, tal y como se los había recomendado el médico, quién seguía cada momento de la reunión desde el otro lado a través de una cámara de video oculta. Y tomaba apuntes de todo lo que veía junto a otros enfermeros, mientras que la señora Amelie no se dejaba de morder las uñas por la histeria al preguntarse cómo se dejó convencer de dejar a Adrien cerca de esa chica. Y el matrimonio Rossi estaba igualmente expectante con lo que podría salir su hija esta vez.

-No se preocupe –le dijo el médico-, Lila no puede hacer daño a nadie estando esposada y el guardaespaldas de su sobrino está al otro lado de la puerta.

-Espero que esto valga la pena –repuso molesta la rubia mujer.

-Debe valerlo, ya que en esta situación están involucrados "elementos no naturales", si se le diagnostica a Lila Rossi en base a eso, me temo que repercutirá en el futuro, es por eso que me he vuelto obligado a hacer esto, se necesita toda la evidencia sólida del estado mental de esta jovencita –la señora Graham de Vanily asintió preocupada, sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla.

-Sí realmente eres Marinette, -tomó la palabra Alya, con las manos en la cintura-, ¿No tendrías problemas en responder una simple pregunta?

-¡Por supuesto! –Lila sonrió de lado en lado-, les aseguro que soy Marinette.

-Primero, ¿Juras que dirás la verdad? –repuso Nino.

-Desde luego –respondió la chica totalmente confiada, ya que estaba segura de conocer a Marientte completamente como para responder cualquier cosa, y si no estaba segura, simplemente podría torcer las cosas a su favor.

-Bueno, dispara viejo –Nino se dirigió a Adrien, que dio un paso adelante, para sorpresa de Lila.

-Entonces responde esta pregunta –el modelo cruzó los brazos-, ¿Cuándo, dónde y cómo me hice amigo de Marinette?

Lila abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no esperaba una pregunta tan sencilla, ¡TAN SENCILLA!, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. Había visto tantas veces a Marinette ser amable con todo el mundo, y sabía sobre el día en que Adrien Agreste había ido al colegio, ¡El segundo día de clases después de las vacaciones de verano! Ya se imaginaba a una boba Marinette saludando a Adrien Agreste en cuanto ella lo viera por primera vez en el salón de clases, luego de llegar tarde como siempre.

-El segundo día de clases, fue en el salón de nuestro grupo, y pasamos un tiempo con nuestros queridos amigos… -la sonrisa de Lila se borró al ver hacia Alya y Nino, los que le miraban serios, y su extrañeza se volvió sudor frío al ver la mirada afilada de Adrien - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo? –la chica trató ver algo en sus rostros que pudiera delatar algo, pero los tres se mantenían serios, aunque Adrien tenía la mirada más fruncida.

-¡Oh, nada en especial! –comentó el modelo con su típica sonrisa de revista-, sólo que hemos confirmado que no eres Marinette.

-¿Qué? –Lila quedó helada por unos momentos - ¡No! Nos conocimos el segundo día de escuela, ¡Recuerda! –habían pasado un año desde el inicio de las clases, así que Lila esperaba distorsionar esa memoria en ellos, pero los tres jóvenes delante suyo no se inmutaban.

-Es cierto que Marinette Dupain-Cheng conoció a Adrien Agreste el segundo día de escuela, eso cualquiera lo puede deducir si sigue las páginas fans del modelo rubio que tienen todas sus actividades registradas en la red, pero… -se explicó tranquila Alya.

-Marinette no se hizo amiga de Adrien ese día –sentenció Nino, por lo que Lila se apresuró en hablar.

-¡Estaba un poco tímida! No todos los días se conoce a un modelo famoso que… -pero un gruñido de Adrien le paró en seco.

-No eres Marinette, aunque en tu mente retorcida lo desee, acéptalo Lila –dijo entre dientes el modelo.

-¡Pero sí soy Marinette! Hemos sido amigos desde siempre Adrien –Lila habló con quejica, tratando de ganar su empatía.

-¿Desde siempre? Es decir, **siempre** hemos sido amigos –repuso el modelo.

-¡Desde luego!

-¿Lo juras?

-¡LO JURO! Por favor Adrien, tú me conoces bien, sabes que soy Marinette –Lila soltó unos pequeños sollozos, pero una risa del modelo la descolocó.

-¿En verdad pensaste que Marinette y yo nos hicimos amigos desde siempre? –Lila abrió los ojos como platos, mientras que Adrien desvió su mirada al cielo de la habitación-, es cierto que nos conocimos el segundo día, lo recuerdo bien… -el muchacho le sonrió de lado-, ella no quería nada conmigo por un malentendido, de hecho me detestaba y no me dirigía la palabra, me tomó días ganarme su amistad, y tú acabas de jurar que Marinette y yo nos hicimos amigos desde un inicio. Lo que prueba que no eres ella -Lila soltó un grito de sorpresa y rabia, luego trató de soltarse de las esposas, pero sin éxito.

-¡Es mentira! No puede ser cierto –exclamó la chica, totalmente alterada de que eso hubiera sucedido entre ellos dos.

-Es verdad, toda la clase fue testigo del primer encuentro de estos dos –respondió Alya como si nada-, Marinette no quería nada con Adrien, de hecho, no confiaba en él.

-Y yo fui quién animó a Adrien a hablar con Marinette sobre ese malentendido –prosiguió Nino –, y si realmente eres Marinette, nos podrías decir, ¿Cuál fue ese malentendido?

Lila ahogó una exclamación, no podía pensar en algo en concreto, su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía que decir o cómo sacar esa situación a su favor.

-Y-yo, no me siento bien… -comenzó a decir con voz lastimera, pero Adrien no se inmutó.

-Ya no tienes que fingir, Lila, sabemos la verdad, que envidias tanto la vida de Marinette que ahora fantaseas con poseer lo que ella tiene, y eso ha hecho un desastre en tu mente, estamos solos los cuatro, por favor, no sigas con esto… -respondió de mala gana el modelo.

-¡CALLATE! Yo soy Marinette, ¡YO SERÉ MARINETTE! –exclamó furiosa la chica-, me apoderaré de los miraculous y tomaré la vida de Marinette como debió ser desde un principio, así que lo que diga no importa porque ese será el resultado, y si tengo que hacer arder toda París para conseguirlo, ¡Lo haré!

-Es tu propia mentira, para escapar de tus crímenes, y los miraculous nada tienen que ver en esto –sentenció el modelo, dándole la espalda y dirigirse a la puerta-, pagarás por todo el daño que has hecho y por haber tratado de lastimar tanto a mi madre como a mi futura novia.

-¡¿Tú futura novia?! –Lila tironeó de las esposa sin éxito, y sólo ganándose el lastimarse las muñecas por el forcejeo - ¿Cómo que novia? ¡No me dejes Adrien! ¡Creí que éramos amigos! –Lila trató un último intento de ganarse la empatía del rubio, pero este sólo le miro con asco.

-Si hubieras dejado de mentir, te habría dado la oportunidad de ser amigos, así cómo te la hubiera dado Marinette, pero elegiste cambiar a peor, ahora deberás vivir con eso.

-¡No era mi intención! –exclamó Lila al verlos salir de la habitación - ¡Denme otra oportunidad! –su desesperación aumentó al ver la puerta cerrarse - ¡Seré una Marinette mejor! –la puerta se cerró en seco, y Lila gritó furiosa, pateando la mesa y maldiciendo a la joven Dupain-Cheng, para luego jurarse a sí misma el destruir su vida, quedándose con todo lo valioso para ella.

Mientras que los adultos desde el otro lado de la pantalla veían tan pobre escena, en la que la señora Rossi sollozaba abrazada de su esposo, la señora Amelie se retiró molesta y el médico daba órdenes de a sus colegas de enviar de vuelta a Lila Rossi a su habitación, la cual era diagnosticada sin lugar a dudas, de un severo trastorno antisocial de la personalidad no influenciado por ningún medio sobrenatural.

Lo que llevaría en unos días a Lila Rossi ser internada en el extranjero, en un centro psiquiátrico de alta seguridad, obteniendo la fama que siempre deseó, pero no la que esperaba, siendo conocida mundialmente como una de las criminales más jóvenes y peligrosas de la historia.

* * *

…

Unos días transcurrieron desde que Lila fue llevada al extranjero, mientras que la ansiedad de Adrien crecía ya que la corte estaba por fallar a favor de lo Graham de Vanily para su tutela. Lo que en parte no le molestaba, sin embargo, era consciente que la familia de su madre jamás se llevó bien desde un principio con su padre, y el que él fuera Hawk Moth empeoró la situación.

Y sus temores fueron confirmados cuando escuchó detrás de una de las puertas del hotel, a su tía discutir con uno de sus parientes acerca de dejarlo en un internado hasta la mayoría de edad. Algo que sabía que Amelie no iba a permitir pero la presión de sus parientes estaba siendo demasiada, hasta usaban como justificación la situación actual de los Agreste y cómo esto podría repercutir en el futuro del heredero de la empresa de Gabriel.

-Tranquilo chico –Plagg flotó delante de él, en señal de ánimo-, Marinette viene en camino y ya te dijo que debía comunicarte algo en especial.

-Lo sé Plagg, es sólo que, no puedo dejar estos miedos de volver a estar encerrado, es como si tuviera una maldición… -el Kwami voló a la mejilla de su portador, ronroneando para consolarlo.

Mientras, que a las afueras del Hotel Le Gran Paris, Marinette llegaba junto a dos monjes ataviados con túnicas de color burdeo y con el símbolo de los guardianes en su espalda.

-¡Querida! –les recibió Amelie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acompañada de Félix, quién tenía un porte serio, que a Marinette le incomodó un poco -. Es bueno verte de nuevo, ¿Y estos caballeros?

-Son guardianes de los Miraculous, y consideran que sería bueno que Adrien y usted nos acompañen a la mansión Agreste, es importante.

-¡Por supuesto! –la mujer corrió en busca de su sobrino, mientras que los monjes fueron a tomar asiento en el lobby del hotel.

-Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng –una voz que la pelinegra no tardó en reconocer, la detuvo a medio camino de seguir a los guardianes -. Veo que se encuentra bien después de todo esto.

-Hola Félix –contestó seco la chica, cruzándose de brazos y afiliando la mirada ante la mirada sonriente del "clon maligno de Adrien"

-Ha sido un saludo cortante, pero no menos esperado, supongo que aún tiene "resentimientos" por nuestro primer encuentro –el rubio hizo un ademán de pensar-, es una lástima que no pueda volver a ver a mi primo, pero aun así, estoy seguro que ambos podrán encontrar la manera de comunicarse, en especial, cuando él sea internado en un colegio en Inglaterra –comentó burlón, pero Marinette sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Aun no entiendo que tienes en contra de tu propio primo, quizás te acompleja que ambos sean iguales físicamente, pero créeme, ambos son totalmente distintos, así en vez de buscar hacerle daño a él y a la gente que le rodea, mejor empieza a ser una mejor persona, a menos, que quieras terminar igual que Lila, siendo castigado por tus propias acciones –antes que Félix objetara algo, la voz de Adrien los interrumpió.

-¡Marinette! –el modelo corrió al lado de la azabache, plantando un beso en su mejilla y abrazándola amorosamente, para asco de su primo -. Hola Félix, por cierto, tía Amelie dice que sería bueno que nos acompañaras.

-Por supuesto, sólo me ponía al día con Marinette, ¿Recuerda cómo fue que nos conocimos, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng? –preguntó malicioso el rubio, pero para su sorpresa Adrien soltó una risilla.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que una vez me encontré con Chat Noir y me dijo que Ladybug le había dado un puñetazo a cierto chico rubio que trató de robarle un beso, ¿Quieres que diga delante de tía Amelie quién era ese chico rubio? –preguntó inocente el modelo a su primo, mientras que su tía llegaba con ellos con una radiante sonrisa junto a los guardianes.

-¿Sucede algo cariños? –preguntó inocente la mujer, al ver cierta tensión en los adolescentes.

-No, nada mamá –se apresuró a contestar Félix, y luego dio un respingo al ver la mirada afilada de Adrien sobre él-, la verdad es que no me siento bien, me gustaría quedarme en el hotel, además, no creo que mi presencia sea muy necesaria.

-¿Seguro mi niño?

-Totalmente –dijo Félix, para luego caminar al ascensor a toda prisa, sin atreverse a mirar atrás.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que vayamos al auto entonces –invitó la señora Graham de Vanily, siendo seguida por los guardianes.

-¿Con qué un gato se fue de lengua? –preguntó divertida Marinette, mientras que Adrien la estrechaba más entre sus brazos.

-Ya cometí el error que te hagan daño por mi falta de cuidado con las personas –dijo el rubio, mirándole serio a los ojos -, no voy a permitir que vuelva a suceder, voy a protegerte, y también… -el chico sonrió de lado-, seguiré insistiendo en que seas mi novia –a sus palabras, la chica se ruborizó hasta la raíz y lo apartó con el dedo.

-Ya te dije que necesito tiempo para responderte, aún estoy en shock que eres Chat Noir…

-Lo bueno de esto, es que eres la única que lo sabe, my princess~ -comentó el chico, riendo junto a ella.

En la mansión Agreste, los guardianes y Marinette guiaron a los familiares de Emilie hasta su capsula, en donde se encontraba el Maestro Fu en pose de meditación y acompañado por Nooro y Duusu.

-¡Ah! Llegan a tiempo, ¡Ven Marinette! ¡Pronto! –dijo el maestro, para confusión de Adrien y su tía, al ver a la joven Dupain-Cheng posicionarse en flor de loto, mientras se colocaba el medallón de espiral, y la señora Emilie emitía una extraña luz.

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto desconcertado el joven modelo.

-Por difícil que parezca, el akuma de Jeanne D'Arc estuvo recolectando el alma de su madre desde el mundo abstracto –le explicó uno de los monjes-, Wang Fu debió sospechar esto y "convenció" a uno de los amigos más cercanos de la joven Dupain-Cheng para que le confeccionara ese medallón, con el que empezaron a reunir el alma de la señora Agreste.

-Por esa razón, los kwamis sentían la presencia de Duusu en su mundo, ya que este se había entremezclado con la esencia de la señora Emilie –continuó la explicación otro guardián.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver el akuma? –preguntó confundida la señora Amelie-, ¿No que el miraculous de la mariposa y el pavo real son diferentes?

-En efecto lo son, lo que influenció todo esto fue la naturaleza del akuma, más bien, de su portadora –respondió el guardián-. Antes que caer en este coma, los últimos pensamientos de la señora Agreste debieron haber sido dirigidos hacia su hijo, y estos pensamientos se vieron atraídos por un Akuma que manifestaba un amor incondicional hacia usted, joven Adrien…

-Eso quiere decir que… -dijo Adrien por lo bajo, aún sin creerlo.

-El maestro Fu sospechó lo que sucedía, y se las arregló para que el amigo de la joven Dupain-Cheng, el joven Marc, le confeccionara ese collar, ya que si alguien lo hacía de corazón para ayudar a un ser querido, esta joya le protegería.

-Ahora observen bien lo que sucede, ya que los últimos restos del alma de la señora Agreste han sido recuperados.

Y ante la mirada de todos, el medallón en espiral se retorció para convertirse en el nuevo miraculous del pavo real, luego Marinette colocó la joya en la señora Emilie, la que desprendió una luz centellante por unos segundos que iluminó toda la guarida.

-¿Mamá? –el muchacho se acercó temeroso, y siente que pierde el aliento al ver los ojos de su madre parpadear al escuchar su voz - ¡MAMÁ! –Adrien se abalanza a abrazar a su madre, pero es detenido por uno de los guardianes.

-Calma muchacho, tu madre está recién despertándose, debes darle aire o podrías lastimarla –le reprochó el hombre, a lo que Adrien asintió cohibido-, ella ha estado un año en esta capsula, ¡Vayan a buscar a los médicos! –ordenó el hombre a sus compañeros.

-¿Adrien? ¿Hermana? –la voz quejica de la mujer rubia emocionó a sus familiares, pero aún conscientes de su estado, la señora Graham de Vanily se limitó a tomar las manos de su hermana llorando de alegría, mientras que Adrien abrazó a Marinette conmocionado por los últimos eventos.

-Gracias, my princess, my lady… -le susurró el muchacho, estrechándola en sus brazos -. Tenía que ser tu akuma el que salvara a mi madre, no podía ser de otra forma.

Más tarde, la señora Agreste era llevada al hospital para un chequeo médico, acompañada por su hermana, mientras que por petición del Maestro Fu, Adrien y Marinette debían quedarse en la mansión para una última reunión.

* * *

….

En la habitación de Adrien, se reunieron tanto el Guardián como los jóvenes portadores que escogiera hace más de un año, y cada, con su Kwami correspondiente.

-¡Tikki! Me alegra verte de nuevo –exclamó feliz la azabache, abrazando a la pequeña mariquita entre sus manos.

-¡Yo también estoy feliz de verte de nuevo Marinette! Lo has hecho muy bien, no cabe duda que eres una heroína , de una forma u otra –de pronto el semblante de la kwami se deprime para extrañeza de su portadora-, pero, ahora…

-¿Ahora qué Tikki?

-¡Sólo terminen con esto, y ya! –exclamó un apenado Plagg, que no los miraba de frente, por alguna razón.

-¿Qué sucede Plagg?

-Bueno, aquí estamos, al final de nuestro viaje –declaró el anciano, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes-, como Ladybug y Chat Noir han hecho un magnífico trabajo, han enfrentado toda clase de adversidades juntos y las han superado juntos, pero me temo, que como todo viaje, llega el momento del final.

-¿Maestro Fu? –Adrien estaba confundido por lo último, pero Marinette entendió perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que se apresuró a tomar la mano del rubio modelo en señal de apoyo.

-Se les otorgó los miraculous con la misión de detener a Hawk Moth y recobrar las joyas de la mariposa y el pavo real, ahora, la tarea ha sido cumplida con éxito, por lo tanto, es mi deber como Guardián de los Miraculous –el hombre extendió sus manos a los adolescentes, y Adrien no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de espantó-, pedir a Ladybug y Chat Noir que regresen sus joyas a los Guardianes del templo.

Adrien exhaló asustado ante tal petición, y Marinette sujetó con fuerza su mano, mirándole por el rabillo de ojo. Ella ya temía que este día llegaría, luego de aprender bajo la tutela del Maestro Fu, la joven diseñadora ya era consciente de los procedimientos de los guardianes al momento de escoger portadores.

-Pero, Plagg es mi amigo… -repuso triste el rubio, llegando a derramar lágrimas- ¡No! ¡No es justo! Acabo de recuperar a mi mamá, ¿Pero ahora lo pierdo a él? –mientras que el modelo reclamaba triste, Tikki se acercó a una silenciosa Marinette, acariciando su mejilla, buscando consuelo.

-Escucha muchacho –para sorpresa de todos, fue el kwami negro el que tomó la nariz de su portador entre sus patitas-, aunque no lo parezca, yo siempre he pasado por esto, y aunque es doloroso se debe hacer, tú y tu novia tenían una misión que cumplir, así como los otros portadores escogidos que también debían regresar sus joyas a Ladybug una vez cumplida la misión, la única diferencia es que tanto para ti como para ella, su misión era más extensa –Plagg cruzó los brazos en reproche de la actitud de Adrien-, derrotar al mariposón y recuperar a Nooro, una tarea que lograron con intereses, ya que también recuperaron a Duusu, el libro de los miraculous, regresaron el templo de los guardianes a la normalidad y has recuperado a tu madre, nada mal para un niño cursi –a sus últimas palabras, el kwami cruzó sus patas atrás de la cabeza.

-Pero… -Adrien trató de replicar, pero esta vez fue Tikki quien tomó la palabra.

-Es el ciclo que se ha llevado a cabo por años, de esa manera, se evita que los miraculous se pierdan o caigan en malas manos, ya ha habido errores de dejar las joyas a sus portadores y no son devueltas al templo…

-Y estás acciones no acaban bien, porque más de un descendiente, ya sea lejano o cercano del portador, se ha descarriado y terminan sometidos, como pasó con Nooro –remató en explicar el kwami negro-, además, ya no me necesitas.

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó molesto Adrien.

-Porque se tienen el uno al otro ahora –respondió Tikki con una sonrisa, al verlos tomado de las manos-, nosotros ya no podemos ser sus compañeros, porque ya han encontrado a su verdadero compañero.

-Ahora bésense y terminen con esta charada –sentenció Plagg, avergonzando a ambos jóvenes.

-Esto en verdad duele –habló por fin Marinette-, ya veía esto venir desde hace algún tiempo, sólo que no me quería hacer de la idea que en verdad sucedería, ¡Oh Tikki! -la azabache abrazó a su amiga, llorando en silencio-, no me imagino una vida sin ti.

-Eres una gran amiga y compañera Marinette, pero no estarás sola –la kwami indicó al rubio, que abrazó a la chica desde atrás-, juntos pueden con lo que sea, Adrien es un gran amigo, compañero y te ama de verdad, y nuestro trabajo aquí terminó.

-Entonces, ¿Es nuestra despedida? –preguntó triste el modelo.

-Me temo que sí muchacho, a pesar de tener que soportar tus cursilerías sobre Ladybug y después con Marinette, has sido un gran portador –el gato abrazó a Adrien desde su pecho, y el muchacho correspondió el abrazo.

-Adiós Plagg…

-Adiós Adrien…

-Adiós Tikki –se despidió Marinette, con la kwami entre sus manos, sollozando ambas por la partida.

-Adiós Marinette, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

Así, ambos jóvenes desde la entrada de la mansión Agreste, se despidieron de los guardianes, que con la ayuda de Kaalki, abrieron un portal al templo. Y mientras que la policía se hacía cargo de la mansión, Adrien y Marinette decidieron caminar por las calles de París, en dirección al hospital, todavía asimilando lo sucedido con sus kwamis, y cómo dejaron de ser definitivamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Sin embargo, no soltaron sus manos en ningún momento de su recorrido.

* * *

…..

Las semanas transcurrieron, y muchas emociones salieron a flote, tanto para lo Agreste como para los Dupain-Cheng.

Gracias al regreso de la señora Emilie, Adrien ya no tendría que estar bajo la tutela de su tía, la cual no perdió "tiempo" en informar a su hermana, una vez completamente recuperada, los planes que tenían algunos familiares con respecto a Adrien.

Decir que rodaron cabezas fue poco, sólo que algunos miembros de la familia Graham de Vanily fueron expulsados del apellido familiar como castigo.

Sin embargo, tanto Emily como Adrien no desearon regresar a vivir a la mansión por ser tachada como la guarida de un supervillano, por lo que se optó en comprar un departamento. Mientras que la empresa Agreste fue administrada por los Tsurugi, los que se harían cargo como socios oficiales hasta que Adrien cumpliera la mayoría de edad y estuviera listo para dirigir la empresa de la moda. Misma empresa que encontró su salvavidas en la joven diseñadora promesa, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, que cuyos diseños resguardaron el futuro de los cientos de empleados que dependían de los Agreste.

Pero sobre el futuro de Gabriel Agreste y Nathalie Sancoeur no fue muy prometedor, a pesar que el juicio falló en su favor debido a que las leyes no cubrían "elementos sobrenaturales", se les sentenció a ambos a cumplir condena de 10 años de servicio comunitario, en nada menos, que en el templo de los Miraculous. En donde los guardianes les harían trabajar en las aldeas aledañas, mientras estarían recluidos en las celdas del templo, las que estaban especialmente construidas para aquellos portadores que hicieran mal uso de los miraculous.

No hacía falta decir que Emilie estaba furiosa con su marido por todo lo que hizo y a todo lo que expuso a Adrien, tanto por los akumas como por dejar conscientemente a una pequeña sicópata rondando cerca de su pequeño hijo. Cuando su deseo y últimas palabras fueron que cuidara de Adrien.

Por lo que fue una sorpresa las palabras de despedida de la señora Emilie a su esposo en el aeropuerto que era custodiado por los guardianes y la policía.

-Voy a esperarte… -dijo serena la mujer-, y cuando regreses tendremos una buena charla, Agreste, así que nada de romperte la espalda cuando te hagan trabajar en los campos de arroz –esto lo dijo al puro estilo de Chat Noir, que incómodo tanto a su esposo como a su hijo.

-Papá… -Adrien se dirigió a su progenitor, el que no era capaz de verle a la cara-, por favor mírame, sé que has tenidos problemas y lo que hiciste estuvo mal en todos los sentidos, pero Chat Noir me dijo que en verdad te empeñaste en querer salvar a Marinette, así que, muchas gracias –el hombre levantó su mirada decaído-, y al igual que mamá, yo también voy a esperar tu regreso.

-Gracias, a los dos… -respondió avergonzado aquel diseñador, ya agotado físicamente y mentalmente con todo lo sucedido.

-¿Nathalie? –la señora Agreste se dirigió a la asistente, la que ahora estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas por el uso excesivo del miraculous del pavo real-, espero que los guardianes puedan curarte como lo hicieron conmigo, y quiero que sepas, que también esperaremos tu regreso.

-Así es Nathalie –apoyó Adrien-, tú también eres parte de la familia.

-Muchas gracias señora Agreste, muchas gracias Adrien –respondió apenas la mujer por su salud.

Así, ambos villanos se despidieron de los que eran parte de su familia, y fueron llevados al avión en donde viajarían a cumplir su sentencia.

* * *

…..

Un mes después de todo el caos social de los Agreste y los Dupain-Cheng, París parecía retomar poco a poco su estabilidad y "normalidad"

Aunque aún quedaba un vestigio de los eventos sobrenaturales que dejaron los miraculous, y como marcaron a varios de los ciudadanos.

Y en el nuevo colegio de Marinette, la joven estaba sentada en el patio, ataviada con el uniforme de chaqueta blanca, falda roja cuadrille y usando nuevamente su peinado de coletas, mientras se dedicaba a bocetear una línea de ropa de verano para la empresa Agreste. Por lo que no vió como un chico rubio de ojos azules se le acercó sonriente, y se sentó a su lado, pasando descaradamente su brazo por su hombro.

-¡Manos fuera! –exclamó molesta Marinette, alejándose del extraño.

-¡Ups! Disculpa, soy nuevo, vengo de New York y sólo quería conocer a la superheroina Ladybug, ¿O debería llamarla Jean Arc? –preguntó meloso el muchacho y Marinette hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Entablaré una conversación contigo cuando aprendas a respetar el espacio de una chica, hasta entonces, no te me vuelvas a acercar ni a dirigir la palabra –respondió molesta la joven.

-Oh, vamos linda~ -el rubio ojiazul trató de cortar distancia con Marinette, pero a su encuentro le salió un muchacho alto de tez trigeña y cabellos marrones, que con un movimiento de su mano lo hizo retroceder.

-¿Algún problema presidenta? –el chico chocó los puños con una sonrisa burlona hacia el rubio-, ¿Este patán le está dando problemas?

-Muchas gracias Claude, pero no te preocupes, que no es algo que no pueda solucionar –Marinette sonrió de lado hacia el muchacho, y de pronto una chica de cabello color caramelo le abrazó por detrás, totalmente preocupada.

-¡¿Estás bien Marinette?! En cuanto Claude y yo vimos cómo se te acercó ese chico –la chica la inspeccionó como si fuera su madre, y la azabache rió nerviosa.

-Tranquila Juliet, no dejé que ese idiota me tocara –contestó Marinette, y luego miró preocupada a su compañero-, Claude, no vayas a golpearlo, porque si vuelves a meterte en problemas por mi culpa…

-¡Esos amarillistas se lo buscaron por acosarte en la entrada del colegio! –se defendió el muchacho-, nadie se mete con mi "hija", además te lo debo, cómo Ladybug una vez salvaste a mi novia Juliet y a mi mamá del ataque de un akuma, ni mencionar que una tus gárgolas rescató a mi primo pequeño de las arañas de la loca de Lila.

Marinette suspiró resignada, por alguna razón, poco después de ingresar al nuevo colegio junto con Adrien, sus nuevos compañeros de clase, Claude y Juliet, se encariñaron con ella hasta tal punto, que la consideraron como una hermana menor.

Lo que después llevó a una pequeña "confrontación" entre ambos por monopolizar a Marinette como su pequeña hermana, y cuando que parecía que iba a correr sangre. Adrien tuvo la brillante idea de sugerir que ambos, al ser novios, "adoptaran" a la franco-china como su hija honoraria. Una idea que amó la pareja y dejó a Marinette con la boca abierta por el lío en que se metió por culpa de ese gato negro.

Ya que desde ese día, tanto Claude como Juliet la cuidaban y daban cariño, que parecían en verdad unos padres con ella, y aunque les rogaba de que dejaran de actuar así, ellos se negaron, alegando que a pesar de hubiese sido la heroína de París, por alguna razón, sentían el deseo de cuidar de ella.

-Además, ese idiota no debería preocuparse por Claude –las palabras de Juliet sacaron a Marinette de sus recuerdos, y el alma se va a los pies, cuando ve que en cada lado del rubio que la molestara, aparecieron Adrien y Kagami con una mirada que atravesaba como dagas.

-**¿Qué crees…? **–preguntó gélida la japonesa.

-**¿…qué haces? **–terminó la pregunta un furioso Adrien.

-Y-yo, sólo quería conocer a la famosa heroína de París… -respondió sin aliento el newyorkino, pero unas risas se escucharon desde el segundo piso del patio.

-¡Sí cómo no! –dijo uno de los estudiantes del colegio, mientras que otros grababan lo sucedido-, por si no lo sabías, a Marinette Dupain-Cheng no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa, París le debe mucho, no, el mundo le debe mucho, así que si te metes con ella ¡Te metes con todos!

-Bienvenido a París, en donde personas maliciosas no son bienvenidas, idiota –comentó risueño Claude.

* * *

Después de clases, Marinette invitó a comer a su casa a sus amigos, los que no se negaron por nada del mundo. Y ya instalados en el comedor de la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, Marinette junto a Adrien, Kagami, Luka, Marc, Chloé, Sabrina, Markov, Juliet y Claude comentaban de las novedades, mientras compartían los dulces y jugos cortesía de los Dupain-Cheng.

-¡Es increíble lo mucho que ha cambiado la ciudad! –exclamó Juliet, mientras comía unos croissants -¡Sólo escuchen! "_Luego que un grupo de estudiantes lograra evidenciar el bullying de un chico de curso superior hacia los más pequeños de su establecimiento educacional, estos decidieron formar una pequeña comitiva, que con el apoyo de los docentes, para tratar casos similares, nombrándose cómo Los caballeros de Jeanne D'Arc" _¡¿Lo pueden creer?!

-¡Ugh! Sí, lo creo, pero no es necesario que grites como loca, es ridículo, totalmente ridículo –contestó Chloé, tomando un bombón de chocolate-, de todas maneras, mi papi está preparando un evento especial para la ciudad –la rubia les extendió unas entradas VIP a todos-, y como soy tan buena, voy a dejar que vayan en primera fila –la chica sonrió altiva, pero Claude le miró de reojo.

-De acuerdo, ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con la caprichosa hija del alcalde? –preguntó extrañado el castaño, y Chloé hizo un mohín.

-Chloé ha cambiado mucho, y para bien –comentó Sabrina-, y la verdad sí que han cambiado varias cosas, hasta me parecen que van a crear un grupo de ayuda humanitaria bautizado como "Miraculers"

-No parecen, lo van a hacer –dijo Kagami-, la organización Miraculers está formada principalmente por fans de los héroes, dirigidos por Wayhem, los que hacen cosplayers para visitar los hospitales de niños y realizan ayuda humanitaria, lo financian tanto el príncipe Ali como mi familia –respondió orgullosa la esgrimista-, incluso, mi madre los ha entrado, para que los miembros puedan hacer las piruetas más parecidas a los héroes durante las presentaciones.

-Ni hablar de los "otros héroes de París" –dijo Adrien, mientras comía un pan con queso camembert-, supe que a mi instructor de esgrima no sólo le aumentaron los estudiantes sino que también le han pedido su autógrafo por su trabajo como Dark Blade al dirigir las fuerzas para proteger a los civiles, así como tu padre Sabrina –la chica de anteojos se sonrojó orgullosa-, creo que quieren darle un ascenso y ni hablar de todos los fans que ha ganado y también le han pedido su autógrafo en la calle.

-Me parece que a la mayoría les ha ido bien –comentó Juliet chequeando su teléfono-, a Auroa Boreal le han llovido las propuestas de trabajo, pero parece que se dedicará al modelaje como a trabajar junto con los Miraculer en obras de caridad, y sus fans se han triplicado; a Nora la han registrado como símbolo heroico de la lucha libre, y le darán una condecoración especial en África por enorgullecer el símbolo de la deidad Anansi; al patinador Phillipe le atiborran los aprendices en patinaje de hielo, y la lista continúa, ¡UFF! Hasta la pequeña Manon y el bebé August se han ganado sus fans.

-Sin mencionar que el señor Thomas Astruc adaptará en una película los sucesos que rondan a Jeanne D'Arc, por lo que he tenido que ayudarle con el guión ya que fui uno de los pocos que estuvo enterado de lo sucedido con Marinette –les informó Marc, y Marinette no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada, ya que el mismo director la había entrevistado unos días atrás por lo mismo, como también el pedir su autorización de hacer la película, algo que sus padres se mostraron tan entusiasmados que ella no pudo negarse.

-Sí, he escuchado sobre eso por parte del señor Stone –dijo Luka-, al parecer tanto él como Clara Ruiseñor están trabajando en el tema musical de la película, y creo que también van a interpretarse a sí mismos en el film –comentó divertido el músico, y Kagami le sonrió de lado por su sarcasmo-, pero a mi pesar, parece ser que mi mamá también saldrá en la película interpretando su propio Akuma.

-De hecho…-la voz de Marinette llamó la atención de los presentes, mientras comía una galleta de chispas de chocolate-, todos los civiles saldrán a interpretarse a sí mismos como Akumas en la película, ya que he tenido que monitorear los vestuarios para los akumas blancos, pero con la condición que alguien más me interprete en la cinta, ya que, bueno… -lo último ella no lo pudo decir, y sus amigos le miraron comprensivos.

-Entendemos Marinette –dijo Adrien, tomando de su mano-, la verdad, yo también fui invitado a participar en la película, pero rechacé el puesto, ya saben, por lo de mi padre, y no quisiera darle mala propaganda con los haters que aún rondan en las redes sociales.

-De esos perdedores me encargó yo, Adrinkis, de nada tienes que preocuparte –dijo contenta Chloé por el trabajo minucioso que ha dirigido en contra de esas personas desagradables.

-¿Y qué tal que Kagami y Luka interpreten a Marinette y a Adrien en la película? –preguntó inocente Juliet, y todos guardaron silencio por unos momentos-, bueno, para empezar ambos son los más cercanos a ustedes, Kagami tiene rasgos asiáticos como Marinette y Luka sólo debe teñirse el cabello rubio como Adrien.

-¡Pero qué tontería! Es ridículo, totalmente ridículo, estoy segura que Astruc encontrará a los actores perfectos esta semana durante las audiciones –a sus palabras, Luka y Kagami se miraron de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-El único problema es encontrar a la villana de la historia –habló finalmente Markov, dejando una sensación ácida en la garganta de los presentes-, al parecer, Lila Rossi ha ganado la nula aprobación en París, por lo que nadie desea interpretarla.

-Uhm, Marinette, ahora que se tocó este tema –Claude le habló fraternalmente, y muy preocupado-, ¿Acaso has tenido algún contacto con tus anteriores compañeros de clase?

-Sólo por chat o cuándo vienen a comprar en la panadería –respondió triste la azabache-, sé que ellos también saldrán en la película, porque creen que nadie querrá interpretarlos, y creo que también lo quieren tomar como penitencia para que la ciudad no olvidé los errores que ellos cometieron y así no se repita lo que sucedió conmigo –Marinette sonrió de lado a sus amigos-, y así como le dije a Alya, también se los comento a ustedes, el pasado es el pasado, de nada sirve lamentarnos, sólo nos queda avanzar, aunque haya perdonado a mis antiguos compañeros, aún me falta el aceptarlos de nuevo como amigos, pero ¡Oigan! –la chica amplió su sincera sonrisa-, a pesar de todo, vamos por buen camino, y eso es bueno, así como estar con ustedes, es muy bueno.

-¡AAHHHH~! –exclamaron todos, y no perdieron el tiempo en abrazar a al azabache en un enorme abrazo grupal.

* * *

….

Días después llegó el evento al que Chloé invitó a todos, y Adrien se volvía a arreglar ya que iría a buscar a Marinette para dirigirse al ayuntamiento.

-¿Todo listo cariño? –su madre lo llamó desde la puerta de la habitación, ya arreglada y con el guardaespaldas esperando al otro lado.

-Casi mamá –contestó el rubio, mirando de reojo al enorme hombre que miraba su reloj en silencio, mientras que su madre le acomodaba la chaqueta.

-¿Aún te cuesta creerlo? –preguntó preocupada su madre, pero Adrien negó tranquilamente.

-¿Qué mi guardaespaldas ha sido un sentimonstruo todo este tiempo y una de las razones que quedaste en coma? Ahora creo que tiene más sentido, aunque me costó digerirlo con el tiempo –pero luego sonrió-, y bueno, eso explica muchas cosas, como que nunca lo he oído hablar, su apariencia de gorila y jamás supe su nombre.

-Eras un bebé cuando tu padre y yo encontramos los miraculous, ambos estábamos preocupados por tu futuro y seguridad, por lo que no medimos las consecuencias cuando usé el miraculous del pavo real para crearte un protector, así como amigos para que jugaras de pequeño, tarde me di cuenta que la joya de Duusu estaba dañada, y ese daño se acumuló durante los años, lo siento mucho Adrien, éramos demasiado ingenuos en ese tiempo –pero su hijo le abrazó conmovido.

-Marinette tiene razón, ya no hay que lamentarse del pasado, ahora sólo queda avanzar –su madre asintió.

-¿Y le dirás a Marinette la verdad sobre "Gorilla"? –el chico negó sereno.

-No, ella ya ha tenido suficiente con los miraculous, creo que se merece un descanso de todo este asunto de la magia, se lo comentaré cuando llegue el momento adecuado.

Así, madre e hijo salieron acompañados por el guardaespladas, en dirección a la panadería Dupain-Cheng, y aunque la hija de los panaderos había vuelto a su ropa casual antes de todo el asunto de su akuma. Adrien sabía que ella había cambiado, así como él, por lo que no tardó en ir a tomarle de la mano y besarle los nudillos al puro estilo de Chat Noir.

Después de todo, ambos guardaban el secreto de su identidad, ya que consideraban que si Gabriel y Emily se enteraban que su único hijo había sido el portador de Plagg, eso los afectaría aún más por todo el daño que le hicieron indirectamente.

Así ese fue su pacto de silencio, Marinette guardaría el secreto de Chat Noir, mientras que París creía que el portador del gato se había marchado junto a los guardianes para empezar un riguroso entrenamiento como nuevo guardián.

Una hora después, toda París estaba afueras del ayuntamiento del alcalde, mientras que esperan la revelación de un misterioso cartel cubierto por una tela roja y negra, de puntos negros y huellas de gato verde estampados aleatoriamente, que no pasó indiferente para ninguno de los presentes.

-¿Crees que todo esto ha sido idea de Chloé? –preguntó Marinette a Adrien, el que asintió confundido.

-Por su expresión, no me cabe duda, my princess –contestó el rubio al ver la sonrisa triunfante de su amiga de la infancia.

-Ciudadanos de París –el alcalde se dirigió feliz a la gente-, es un honor, como su alcalde, dar conocer este proyecto que sin duda alguna, beneficiará a nuestra ciudad, luego de los grandes cambios para bien que han transcurrido después de la batalla final en que nuestra gente liderados por mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng libró no hace mucho, para acabar con el tiempo de los villanos de París –Marinette no pudo sentirse abochornada cuando le gente le aplaudió agradecida-, y como he dicho, todo ha cambiado para mejor, por lo que se ha decidido, junto a sugerencia de mi hija, acerca del futuro de la mansión Agreste –a esto, tanto Emily y Adrien se miraron preocupados-, la que de ahora en adelante, pasará llamarse la mansión Ladybug y Chat Noir –a señal del alcalde, Chloé quitó el lienzo, mostrando los planos de la mansión remodelada como un museo dedicado a los héroes de París y sus compañeros, así como dos estatuas posicionadas de espalda con espalda, que eran de Ladybug con su yoyo en acción mirando en dirección a la ciudad, mientras que la figura de Jeanne D'Arc portando el estandarte miraba hacia la mansión-. Primero que nada, no se quiso demoler la mansión por la historia que guarda para París, así como será la evidencia en que la gente puede cambiar para mejor, y así, las futuras generaciones no olvidarán a los héroes que protegieron nuestra amada ciudad, sin pedir nada a cambio.

El proyecto, aunque raro, fue bien aceptado por los ciudadanos, y aunque la señora Agreste como Adrien tenían sentimientos encontrados, comprendieron que esta idea de Chloé impediría la destrucción del que fue una vez su hogar y que guardaba tantos recuerdos de la niñez de Adrien.

-Creo que tendré una semana muy ocupada cuando inauguren este museo –comentó resignada Marinette, siendo abrazada por Adrien.

-Sabes que siempre me tendrás cuidándote la espalda, my princess.

-Lo sé chaton –Marinette correspondió el abrazo para dicha de Adrien.

-Je t'aime, Marinette –le susurró el rubio.

-Je t'aime, mon chaton –respondió la chica, dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo que provocó que el chico le abrazara más amorosamente.

* * *

…

-¡AL FIN PUDE PUBLICAR! –luego de decir esto, me desmayo en mi cama-, y como obsequio a mis lectores y a todo el fandom, he subido un calendario de Miraculous 2020 hecho por moi, totalmente gratis, para que lo descarguen e impriman si así lo desean –me estiro mientras acomodo mi cabeza en la almohada-, las imágenes están en mi blogg soledad de los ríos, blog, com ; en mi wattpad; mi devianart de Cleo Blueriver, mi twitter y Tumbrl de Soledad de Los Ríos.

-**Ya era hora que terminarás, pero me ofende que no hayas hecho un calendario dedicado sólo a mí, creí que era tu kwami favorito **–respuso molesto Plagg, pero al verme dormida, y con Chimuelo acurrucándose a mi lado, suspira derrotado-**, bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, y esta chiquilla deberá recargar energías para el epílogo, y es muy probable que se tome un buen descanso luego de este fic, por eso digo que es mejor comer queso. **

Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia, y espero publicar pronto el epilogo de esta historia, para luego dar a conocer el próximo fic proyecto XD

Nos vemos!


	19. Epílogo

Capítulo 18 – Epílogo.

* * *

…

_10 años después…_

Manon, ahora de 15 años de edad, se arreglaba las coletas junto con el vestido blanco de holanes, que la misma Marinette le había obsequiado.

-¡Deprisa hija! –le llamó su madre desde el comedor-, debo ir a la televisora luego de dejarte en la iglesia –la adolescente corrió hacia ella, casi sin aliento.

-Lo siento mucho mamá, es que… -la chica se acomodó una última vez la corona de flores que llevaba en la cabeza.

-Estás preciosa mi niña, sólo que, has olvidado cambiarte de zapatos –le indicó burlona su madre, a lo que Manon bufó molesta, subiendo de nuevo a su cuarto en busca de sus zapatillas blancas para el evento.

-¡Ugh! ¿Dónde los dejé? –la ofuscada chica seguía en su búsqueda hasta que una vocecita le llama desde su armario.

-¡Aquí están Manon! –una kwami roja voló a través del mueble, que la chica morena abrió de par en par, dando un sonoro suspiro.

-Muchas gracias Tikki –Manon se acomodó las zapatillas con una sonrisa traviesa-, apuesto que salvaste de varias a Marinette en el pasado.

-Bueno sí, ella tuvo sus problemillas, pero siempre se las arreglaba para salir de ellos, aunque yo debía darle un empujoncito de vez en cuando – contestó risueña la Kwami, aunque Manon no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca de preocupación.

-Han pasado un par de meses, pero ¿Crees que esté a la altura como "Ladybug"? –Tikki se acercó a ella, abrazando su mejilla.

-Así como una vez le dije a Marinette, te lo diré a ti –la pequeña flotó delante de ella con una tierna expresión-, cada Ladybug ha sido única en su forma de ser, tú eres única también Manon, intrépida, astuta y muy amable –la chica le hizo cosquillas en la cabeza, hasta que escuchó la voz de su madre.

-¡Manon! Ya es hora, debemos irnos.

-Ya voy mamá –Tikki se escondió en el bolsillo de su nueva portadora, la que se dirigió rápidamente donde su madre.

Muchas cosas ocurrieron esos 10 años, y París fue cambiado cada vez para mejor, a pesar de los obstáculos que se encontraron en el camino.

Después de todo, Hawk Moth y Mayura no eran los únicos supervillanos del mundo, ya que por la ausencia de 200 años de los guardianes de los miraculous, otros enemigos se habían preparado para emerger, sólo que aún no estaban listos.

Así, cuando llegó a París un supervillano, que resultó ser un sujeto que practicaba la pirokinesis. Y estaba dispuesto a convertir a París en cenizas a menos que cierta diseñadora de la firma MDC, antes conocida como Agreste, aceptara casarse con él.

Fue una locura para Manon, ya que desde su habitación veía como los ciudadanos combatían contra ese villano con delirios de narcisismo, que había capturado a la mujer que lo había rechazado varias veces. Y a pesar de lo furiosa que estaba por culpa de ese imbécil, que parecía obsesionado con la diseñadora, no reparo en una extraña caja en su cuarto, hasta que tropezó con ella cuando las llamas pasaron cerca de su casa.

Así fue como conoció a Tikki, y pasó a convertirse en Le Coccinelle. Y con ayuda del nuevo portador del miraculous del gato negro, un muchacho que era claramente menor que ella, y que se llamó así mismo Black Panthere. Derrotaron al supervillano, y con el Miraculous Ladybug, su purificación le quitó ese molesto poder al sujeto, así como restauró la ciudad.

No hacía falta que el novio de la diseñadora estaba furioso con aquel hombre, al que no tardó en demandar.

Pero lo que sí le hizo gracia a Manon fue ver a Marinette darle un puñetazo al bocazas de ese idiota por haber puesto a toda París en riesgo, sólo por querer tenerla a ella.

-¡Je! –Manon rió por lo bajo, recordando lo sucedido, lo que llamó la atención de su madre.

-¿Sucede algo, mi niña? –preguntó la mujer, mientras conducía por las calles decoradas con globos decorados con motivo de los héroes que salvaron París hace 10 años.

-Sólo recordaba como Marinette le dio su lección a ese loco villano que estaba obsesionada con ella, cuándo es no, es un no –respondió segura la chica, y su madre la sonrió orgullosa.

-Sí, recuerdo eso, supongo que ese chico de Nueva York no tomó bien los rechazos de Marinette desde que la conoció en su nuevo colegio, pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa –comentó seria Nadja Chamack, mientras que en las televisoras de una tienda, se anunciaba que Lila Rossi habría terminado su tratamiento y ahora estaba reinserta en la sociedad -. Digan lo que digan, eso no me lo trago –la reportera apretó el manubrio entre sus manos-, el sólo recordar lo que te hizo y a ese pequeño bebé…

-No te preocupes mamá –habló segura Manon-, estoy convencida que si Lila Rossi trata de hacer algo, Le Coccinelle y Black Phantere se harán cargo.

-Veo que les tiene mucha fe a los nuevos héroes –comentó divertida la mujer, mientras se estacionaba en frente de la Catredal de Notre Dame.

-Así como muchos otros –repuso Manon, bajando del auto-, pero no hablemos de eso ahora.

-Es cierto, después de todo, no todos los días el ex modelo más famoso de París y la heroína de la ciudad se casan –comentó Chamack al ver todo los adornos de la catedral, que armonizaban con los puestos en la ciudad.

Después de todo, Ladybug/Jeanne D'Arc por fin contraía matrimonio, y la alcaldesa Burgeois no escatimó en gastos para que toda la ciudad celebrara. Ya que ella insistía que era un momento histórico en la ciudad, y para sorpresa de muy pocos, la mayoría de los ciudadanos estuvo de acuerdo, apoyando en las instalaciones de las guirnaldas de mariquitas, gatos negros y las mariposas doradas.

Manon sonrió de oreja a oreja, y caminó por las escaleras para prepararse, ya que junto a Chris, debería llevar las alianzas de matrimonio durante la ceremonia, mientras que su madre cubriría la noticia del evento del siglo.

* * *

….

Mientras que en un pequeño departamento, una mujer de cabello mostaza veía con ceño fruncido las noticias de la rehabilitación de Lila Rossi, y su posible regreso a Francia.

-¿Mamá? –su hijo de 11 años de test morena, cabello café rebelde, vestido con un smoking purpura y una pajarita verde que hacia juego con sus ojos, le llamó desde la puerta, un poco preocupado - ¿Todo bien?

-S-sí, espero –la mujer se apresuró a apagar el televisor-, me iré a arreglar para el evento, recuerda que en nuestra calle se deben preparar la escolta de la limosina de los novios –la madre se despidió con un beso en la frente a su hijo, y se fue rauda a su habitación para vestirse.

-August, al igual que a tu mamá, a mí no me gusta que esa loca ande suelta –Plagg salió volando del bolsillo del traje del chico, mientras comía un pedazo de camembert.

-No tengo memorias de esa tal Lila, pero sí he visto los videos, aún recuerdo como mi madre llamó furiosa al ayuntamiento cuando se confirmó que la liberarían este año –repuso el muchacho, jugando con el anillo violeta en su dedo-, es muy extraño.

-Sólo sigue mi consejo, si ves a esa tipa, cuélgala del cabello en la punta de la torre Eiffel –comentó desinteresado el kwami negro, a lo que el chico exclamó sorprendido-, por cierto, aún no te perdonó por tu nombre de héroe –refunfuñó el gato, y August se burló.

-¡Oh! Vamos, ya te dije que es en honor de uno de mis héroes favoritos de marvel –contestó risueño el chico, haciendo la pose de Wakanda Forever.

-¡Soy un dios de la destrucción! Merezco un poco más de respeto, ya que para empezar soy un gato, no una pantera.

-¿Acomplejado de haber nacido como un gatito pequeño? –contestó sonriente el niño, y Plagg se mordió la lengua.

-¿En qué pensaban los Guardianes al darle un miraculous a un peque de 11 años? –preguntó indignado el kwami, y August se ofendió.

-¿Disculpa? A Ben le dieron una máquina para transformarse en 10 súper alienígenas, y él tenía 10 años, yo soy mayor por uno, así que puedo también ser un superhéroe –sentenció el niño, cruzándose de brazos.

-Esa es una caricatura, pequeño cachorrito, no cuenta –Plagg chocó su nariz con el niño, pero antes que continuarán con su argumento, el bolsillo del niño vibró.

-Es la alcaldesa Burgerois –dijo el muchacho, al sacar un pequeño dispositivo de comunicación - ¡Mamá, tengo que salir a ayudar a unos amigos! Parece que tienen problemas con los adornos –llamó August del otro lado de la habitación de su madre.

-Está bien, puedes ir, pero mucho cuidado –le ordenó su madre.

-Claro mamá –contestó el chico, y al salir del edificio, se dirigió con un poco de dificultad a uno de los pocos callejones vacíos, y procedió a transformarse.

Y hacia los techos de París, saltaba un chico vestido de negro, con una capucha con orejas de gato, claramente inspirada en Assassin's Creed, su antifaz negro tenía franjas verdes brillantes que resaltaban sus ojos, su bastón estaba sujeto en su pierna derecha, sus botas terminaban en garras y llevaba puesta una bufanda lo suficientemente larga que daba la impresión de una cola.

\- Aquí Black Phantere, reportándose para la acción, alcaldesa Burgeois –dijo sonriente el niño, y del otro lado del comunicador, se escuchó la voz de Chloé.

-Necesito que vengas con la mayor discreción posible al ayuntamiento, Le Coccinelle ya está en camino.

-¡Rrrogerrr! –contestó el pequeño héroe, saltando por los tejados, mientras evitaba las cámaras.

Ya en el ayuntamiento, Le Coccinelle y la alcaldesa estaban hablando la nueva misión inesperada para ese día.

-¡Hola Cocci! –saludó sonriente el niño, brincando por la ventana y el escritorio de Chloé-, veo que ahora tú ganaste la carrera, ¡La próxima vez yo seré más rápido! –su compañera negó divertida ante su actitud.

La nueva heroína estaba ataviada con un antifaz igual al de Ladybug, pero llevaba una capa de alas de Mariquita, su cabello era amarrado en dos coletas altas y largas que llegaban hasta su cintura terminando en rayos rojos, llevaba puesto una falda amarrada en el lado izquierdo de su cadera en la que también tenía su yoyo, mientras que el resto de su traje consistía en largos guantes y botas de color rojo con sus puntos rojos, al igual que su pechera y cuello, mientras que su pecho, brazos y piernas eran de color negro.

-¡Ugh! Aún sigo sin entender por qué este niño lleva un miraculous, es ridículo totalmente ridículo –repuso la rubia, mientras chequeaba su teléfono-, bueno, regresando al tema principal, esto es confidencial, pero Lila Rossi ya está en París –a esto, ambos héroes se consternaron-, obviamente no fue una casualidad que su rehabilitación fuese este año, luego que el año pasado se anunciara el compromiso entre Adricho y Dupain-Cheng, al parecer esa loca lo tenía planeado todo este tiempo.

-Pero en la televisora dijeron que ella apenas estaba por salir del psiquiátrico –preguntó confundido el pequeño felino, y Chloé hizo una mueca incómoda.

-Bueno, eso fue para evitar un escándalo, en especial este día, y en estos momentos están interrogando al médico que se dedicó a trabajar con Rossi los últimos tres años, ya que el anterior tuvo que jubilarse, pero tal parece que el nuevo no prestó atención a los concejos de su predecesor, y esa loca "_tomó ventaja_" –comentó con un gesto de hastió -. Al menos puedo decir que el muy idiota quedará desempleado de por vida por semejante estupidez, y ni hablar de los pobres Rossi, ahora que su hija les está dando otro dolor de cabeza.

-¿Tomar ventaja? –preguntó extrañado Black Panthere, pero su compañera entendió a lo que se refería al ruborizarse molesta.

-¡Ejem! Entonces, ¿Quiere que busquemos a Lila Rossi? –preguntó Le Coccinelle para desviar el interés de su camarada.

-"_¿Buscarla?_" –preguntó incrédula Chloé, para luego sonreír altiva-, excuse moi, pero he de recordarles que están hablando con la veterana Quee Bee, por lo que no quiero que la busquen, quiero que la atrapen –la alcaldesa les extendió una carpeta con fotografías de la fugitiva disfrazada por las calles de París y una dirección de departamento-, se reunirán con el comandante Roger y un grupo de fuerzas especiales que están vestidos de civiles, los que ya han rodeado el departamento de Rossi, pero necesito que ambos hagan acto de presencia en caso de alguna emergencia.

-¿Ha estado monitoreando a Lila Rossi? –preguntó sorprendida Le Coccinelle - ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace 10 años –contestó como si nada la mujer rubia, mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio, posando su cabeza en sus manos-, esa bruja le hizo daño a Adrien y a Marinette, he visto de lo que es capaz, y ahora no quiero saber de lo que se atrevería hacer, así que la mantuve monitoreada todos estos años, en un principio como pedido a mi padre, y luego por mi propia cuenta, en fin, mis detectives privados han proporcionado la suficiente información, espero contar con el apoyo de ambos.

-Cuente con nosotros alcaldesa –respondió segura la heroína, mientras que su compañero chocó los puños en apoyo.

Unos minutos después, ambos héroes escondidos entre las chimeneas de los tejados, veían el departamento en donde claramente estaba Lila Rossi, a quién se le había vuelto crecer el cabello, llevando el mismo peinado cuando era adolescente.

-Comandante Roger, aquí la mariquita y el lindo gatito, cambio –Le Coccinelle se comunicó con el oficial por mediante su yo-yo, mientras que su compañero hizo un puchero por el apodo que le habían dejado.

-Aquí el comandante Roger, esperamos cualquier indicio de la prófuga, mis hombres ya están determinando su ubicación –contestó del otro lado el hombre.

-¿Qué crees que quiera esa mujer al regresar a París? –preguntó confundido Black Panthere-, hasta dónde sé, ya fue vencida hace 10 años.

-Sólo una cosa puede motivarla, y esa es venganza –contestó la heroína, usando su yo-yo para aumentar la imagen del departamento, y lo que ve la deja helada puede ser, ¿De dónde sacó eso? – inquieto, el pequeño felino sacó su bastón y también quedó sin aliento.

-¡Esa es una variante de un rifle de asalto AK-47! –exclamó asustado el pequeño héroe.

-¿Conoces esa arma? –preguntó incrédula Le Coccinelle.

-En los videojuegos, recuerdo que en uno de los datos curiosos, salía que los modelos AK y sus variantes son las armas ilegales más vendidas en el mundo, y cómo en algunos países son baratas, cualquiera puede tener acceso a ellas con los contactos adecuados –explicó nervioso el pequeño.

-Comandante Roger, aquí Le Coccinelle, mi compañero y yo acabamos de confirmar que la fugitiva porta un arma, un rifle de asalto AK-47…

-¡Una variante del AK-47! –le corrigió su compañero.

-¡Enterado! Movilizaré a mis hombres, pero necesitaré que ustedes le arrebaten esa arma.

-Entendido, cambio y fuera, -la heroína activó su poder, y para sorpresa de ambos salió una paleta de chocolate, pero al ver como el envoltorio interior reflejaba la luz del sol, le dio una idea a Le Coccinelle -, necesito que actives tu cataclismo y lo uses en el piso para atrapar a Lila cuando te de la señal –pero antes de arrojar su yo-yo, la joven se gira molesta al niño- ¡Ah! Y luego hablaremos sobre jugar videojuegos que no están acorde a tu edad.

-¡Ugh! Lo mismo me dijo mi mamá, y luego me castigó un mes sin usar la consola –se lamentó el chico, impulsándose con su bastón tras su compañera.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento barato que Lila había alquilado con el dinero que obtuvo al robarle a su nuevo psiquiatra. La mujer acariciaba el arma embelesada con sólo imaginarse la escena cuando entraría en medio de la boda y acabaría con Marinette, para luego exigir casarse con Adrien. Después se las arreglaría para quitarle los miraculous a los nuevos portadores, los que consideraba ridículos, ¿Por qué esos famosos guardianes se empeñaban en dejar esas poderosas joyas en manos de niños y adolescentes?

-¡Yo les daría un mejor uso a todos esos poderes! –declaró ella, mientras revisaba la carga del arma-, hoy acabaré con Marinette, por fin tendré a Adrien, me apoderaré de los miraculous de ese par chiquillos, conquistaré el templo de los guardianes, y después el mundo –sonrió perversa, mientras acomodaba el arma en el estuche en el que la llevaría junto a su disfraz.

-Tú no aprendes, ¿Cierto? –una voz catarina sobresalta a Rossi, la que al voltear, queda cegada por el brillo reflejado del paquete de helado - ¡Ahora Black!

-¡París Forever! –canturreó el pequeño minino, haciendo un barrido al entrar por una de las ventanas, y usando su poder para atrapar a Lila en el suelo.

-Atrapada como una zorra –exclamó la heroína, usando yo-yo, para amarrar a Lila y no intentase algo en último momento.

-¡Comandante Roger, aquí Black Panthere, la bruja mentirosa ha sido neutralizada! –exclamó el niño risueño usando el comunicador de su bastón.

-¡Déjenme ir par de mocosos! –exclamó furiosa Lila, con sus piernas colgando en el piso inferior, pateando sin cesar por la humillación, y dirigió su mirada furiosa hacia Le Coccinelle -. Tal vez seas el reemplazo de Dupain-Cheng, pero yo volveré, siempre volveré, porque ustedes son débiles, porque no tienen las agallas de acabarme ¡MPH…!

Las palabrerías de Lila se interrumpen cuando Black Panthere le pone un calcetín imbuido en queso camembert en su boca y luego lo sella con cinta adhesiva, para sorpresa y diversión de su compañera.

-Veamos si eso te mejora el aliento –dijo divertido el niño, con una sonrisa digna del gato Cheshire-, porque en sí, tus palabras ya apestan.

Luego, llegaron los oficiales junto al comandante Roger, el que volvió a esposar a Lila, pero no se molestó en quitarle la amordaza apestosa que le pusiera el pequeño minino travieso.

-Bueno, ya casi es todo comandante, ¡Miraculous Ladybug! –la heroína usó su poder, y el agujero que mantenía a Lila se reparó, pero dejó a la mujer aún esposada y con la pequeña broma del gato en su boca-, ahora, nos debemos ir, el tiempo se nos acaba –se despidió la chica, saliendo por la ventana con su yo-yo.

-¡Au revoir! –dijo Black Panthere, pero antes de irse, le hizo una mueca de burla a Lila, la que refunfuñó furiosa.

-¡Hasta luego! Y gracias por el apoyo –les respondió el comandante Roger, el que después se dirigió a la arrestada-, Lila Rossi, se te encuentra culpable por falsificar informes médicos, escapar de tu centro psiquiátrico, estafa a tu psiquiatra, ingreso ilegal a París, Francia, y por lo que veo, comprar y portar una arma ilegal, así como intento de ataque terrorista, tiene derecho a guardar silencio –en respuesta, la mujer pateó furiosa, e intento zafarse de los dos policías que le sujetaban los brazos –Llévensela de aquí, los oficiales a cargo de su fuga la esperan en la comisaría.

Mientras que el comandante fiscalizaba las pruebas en el departamento, Lila siendo custodiada por los oficiales, fingió tener un dolor en la pierna, para luego patear a uno de ellos y salir corriendo por las escaleras. Pero irónicamente, sufrió en verdad una torcedura en el pie al pisar mal uno de los tablones, y cayó estrepitosamente por las escaleras, hasta golpearse duro con la pared del piso inferior.

* * *

….

Ya en el departamento de la señora Agreste y su hijo, ambos se preparaban para la boda, pero el que fue una vez el joven Ángel de París, ahora era un hombre sudando en frío por el hecho de contraer matrimonio con el amor de su vida, y ni él aún podía llegar a creérselo.

-¿Listo para dar el gran paso? –preguntó risueña su madre, y su hijo sólo asintió helado.

-S-sí, es decir, ¡Claro! Estoy más que prrreufecto~ -contestó radiante, hasta que la puerta se abre de golpe, mostrando a Kagami ataviada con su traje tradicional japonés, y con un pequeño de dos años, de cabello azabache, ojos turquesa e igualmente vestido como su madre, tomado su mano.

-¿Ya estás listo? ¿O seguirás dejando pasar el tiempo? –preguntó seca la japonesa, y Adrien tragó seco, mientras que su madre sonrió divertida.

-Sí, e-estoy listo –contestó asustado aquel hombre rubio, de cabello peinado hacia atrás, traje negro con toques verde esmeralda, y zapatos negros.

-Entonces andando, mi esposo y yo no te esperaremos eternamente para acompañarte a tu propia boda –demandó Kagami, llevándose a su hijo en brazos.

-Veo que el matrimonio le ha sentado bien a la señora Couffaine- comentó alegre Emily Agreste, mientras arreglaba la corbata de su hijo.

-Aún recuerdo cómo ella misma le pidió matrimonio a Luka, según ella, no quería ser una lenta como yo… -se lamentó Adrien, mientras se acomodaba un mechón rebelde de su cabellera dorada.

-¡Es cierto! Ahora recuerdo todo lo que ella hizo, muy directa en verdad, y un año después de su matrimonio, nace el pequeño Ryu.

Adrien rió nervioso, ya que por un buen tiempo pensó que Kagami se había impuesto sobre Luka para nombrar a su primogénito, pero en realidad, había sido el músico el que había elegido el nombre, con el fin de honrar el alterego heroico de su esposa. Algo que dejó sin habla a sus amigos, y a Kagami roja como tomate con una mirada de enamorada que podía rivalizar con la de Marinette, cuándo ésta se le quedaba viendo cuando trabajaba en la pastelería su futuro suegro.

-Ya es hora, mi niño, lástima que tu padre no podrá estar presente este día tan importante en tu vida –se lamentó la mujer, arreglando por última vez la chaqueta de Adrien.

-Aún falta un par de meses para que se cumpla su condena –comentó triste el rubio, mientras chequeaba los botones de su traje-, pero le pedí a Nino que grabara toda la ceremonia –respondió feliz, ofreciendo su brazo a su madre.

-Entonces, andando mi pequeño hombrecito.

* * *

….

En el hogar de los Dupain-Cheng, Marinette se arreglaba el vestido con ayuda de Juliet y Alya, en donde la última aprovechaba de grabar todo lo que sucedía.

La franco-china lucía un vestido de novia corte sirena en encaje transparente, con escote corazón ilusión, cuello chino, con un sutil estampado de sus flores rosas y encaje sutil de flores blancas en la parte inferior del traje. Su velo era de estilo electrizado de dos capas que le llegaba más allá de la cintura, y sostenido por una tiara blanca con tres dimanantes rosas de fantasía, la que reposaba en su peinado que correspondía a un moño tomate levantado. Y por último, la cola del vestido era del estilo desmontable, cuya tela transparente descendía desde su espalda y se arrastraba a unos 30 centímetros en el suelo.

-Tranquila Marinette –le habló cordial Alya, mientras registraba todo para su jefa Nadja-, hoy es un gran día.

-S-sí, claro, un gran día, me voy a casar, ¡KYAAAA! ¡Me voy a casar con Adrien, que alguien me pellizque! ¡AUCH! –a su pedido, Juliet le había pellizcado suavemente el brazo el desnudo de la futura novia - ¡No literal!

-¡Ups! Pero pensé que sería bueno aligerar el ambiente –contestó risueña la chica, hasta que un mensaje en su teléfono la interrumpió-, lo siento, pero ya debo irme, mi esposo me está esperando con su familia.

-Que les vaya bien, dale mis saludos a Claude –se despidió alegre Marinette, pero al voltear a ver a Alya, le sorprende el verla con el ceño fruncido, mientras leía un mensaje en su teléfono.

-¿Todo bien, Alya?

-¿Eh? ¡Claro, todo genial! Gracias por la exclusiva, a la señora Chamack le encantará –comentó la morena, guardando rápidamente el teléfono en su bolsillo-, ya en unos minutos deberás hacer el recorrido, ¿Nerviosa? –la azabache asintió mientras revisaba por última vez su ramo de flores-, por cierto, escuché que el resto de la clase también se presentará… Vaya, en verdad han pasado 10 años.

-Sí, ha sido todo muy loco, aunque… -comentó cabizbaja Marinette, y Alya le sonrió de lado.

-Todavía no somos amigas del todo, en verdad, es una herida dura de reparar, y pensar que sólo estoy aquí por órdenes de mis superiores… -pero para su sorpresa, Marinette le toma de las manos, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa.

-Al menos ya nos llevamos mejor, al igual que con el resto de nuestros antiguos compañeros, además, quizás ya no seamos las mejores amigas que fuimos alguna vez, pero ahora puedo decir tranquila que somos amigas de verdad –a sus palabras, la asistente de Nadja Chamack le abrazó emocionada.

-Muchas gracias Marinette.

-No hay problema Alya.

-Hija, ¿Ya estás lista? –la llegada de la señora Dupain-Cheng, sacó de la burbuja a ambas mujeres, y Marinette volvió con sus crisis de pánico.

-Algunas cosas no cambian… -se dijo Alya, al observar a su amiga dando vueltas por la habitación, mientras sostenía su cola y volvía a revisar el ramillete de flores.

* * *

….

En la iglesia de Notre Dame, todos los invitados esperaban ansiosos la llegada de la novia, mientras que Adrien esperaba en el altar y su guardaespaldas le hacía compañía en el puesto del padre del novio.

La mayoría de los invitados en la iglesia eran los familiares del futuro matrimonio, así como sus antiguos compañeros de clases, tanto del Francois Dupont como de su nuevo colegio y la universidad, estaban repartidos entre los bancos.

Pronto el murmullo entre los invitados cesó, cuando se escuchó la marcha nupcial, y Marinette entró a la iglesia del brazo de su padre, mientras era escoltada por Manon y Chriss, quienes llevaban las alianzas de matrimonio.

Adrien quedó sin habla por lo hermosa que se veía su futura mujer, y al sentir la mano de su guardaespaldas en su hombro, sintió alivio cuando éste le dedicó una sonrisa en apoyo.

Así, entre lágrimas, Tom Dupain-Cheng entregaba a su única hija al joven Agreste, quién la recibió con una enorme sonrisa, pero también extrañeza por su ramillete, el cual estaba compuesto abundantemente por rosas rojas, pero con una rosa rosada que resaltaba en su centro.

-¿Se puede saber el porqué de ese arreglo florar, my princess? –preguntó feliz el rubio, y la chica sonrió de lado.

-Saca la cuenta, my prince –contestó traviesa la mujer, y Adrien suspiró aún más enamorado. Ya que cómo Chat Noir le ofreció varias rosas rojas a Ladybug, pero una vez le ofreció una rosa rosa a Marinette.

-Siempre te dije que estamos hechos el uno para el otro –se burló el rubio, y Marinette no pudo evitar darle una mirada desafiante.

Luego ambos dirigieron su mirada al sacerdote que dio inicio a la ceremonia, pero lo que nadie sabía, es que escondidos entre la multitud, Gabriel Agreste y Nathalie veían la boda acompañados por el Maestro Fu y otros guardianes.

-Muchas gracias, por dejarme ver esto –dijo Agreste, emocionado al presenciar en el hombre que se había convertido su hijo.

-Se lo agradecemos –comentó Nathalie, ya siendo capaz de levantarse por sí misma, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de felicidad con un pañuelo.

-¿Aún así no le molesta que su hijo cambie su apellido por el de su esposa? –preguntó preocupado el Maestro Fu, pero Gabriel negó tranquilo.

-Con todo lo sucedido, considero que fue la mejor decisión de mi hijo, ya que no me gustaría que la vida de mis futuros nietos se complicara por culpa de mi apellido –explicó apenado el hombre, sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas de emoción rodaran por su rostro arrugado.

-Es mejor que sus futuros hijos lleven el apellido de la heroína de París, que el del máximo villano de París –repuso Nathalie, sin dejar de sonreír a la feliz pareja.

Así, ambos vieron cómo fue el resto de la ceremonia, donde toda la ciudad ovacionó a los recién casados que paseaba en la limusina descapotada, cortesía de la alcaldesa, y cuyo trayecto los llevó hasta la torre Eiffel, en donde el trío de músicos, Jagged Stone, Clara Ruiseñor y Luka Couffine los esperaba para dar paso a las fiesta por su matrimonio.

Una celebración que duró hasta la madrugada, pero antes que el nuevo matrimonio Dupain-Cheng fuese a su luna de miel, tuvieron unas visitas inesperadas.

En la habitación del hotel, mientras que los recién casados se preparaban para su viaje, quedaron sin aliento al ver a un par de criaturitas flotando delante de ellos.

-¿Tikki? –Marinette estaba sin palabras, y había dejado caer su maleta por la impresión.

-Plagg… -Adrien pensó que estaba viendo mal, pero al ver la cara risueña del gato negro, se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo conmocionado.

-¿De verdad pensaste que me iba a perder el día de tu boda, luego de haber tenido que aguantarte todas tus cursilerías por más de un año? –se burló el kwami, pero Adrien en vez de enojarse con él, le dio varios mimos.

-De hecho, hay alguien que desea verlos –comentó Tikki, la que no había dejado de recibir abrazos de parte de Marinette.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó la azabache confundida, y para sorpresa del matrimonio, Gabriel y Nathalie, escoltados por unos guardianes, se presentaron ante ellos, y cada uno traía un obsequio para la pareja.

-Papá… -Adrien quedó sin habla, y corrió a abrazarlo- ¿Cómo?

-Los guardianes nos dejaron ver su boda, pero… -el hombre levantó su mirada hacia el kwami negro que le miró risueño y luego pasó a hacerle una mueca de burla, mientras le sacaba la lengua-, no puedo creerlo, entonces tú siempre… -su hijo asintió divertido, y Gabriel se sujetó la cien con las manos-, creo que necesito tomar asiento un momento.

Antes de irse en el avión que llevaría a la pareja a su luna de miel que al mismo tiempo sería un tour alrededor del mundo, los nuevos Dupain-Cheng tuvieron una amena reunión con los Agreste, quiénes no sólo les compartieron sus mejores deseos, sino que también prometieron guardar el secreto sobre la identidad del alterego de su hijo. Aunque Marinette pudo ver lo pálido que estaba Gabriel, ya que más de una vez puso a su hijo en peligro ya fuese con o sin el traje, algo que su amadísima esposa no le iba perdonar tan fácilmente.

-¿Lista para esta nueva aventura, my lady? –la voz de su esposo la sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras admiraba el paisaje desde la ventana del avión.

-Contigo siempre, mon chaton - ella en respuesta, extendió su puño.

-Tú y yo contra el mundo, my princess –respondió él, chocando ambos sus puños para luego abrazarse y besarse tiernamente.

* * *

…..

_Dos años después…_

Chloé no tenía tiempo para celebrar su reelección como alcaldesa, de hecho, no le había tomado importancia, ya que ahora salía corriendo del hotel de su padre sin siquiera haberse arreglado el cabello o la ropa, ¡Ya que iba a ser tía!

-¡Al hospital, rápido! –le ordenó al chofer mientras llamaba a Adrien -¡Adrichoo! Espero que ya estés presente en la sala.

-Lo siento rubia –a Chloé se le bajaron los colores al escuchar la voz de Claude al otro lado del auricular-, pero a Dupain-Cheng le dio por desmayarse en cuanto a Marinette le dieron las contracciones, ahora Marc y mi esposa tratan de reanimarlo… -pero la explicación se vio interrumpida por los gritos de Marinette, que los dejó en blanco.

-¡Apresúrese! –exclamó histérica la rubia, y el conductor quedó helado unos momentos.

-Aguarde, ¿Me está diciendo que el nacimiento de la hija de Ladybug se adelantó una semana?

-¿Qué come que adivina? –contestó nerviosa Chloé, mientras texteaba a Sabrina, la que por su trabajo, no podía asistir al nacimiento.

-¡Entonces sujétese, madam Queen Bee! –el hombre se ajustó el cinturón-, no todos los días nace el hijo de Ladybug.

Mientras que el sala de materinidad, los padres de Marinette y Adrien estaban que se comían las uñas, en tanto que las madres no se soltaban de las manos. Y los amigos más cercanos así como familiares debían a asistir a Adrien, quién estaba boca arriba, luego de sufrir un desmayo por el estrés.

Entre tanto, en las afueras del hospital, la policía con el apoyo de Le Coccinelle y Black Panthere, tuvieron que acordonar la entrada por la gente que había ido por la noticia, cuando se enteraron que la señora Dupain-Cheng había sido internada al sufrir contracciones tempranas antes de tiempo.

-¡Guarde el cambio! –le dijo Chloé al chofer, mientras fue corriendo al interior del edificio, ya que por ningún motivo iba a ceder su lugar de madrina del primer hijo de su amigo de la infancia.

Entre tanto, en la televisora, Alya ayudaba a Nadja Chamack con los preparativos para presentar la noticia. Pero el rostro preocupado de la reportera no dejaba de inquietar a Alya, y cuando ambas quedaron solas en el estudio, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros había ido a cubrir la noticia del nacimiento del nuevo o nueva Dupain-Cheng, la señora Chamack finalmente encaró a su asistente.

-¿Qué has sabido de Rossi? –preguntó seria la mujer, y Alya quedó sin habla por unos momentos-, ahora que nacerá el bebé de Adrien y Marinette, tengo miedo que esa mujer traté de hacer algo…

-Es imposible –respondió seca la morena, mientras acomodaba el equipo-, aunque es cierto que ella se fugó hace dos años, y muy pocos sepan eso para evitar el pánico, le aseguro que Lila Rossi ya no es capaz de dañar a nadie.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? –repuso la mujer, cruzando los brazos, y Alya suspiró cansada, para luego enseñarle su Tablet, la que estaba conectada a una cámara de seguridad en donde se mostraba a Lila Rossi postrada en una cama con una horrible mueca tiesa en su rostro - ¿Pero qué…?

-Hace dos años, cuando Lila Rossi trató de escapar de la policía, dio un paso en falso en las escaleras, cayendo con fuerza, y ese accidente, la dejó con parálisis casi completa –Alya observó la imagen de aquella mujer demacrada en su cama, que se limitaba a ver con odio el techo de su habitación-, ella perdió por completo la movilidad de sus extremidades y su columna vertebral es un desastre, no puede hablar por la parálisis facial, pero sí puede mover los ojos y escuchar a su alrededor, aun así, nadie volverá a saber de las mentiras de Lila, y ella tampoco podrá dañar a alguien con ese cuerpo tan atrofiado.

-Pero Alya, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –preguntó extrañada Nadja, mientras tanto Alya se acomodaba su bolso y guardaba su Tablet.

-Es mi penitencia, señora Chamack –respondió seria la morena-, le fallé a Marinette en el pasado y dejé que Lila la lastimara, así como a otras personas, incluyendo a Manon, así que me ofrecí a vigilar y monitorear todas las actividades de Lila, así fue como la alcaldesa supo de la fuga. Y ahora… -Alya suspiró cansada, mientras se acomodaba los lentes-, debo verla todos los días en mi Tablet, así me aseguraré que Marinette y su familia estarán a salvo.

Y ante la mirada serena de la reportera, Alya Cesaire dejó el estudio con un semblante decidido.

-En verdad, te estás esforzando en arreglar las cosas, Alya –comentó sonriente la mujer, tomando su bolso y caminar tras su asistente.

Y en el hospital, Chloé Burgeois corrió a una de las ventanas que daba hacia el gentío que se había reunido para saber del nacimiento del bebé de Ladybug/Jeann D'Arc, para gritar lo siguiente:

-¡**ES UNA NIÑA PRECIOSA, INCREÍBLEMENTE PRECIOSA**! ¡Y yo seré la madrina! –el clamor no se hizo esperar entre la gente de París, los que empezaron a preguntarse si la niña sería de cabello azabache o rubio, o de qué color serían sus ojos.

Los familiares y amigos se abrazaban emocionados, mientras que los suegros se felicitaban uno al otro, aunque Gabriel no dejaba de llorar de felicidad por el nuevo integrante de su familia, mientras que su esposa abrazaba emocionada a Sabine. Y Gorilla comenzaba a chequear en su teléfono sobre cómo cuidar bebés recién nacidos, así como buscar cuáles eran los mejores juguetes para las niñas pequeñas.

Mientras que Alya junto a su jefa llegaron para cubrir la noticia, sus antiguos compañeros guiados por su esposo Nino, traían varios regalos para la recién nacida, y festejaban las buenas noticias.

Pero ajenos de todo esto, en una de las habitaciones del hospital, Adrien abrazaba dichoso a su esposa, la que sostenía un pequeño bulto rosa, en donde se veía a una pequeña niña de cabello rubio como su padre, de piel blanca y ojos azul cielo como su madre, que ya estaba un poco adormilada luego de llorar tanto al momento de llegar al mundo.

-Bienvenida, mi pequeña Emma –su madre la estrechó más en sus brazos, mientras que su padre no dejaba de llorar emocionado.

-Muchas gracias Marinette –dijo Adrien acariciando el cabello de su esposa, y luego a su hija-, es tan pequeñita y frágil, ahora no sé… ¿Seré un buen padre? Es decir… -pero a su balbuceo, su esposa le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Éste será nuestra nueva aventura, mon chaton, estoy segura que podremos con esto, y más.

-De eso no hay duda, my princess, my lady –respondió su esposo, abrazando a ambas con ternura.

Fin.

* * *

…

-**Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado **–comentó risueño Plagg, mientras releía el fic-, **y por cierto, ¿Para cuándo será el próximo fic? ** –pero al verme derretida junto al ventilador, se cae de espaldas.

-¿Eh? Te recuerdo que después de este fic voy a tomarme una mini vacación, además este calor me está matando –le comento mientras hojeo unas ideas que tengo para mis próximos fics-, tal vez publique cierto fic para febrero, "Sonaris777 sabrá a cuál me refiero", y no olviden que en Wattpad están las ilustraciones del fic, así como pronto estarán en mi devianart y blogg XD, y este al ser el epilogo, tiene cuatro ilustraciones XD -en eso, Chimuelo se está riendo al ver algo en la pantalla del computador.

-**¡AH! Dragón malo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas viendo ese episodio reanimado de nuevo?**-Plagg vuela a su lado para ver el episodio hecho por fans.

-Sip, es el **Miraculous Ladybug Reanimate Collab - Dark Cupid** (lo pueden ver en vimeo, ya que parece que youtube lo bloqueó en latinoamerica DX)**, **lo conozco porqué también participé en él con un par de shots! YEAH! Mi hermana también participó!

En youtube pueden encontrar el video con los dos pequeños shots con los que colaboré: **Miraculous Ladybug Reanimate Collab - Dark Cupid-Shot 171 & 180, **mientras que a mi hermana la pueden encontrar también en youtube como; **Miraculous Ladybug Reanimate Collab [Shot 281] **y **Miraculous Ladybug Reanimate Collab [Shot 218]**

-**¡¿Y qué esperas para venir a verlo de nuevo?! **–Plagg me llama y camino lo mejor que puedo, en serio, está calor ya me ha dado suficiente dolor de cabeza DX.

-Bueno, ha sido un viaje interesante, lleno de altos y bajos, espero poder publicar un nuevo fic pronto XD, y hasta entonces… ¡RilaZou fuera!

* * *

**PSD: Tal vez algunos estén confundidos, pero mi nombre oficial como artista es Soledad de Los Ríos, pero debido a que no puedo cambiar mi usuario por temor a perder mis lectores, he tenido que conservar mi nombre como RilaZou, y si alguien me pregunta por mi devianart… pues sí, también soy Cleoblueriver, aunque ahora firmó como Soledad de Los Ríos… sí, lo sé, es toda una confusión de nombres, ¡NO ME MATEN! Era muy nueva con eso de las páginas sociales en esos años DX…**


End file.
